A Fire Within
by His Black Rider
Summary: An unfortunate past & unimaginable gift isolated her from the rest of the world. She's a mistrusting,exotic outcast who lives in the shadows with an impenetrable heart of ice. But Kakashi Hatake wants to change that.Ever since meeting Sayomi,he knew she was different-special, despite how she wanted nothing to do with him. Sparks fly between the two but is it enough to start a fire?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

"That's it. That's my girl." The old midwife praised, gripping the hand that clung to hers. "You're a strong, strong woman and will soon have your sweet babe. Are the pains still strong? Then take a breath and push again."

The young laboring woman -no older than twenty-four years-glanced up, a weak, trusting smile lighting her face that was matted down with her long blonde curls, damp from sweat; she was a tiny woman, both in height and physique. But her eyes held a strength and willpower that would put any man to shame.

"Yes, Takara" she agreed with a gritted whisper. Then, tensing, she bore down with all her might. The contractions soon passed and she fell back, exhausted. Beads of fresh perspiration rolled down her round, flushed cheeks as the old midwife continued attending to her slow-emerging infant.

"It's almost here, Reira. Its head has made it through..."

The soon-to-be-mother's heart leapt happily to her throat at the news-but there was very little anyone could do to hasten the emergence of the shoulders, which suddenly seemed too large for the passage.

The hours-upon-hours struggle with the difficult first-birth seemed as though it would have no end...

But then the clock struck twelve. As its resounding chime signaled that midnight was here, the shoulders at last slipped free. And the baby was finally born.

Almost immediately, a heavy silence befell the room- the only sound was of the midwife's own panting breaths mingling with the ragged rasps of the awaiting mother. The babe however, was completely quiet and still.

"Why isn't it crying?" Reaching down the front of her shirt, the old midwife pulled forth a small blade that she carried between her ample breasts and swiftly but carefully cut away the umbilical cord. Then with the baby in her arms, she wrapped the bloody infant up in a soft towel and gently began rubbing it down.

"Takara...?"

Responding to its mother's voice, the babe suddenly gasped with life, choking quietly before uttering a strangled cry.

The sound, weak at first, grew in strength until it filled the small room- bringing relief, joy and an unmistakable satisfaction that was overwhelmingly felt by both the midwife and new mother with each shuddering, indignant little breath the babe took.

Takara lifted her age-old grey eyes to Reira and offered a bright, unhurried toothy smile.

"She's alright." She informed as she carefully rose to her feet.

Reira Yamamoto gave a subtle gasp of delight, "She?"

"It's a girl." Moving over to a small table beside the birthing bed, Takara poured a vase with warm water into a porcelain basin. Then, after freeing the infant from the confinements of the blanket, the old midwife gently placed the crying baby girl inside to wash away the remaining bloody goo that still coated her skin.

As she wiped the unhappy infant down, Takara's movements slowly came to a standstill as her grey eyes took notice of something awfully peculiar. At first, she thought it was just the discoloring of the water, maybe even the room's lighting...but then she looked more closely at the squirming baby in her hands...and realized it was neither of the two.

Lifting the clean baby out of the bath who's skin bore a healthy pink tint, Takara's eyes ran the length of her tiny infant body and found herself frowning out of perplexity. "I...in all my years...I have never seen something like this..."

From her spot on the bed, cushioned by pillows on all her sides, Reira wearily sat forward with concern, trying to desperately catch a glimpse of her newborn daughter, "See what?"

Takara moved over to the young mother's side and carefully handed the naked baby off to Reira who took it tenderly with receiving arms. "The marks..."

The young mother cradled her whimpering infant close to her bosom, allowing her eyes to carefully look her newborn over. Sure enough, there was indeed a strange discoloration on her baby's skin- black stripe-like markings ran down the side length of her body. They started from the tops of her shoulders and made their way down her arms, continuing lower onto her ribs, hips and legs before stopping right at the ankles of her feet.

Reira calmly brushed a tiny striped arm with a caressing finger, then she gently moved her hand up to cup her daughter's head, stroking her thumb across the light patch of aqua-green hair, no thicker than peach fuzz, that was already growing. "What do they mean, Takara?"

The baby, with her eyes closed shut tight, restlessly wiggled in Reira's arms as her tiny mouth opened with another cry. At once, the young mother rocked her gently, cooing quietly. "There, there, little one...it's alright..." Soothed almost immediately, her baby relaxed and obediently settled back down to brief little whimpering noises.

The old midwife watched the pair as she slowly shook her head, "I don't know...markings such as those don't just appear through genetics. At least not on a newborn." Takara shifted warily on her feet, "...something about it just doesn't feel normal..."

Reira's blonde head turned sharply, fixing Takara with an abrupt cool gaze as she subconsciously held her tiny daughter closer to her breasts as though she feared her child would suddenly be snatched away. "Doesn't feel normal?" she repeated, frowning subtly at Takara's word choice, "...my baby is alive and healthy, isn't she?"

"She appears so, yes..."

"So why does it matter if she bears some interesting birthmarks?" Reira's defense was swift and firm though her face carried a steady air of calmness. Turning her attention back onto her baby, the young woman stared down into the little resting face she gave life to and started to smile, "...I have a feeling that they'll make her unique."

Takara gave a silent, agreeing snort, "You can say that again..." This child's looks will stick out like a sore thumb among the other villagers, she thought knowingly. Approaching Reira's side once more, she laid an aging hand on the baby's belly, "So what will you call this little oddball?"

At the playful jab, Reira bit back a smile, chewing her lower lip with her teeth as she vigorously contemplated the question. Her eyes never once left her baby's face as they traced her every detail over with fine accuracy. "Hmm...what indeed..." she replied tenderly. "I want my daughter's name to have meaning after all..."

Leaning down, the young woman planted a warm, motherly kiss across the top of her baby's forehead. The girl infant stirred from her rest, her face scrunching with light displeasure from being woken up before her features once again softened a moment later. Then, she opened her eyes.

Reira felt the very breath leave her body the instant her daughter's eyes met her own for the first time. Unlike her own which held the welcoming color of summer violets, her daughter's eyes were far darker-they were swirling orbs of rich indigo.

"Such beautiful...intensive eyes..." Reira adoringly murmured the words out loud, feeling her heart swell by the second with an unshakable love that only a mother could understand. In that moment, she knew the perfect name for her daughter.

"Sayomi..." The young woman declared with a nod of her blonde head, "...her name will be Sayomi."

"Sayomi Yamamoto, huh?" Takara repeated the name thoughtfully before smiling. " ...a suitable name." she settled.

Reira smiled down on her tiny baby girl in her arms, "My precious, little night beauty..." She kissed her daughter's head once more, "...I will always love and protect you."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Hello my readers :) I hope this post won't confuse you. Recently, I just decided to make an actual prologue for introducing my character into the story. And let's be honest...the 'intro' I had first constructed was pretty crappy being that I was only a high schooler when I wrote it. I think this will be a far more satisfying replacement. And with that said, I will be going through all the chapters I have written so far, (targeting the oldest ones mainly) and will probably be making slight tweaks here and there. Nothing will be seriously altered, its more for grammar issues, clarifying purposes...you know, adding better depth to the characters (Like finally giving Sayomi a last name xD so excited about that by the way) and making some chapters seem more smooth and rounded than choppy. Anywho, that's all for now. Enjoy your readings! :)**


	2. Chapter 1:A Mother's Sacrifice

**CHAPTER ONE**:

They came during the night, without a single sign or warning, looking for something. By the time the people of the small village hidden in the Wilderness discovered their presence, it would already be too late. Houses were torn apart and ravaged by flames, and those who resisted were immediately slaughtered.

The streets ran red with spilt blood, the cries of the people filled the black sky. As smoke from the fires thickened the night air, a lone figure darted swiftly into the protective trees of the dark forest that surrounded their village-taking shelter within its shadows as the small house behind him burned to the ground.

Clad in a shrouding cloak of navy blue, it flowed out behind him like running water. His steps were light, hardly detectable by the untrained ear, and with a hood drawn up over his head, the figure's identify was left unknown. His upper body carried a slight hunch, his head was bowed as his arms cradled the precious cargo he bore-wrapped securely in a blanket-close to his chest.

As the figure ventured further into the forest, away from all the chaos and destruction, everything fell into a false stillness and silence. The only exception came from the heavy breaths figure himself took as he ran.

But then, a twig snapped...and almost instantly, the atmosphere was laced with an apparent danger-an ominous threat.

A pair of alert, violet eyes widened behind the hood, and instinctively the figure tightened his hold on the parcel he carried. "So…" the figure thought to himself, "…I've been followed." A small part of him wasn't entirely surprised... but that didn't prevent the sickening clutch of dread from seizing it's hold over him.

Feeling the eminence of his enemy's chakra presence as though they were actually breathing right down his neck, the figure skidded to a sudden stop. There would be no way getting around it, he thought to himself knowingly as his eyes carefully searched the area. He would have to fight.

The figure opened his mouth and fearlessly called out to the one who was listening. "Enough of this….show yourself!" The demand was fierce.

A male voice had called back a moment later, "Reira…"

The figure gasped quietly, instantly recognizing the vocal patterns before straightening up and turning slowly around to face the opponent head on. When two violet eyes landed on a familiar face, the figure froze up. "Kai?" the figure whispered in disbelief.

Shifting the bundle to only one arm, the cloaked stature used his free hand to reach up and push the hood off his head to reveal his face-a face which did not belong to a man at all...but instead a lovely woman.

As the dark hood fell away, long hair of golden blonde that fell about the shoulders and back instantly caught the light of the moon above, setting the top of the head aglow. Her flawless, round face was then illuminated, along with two rich violet eyes that were framed with heavy dark lashes. They stared perplexedly across into the known face of the enemy.

Her adversary stood tall just feet away; his extensive, dark blue hair was styled in a simple ponytail that hung down his neck, his face-striking in its male detail-displayed no hint of friendly recognition for the woman before him- even his sapphire eyes were without feeling.

"Kai…." She began, her confusion showing clearly on her face, "…wha..?" her question was cut short when she noticed something incredibly off about her old childhood comrade. His presence was unwelcoming. Reira's eyes narrowed with newfound suspicion. "Why have you come, Kai?" she demanded.

Kai only stared, his silence amplifying Reira's obvious tension .

After a moment, a tiny smirk appeared on his face before the man chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?" He pointed out while crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I'm here for you." He answered. That was when Reira spotted the kunai blade he held clutched in one hand.

Bringing her eyes back up to his, Reira softly shook her head, "I don't understand…" she breathed out. Here for her? But why? It wasn't as though he was presenting himself as a form of protection-if anything...the vibes he gave off screamed for the opposite.

Dismay instantly gripped the young woman by the heart, "….…are you trying to tell me that…" her voice carried off. She was unable to finish the sentence as another distant cry of pain rang aloud from her village, instantly drawing her attention away from the man before her. When Reira finally turned back to Kai, he nodded his head silently.

Reira drew in a shaky breath, her fears suddenly confirmed, "You're with them? The ones attacking the village?"

Again, Kai nodded.

Swallowing softly, Reira once again eyed the blade he carried with hurtful eyes, "Oh Kai…" She paused for a brief second, "Why?"

Kai laughed, it was low and equally dark, "So you haven't figured it out yet, huh?" He returned; his arctic blue eyes then flickered down to the bundle that Reira carried in her arms.

At once, the woman tensed before taking a couple defensive steps back; stopping only when the heels of her sandals touched the back of a tree trunk that resided behind her. "Wait..." She answered disbelievingly. "..y..you mean...she's the target?"

Kai chuckled, "Are you really surprised, Reira? As her mother, you of all people should've known there was something unnatural about that girl...as if the marks didn't say enough. "

Reira frowned, her eyes flashing with immediate anger, "My child is different...but that doesn't make her unnatural." she argued. "...She's still human!"

"But freakishly so." Kai returned, "...and it's for that reason, that she's become somebody's objective."

"Somebody's?" Reira scoffed, "...so what, that makes you the lap dog, does it?"

Kai's mouth turned down into a scowl, "Well…let's just say someone made me a business proposition I couldn't refuse." He answered. Slowly, the man started advancing.

Reira's eyes thinned with warning, "Stop right there, Kai." She told him in an icy cold tone, "….don't you take one step further." Kai continued sauntering forward, paying the woman's order no heed until a tiny, soft voice that came from the bundle she held, stopped him in his tracks.

"Mommy?" the voice spoke in both confusion and sleepiness. Then, a small hand came into view, and warily pulled back the top of the cloth that shielded its head. The round face of a girl child, barely six years of age, who's features bore immense similarities to Reira's, was revealed. Mother and daughter were silent when the two locked eyes.

Kai, looking back and forth from one then other, started to laugh, "Oh, how adorable. "he sneered as he set his eyes directly on the little girl in her mother's arms. "We've been looking for you, my dear."

Reira pulled her gaze away from her child and watched as sickening smile crept onto Kai's face. In just moment's her stomach twisted into a tight knot. Slowly, carefully, she set her young girl down on her feet. "You heartless bastard…" she whispered out loud, her voice dripping with outrage as she then protectively pushed her daughter behind her form so that her child was hidden from Kai's sight.

"I'll die first before I'll ever let you take her!" Reira promised as she reached into her cloak and pulled out a Kunai blade of her own.

Kai smirked at the woman's display of bravery, "Hmm…" He murmured as if considering her words.

"Mommy?" The girl's questioning voice spoke up again as she reached up and lightly grasped the folds of her mother's cloak in uncertainty about the situation, leaning out slightly to see what was going on before her.

"Sayomi, stay back there!" her mother directly ordered; Reira's violet eyes never once left the face of Kai, not even for a second.

"Just give it up, Reira." Kai stated as he once again started advancing, "You'll soon be outnumbered, anyways." He added in a lower tone. A look of triumph shined brightly within his blue eyes.

Refusing to submit, Reira took a daring step forward and softly called back over her shoulder, "Sayomi…." She began, staring fearlessly across at Kai, "….I need you to do something for me, my pet."

Watching her mother's back like a hawk, Sayomi nodded her head obediently, "What mommy?" she replied.

"Remember our secret spot?"

The girl thought the question over hard, "Where we built our fortress?"

Fortress? Reira's eyes closed with a brief, loving smile as she remembered the snug fort the two of them made out of wood, tarp and sheets on a summer afternoon, "That's the one."

"Mmhmm..."

"Good..." Reira's eyes swept open once again and found Kai watched her intently, "...I need you to run….run away from here." she carried on, "...you must get yourself to the fortress, where you will be safe..."

The little girl gasped, her indigo eyes widening with fright, "…but…but mom..."

"Do not argue with me on this, my darling. Just do what you were told." Reira replied firmly as she tightened her hold on her kunai blade.

Hesitantly, little Sayomi began taking small, complying side steps out from behind her mother. "Okay..."

Kai, seeing what was happening, quickly moved in. "Oh no you don't." he stated as he lunged for the little girl.

There was a loud clashing sound of metal when his kunai blade crossed with Reira's who had swiftly moved out into his path to defend her child and help her escape.

"Sayomi…" Reira spoke through gritted teeth as she struggled to hold her ground against Kai's strength, "Run now!" She encouraged. "... don't look back until your safe…." She added while turning her head slightly to meet her frightened daughter's confused eyes for the last time, "…I'll come find you as soon as I can." she promised with a reassuring smile, "...I love you."

Seeing the beseeching way her mother looked upon her, Sayomi's eyes filled tears, "I love you too, mommy..." It was almost as though she knew that her mother was really saying goodbye. Spinning on her heel, the little girl fled into the trees as fast as her short legs could move.

"You won't get away!" Kai growled as he tried pulling back from Reira to go after the girl.

Determined to stop Kai, Reira persistently shadowed his movements, using herself as an obstacle to buy her daughter time. "And you're not getting past me!" Their blades crossed again, fighting for dominance.

"Then you leave me with no choice..." Kai's free hand abruptly swung out, and struck Reira across her face. Using the blow to his complete advantage, the man then kicked the woman's Kunai from her grasp. It fell to the ground at their feet with a quiet plop. Disarmed and exposed, Kai moved in and plunged his blade hilt deep into Reira's stomach.

Reira's violet eyes grew wide from shock and a look of pain came over her lovely face. As a strangled gasp escaped past her lips, her hands came up and clutched Kai's arm to her-keeping him anchored where he stood before her.

She held onto him with unbelievable strength- Kai's own eyes widened at the woman's bold move.

"I won't let... you bastards….take her." She breathed out.

Kai blinked before he slowly shook his head, watching as Reira's face slowly began to pale as her wound continued bleeding out, "You always had to do things the hard way." He spoke in lowered tone, frowning. "You should have just left her to me…." Kai hissed through his teeth, "….because now, Reira, you will die." He informed.

With a quick twist of his wrist and jerk of his hand, Kai broke the woman's grasp, roughly pulling the blade out as Reira fell to her knees.

Her hands automatically moved to cover her fatal wound. Gasping, Reira raised her eyes up to Kai who stood towering over her form with the bloody kunai blade, glistening wet from her blood, still clutched in his hand.

Though her strength was waning by the minute, Reira continued staring fearlessly up at Kai, "At least I can die knowing that I did all that I could to spare her from the likes of you!" she venomously spat back. A crimson trickle of blood slowly ran down the left corner of her mouth.

Kai scoffed, "You think this pathetic display of yours will be enough to stop us?" he asked, "Your _precious_ daughter won't get far, mark my words-we will find her. And if it's not us, it will be someone else. Whatever she is..or represents...it won't just go unnoticed." He pointed out to the dying woman.

Drawing in a few final deep breaths, Reira shook her head, "Maybe…maybe not…" she exhaled out as her head slowly bowed with resignation.

"She can't hide forever, you know." He added.

To his surprise, Reira smiled weakly as she briefly glanced up and met Kai's harsh scrutiny, "….she won't have to."

Kai's eyes widened. There was a secret meaning behind her words, he just knew it. Why else would she have smiled? Could it be... that Reira had already known the truth behind her marked-child?

Dropping into a crouch before her, Kai seized the dying woman painfully by her shoulders, "...So you know, don't you?" he asked, his eyes gleaming fiercely, "...you know what she is?!"

Reira's chin raised itself high as she stared brazenly into Kai's sapphire gaze, "She is..." she spoke slowly, allowing the meaningful smile on her face to widen just a bit more, "...my daughter."

Gritting his teeth with dissatisfaction, Kai forcefully released her. Then with a final sigh, Reira closed her violet eyes with ease and fell to the ground, lifeless.

Staring down at the fallen woman before him, Kai frowned hard at Reira's last words. "Da...damn that woman..." She _had_ known-he could see that she did, shining within her violet orbs.

A realization that meant that with her death, she takes the full secret about her only child to the grave. "Well...isn't this bothersome." With a brief shake of his blue head, Kai turned away to stare out into the line of trees where he had seen Reira's child disappear into. Without wasting another moment, he swiftly sped off fast pursuit of the girl.


	3. Chapter 2: The Little Runaway

**Chapter 2: **

Leaves and twigs crunched beneath Sayomi's bare feet while limbs from low trees and thorny brushes snagged and tore at her skin and night clothes. It was abnormally dark in the forest, foggy too. With everything looking so unfamiliar along with the fact that she was now all alone, Sayomi felt for the first time in her life, a deep twinge of fear settle inside her young frame.

As the girl's indigo eyes stung from unshed tears, her vision also grew blurry, allowing a small dip in the ground to catch her ankle and give it a painful twist.

"Oww!" she yelped as she fell, face first to the ground, landing hard on her hands and knees. While Sayomi took this opportunity to catch her breath, a twig snapped from somewhere close and before the young girl could blink, she was ruthlessly grabbed from behind.

A powerful arm wrapped itself tightly around her waist while a large hand took hold of her hair and pulled her off the ground. She screamed in terror as well as pain before her head turned back over her shoulder to glance into the face of her captor.

Two emerald green eyes bore cruelly into hers from a snarling face with short-cut, mud brown hair. This man was not the one from earlier-the one named Kai. This man was shorter, and had a more narrow build. But nonetheless...he looked just as cold ruthless.

"Well, well, well, "Snickered the voice of her captor, "Lookey at what I've found." He stated with a sharp grin.

Sayomi's eyes widened before she frowned, an expression mixed from both anger and panic. Wildly, she thrashed her legs out in an attempt to kick back at the man holding her.

"Let go!" She demanded as she brought her tiny hands up to try and pry the hand that was wrapped around her waist away so that she could get free. The man chuckled before he painfully tightened his grip.

Sayomi gasped in response, her eyes squeezing shut at the unfriendly pressure being exerted on her tiny girl body.

"I don't think a little brat like you is in any position for giving orders at the moment." The man replied.

"Ishio!" Called another voice.

Sayomi's eyes opened back up; and by barely turning her head to the left, she spotted the one called Kai approaching . With him, was another large and fierce looking man. He wore all black with a mask that covered nearly all of his face besides his eyes.

As they came to a stop before them, he spared a hard glance down on Sayomi- his eyes narrowing with a heavy examination at the sight of her helpless form.

"So…." He began, "…is this it?" he asked as his eyes, the color of coal, gave the girl a slow, once over.

The man named Ishio, roughly tugged on Sayomi's aqua green hair, forcing her head back slightly. "Well Kai?" Ishio threw back, his green eyes darting over to stare at his friend with the icy sapphire eyes.

The man, Kai- who appeared to be in his late-twenties-took a couple steps forward, closing the distance off between him and the girl before he reached out a hand and firmly pinched her chin with his forefinger and thumb as he inspected her face.

Sayomi watched silently, her heart pounding like a drum within her chest as the man's blue eyes traced over her face for a few seconds before he released her and stepped away.

"That's the one." He answered before he turned to the second masked man who was with them, "Makato?"

The second, larger man with the mask stepped up alongside of Kai, staring long and hard down at Sayomi in Ishio's hold. His dark eyes took in her every detail-from her aqua green hair that would've reached her shoulders had Ishio not been gripping it back, her deep indigo purple eyes that were wide with fright, to finally the black stripe like marks that appeared on her arms. Giving a nod of his head in satisfaction, Makato took a step back, turning away from the other two men.

"Let's get her back to base." He stated. "I want the tests done as soon as possible. He was obviously the leader of this pack.

"Tests?" she repeated as her eyes darted back and forth between the three men. Frantically, Sayomi shook her head in protest before she once again started struggled against Ishio's hold, "No!" she cried, "…Mommy?! Where's my mommy?" she cried.

Ishio released her hair form his grasp only to then use his free hand to come down and cover her mouth, all the while bending his head down to her ear. "Hush." He ordered in low voice.

Sayomi tensed at his nearness and whimpered loudly against his restraining hand. Desperate, the little girl opened her mouth and bit down on one of Ishio's fingers.

He howled briefly in pain, retracting his hand away from her mouth allowing her to unleash a bloodcurdling scream. "Mommy!"

"Damn it, Ishio." Makato swore in an irritated tone, "…gag the brat if you must but keep her quiet." He ordered.

Ishio growled quietly as his hand came back up and roughly took Sayomi by her jaw with bruising force. "Shut it!" he hissed.

Kai lightly scoffed, "Like yelling would do her any good, anyways." he suddenly spoke up. "She can yell all she wants, no one is going to come running." He assured. "….especially not her mother." He added coolly.

Hearing those words, Sayomi drew in a sharp gasp- a knot of dismay instantly forming in the pit of her stomach. She turned her wide stricken eyes upon Kai, desperate in search for a disproving answer.

Noticing this, Kai averted his attention and looked away.

"Killed the wench, did you Kai?" Ishio asked with a quick chuckle.

The man gave an unfeeling shrug in response, "She brought it upon herself." Kai answered.

At Kai's confession, Sayomi's heart constricted tightly within her chest. "No….." she told herself, "…it can't be true….mommy…she...she can't be…dead…" Jerking herself free from Ishio's hold, Sayomi threw herself against the man's arm in an attempt to lunge at Kai, "You lie!" she screamed at him while tears flooded her eyes.

Looking back at the small girl, Kai fixed her with a direct look. Then, he opened his mouth and spoke in the most gravest of tones, "You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" he returned before he nodded over at Ishio. "Come on…throw her over your shoulder... let's get moving before reinforcements start showing up."

"Mommy is dead…" Sayomi whispered out loud to herself, "…Kai...killed her..." At once, her tiny frame began shaking with grief as she threw back her head to cry out to the heavens above. "Nooooo!" she wailed as her eyes sealing themselves shut with anguish.

A large fist abruptly came down on her head after that. The blow was heavy and it swiftly brought her cry to an end. "Mo...mmy…." She breathed the word out as an image of her mother's lovely and smiling face came to mind. Then, the young girl slumped into a deep unconsciousness.

With the child still and quiet, Ishio swiftly scooped her small frame up into his arms before he draped her over his right shoulder. "That ought to shut her up for a bit." He announced to his posse with a tiny grin.

Not needing another word spoken, the three men turned and faced north before they swiftly set out together with their prize upon their backs.

* * *

When Sayomi woke up, she was lying on a dirt floor. It was cold, and the air smelled thickly of nature's sweet pine . Her eyes blinked a few times as they attempted to focus in on her new surroundings.  
When her vision cleared at last, she found herself lying by a burning camp fire that had been built upon a flat, cleared out area by the woods. The heat from the fire was searing her back, making her hot and uncomfortable.  
She wiggled herself up into a sitting position, instantly noting that she had been tied up at wrists and ankles. By now, the moon had long disappeared from sight and in its place was the rising of the early morning sun.

"Ah look…"Came Ishio's voice, "….it's up." He stated, his voice coming from behind her.

Sayomi gasped before she quickly turned her body around to see Ishio, Kai and Makato all sitting around the fire; all their eyes were fixed directed upon her.

"Good." Makato replied as he looked over at his two subordinates and nodded his masked head, "Kai, Ishio…you know what to do."

The two men nodded back in understanding, "Right." They replied in unison before they got to their feet and walked over to where Sayomi was sitting. As they approached her in a couple, long strides, she in return, scooted away in fear.

"Now don't make this harder than it has to be." Ishio stated as he dropped to the ground behind her, preventing further escape from their advances. His large, calloused hands closed tightly around her bound forearms and extended them out for his partner. "You got it, Kai?" He asked.

Kai then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small object with which he held as he squatted down in front of Sayomi. Supporting one of the girl's scrawny limbs with a hand beneath her elbow, he brought the tool down to the crook of the girl's arm. "Yeah, I got it."

A needle-thick and sharp- pierced the delicate skin on her arm, sinking deep into the tissue and muscle.

Sayomi gasped in pain and instinctively tried drawing her arm back but the two men only tightened their grip. As she watched what was taking place, she spotted a small capsule above the instrument. It was about an inch around and two inches in length and it was slowly filling up with a dark, burgundy liquid. Her blood.

When the glass capsule had filled itself to its full capacity, Kai withdrew the needle and brought it close to his face so that he could assess what he had just collected.

"Done…" Kai spoke out, his eyes staring intently at syringe in front of his eyes, as though he were looking for unspoken answers.

Once it had been said, the two men then got back up to their feet.

"Excellent." Makato stated with slight approval in his voice, "…keep that sample in good condition. It may come in handy in the future." He added as he set his dark eyes upon Sayomi.

Under his intense gaze, Sayomi cringed and looked away; her head bowing itself so that she could stare down at her bound hands.

After a few minutes of silence, Kai once again spoke up. "So what were we planning on doing with her exactly, Makato?" he asked.

Makato spared him a brief glance before glaring back down on Sayomi. "I've got a few ideas…" he answered in a menacing tone, one that sent new shivers of fear down Sayomi's spine.

It was in that exact moment that Sayomi was struck with an important realization- that no matter what, she needed to get away from these men. It was what her mother had wanted.

"I've got to go to the bathroom!" she had blurted the lie out desperately.

The three men went silent for a few seconds, sparing each other a quick glance because of the girl's declaration. Then when all three pairs of eyes were all directed on her once again, Sayomi started wiggling and squirming in her sitting position.

"Please misters…" she begged with wide, believable eyes, "…when you gotta go, you gotta go." She stated innocently.

Makato raised a hand up and slapped his forehead, "Ohhh…" he groaned and shook his head.

Ishio threw both his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "Shit, I'm not having any part of this." He stated. "..not getting paid enough."

Kai first looked to Makato then to Ishio before rolling his blue eyes, "Whatever." He grumbled as he moved back over to where Sayomi sat. He took a knee before her and swiftly untied the bindings around her ankles. Then, taking a firm, almost painful grip on her elbows, Kai helped Sayomi get to her feet before he turned her about and nudged her over to a line of trees that signified the forests' border. They walk a few feet out before Kai gave her a forceful push towards the closest tree.

"Make it quick." He said.

Sayomi quickly examined the tree size; it wasn't big but it would give her some privacy. However there was still the problem of the unwanted escort. Turning around to face Kai, Sayomi shyly began rocking back and forth on her feet, "Umm...I can't go when someone's watching." She stated.

Kai rolled his eyes for a second time as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. The man then slowly turned around so that his back faced Sayomi.

"I don't trust you.." the girl argued defensively, "...you'll look!" Sayomi quickly threw back.

Kai's head snapped around at her words with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look displaying across his fairly handsome face.

Sayomi however stood her ground and frowned.

"Go behind the tree then." Kai directed with a scowl of his own. "...But you only get a minute. If you're not done, I'm coming back there whether you're ready or not, got it?" his deep voice held the unmistakable warning-his icy sapphire eyes also reflected promise of fulfilling it.

Nodding her head in agreement, Sayomi turned away from the man and swiftly moved around the tree till she was out of his sight.

Leaning back against its strong base, Sayomi closed her eyes and let out a long, yet silent sigh. "Okay…" she told herself, "…now's my chance." She added with a determination she knew would make her mommy proud.

Turning her head over her shoulder to glance around the tree, Sayomi saw that Kai still stood tall with his back facing her-seeing his attention was still obviously diverted, the young girl quickly inched away and took back off into the trees.


	4. Chapter 3: Rescued

**Chapter 3:**

A pair of bright blue eyes- belonging to a young man with vibrant, spiky, yellow hair- watched in tranquility as the sun continued shining its warm light upon the valley he was standing above.

The man was dressed in the standard attire of a Leaf Shinobi which consisted of dark grey pants, an earthy green vest on top of a dark long sleeved shirt, with a metal-plated headband on which the Leaf Village's symbol was inscribed. He was a handsome man to say the least and to many, he was known as Namikaze Minato- the Fourth Hokage.

With his hands tucked comfortably in his front pockets, Minato leisurely walked down the trail that would take him to the valley floor. As he reached the flat, green earth, he inhaled a deep breath of fresh air through his nose, savoring the pleasing aroma that belonged to nature.

"It's awfully quiet around here." He stated to himself out loud. Not that he minded. Quiet was always a nice change here and there since things were rarely quiet with him back in his village-especially with his team of three young Genin.

With two of his students, both being boys who had completely opposite personalities, they were constantly going at each other's necks. Luckily, the last one however, the only girl on his team, was far easier at maintaining her emotions.

Needless to say, they made one heck of a team. However, a part of him did wish to see the day that those two boys, Obito and Kakashi, would finally come to terms with one another. "Things would certainly be a little less noisy if they weren't bickering all the time." Minato stated with a brief chuckle to himself.

As the blonde man continued to walk the area, coming close to where the valley meshed into a forest, suddenly, he started sensing an unfamiliar presence. It was a strange combination of Chakra and something else…something he couldn't explain for it was unlike anything he's ever felt before. Stopping at the forest's entrance, Minato stared off into the trees. "Odd…" he murmured softly as his blonde brows furrowed in deep thought. "I wonder what that cou…"

Before he could finish his sentence, his thoughts were interrupted by a distant, young cry. Sensing the distress from within the shady line of tress , "Oh!" he gasped. Letting his instinct take over, Minato quickly took off into woods in search of answering that cry for help.

* * *

It didn't surprise Sayomi necessarily that the three men had caught up with her. However, she didn't think they would've done it so quickly.

One minute, Sayomi was sprinting fast through the woods, weaving her way through the trees, using them as barriers in case she was actually being followed-next thing she knew, a large weighty mass crashed into her form from behind taking her down to the ground with it landing on top. The girl cried out in shock before she had the wind knocked right out of her body when she landed hard on her stomach.

"You stupid brat!" She heard Ishio hiss into her ear from behind as he painfully gripped her arms which were behind held behind her back now, "Thought you could escape, huh?" he asked as dropped her limbs and quickly rose to his feet so that he stood above Sayomi's fallen form.

She whimpered in response.

He then took a step towards her cowering figure, nudging her in the back with his foot. Another cry came from her at the contact before she made an attempt at crawling away.

Barely making it a foot, she was then roughly seized by her hair and jerked to sit tall on her knees by Ishio. "Hey, did I say you could move?" He asked while he wrenched unforgivably on her hair.

Pain-filled tears now flowed freely down Sayomi's round cheeks before dropping off her chin. Her small hands came up to hold her throbbing head in pain.

"Awe I'm sorry did that hurt?" he mockingly asked.

She sniffled in response and faintly nodded her head.

"Well don't worry precious…" He sneered as he dropped down to a squatting position behind her while a single hand came around her front to hold a sharp kunai blade up against her throat. "I can always just put you out of your misery." He stated as he forced her head upwards to better expose her neck to his deadly weapon.

"Ishio!" Came the firm voice of Kai as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere before them, "Stop fooling around." He said, "…you know we can't kill her. She's too valuable."

Ishio growled in response, "Valuable?" he replied with a snarl, "She's a pain in our asses." He corrected.

"She'll learn obedience." Kai promised as his icy unfeeling sapphire eyes landed on Sayomi's tear-stained face.

"Yes…" Came Makato's voice in agreement as he too dropped in on the group, "...she will. And pain will be her teacher." He added as he slowly came to stand directly in front of Sayomi. Raising a hand up from his side, he brought the back of it across Sayomi's left cheek, cleanly cuffing her across the face.

The force of his blow snapped her head to the side as she emitted a brief scream of hurt-leaving her skin stinging as though it had been touched with fire.

"If you think that was bad…" Makato began, his hand readying into a large fist, "…wait till…Nagh!" he howled as a kunai blade unexpectedly came down and grazed his right bicep. Using one hand to cover the small, bleeding gash, Makato, followed by Kai and Ishio, all turned in the direction from which the blade came from.

As their eyes landed on the form of Minato, each men growled in rage.

"Haven't you strayed a bit too far from you're village, Leaf Shinobi?" Makato asked as his dark eyes narrowed at the young yellowed haired man, instantly recognizing where he was from by the headband he wore.

Minato's blue eyes narrowed as well, "Perhaps," he replied in a low tone as his eyes fell upon the tiny girl who was ruthlessly clutched in their hold , "…considering something as despicable as this is actually taking place." he paused for a brief second to quickly look Sayomi over who was now watching him with wide, frightened and curious eyes, "…didn't anyone ever teach you to pick on somebody your own size?"

Ishio snarled before he pressed his kunai back up against Sayomi's throat, "This is none of your concern Leaf Shinobi. Go back to your village." He declared.

"Hmm…." Minato answered as he thought about Ishio's words while he analyzed the situation, "…no." he replied, "…I'm afraid I can't do that. Now I'm going to have to ask you…to let the girl go."

Makato chuckled and shook his head, "Such arrogance." He stated, "…who are you to be giving us orders?" he questioned.

"If you're not going to cooperate, then I shall remove that girl from you by force." Minato returned coolly as he reached into his ninja pouch behind him and pulled out another Kunai Blade.

At this, the three men chuckled together before Kai finally stepped up, "And I suppose you expect us to just cower before you and give in to your demands, right?"

Minato frowned, "If you choose to do this the hard way, suit yourself. I can work both ways." He warned.

"Piss off!" Ishio spat.

Well that settled it. Straightening up to his full height, Minato gave a slight nod of his head, "Ok then."

In a yellow flash, too hard to follow with normal sight, the Leaf Shinobi went from up on the tree branch, to down on the ground right inside the group of men. Going first for Ishio, he broke the man's hold on the little girl before grabbing him by the scuff of his shirt and throwing him directly back into a tree behind him.

While their one comrade went flying, Kai and Makato quickly pulled out their own weapons and charged at Minato who was all ready to take them both on at once.

Sayomi stumbled back from the fight, her eyes trying to focus in on what was going on. But everything...everyone was moving too fast. It made her head spin. Overwhelmed by dizziness, she dropped to her knees upon the ground only to then bring her hands up to cradle her aching head for a few moments-just until she could regain composure. Meanwhile, the sounds of clanging metal weapons, grunts of pain and struggles continued filling her ears for a couple minutes more.

And then...everything was silent.

"Huh?" Sayomi slowly lowered her hands back down to her side. Lifting her head, relief flooded onto her face as she saw Makato, Kai and Ishio swiftly retreating back into the trees. They had lost the fight.

"This isn't over, Leaf Shinobi!" Makato called back before the three of them disappeared from sight.

Perplexed at just what had happened, Sayomi blinked a couple times before she turned her head around in search of the man who had saved her. She didn't have to look far though, for in one easy yet startling movement, he was already down on his knees before her.

"Are you alright?" The deep concern in his voice was heartwarming for her to hear as Sayomi continued staring hard into his welcoming, blue eyes in shock.

Seeing her speechlessness, Minato raised a hand up to his head and closed his eyes while giving a small smile.

Next thing Sayomi knew, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she collapsed right then and there into the Leaf Shinobi's arms.

* * *

Gazing sympathetically down at the small girl in his arms who had just fainted from fright, Minato softly shook his blonde head, "The poor thing…" he whispered out loud while he gently cradled her small body close and rose to his feet. She was so tiny, he noted to himself. If she was awake and standing, her head wouldn't have even surpassed where his hips were.

Not only that, but Minato couldn't seem to make out where this little one had come from in the first place. She wore no crest or symbol that represented her village or clan...in fact, the only thing he could see clearly were the unusual black stripe-like marks running down her bare arms. With the girl in his possession now, he was able to take notice the air of difference that hung about this child. He didn't know what...but he did know something was radiating off this tiny form. It was the strange chakra presence he had sensed earlier.

And with that realization, there came multiple questions that filled Minato's mind.

"Who is this girl?" he asked himself at loud as his eyes traced over the girl's unconscious face. Better yet, " What did those men want with her?"

Knowing a man who may have some answers to this new found mystery, Minato, with the child safe and secure in his arms, turned to set off for home in the Hidden Leaf Village...

* * *

A few hours later, Minato entered the grand office of the Third Hokage- nodding his head respectfully at the older man sitting behind a rather large wooden desk. The aging man looked up at him with calm eyes,

"Minato…" he stared, "…You're back." He stated in an unsurprised tone.

"Hiruzen…" Minato replied as he stepped further into the office, coming to stand before the older man.

"How did the negoti…."The Hokage started to ask but stopped his sentence midway when his eyes landed on the small unconscious child in Minato's arms. "….Er...perhaps I missed something?" he stated curiously.

"Uhh…" said Minato as he too looked down on the girl he carried, "Well sir, everything went as it should; mission was a success. But then, on my way back, I stumbled upon something unexpected." He explained.

Raising a single eyebrow as his eyes darted back down to the girl, the Third nodded his aging head in encouragement, "Go on, Minato."

"I discovered this girl in the hold of three men, they were possibly rogue ninja, and they weren't with her on friendly terms."

"Hostile?" The Third guessed coolly; Minato nodded his head,

"Very. And they weren't at all pleased when I had interfered."

Standing up from his desk, the Hokage slowly moved around the large wooden workplace and went to stand before Minato to get a better look at the child he carried. Instantly his eyes caught sight of the multiple black marks that covered the girl's body, including the light bruising across her left cheek.

""Odd…" he began, "….I've never seen a child so young bear marks like this in all my years." He stated as he reached a wrinkled hand out and lightly placed it over the girl's brow. At the touch, a sudden shocked and contemplating look appeared on his face, "Hmmm….." he murmured to himself.

"You feel it too, then?" Minato guessed knowingly, referring to the unusual chakra presence that the girl seemed to carry.

"Strange…" The Third stated. .

"I thought so as well." Minato agreed as both men stared down on the small girl's form.

"Where is this girl from, Minato?" the Third asked curiously.

"I wish I knew…" the younger man answered, "…That's why I came here to you; I was hoping you might have some idea."

"Well at the moment, I'm absolutely stumped…" The Hokage confessed with a furrowed brow, "…but I'll see what I can find out. With her particular looks, surely it can't be too hard to trace where she had come from." He answered, "I'm sure we'll have our answers about this child soon enough." He added.

Right as those words left his mouth, a messenger came running in through the open doorway.

"Lord Hokages!" he exclaimed breathlessly as he swiftly crossed the room to where the two men stood. "This just came in!" he informed while he extended out a small, scarlet colored scroll for Hiruzen to take.

Seeing the color of the scroll and what that color meant, the Hokage instantly took the scroll and opened it up. Minato watched with serious eyes,

"What does it say, Hiruzen?" he asked.

As his older eyes finished reading the last line on the paper, the Third Hokage slowly lifted his eyes over to Minato, "The girl's name is Sayomi Yamamoto ." He answered.

"Th…the scroll's about the child?!" Minato asked in disbelief.

Hiruzen nodded his head and read aloud, "Born on the 5th of June at midnight, she's six years of age, and from the small, and very secluded Village of the Wilderness."

Minato's head fell gently to the side as he took in the information, "Village of the Wilderness?" he repeated, "...I can't say I am familiar with that one."

"Not many are...it's a diminutive village located somewhere inside the Country of Lightning...it's insignificantly populated." Hiruzen explained, "...you'll almost never find it on a map."

"I see...what else does the scroll say?"

As the old man scanned the message, he found himself starting to frown, "Her village was attacked early last night by a group of Rogues, and the girl…" Hiruzen clarified while he nodded over to the sleeping child, "…was missing. This letter here was asking us to help find and recover the girl."

"Oh…" Minato replied, "…But with the child already in our possession, I'm guessing that we must now deliver her back to her village?"

"Actually…" Hiruzen replied while looking Minato dead in the eyes, "….no."

Minato raised a confused eyebrow up at the older man's response, "No?" he repeated, "…what do you mean 'no'?"

Averting his eyes back down to the scroll he still had in his hand, Hiruzen shook his head as he reread the message, "The scroll here says that the girl was obviously the objective for the attack, but for reasons unknown." He explained, "After the desolation of the village, out of worry for the child, they've asked us to locate her. However, upon finding her, they've requested that we keep her here in our village instead." The Hokage informed.

"They don't want her to return home?"

The old man closed his eyes gravely and shook his head, "No."

"Why would they do that to her?" Minato argued, "...she's innocent."

Hiruzen sighed, "Well...though they don't entirely blame the girl for what happened...nonetheless, they ruled her presence as a threat to the rest of the village."

Minato frowned with soft anger as he stared down at the little girl he carried, "How disgraceful...a village turning their back on a harmless child..."

"Indeed..." Hiruzen agreed.

A minutes silence befell the room.

"...Do you think it might have something to do with her strange marks or charka presence?" Minato asked.

"It must."

"What could it mean for the child?"

"I don't know...but...we'll accept her village's wishes and we'll keep the girl here with us."

Minato's eyes flickered over to his predecessor, "Keep her here, in Konoha?" he asked.

Hiruzen nodded his head while he slowly rolled the scroll up and turned away from Minato and the sleeping girl to go and stand in front of one of the large windows he had inside his office. " We can at least offer her protection."

"I see…." Minato murmured out loud in quiet understanding.

Sighing, the Third Hokage glanced over his shoulder, back at the little child in Minato's arms with thoughtful eyes, "...but she'll have to be kept under close watch.." He added with certainty.

Minato blinked a few times in silence, not bothering to hide the surprise on his face from the Hokage's statement, "Do you really think that's necessary?" he questioned, "After all…this is just a child we are talking about." He reminded.

"Yes…" Hiruzen replied calmly, "…but nonetheless, she came from outside our village...a village hardly anyone knows anything about." He answered before pausing for a long second. "….and with her looks and…that aura...she'll draw attention to herself wherever she goes, without even trying." he stated before he turned his eyes upon the younger man in the room.

Minato swiftly licked his lips before nodding slowly, "I understand." He confessed.

Hiruzen nodded his head with a soft grunt, "Then it's settled." He murmured. "You and I will see to it personally that she's looked after."He answered. "And in time, who knows? Maybe with some proper training…" He paused briefly in his thought, "...perhaps she can prove to be a very useful asset to our village."

"That's fair." Minato agreed with a curt nod of his blonde head, "...where shall she stay though?"

"Hmm..." Hiruzen thought the question over long and hard for a few moments, "...I believe there's small, empty house on the outskirts of town." He informed, "... the girl can live there."


	5. Chapter 4: Interesting Introductions

**Chapter 4:**

When Sayomi finally came around, her eyes fluttered opened to a moving blue sky. For a few seconds, she stared blankly at the white clouds passing above her head before she realized that it wasn't the sky that was moving-it was her.

Turning her head subtly to the left, her dazed eyes then landed on the flat broad plane that was a firmly muscled chest. In that moment, she also became aware of the two strong arms that were providing gentle support to her frame.

Wiggling about in this new hold , Sayomi titled her head back so that she could get a better look up into the man's face, vaguely recognizing the features from the yellow haired, blue-eyed man from earlier.

Feeling the girl's movement as well as her penetrating gaze, Minato looked down and locked eyes with the conscious child.

Gasping, Sayomi immediately shrunk away in alarm and the man...but to her surprise, the man smiled.

"Hello there." He greeted, "I'm glad to see that you're finally awake." He said.

Not knowing how to reply, Sayomi remained silent and took a moment or two to observe her surroundings-houses, buildings and shops of all shapes and sizes lined both sides as they made their way down a seemingly ongoing street. There was nothing that Sayomi could recognize as familiar-even the scent in the air was different here. And that fact alone told her something-she was far from home.

The girl swallowed, wincing from how painfully dry her mouth and throat currently felt. "Where am I?" she asked softly, cringing as her voice cracked.

"Konoha of the Hidden Leaf Village." The man answered with another small smile, "My name is Minato." He introduced.

Sayomi blinked as his words sunk in, "Konoha?" she repeated, her brows furrowing with obvious confusion, "….why am I here?"

Minato swiftly licked his lips and opened his mouth to respond with the explanation he had been practicing over in his head since leaving the Hokage's office. But his answer instantly fled when the sound of some recognizable voices reached his ears.

"Sensei!" the voices happily cried.

Slowly stopping in his tracks, Minato turned around to see two of his three students rushing over to him. One was a boy with goggles, the other was a cutely dressed girl. He smiled welcomingly,

"Obito, Rin." He acknowledged with a nod of his yellow head. The two kids halted directly before him.

"We're glad to see you've returned, Sensei." The girl named Rin stated with a sweet smile as she clasped her hands together in front of her. The boy named Obito nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement.

"Yeah." He stated with a lopsided grin. It was then that Obito took notice that his Sensei wasn't alone. And as his attention landed on Sayomi, his dark eyes widened. "Oh!" he exclaimed in surprise, "…well hi there!" he exclaimed with a wave of his hand.

Rin spotted Sayomi too and offered a friendly smile, "Hello." She said.

Sayomi blinked wordlessly before she hesitantly nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Seeing her unmistakable shyness, both Rin and Obito passed a quick glanced between the two of them before they looked back at Minato.

"Who's this, Sensei?" Obito asked curiously.

"Oh….well..." Minato carefully hunched over so that he could gently set the girl he was carrying down onto her own two feet. "This is Sayomi." He answered, drawing his arms away while straightening up to his full height once more. Standing on her own now, the girl's knees suddenly wobbled underneath her weight. Seeing this, Minato then placed a large, warm hand down upon her shoulder to help steady her.

Speechless that he knew her name, Sayomi watched Minato with perplexed eyes as he stood behind her. Then, she glanced back at Rin and Obito who were standing in front of her and found the two of them watching her with the same kind of questioning gaze.

Looking them over, they appeared to be twice her age and therefore stood above her by at least a head- for Obito, it was like a head and a half. Feeling small and cornered by strangers, Sayomi unconsciously took a step back, bumping right into Minato.

"Hey now," he stated with a soft chuckle as he observed Sayomi's wariness towards his students, "…it's alright, Sayomi." He murmured in a soothing voice. Minato then pulled his gaze up from the small girl who was pressing her back against the front of his legs to look over at his students, "So where's Kakashi?" he asked curiously.

At the name, Obito rolled his eyes while a noticeable frown pulled down on his lips; "Training…" he grumbled as his arms came up and crossed themselves over his chest. Rin glanced over at Obito briefly before looking back at her Sensei,

"He said that he'd meet up with us later." She added.

"Ah." He replied with a knowing smile.

"Yeah…" Obito grumbled once again before he set his eyes upon Sayomi once more. Almost instantly, his sour expression melted into one of deep interest and curiosity. "So how come we've never seen you around before, Sayomi?" he asked with his head inclining itself to the side.

"Umm…." Sayomi replied with great uncertainty as her eyes flickered back and forth from Obito to Rin who were both watching her with a look of wonder. Unable to provide an explanation, she casted her eyes down onto the ground.

"Oh…" Minato stepped in, "….well Sayomi is not from our village." He answered while giving Sayomi's shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed in soft surprise while she politely clasped her hands behind her back, "So you're visiting?" she guessed.

"Actually…." blonde man answered, "…Sayomi has come to live here in Konoha with us."

Sayomi's head snapped upwards as the words instantly formed a knot in the pit of her stomach, "Wh…what?" she exclaimed, feeling suddenly breathless as she turned and moved away, taking a couple frantic steps back from the man and his students.

Minato noted inimitable look of panic that now shone within Sayomi's indigo eyes or how her face had paled an entire shade. Well of course she'd be afraid...after all she's been through already, he thought to himself. Sympathy for the little girl instantly washed over him as he extended a hand out for Sayomi to take, "Please..." He murmured. "...don't be afraid..."

Petrified, Sayomi shook her aqua green head and took another step back.

Reading her reaction, Minato slowly and carefully took a step towards her, "Sayomi…" he started.

"No…." she whispered out loud, "…No!" she repeated in a fiercer tone as her head looked wildly from side to side in dread, "I…I can't stay here…" she declared before she abruptly turned on her heel and took off running down the street, away from Minato, Obito and Rin, "…I need to get home!"

"Sayomi!" Minato's voice cried after her. But the girl refused to listen.

Instead, she kept on running, weaving her way down the street of the unfamiliar town, dodging crowds of people in search for an exit. For a quick second, the girl briefly glanced back behind her to see if Minato was following.

...he wasn't.

In that moment, from not paying attention to what was going on in front of her, Sayomi felt her body slam rather roughly into a bigger object. The force threw Sayomi off her feet and sent her tumbling back to the ground.

"Oof!" she grunted as she landed hard on her back, squeezing her eyes shut from the fall. When they opened a moment later, her eyes locked onto two perfect black orbs that were staring at her from a masked face belonging to a boy years older than herself with wild looking silver hair.

From his position above, he stood tall with his head cocked to the side as he studied her fallen figure.

Breathing heavily from both her run and fall, Sayomi swiftly got to her feet and brushed herself off-all the while, the boy's eyes never left her once.

Noticing his intensive look, Sayomi scowled, "It's rude to stare you know." She pointed out. The boy said nothing and raised only a single eyebrow. Annoyed with his silent character, Sayomi raised her chin up daringly before she swiftly moving around him, "Hmpf!"

The boy's head followed her movement as Sayomi walked away.

She had barely taken five steps when a yellow blur rushed on by before the blur turned into a male figure, stopping just a foot and a half in front of her. Sayomi gasped when her eyes landed on the tall form of Minato who stood with a calm expression upon his face.

Instinctively, Sayomi tried retreating but Minato, prepared for her resistance this time, closed the distance off in one, long stride before he reached out and took the small girl firmly by her upper arms, preventing any further escape.

"No Sayomi." He stated in a low, composed voice as he stared her directly in the eyes. Briefly, Minato looked over her shoulder, sharing a quick glance with the masked, silver haired boy who was watching them a couple feet away. "Kakashi." He greeted with a nod of his head before he turned his attention back onto the girl in front of him.

"Sensei…" the boy replied in a respectful tone.

Sayomi pulled back on her arms but Minato would not budged. "Let go." She demanded, stomping her foot down on the ground to show her aggravation for the situation.

Minato shook his head, "I can't do that, Sayomi. Not if it means you'll only try running off again."

"But you can't keep me here!" she pointed out as her indigo eyes narrowed disdainfully.

"Essentially…" Minato answer in a cool tone, "I can. And I have every intention of doing so." He replied.

It was in that moment when Obito and Rin finally joined back up with them, taking their place alongside the boy named Kakashi. Sayomi's eyes went across each of the different faces before she bore her gaze right into Minato's. Boldly, she gave another jerk on her arms.

"You've been placed under the watch and protection of the Hokage of this village. By request of your own village." He informed, pulling the girl closer.

"The Hokage?" Sayomi repeated.

Minato nodded his head, "The one known as Hokage is the one in charge around here." He explained.

"Then I'll go talk to **him**, and tell **him** to let me go." she threw back determinedly.

Minato couldn't help it when the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile at the girl's words, "You've got spirit, little one." He stated, "…but…"

"No buts!" She quickly cut him off, "I want to get out of this place _and_ I want to go home!" she emotionally declared. "Now!"

The masked boy suddenly scoffed out loud, "Wow…" said Kakashi as he eyed the young girl in front of him.

At his comment, Sayomi's head snapped around to glare at him, "What?!" she demanded sharply.

"You really don't know who you're talking to do you?" he replied in a lazy tone.

Sayomi blinked a couple times in silence before she frowned heavily, "What are you saying?" she returned.

"Minato-Sensei **is** a Hokage." Kakashi informed in a cool tone, "He's the Fourth Hokage of this village."

Sayomi's heart constricted inside her chest from dismay-her eyes widened in response to the news, her mouth dropping open. Turning her head back to look up at Minato, Sayomi's indigo eyes met his blue ones in hope that perhaps, the boy was lying.

But deep within the man's blue orbs, though he said nothing, Sayomi could tell by his silence he was confirming the boy's truth. "You?"

Minato wordlessly nodded his head.

A lump of emotion settled in the back of Sayomi's throat, "Then...please..." she begged quietly, as she imploringly towards him, "...let me go..."

The girl's plea was heartwrenching...and Minato's blue eyes closed with resignation, "I'm sorry, Sayomi..." he spoke, his eyes once more opening to stare into the little girl's face, "...but you must stay here... I can't allow you to return home." Tears sprung to her eyes, threatening to spill down her round cheeks.

Seeing this, Minato's features softened with incredible compassion. Then, he gently bent down and scooped the small girl back up into his arms with one easy movement. To his surprise, Sayomi did nothing to stop him. She just resided there, head bowed, in his hold without a single word of protest or struggle.

Glancing over at his three students who were watching them still, he gave them a brief nod before he moved right on past them. "We'll meet up later, you three. There's something I must handle first." He informed.

The three Students all nodded their heads in understanding before they watched their Sensei and the new girl fade away from sight in a fast, yellow flash.

When they were gone, Obito turned to his two comrades a moment later, "Well she seems...…" he started but found himself unable to finish his sentence about the girl called Sayomi. Immediately, he looked to Rin for her opinion.

Softly, Rin nodded her head, knowing full well what Obito was trying to imply.

"Shy to say the least…but she seems like she could be nice." She stated.

Obito nodded his dark head in agreement, "Yeah...that's what I was thinking too." He agreed while a tiny blush came to his cheeks as he watched Rin.

She gave him a friendly smile in response before she turned her head to look over at the third member of their team, "What do you think, Kakashi?" she asked curiously.

Hearing his name, Kakashi glanced over at Rin for a silent moment before replying, "She's no concern of mine." He answered. "If anything, she looks like nothing but trouble to me." He stated coolly.

"Geeze…." Said Obito in an irritated voice, "What right do you have to judge her so quickly?" he asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "You wanted my opinion, so there it is." He answered.

"Well your opinion isn't worth squat!" Obito declared as a challenge shone bright within his eyes.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and in perfect synchronization, the two boys took a slow step towards one another.

"Guys!" Rin's voice suddenly spoke up as she quickly stepped in between the two boys before a brawl broke out amongst them, "Must you fight over everything?"

"He's being unfairly judgmental!" Obito pointed out defensively.

"Well Kakashi is entitled to his own opinion…" Rin returned in a calm voice.

At this, Kakashi smirked at him from beneath his mask.

"You're defending him?!" asked Obito in disbelief.

Rin shook her head, "I'm not saying I agree with Kakashi...but like everyone else, he is permitted to have his own opinion." she finished.

Obito nodded his head, giving a wide grin that showed his obvious pleasure at Rin's answer, "Well...if you ask me, I think there's more to that girl than meets the eye. There's something strange about her, don't you think?" he asked.

Rin thought about his words before nodding her head, "Yes I'd have to agree with you there."

The two Genin then started off down the street together, "Coming Kakashi?" Rin called back over her shoulder. Kakashi sighed before he slowly followed after his other comrades as they chattered on about the little girl named Sayomi.

"I mean…did you see the marks she has?" Obito asked Rin, "…they're kind of cool! Not as cool as yours though…." Obito finished with a blush and grin. Rin openly laughed.

Meanwhile, Kakashi rolled his eyes, not understanding what the big deal about this girl was. His comrades claim an air of mystery about her...but all he sees is a naïve little girl with a stubborn streak and no knowledge of protocol. Or anything else for that matter.

Kakashi gave a soft snort- he had to admit though... the girl had spirit. It was there, reflecting in that distinctive twinkle that came to her eyes when her emotions got the better of her. And it was probably there when she laughs too, the masked boy thought to himself.

"Her eyes…." Kakashi thought back, remembering how shocking it was when her eyes had first opened and he found himself just swimming inside her two vast pools of indigo. "What a color…"

And then there were the marks that ran across her skin...

Now, he has seen a lot in his time as a Shinobi..even as a young one. But not even he can recall seeing its equal on someone else, let alone a tiny girl. It was beyond perplexing...in fact it was outright bizarre.

Maybe...just maybe...that was why Kakashi found himself actually thinking about the girl now. And then, he mentally kicked himself for doing just that. "She's just a girl..." Completely insignificant to him-not to mention an outsider to the Leaf Village, according to Minato.

Even so... it wasn't easy to push the girl entirely from his mind. So what was the reason for that- Curiosity?

Perhaps...

Kakashi wasn't quite sure….but a part of him secretly wanted to find out.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ideal Plan

Chapter 6:

As the front door swung open, Minato carried Sayomi into the small house that the Third had given her to use. She had not spoken a single word or even uttered a sound ever since he had taken her away from the street. Glancing down on her small form cradled in his arms, he saw with a heavy heart the despair of her situation shimmering within her tear-filled eyes. Sighing, Minato walked into the main room of the house, going over to an arm chair where he then set Sayomi down on it. Keeping her head bowed, Sayomi refused to look up at Minato as he stood above her, just watching.

"Sayomi…" Minato suddenly spoke up in a soft voice. He then squatted down to the ground in front of her so that they could be eye level with each other. Reaching a hand out, Minato cupped the girl's chin and gently tilted it up so that he could look her in the eyes, "What are you thinking, little one?" he asked.

Sayomi let out a shaky breath that she didn't even realize that she was holding while a single, silver tear escaped down her cheek. "Am I going to be stuck here forever?" she asked.

Minato was taken aback by her words, "Stuck?" he repeated before he shook his head and used his thumb to brush away the falling tear, "….you're not a prisoner, Sayomi."

"Then why can't I go home?" she demanded while trying to stifle back a sob.

"You're village has reason to believe that you're not safe there." Minato explained,

"But I'll be safe here?" Sayomi threw back. Minato dropped his hand from her chin and sat back on his heels. He was silent for a moment or so before replying.

"Yes." He promised. "You'll always be safe here." He assured. Sayomi stared deeply into his eyes from a few seconds before shaking her head and looking away.

"Sure." She replied, not fully believing his words.

Sighing, Minato slowly rose to his. "I must go and meet with my students now." He informed softly, "…can I trust you to be left alone here?" he asked.

Sayomi thought about it for a second or so before she turned her head to look over at the yellow haired man before her, "If you're worried about me running off, don't bother." She answered, "….tried that once, and we both know how that went. So I think it'd be pointless to try again." She finished.

Minato fought back a tiny, amused smile that was now pulling at his mouth. Nodding his head in satisfaction of her answer, he turned towards the front door, "I'll be back at sun down to come check in and see how you're doing. Feel free to make yourself comfortable in here, this is your home now." He stated. Then with that said, Minato left the house, closing the door shut behind him, leaving Sayomi alone to her thoughts.

'_It'd be pointless to try again…' _she had told him.

Rising to her feet, Sayomi walked across what she assumed was the living room, to stand in front of this large, glass pane window that overlooked the town. Her 'house' was located up on this small hill, and its location was fairly isolated from all the other houses; a fact that Sayomi wouldn't mind at all.  
Coming back to her last words to Minato, a tiny devious smile began pulling at her lips as she watched from the window, the many people out and about in the streets. "How pointless it would be trying to escape." She noted to herself out loud. "….during the day that is." She added quietly. Sayomi then spent the entire day coming up with a plan to get her out of Konoha that night….

Standing still at the window, watching the sun go down, Sayomi had her arms crossed comfortably over her chest. Her breaths were deep and even as she found herself in tranquility. But even in her state of peace, Sayomi could feel that something was approaching. It was a trick she discovered about herself if she really focused in on her surroundings; her senses could be extremely sharp, even for someone like her, lacking in age as well as experience. And when a knock came at the front door, Sayomi took in pride at the fact that her senses were correct. The front door opened up, and Minato strolled inside.

"Evening, Sayomi." He greeted as his blue eyes curiously landed on the small girl who stood in front of the window.

"Evening." She returned.

There was a pleasing scent in the air now; it smelt of fresh baked bread and meat. Sayomi found herself inhaling deeply through her nose, her mouth already beginning to water.

"I brought you something to eat." Minato informed with a smile. "So I hope you're hungry."

Turning away from the window, Sayomi face the yellow haired man and gave a tiny smile back, "Thank you." She replied gratefully.

Minato was holding the food in a neat, white paper bag which he extended out for Sayomi to take. Understanding the gesture, Sayomi crossed the room and went to stand before Minato while she accepted the bag of food; it was warm on her hands, and the smells coming from it now were even stronger than before.

"It's nothing too fancy." Minato stated, "…just some barbeque pork and some bread." He informed.

"Mmm…" Sayomi murmured, "…sounds amazing." She replied.

Minato reached a hand out and then lightly placed it on the top of her head, lightly ruffling her aqua green hair, "I'm glad you approve." He answered. "So was everything ok, here today?" he asked curiously.

Sayomi nodded, "Mmhmm." She replied, "…it was quiet…but good. How was your day?" she returned.

Minato smiled, "Busy with training." He replied. "…my students are good kids, but they can be quite the handful sometimes…particularly Obito and Kakashi. Perhaps someday, you can join us in a training session."

Sayomi smiled politely and silently nodded her head. "That'd be cool I suppose."

Minato chuckled, "Well, I'll let you be now. Just wanted to make sure you were alright and got some dinner. I'm coming by tomorrow to give you a tour of the town. Does 8:30 sound ok with you?"

"Uh…yeah...that works." She replied.

"Good." Said Minato, "...Well enjoy the food while it's still hot." He then added before he turned on his heel and started making his way back towards the front door. Stopping in the doorway, he turned back over his shoulder for a couple seconds to look back at Sayomi, "By the way…welcome to Konoha village, Sayomi." He stated with a smile and closed eyes. Minato then faced front and left the house, closing the door behind him once again.

Sayomi blinked in response before she turned and took her bag of food over to the arm chair where she then sat down in to have her dinner. It took her about five minutes to devour the delicious meat and bread; it wasn't surprising at how hungry she was. Then with her food gone, Sayomi disposed of the trash before rising once more to her feet.

"And now…" she murmured out loud to herself, "…time to go."

Sayomi bent down to the ground and slid her hand underneath the chair before tugging out a neatly folded blanket of dark pine green. Grabbing one of the corners, as she rose to her full height, she shook the blanket out before she draped it over her head and shoulders and head like a cloak. Then she turned her head to glance out of the glass window to see the sky quickly darkening with the coming night. "Right." She stated before she quickly spun on her heel and moved through the house to the one bathroom in it. Climbing up onto the sink, Sayomi opened the small sliding window before she easily crawled on out and dropped to the ground without making a sound. Glancing nervously around for any signs of life, Sayomi clutched the blanket around her more tightly before heading away from the house.


	7. Chapter 7: Foiled by Fate?

Chapter 7:

With the sky finally dark and the streets empty of villagers, Sayomi, looking like nothing more than a figure of the shadows, silently made her down the street. Her eyes darted all around to make sure that she wouldn't get caught, and by her knowledge, there was no one on the ground to stop her. But not even she could've been aware of the single pair of eyes that were now watching her from an unseen spot. "This one sure is a funny one…." The figure told himself as he discretely tailed behind Sayomi.

Keeping her pace at an easy run, Sayomi hardly made any stops during her search for the Village's exit; the only times she did was when she came to a corner and had to stop and think about which direction she should choose. "This place is like a labyrinth." She whispered out loud as she ran down a straight-away. Suddenly, up ahead, something caught her eye. As she drew nearer to it, her heart, already beating fast and hard from running, intensified so that it was like a drum within her chest.

"A gate…" she told herself as her eyes locked onto the large, green gate less than 50 feet away. "At last!" she breathed out as a smile of triumph started pulling at her mouth.

By now, the figure who had been watching her with curiosity, finally understood what she was doing. Standing up from his crouching position, he decided that perhaps it was time to intervene. Using his fast, ninja speed, the figure leaped off the roof he had been perched on before neatly dropping down to the ground directly in front the gate; purposely landing in the girl's path.

Instantly seeing the figure blocking her way, Sayomi quickly skidded to stop. As her indigo eyes landed on the face of the figure, her hands curled into two small fists at her side. "You?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Kakashi's half masked face cocked itself to the side in response as he studied the heavily breathing girl before him.

"You have got to be kidding me…" she stated in an aggravated tone, "Don't you have like a curfew or something?" she asked.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow up in response before his arms came up and crossed themselves over his chest, "I don't think you should be talking when it comes to curfews, pipsqueak." He returned in a cool tone.

Sayomi's eyes widened at the name he had just called her before she angrily stomped on up to him. "Well nobody asked you." Sayomi replied, "Now if you'll excuse me…" she finished while she made a move to go around Kakashi. Sayomi had barely taken two steps when Kakashi's hand closed around the small of her wrist, bringing her to a quick stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Sayomi angled her body towards the masked boy while she pulled back on her wrist,

"None of your business." She snapped.

"How about…" Kakashi answered, "I make it my business then."

"Uh…no!" Sayomi replied rebelliously as her eyes narrowed behind her hood. "Now let go. You're interfering with my plans." She stated as she tugged her wrist free from Kakashi's hold. At her words, Kakashi straightened up before he slowly moved around Sayomi to stand in her way once more,

"And what was your plan?" he asked as his black eyes bore right into her indigo orbs, "Run a couple hundred miles back to your village with no food, or water or even means of defense?" he asked.

Sayomi scowled, "Yeah pretty much." She answered.

"That's incredibly stupid of you." He stated in an all-knowing manner.

"Yeah well…so is wasting my time talking to you. But I guess we all have our problems, don't we?" she threw back.

To her surprise, Kakashi chuckled for a brief second, "You are a strange one." He stated with a slow shake of his head.

Sayomi threw her head back and groaned in frustration; when she brought her head back down, her hood had fallen away, "What do you want?" she asked while a fairly long strand of her loose aqua green hair fell down in front of her right eye, hiding it from view.

"Are you really asking me that?" Kakashi returned with a raised eyebrow,

"Obviously." She threw back while giving a gentle toss of her head in an attempt to shift the strand of hair away from her eye; it however, stubbornly dropped back over the right side of her face. Sayomi glared at the strand of hair for a brief second before turning her attention back onto the masked ninja boy. To her irritation, she found him staring rather intently at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied, "I just thought it was already quite clear by my actions as to why I'm here." He answered with a lazy shrug. "As a Chunin for this village, I can't allow you to succeed with this…plan of yours." He finished.

Sayomi blinked in response as his words sunk in, "You're here to stop me?" she replied. Kakashi nodded his head. Taking a step back, Sayomi shook her wind tousled head, "I've come too far though." She stated as her eyes narrowed at the masked boy in front of her.

Again Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Far?" he repeated, "You haven't even made it out of our gate yet." He pointed out.

Frowning, Sayomi's chin lifted up in defiance, "If it weren't you for right now, I'd already be out." she answered defensively. "I'm mean seriously, can't you just look the other way on this matter?" she asked as she started pacing back and forth in front of Kakashi.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Kakashi answered, "When I already know what's going on?" there was a different light to his back eyes now, they were now shining with secret amusement.

Sayomi stopped her pacing, "Easy." She answered, "Close your eyes and count to a million. I promise you when you're done with that, I'll be long gone from here."

Unbeknownst to Sayomi, Kakashi smirked softly beneath his mask, "Nice try….but no." he answered firmly.

Sayomi stomped her foot irritably against the ground, "Ugh!" she exclaimed in annoyance, "You know, I've had it up to here with you ninja!" she stated while she spun on her heel and started walking off, heading away from Kakashi and the gate.

"Where are you off to now, small fry?" Kakashi's voice called after her.

Eyes narrowing into slits at the name, Sayomi huffed a loud breath in soft anger, "This guy's really starting to bug me…" she told herself. "Somewhere over the rainbow!" she called back sarcastically before she turned her head over her shoulder to send an icy glare back at the boy, "And stop with the names, punk!" she added. When her head turned to face front again, Sayomi yelped in surprise to already find Kakashi standing a few feet in front of her. "Nagh!" she exclaimed, freezing in mid-step before she looked back over her shoulder at the gate to see that Kakashi had indeed moved.

"Hmm….when it comes to name-calling, you're one to talk." Kakashi stated in his collected tone when Sayomi's head finally snapped back to look at him, referring to her 'punk' comment.

"Hey," Sayomi replied, "I'm just calling it, like I see it." She answered as she picked up walking, and made her way pass Kakashi once more. His silver head followed her movement,

"Huh," he replied, "…is that so?" he asked, "You like 'calling things as you see it'?"

At his question, Sayomi came to a stop once again, not even being three feet away from where Kakashi stood. "Yes I do." She answered determinedly as her hands started flexing down by her side, "You gotta a problem with that?" she asked.

Kakashi was silent for a long minute or so at her question. Thinking she had finally silenced the seemingly nosy ninja, Sayomi smirked triumphantly before taking another step forward. It was then Kakashi gave his reply.

"Not at all, Shorty." He answered arrogantly.

Sayomi's body froze at the new title while her right hand curled itself into a tight, small fist. Fuming, Sayomi spun around on her heel to face Kakashi while her fist came up from her side and took a swing at his head.

The loud, smacking sound of skin on skin rang out into the night air followed by Sayomi's gasp of utter surprise. Her purpled indigo eyes were now locked on her small fist which had been skillfully caught within Kakashi's palm; his larger hand now closed over Sayomi's, preventing any further attack. Eyes wide and speechless, Sayomi lifted her gaze up to meet Kakashi's. He looked completely calm, like her attempy to strike him had absolutely no effect.

"That's not very nice." He stated in an easygoing tone. Sayomi could only blink silently in response.

"He's…he's…fast…" she carefully noted within her mind. Shaking herself out of the trance, Sayomi swiftly dropped her head down to stare at her feet for a second to compose herself before straightening up to her full height so she could stare defiantly into Kakashi's masked face.

"Like I really care about being nice right now." She answered as she tugged back on the hand that was still snared in Kakashi's hold. His grip only tightened by her action, causing his hold to go from firm, to unbreakable. "You gonna let go now?" she demanded sharply.

"Are you still gonna try to run off?" Kakashi threw back. Staring him dead in the eyes, Sayomi's own eyes narrowed,

"Not that it's any of your concern…" she replied through gritted teeth, "But yeah, probably." She answered.

"Hmm…." Said Kakashi before he pulled firmly on Sayomi's hand, causing her to step closer till they stood toe to toe with each other. "Then no." Kakashi answered as he stared down on Sayomi's much smaller form; even at this closeness, Sayomi's head sat right below his chest level. She had to angle her head way back just so she could look up into his face. Staring her straight in the eyes, Kakashi quickly spotted the twinkle he had seen in them when he first met Sayomi; the little spark just glowed within those two indigo pools, highlighting her fierce determination and insubordination.

Staring up into Kakashi's masked face, Sayomi, unable to read his expression since it was hidden from view, slowly shook her head. She knew what he was trying to do; with the whole strong-grip on her hand and the limited space he had given between the two of them. Though she was young and had little experience with things like this, Sayomi was not stupid. Far from it actually.

"I know what this whole display is all about…" she said in a low, icy tone that now matched her eyes as she glared up at Kakashi, "…but it won't work." She added, "….you don't intimidate me."

Kakashi raised a slow eyebrow up in response at her words before an unseen corner of his mouth turned up in a tiny smile, "You know…" replied in a similar, low tone before he slightly bent over so that he could be eye level with Sayomi, "….not exactly the best thing you should tell me."

In one swift movement, Kakashi carefully jerked Sayomi to him while swinging her about so that he had her one arm wrapped around his neck before he easily lifted her up onto his back; taking hold of her legs, making sure that they were wrapped securely around his waist, he then took off running at great speed down the street.

Shocked by his actions, Sayomi yelped before throwing both her arms tightly around his neck, clinging to Kakashi's back for dear life. "What are you doing?" she demanded as she squeezed her eyes shut in fright before she buried her face within Kakashi's shoulder. He gave her no response. And the pace he was moving at caused Sayomi's stomach to drop, a feeling she wasn't too fond of.

"Kakashi!" she yelled in protest into his shoulder after a few more silent minutes passed by. There was a sudden halting motion before Kakashi replied,

"Yes?" he answered in a laid back tone. "You can open your eyes by the way…" he added.

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Sayomi cracked open one eye to see where he had taken her to. The front door of her house now stood directly in front of them. Without waiting for Sayomi to say anything, Kakashi walked up and opened the door with a single hand before he entering the small home, carrying Sayomi securely on his back.

Sayomi for the second time that night found herself speechless, "Impossible…" she breathed out in shock; from what had taken her like fifteen minutes to get from her house down into town, Kakashi had managed to bring her straight back within five.

Without needing any directions, Kakashi easily made his way around the dark home before coming upon the house's only bedroom in the far back room. Switching on a light, he then strolled on over to the twin sized bed with a metal bar headboard before he turned around and dropped Sayomi down upon it.

She bounced momentarily and during that time, Kakashi then reached a hand back into his Ninja tool pouch that he wore and pulled out some wire. He tugged out at least a foot in length before he had it cut and the rest stored away once more. But with the strip of wire that he still had in his hands, he then turned to Sayomi with it.

Sayomi was glaring at him like expected, but once her eyes landed on the wire strip, and she grew aware of its purpose, her eyes widened before she scooted back across the bed, "Oh no…" she stated knowingly. Kakashi took a step forward,

"Oh yes." He replied before he reached a hand out to grab Sayomi. Sayomi made an attempt to dodge him, but Kakashi, already expecting that, easily countered it with a swift movement and caught Sayomi by the arm. Tugging her back towards him, Kakashi swiftly collected the wrist he had caught and quickly tied the wire around it. With the extra length, Kakashi then attached Sayomi's wrist to the metal headboard of her bed. His restraint was tight, but it wasn't painful. Standing back with a satisfied sigh, Kakashi thoroughly observed his work and gave a slight nod of approval, "That ought hold you for the rest of the night." He said with assurance.

Sayomi stared blankly at her tied wrist for a moment or so before her eyes narrowed into slits and she turned her head slowly to look over at Kakashi, "You…" she stated in a surprisingly deadly tone, "…get this off of me, _right_ _now_." She demanded while she gave another toss of her head to remove the fallen strand of hair that was still hanging loose down the right side of her face, tickling her cheek.

Kakashi shook his head, "Sorry but no can do." He replied, "Can't have you running loose, now can we?" he replied while his eyes closed as he gave a small smile behind his mask.

Sayomi growled, "Oh…you….I am going to…" she started saying but Kakashi quickly cut her off,

"Be a good girl and go to bed quietly?" he suggested.

"Throttle you!" she snapped venomously. Kakashi chuckled,

"Well….good luck with that." He answered as he turned away from the bed and started making his way over to the bedroom door. Once there, he flicked off the lights, sending the room into darkness.

"Kakashi!" Sayomi shouted in outrage of her situation. When she got no response, she guessed that he had already left the room. Sighing, Sayomi fell back onto the bed, defeated. "Stupid…" she began to swear as she thought about the masked ninja boy whose last words taunted her incredibly, "...what the heck was he even trying to say there?" she asked herself out loud in irritation.

Before she could blink, there was suddenly a presence right next to her, beside the bed. A warm hand then reached out through the darkness and carefully tucked the loose strand of hair that had been hanging over her right eye, behind her ear. Sayomi tensed at the contact.

"Simple…." Kakashi's voice answered softly, "...you don't stand a chance up against me, Short stuff." And then….he was gone.

Sayomi, wide-eyed and unexplainably breathless, blinked a couple times in that darkness while Kakashi's words processed inside of her head. He was so arrogant, so….bleh. And what made things worse was that his words provoked her beyond description.

"Geeze…" Sayomi whispered out loud to herself as she settled back against the pillow behind her, "…I absolutely **loathe** that guy…God forbid I'll ever have to see him again!"

However, fate seemed to have another plan in mind….


	8. Chapter 8: The Cursed Fortune

Chapter 8:

When Minato came for Sayomi the next day, he was certainly in for a surprise. After finding the house silent, he assumed that little Sayomi was still in a bed; a fact that wasn't entirely unexpected for the last couple days have probably been a bit rough on her so naturally the young girl would be exhausted. So discovering her in bed wasn't much of a shocker. However…

"Morning Say…" he had started to say as he passed under the bedroom's doorway, carrying a small brown paper bag in his arm, but when his eyes landed on the girl lying in bed, he stopped in his tracks and his words were cut off.

Seeing her wrist tied to the headboard was.  
"Uh…Sayomi?" he called.

Though her eyes had been closed, Sayomi wasn't asleep; and at her name, her eyes swept open and met Minato's confused gaze. Inclining it to the side as he studied Sayomi's form before raising a hand up to lightly scratch the side of his head, Minato found himself without words.

Seeing his wondering expression, Sayomi sighed and sat up in bed. "Morning…" she stated in a soft grumbling voice.

"Uhh…."Minato replied, shaking himself out of his moment of silence, "Morning." He answered as he then crossed the room and went to stand over by Sayomi's bedside to get a closer look at her restrained wrist. Just by the technique of the tie, Minato could tell that this was done by someone who knew what he was doing, and since the material was wire and not rope, it was also safe to assume that it was done by a ninja's hand. Bringing his gaze from her wrist to her eyes, Minato raised a slow eyebrow,

"Do I even want to know?" he asked softly. Sayomi averted her gaze to stare elsewhere in the room.

"Probably not." She replied.

Minato nodded his head, "Ok then." He answered before he placed the bag he was carrying down on the bed next to Sayomi while his hands then reached behind him and pulled out a single, sharp Kunai blade. Sliding the blade's tip underneath the loosest part of the wire tied to the headboard, Minato gave it a brief tug, and the wire snapped off. After putting away the blade back in his tool pouch, Minato then took Sayomi's now-free wrist and carefully removed the wire strand that was still wrapped around it. Once that was done, he gently turned Sayomi's wrist over in his hands checking for any scratch or bruise; not a single mark could be found.

"I brought you some clothes." Minato stated as he finally let Sayomi's wrist go. He then turned to look over at the bag he had brought and nodded down to it, "I don't know how well they'll fit…but they're clean and comfortable." He stated.

Sayomi turned her attention onto the bag next to her before she reached out and pulled it into her lap while glancing inside at its contents curiously. She then turned the bag upside down, letting the folded clothes slide on out so that she could have a better look at them. It was a simple outfit that consisted of black pants, sandals, and a pink shirt; Minato had also taken the curtsey of tossing in a hair and tooth brush for her as well. Glancing up at the yellow haired man, Sayomi gave him a tiny smile of gratitude,

"Thank you." She said while she scooped the stuff up into her arms and got up from the bed. "Be right back." She added as she quickly left the bedroom and went to the bathroom to change. Placing the pile of things on the counter, Sayomi quickly stripped off the white night shirt she was wearing and shorts before discarding them both on the ground by her feet. Grabbing the pants first, Sayomi stepped into them and pulled them up to her hips. They were loose around her hips, and had a bit too long of a hem, but like Minato had stated, they were clean and looked much better than her other clothes. Next came the pink shirt; it was loose on her as well but Sayomi didn't really care about. Clothes were clothes. And at least the shirt came with sleeves which she was most gratefully for since now she wouldn't have to worry about people staring at the black marks on them that she had been born with.

Once dressed, she then slipped the sandals onto her feet, which were also big on her, before she grabbed the hair brush and quickly brushed out her hair, which had been tangled from the night before, till it ran neatly down to her shoulders. Satisfied with how she looked, Sayomi turned and left the bathroom, heading back to her room where she found Minato sitting patiently for he on the bed. As she walked through the door, he stood up while crossing his arms over his chest as his blue eyes quickly assessed the wardrobe change. The clothes were a bit baggy on her and the hem of her pants were so long that they dragged on the ground, but he could tell that Sayomi didn't mind by the small smile on her face. "You look nice." He stated with a nod of approval. Sayomi blinked at the handsome yellow haired man while a tiny blush came to her cheeks,

"Oh…" she murmured with a nervous laugh, "….thanks." she replied, not expecting such a compliment from him. Minato's eyes closed and he smiled.

"Well ready for your tour?" he asked. Sayomi shrugged,

"Sure." She answered. Minato smiled again before he crossed the room to where the small girl stood while he extended a hand out for her to take. Sayomi eyed his large hand for a moment or so before she hesitantly placed her own hand within his.

"Let's go then." He stated, "There's much to see." He informed as he led the way out of the room, taking Sayomi over to the front door. As he opened it up, Sayomi was greeted by warm sunlight and a blue sky; as the two of them stepped outside, Minato glanced down on Sayomi who then looked back up at him with her two big indigo eyes. "I think….you'll come to like it here in Konoha." He added in a softer tone. Another small smile pulled at a corner of Sayomi's mouth; this time revealing an adorable little dimple in her cheek.

"Maybe…" she replied. Minato laughed and shook his head while the two of them set off for town together.

Konoha was much bigger than what Sayomi would've ever thought. And everyone knew everyone. It was like this entire village was just one, gigantic family. It was such a heartwarming sight that left Sayomi feeling normal. But by midday that would quickly change. As Minato and Sayomi began passing an elaborate, decorated tent of many colors and eye catching artifacts, Minato spotted his three students across the street. "Oh…" he murmured before he brought his and Sayomi's tour to a quick pause, "Hey, I need to go speak with my team briefly about an upcoming mission. Can I leave you here for a few minutes?" he asked. Sayomi nodded her head,

"Yeah go ahead, I can wait." She answered. Minato smiled before he dropped Sayomi's hand from his and quickly went over to his young group of ninja. Standing almost directly in front of the tent, Sayomi then took a couple minutes to look at the interesting set up. Suddenly, the owner who had spotted her outside quickly stepped out into her view, stopping just a foot or so from where she stood.

"Ah!" Said a man dressed in a dark purple and red robe with a strange hat that hid most of his face as he set his attention onto Sayomi. "You!" he exclaimed causing Sayomi to jump with slight surprise, "You…the spirits tell me that there's something incredible about you…." He stated as he reached a hand out to Sayomi to brush back her hair from her forehead to show him the crescent moon symbol she normally kept hidden. "Ahh…yes…yes indeed." He added in a hushed voice.

Sayomi who was watching the man with cautious eyes, averted her gaze to look over at Minato who was all the way on the other side of the street talking to his three students, completely unaware of this man in front of her. "Umm….thank you?" she replied while bringing her gaze back to the man in front of her, uncertain of what to make of his words

"I am Raiden, the All-Knowing!" the man said suddenly, standing up to his full height, "Come! You must let me tell you your fortune." He stated while he reached out and took Sayomi by her wrist.

"Uhh well…" Sayomi started but was silenced when the man turned pulled her persistently behind him as he walked back inside his tent. It was dark inside, the only light sources were from a dozen candles or so that had been set up around the ground, surrounding this small table in the center of the tent. After the man closed the flap of the tent closed, he led Sayomi over to his table. "Sit." He ordered as he knelt down on one side and looked up at her expectantly.

"…..ok." Sayomi replied nervously as she slowly sat down on her knees, directly across from the man.

Frantically, the man waved his hands at her, "Come, come!" he stated, "…give me your palm."

Slowly, Sayomi brought a hand up from her side and hesitantly offered it out to the man. He snatched it with firm hands and pulled it close for examination. Then with a single finger, he began tracing it along the lines of her palm, as if reading a book.

"Ohh…." Said the Fortune Teller, "…interesting." He murmured as he turned her hand over and over in his hands.

Sayomi glanced around the room, unnerved by his words, "What?" she asked.

"You will come to know great power throughout your life." He answered in explanation to what he had read, "But such a thing comes at a grave cost." He added as he trailed his finger down a particular long line on her palm, "And in your future…you will suffer immensely." He finished.

Sayomi gasped, slightly terrified by his words, "You can see all that by just my palm?" she asked in a breathless voice, her eyes wide with alarm.

Slowly the Fortune Teller smiled from beneath his hat; it was a creepy look, almost mad. "Oh yes….but if you really wanna see something, there is something else I can do. Would you care to see?" he asked.

Sayomi swallowed nervously as she thought about the man's offer, "Well…" she began but once again, the man cut her off.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed while he then tightened his hold on her palm with one hand while he used his other on the reach down to the ground and collected a few items. When he had them, he placed aligned them out across the table. Sayomi eyed a small bowl, a sharp looking dagger, and a piece of paper that now sat before her. And the first item the Fortune Teller reached for was the dagger.

Seeing the sharp blade glint menacingly in the candle light of the room, Sayomi shrunk away, but the Fortune Teller tugged her back to the table. With the blade in one hand, and Sayomi's palm in the other, he brought the blade down to the tip of Sayomi's pointer finger and sliced the soft skin open, drawing blood.

Sayomi gasped at the stinging pain, "Hey!" she exclaimed in protest.

Paying no attention, Raiden the Fortune Teller then set the dagger back down onto the table before he picked up the piece of paper and held it right under Sayomi's bleeding finger. After applying some pressure to the finger tip with a squeeze from his own fingers, three dark droplets of blood fell and hit the paper, staining it red. Finally, he released Sayomi from his hold and instantly, she drew her hand back to stare down at the cut while Raiden then took the stained paper and placed it inside the small, clay bowl. With the paper lying down at the bowl's bottom, Raiden then reached inside his robes and pulled out a small leather pouch which he untied and reached into before coming out with half a handful of some kind of powder. Sayomi watched as he then sprinkled the powder into the bowl while muttering incoherent chants beneath his breath. And then, with a long, thin strip of wood, Raiden stuck the tip into a candle's small flame, collecting its fire which he then brought to hover over the bowl. He was then silent when he dropped the burning tip of wood into the bowl.

At once, the contents inside the bowl ignited into a striking black flame with scorching heat. And then, the small clay bowl shattered, right then and there without an explanation before the flame went from black to white before disappearing into nothing more than a small stream of foul smelling smoke. Sayomi exhaled a long, shaky breath that she wasn't even aware she was holding.

"Cu…." The Fortune Teller started speaking. Sayomi instantly turned her wide eyes upon the man before her who looked to be in just as much shock as she was. "Cursed!" he finally exclaimed as he eyed the shattered and burnt remains of the clay bowl and piece of paper.

Sayomi blinked a couple times in response, not understanding what the man was saying, "What?" she asked quietly. At her question, the man pointed an accusing finger right at her,

"You!" he declared in a crazed tone, "You're marked!" he finished,

His words struck fear right through the very core of her small body, "Marked…by what?" Sayomi asked.

The Fortune Teller made a weird, jumpy sound with his voice before he leaned over the table at Sayomi, "Death…" he answered.

Gasping, Sayomi jumped to her feet, feeling all the blood drain away from her face while she started backing away from the table towards the tents exit. And then the man threw his head back and laughed, "Oh, gonna runaway now are you?" he asked as he slowly rose up from his seat at his table and started towards Sayomi as if possessed. At once, Sayomi spun away and frantically searched for the tents flap. "You can't run…" he told her in a sing-song voice, "Death will follow you for the rest of your life and all those who you dare to call friends or lovers."

Before the Fortune Teller could draw any nearer, Sayomi found the tent's closed opening and threw it open, running straight out of it in a state of panic. Blinded by the sudden light, Sayomi couldn't see the figure in front of her as she ran directly into a pair of strong, awaiting arms. Sayomi screamed and started to struggle but then the figure spoke and Sayomi knew who it was. Eyes snapping open, Sayomi turned her head up to see Minato holding her before she buried her face into his chest.

"Sayomi?" Minato asked as he stared down on the frightened girl with concerned eyes. "What happened?" he questioned. Sayomi could only whimper and shake her head. Turning his eyes upon the tent where he had seen Sayomi run out of when he had been on his way back over from talking to Obito, Rin and Kakashi, Minato frowned.

"Hey Sensei," Came the voice of Obito who had just appeared behind Minato after seeing the commotion, "…is she alright?" the boy asked. Minato, keeping his eyes upon the tent, gently shifted Sayomi in his arms and moved her to stand behind him. "Just a little spooked I'm guessing." He answered, "Stay with her, Obito. I'm gonna go check this out." Minato stated while he set off for the tent, pulling back its flap and entering inside without another word.

Sayomi jumped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder; and she turned to see Obito next to her, offering her a small, comforting smile, "Hey there." He stated. Sayomi crossed her arms over her chest in response while giving a slight nod of her head in acknowledgement. Seeing her distressed form, Obito then slowly let his arm drape itself around her shoulders.

His eyes widened by what he felt, "Geeze…" he stated, "You're shaking like a leaf." Indeed she was. Sayomi's whole body was trembling from head to foot. "What happened?" he asked.

"He….he said such…awful things." Sayomi replied. Obito grew a look of concern on his young face,

"Like what?"

"He told me that I was cursed…." Sayomi replied, "…that I was to live a life filled with suffering and loss." She answered.

Obito hugged Sayomi closer to his body, "Oh don't listen to that. It's a bunch of crap." He answered, "That guy's a complete Looney." He informed. "If anyone was cursed around these parts it'd be him and his sense of fashion." He added.

A tiny laugh broke past Sayomi's lips before she could stop it. Obito then looked down on the small girl beneath his arm and gave a boyish grin. "Ah, now that's better." He stated. Again Obito grinned; The two kids then turned their attention back onto the tent as Minato finally immerged from inside. He was back in front of them in just a few long strides.

"Sorry about that, Sayomi." Minato started, "That guy has a bad tendency to get carried away with his profession." He stated, "Don't let what he said get to you." He added.

Sayomi nodded her head, "Ok, thanks, Minato." She replied before she turned her head to look at the ninja boy next to her, "And Obito." She added with a tiny smile, feeling a bit better now with their soothing words. They really helped calm her nerves.

Obito smiled warmly, "Hey," he started, "…what are friends for?" he asked. Minato smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Sayomi looked from one to the other and smiled a dimple revealing smile.

"Friends…" she as her eyes went from the yellow haired man before her to the boy with goggles next to her. "Perhaps I can like it here in Konoha." She told herself with hopefulness.

Or perhaps, she had spoken too soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Loss,Power,Guilt's resolution

Chapter 9:

Adjusting to life in Konoha was fairly easy for Sayomi now that she knew she had friends to rely on. She saw Minato and Obito almost daily; Rin even came along as well. Kakashi on the other hand, Sayomi really only saw him once or twice since that one night when he had stopped her from leaving the village. He always had something better to do, she supposed. Not that had any interest in him in any form.

It has now been exactly one week since Sayomi had her Fortune told. And on that seventh day, when Sayomi was just leaving her house to go into town, she ran into Minato, Obito, Rin and even Kakashi as it seemed they had been heading up to her place. Stopping on the road as the group of ninja approached, Sayomi gave a small smile of greeting.

"Morning guys." She said, looking at Minato, Obito and Rin. She purposely missed looking at Kakashi for her own reasons since she still hadn't forgotten how he had tied her to a bed.

"Morning Sayomi." Minato replied.

"Hey." Came Obito and Rin with smiles of their own.

"What's up?" Sayomi asked as she took notice of the traveling packs each of them carried.

"We came to say goodbye before heading off on our mission." Minato replied.

Sayomi's eyes widened softly in surprise. "Oh." she exclaimed. "Well then, best of luck to you guys." She stated sincerely as her eyes flickered over each of them; Obito grinned and Rin smiled in response; Kakashi however looked completely impassive. So Sayomi didn't waste much time on him and instead looked back to Minato. "How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"We can't say." He replied, "That kind of detail is a bit hazy at the moment. But hopefully, we won't be away too long."

Sayomi nodded her head in agreement, "I hope so too." She replied before she walked on over and gave Minato a quick hug.

"Hey!" said Obito, "Don't I get one of those?" he teased with his boyish grin. Sayomi laughed as she pulled away from Minato and quickly went to hug the funny boy with goggles.

"Of course." She replied. When they pulled away, Sayomi looked to Rin and smiled, "Take care, Rin." She stated warmly. Out of courtesy, Sayomi's eyes briefly went to Kakashi's, "You too, Kakashi." She added in a more icy tone. Kakashi raised an eyebrow up in response as he caught onto the tone of her voice. And then the two found themselves locked in each other's gaze. Minato chuckled.

"Oh don't worry about us." Minato assured. "Obito and Rin are a couple of our finest Chunin here in Konoha and Kakashi's a Jounin now. We'll be just fine."

At the news, Sayomi arched and eyebrow as she stared over into Kakashi's face, "You're a Jounin now?" she asked dead on.

"He was just appointed." Obito grumbled as his eyes behind his goggles narrowed at his masked comrade.

Sayomi then let her gaze slip from Kakashi's to give him a once over, "Hmm…" She said as she took in his form from shoulders to feet. When she brought her gaze back up to his she spoke in an emotionless tone to show her disinterest in him, "Congratulations." She stated while she mockingly batted her eyes at him and offered him a false, sweet smile. She then got to watch with satisfaction as his two black eyes narrowed at her softly in a silent response.

"Alright then." Minato suddenly spoke up, "We best get going." He informed, "Time is of the essence you three." He reminded his three students.

"Yes Sensei." They each replied in perfect unison.

As Sayomi watched the four ninja turn and walk off, Obito swiftly turned back over his shoulder and waved back at Sayomi, "See you later, Sayomi!" he called back to her with his boyish grin.

"See ya, Obito!" Sayomi called back with a smile and wave of her own as she watched the group slowly fade from sight.

Unfortunately…Sayomi never would see Obito again after that day. Instead, Obito would die a hero on his mission; giving his life to protect the lives of his comrades. His untimely death shocked Sayomi when she finally heard news that her newest friend was not coming home. And like the rest Konoha, she mourned the loss of his always smiling face. The night of his funeral, when Sayomi found herself lying awake in bed, her mind was suddenly haunted by the Fortune Teller's words once again.

"...it can't be true…" she breathed out quietly, "…it just can't."

But sadly, Obito's death was only going to be the beginning...

Two years later, when Sayomi was eight years old, a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox came and attacked Konoha village. Minato came and collected her from her place that night before taking her to their village's secret housing in case of emergencies where all civilians gathered at to wait out the chaos.

"Stay here, Sayomi." He had told her in his firmest voice as he gently set her on the ground and rose to his full height.

Scared, Sayomi took hold of his robe, "What about you?" she asked.

Gently prying her hand off his robe, Minato gave her a sad smile, "I must go and help the village." He answered.

"But you'll come back right?" Sayomi questioned her friend with wide eyes.

Minato blinked before he reached a hand out and lightly ruffled her aqua green hair in comfort, "Don't worry about me, little one." He answered, "I'll be alright." He promised. With those parting words, Minato turned away and vanished in a yellow blur. Hugging her knees close to her chest, Sayomi was then left with nothing to do but wait the hell out and pray for the safety of her friend, Minato.

...When it was finally over, the village was in devastation and many lives had been lost. When Sayomi, who was the last one to leave, came out of the city's shelter, she was met almost instantly by the Third Hokage who was standing outside on the ramp that led up into their city's refuge, waiting just for her. Seeing the older man, Sayomi bowed low in respect.

"Third Hokage…" she greeted formally. When she finally straightened up to her full height she took that time to look around. Her eyes widened at what she saw; Konoha had taken so much damage, it was almost unrecognizable. "Oh my God…" she breathed out as her eyes ran across the broken buildings, burning fires, and busted streets. Shinobi of the Leaf were all running about, helping with pulling bodies out of the ruins, and doing other tasks in effort to help. And yet, there was one Shinobi in particular that Sayomi could not seem to find no matter how far and thoroughly she looked. The yellow head of her friend was nowhere to be seen.

Turning her attention back onto the Third Hokage in front of her, Sayomi licked her suddenly dry lips before asking a question she had begun to dread, "Mina….." she started but stopped to switch formalities, "….the Fourth Hokage…" she corrected, "…where is he?" she asked. Staring into the Third's eyes, Sayomi found her answer in the deep sorrow that was reflected in them at the mention of Minato's name. In response to her question, the Third reached an aging hand out and laid it on her shoulder. No words needed to be spoken for Sayomi to understand that Minato was gone. Instead, she nodded her head softly, before it bowed in grief.

"He died a hero." The Third stated; his voice was filled with emotion. "He was the one who saved our village." He added. "The loss is great…but his sacrifice was even greater. And because of that, he'll never be forgotten." Giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze, the Third Hokage turned, and slowly walked away.

Though Sayomi repeated the Third's words over and over again inside her head to help ease the pain, with each repetition, it grew harder to do so when the echoing of other words spoken to her in the past, started overpowering her thoughts.

'_Death will follow you for the rest of your life and all those who you dare to call friends or lovers'_

Stepping out onto the edge of the ramp to look down on the broken city of Konoha, Sayomi took a good long look at the destruction that had been done and as a single tear fell from her eye, with that tear, she whispered a single word.

"Cursed."

Maybe the Fortune Teller was right. Ever since her birth, tragic incidents have been known to happen wherever she went. Was it not what forced her to flee from her own village and come to Konoha at the cost of her mother's own life? What about Obito and his unfortunate death right after becoming friends with him? And now….Konoha was mostly in ruins with many deaths throughout and one of them was of her friend and savior, Minato.

It was too much of a coincidence for Sayomi. Too much indeed. Filled with grief from her many losses, Sayomi's body started shaking uncontrollably. And then, she grew numb to everything except a strange kind of burning that was taking place within her. It left her blood stirring, and a power so incredible, unlocked itself from deep within her tiny body that would forever leave her changed.

Panting with emotion, Sayomi's senses suddenly heightened tenfold, and her short nails grew out, long and sharp like that of a wild cat while her canine teeth, slowly but surely elongated into fangs before an overwhelming strength took control. It was animalistic. Sayomi, overcome with anguish, threw her head back and opened her mouth. And the sound that came from it was so ferocious, and wild, it could only be described as inhuman. Suddenly, all the muscles in her body contracted painfully, forcing Sayomi to drop to down to a crouch on all fours. What happened next would be unlike anything anyone has ever laid eyes upon if there had been someone to witness it; her body changed forms. Bones shifted, muscle grew. And the clothes she had been wearing that day ripped themselves from her body, not being able to stretch to fit her new form; it fell in tatters to the ground and in its place, was white fur covered with black stripes. Where Sayomi once stood now stood a great animal.

Looking down on her new form, panting heavily from the rough first transformation, Sayomi saw what she had become and was astounded beyond words. Paws instead of feet or hands, a long tail hanging behind her with majestic white and black-striped fur covering her body, it was an incredible sight. And with her new body, came an amazing sense of power and strength. After all, that is what makes a Tiger so fierce and vigorous.

After a few minutes of letting everything just sink in, Sayomi took one final glance around the ruined city and felt her heart constrict with pain. How this could've happened, she had no idea. But she vowed that this would not happen ever again, not if she could do anything about it. If it was true that she was cursed, then she would make sure it would have no effect on anything else for as long as her heart continued to beat. And so with a heavy heart, Sayomi swiftly trotted down the ramp on her new set of legs before quickening her pace to a determined run.

Keeping out of sight, Sayomi slyly left the Village of Konoha without a single trace and with no intention of ever coming back.


	10. Chapter 10: To Cage the Wild Tiger

Chapter 10:

Standing at the window, looking down onto the streets of his village was the Third Hokage; his hands were clasped behind his back in deep thought. "I never thought this would've happened." He told himself before falling quiet. After a few more moments of silence, he felt a presence enter his office. Without even sparing a glance behind him, the Hokage opened his mouth and spoke up.

"ANBU….have we found her yet?" He asked calmly.

The ANBU Black Op stood tall and ready at the Hokage's question; his only identification of rank was the mask of a blue wolf that covered his face. Shaking his head slowly, the Black Op replied in a low voice,

"No sir." He answered, "We checked all around the village…the girl's nowhere to found." He answered. Hiruzen closed his eyes against the news.

"It's just as I feared then. " He murmured out loud before reopening his eyes. "She is no longer in the village."

"What will your orders be then, Lord Hokage?" The ANBU asked.

"Take a few scouts…" The Third answered immediately, "…search the entire area surrounding the Village. I don't think Sayomi could've gone too far on her own, not within 6 hours. Find her, and bring her back to the village. "He ordered.

"Yes sir." The ANBU answered obediently before he vanished from the office to take care of his task.

Sighing, the Third Hokage reached into his robes and pulled out an old pipe which he then stuck into his mouth and lit up. He took a few, long drags on it before blowing out the smoke. "Oh Sayomi…" he murmured out loud quietly, "Where did you go?"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...Collapsing face down on the ground, Sayomi buried her face into the field of grass she had stumbled upon. Breathless and exhausted, she then closed her eyes in rest. It's been hours since she had left the village of Konoha running to God-knows-where. And now, it seemed that Sayomi finally found herself deprived of strength. With her body crying out from fatigue, it lost its ability to maintain her tiger form.

Slowly, her animal features melted away, leaving Sayomi bare naked in the grass. A cool gust of air then brushed over Sayomi's back, causing blades of long grass to tickle her exposed skin. She squirmed at the feeling before pushing herself up onto her hands and knees, groaning softly at how stiff and sore all the muscles in her body had become. Then as she sat back on her knees, Sayomi grew fully aware of how exposed her body really was. Instinctively, she glanced around the plain she had come to; double checking to make sure that she was indeed alone and not in view of someone else's prying eyes. But then she glanced down the front of her body and gave a soft, dismissive snort.

"It's not like there's much to see anyways…" she mumbled under her breath. And this was very true. Being only eight years of age, Sayomi had no figure whatsoever; she was short, scrawny, and flat as a board. Shifting her position so that she was lying down on her side with her knees bent in towards her chest, Sayomi wiggled her shoulders around comfortably before she found herself trying to stifle back a yawn. It was then Sayomi realized how tired she was. Eyes drooping, senses dulling, Sayomi felt what was left of her strength drain away until she was unable to fight the feeling any longer and fell asleep right then and there without even being aware of the set of eyes watching her from a distance.

It wasn't long after that before the ANBU Black OP finally came out of hiding. He had spotted Sayomi from a tree he had been momentarily perching on during his search for her. Astounded by the young girl's current appearance, the ANBU quickly bent down and scooped Sayomi up into his arms; to his surprise she didn't even stir from her much needed sleep. Then, using a hand to make a sign for one of his many ninja vanishing techniques, he and Sayomi then disappeared from the scene in a cloud of smoke.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good God…." The Third Hokage murmured out loud as he eyed the tattered remains of a young girl's clothing that had just been brought into his office by an ANBU who now stood in front of his desk. It took only a single glance to realize who the clothing had belonged to. Reaching an aging hand out, the Third lightly touched what was once part of a pink shirt. "Sayomi…." He whispered as deep concern for the girl's wellbeing instantly swept over him.

"Found this over by the shelters, sir." The ANBU informed while bowing his masked head.

At the information, the Hokage's brows furrowed in confusion before he pulled his gaze away from the ragged clothes sitting before him to look up at the Black OP. "The shelters?" he repeated. "….but…" his voice carried off. "Did you find anything else?" he quickly asked.

Straightening up, the ANBU slowly nodded his head. "Yes, sir." He answered, "…we found other traces of evidence revolving around the girl's disappearance…but I'm afraid it doesn't make much sense." He replied.

Sitting back in his chair, the Hokage clasped his hands together in front of him before nodding once at the ANBU to explain. "Go on." He replied.

"Well sir….as you can see...the condition of the clothes tell us that some sort of foul play took place." The ANBU answered.

The Third Hokage swallowed the lump that was coming to his throat at the thought that something bad had happened to Sayomi; the girl was under his protection after all. "And?"

"What's weird sir," the ANBU continued, "…is that at the site where I had found the clothes, there was no sign of struggle, anywhere. No blood either."

At once, the Hokage felt slightly relieved at the news. "So there's a chance that she's unharmed?" he asked; his voice was soft with hope. The ANBU shrugged,

"Well there's no sign of visible evidence to prove otherwise." He replied.

Closing his eyes, the Hokage sighed, silently thanking the Gods that the girl Sayomi appeared to unscathed when she left the village. Of course…that still didn't answer why her clothes were found in complete rags, scattered across the ground. "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing." The ANBU replied. "With the girl's torn clothes…we found prints on the scene as well." He answered. There was a strange tone to his voice, it was almost suspicious.

Opening his eyes once more, the Hokage raised an old eyebrow up at the information, "Prints?" he repeated, "…like human?" he asked.

To his surprise, the ANBU shook his head, "No, sir." He answered in a low voice, "….animal." he replied.

Both his brows rose at this. "Animal?" he paused for a brief second to think it over, "…what kind of animal? Dog?" he guessed.

Again, the ANBU shook his head, "No sir…." he answered, "…the print that we found belongs to an animal that lives far beyond our village's borders. We're not even sure if this animal can even be found in the Country of Fire."

The Hokage blinked in silence as the ANBU's words slowly sank in, "And…" he finally spoke up after a few seconds, "….what kind of animal are we talking about?"

Before the Black OP could reply, a second ANBU Black Op appeared; and in his arms, he carried the body of a small child. A wisp of aqua green hair, which slightly hung over the ANBU's arm, caught the eye of the Hokage and as he instantly recognized it, he rose up from his seat at his desk.

"Sayomi?" he exclaimed in shock, his eyes wide at the sight of the unconscious girl in the ANBU's arms. "What happened?" he demanded as he swiftly moved around his desk to get a closer look at Sayomi's form; by the courtesy of the ANBU, he had taken the liberty of wrapping the young girl's naked body in a large, black blanket.

"It's alright sir." he answered in a typical monotone voice, common for anyone who carried the rank ANBU. "…she's just asleep."

The Hokage sighed out loud with relief. "Thank God!" he breathed out, "Where was she?" he then asked as he eyed the girl's sleeping form.

"About 20 miles from reaching our border." The Black OP replied. The Hokage looked up into his masked face with complete surprise,

"That far?" he asked, almost in disbelief, "….well no wonder why she's so exhausted." He stated. Not even he imagined that she could have ever gotten that far on her own. "This girl really must be something else." He thought to himself quietly as he lowered his gaze back down onto Sayomi's sleeping form.

"Well...at least we've got her back in the village. Is there a place where she can spend the night at?" the Third asked curiously, "…perhaps her house on the outskirts of town survived the attack. If so, deliver her there and assign a watchman to keep her under surveillance for the time being."

The two Black Ops nodded their masked heads in understanding, "Yes sir." they replied in unison. The one then holding Sayomi in his arms then continued on,

"Who though should we assign to watch this little one, sir?" he asked, "….almost all adults in this village are busy with city repairs." He pointed out.

"Hmm…" The Hokage murmured as he thought about the Black OP's words, "….this is true." He answered with a curt nod. Thinking long and hard about who he could spare to this task, when a name finally came to mind, a light came to the old man's eyes. "Ahh…" he exclaimed. "Go and put Kakashi Hatake on the job. I'm sure he can handle this kind of task…" he stated with a small smile,

"Besides, I believe he and Sayomi are rather…..acquainted with each other already." He added with assurance.

With that said, the two ANBU nodded their heads before they vanished from the room, leaving the Third Hokage all alone with his thoughts. Turning towards one of the large windows he had in his office, he slowly crossed the floor to stand in front of it.

"And when things finally calm down again," he added, "Sayomi," he stated out loud, as if he was really talking to her in person, "….you and I are gonna have a nice, long chat."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Low voices. That was what brought Sayomi to her senses. Stirring, her head turned away from the sounds before she heard one of the voices 'hush' the other one. After that, she faintly caught the words,

"I'll leave you to it."

And then, nothing; everything went silent once again. Brows furrowing softly, Sayomi's eyes cracked open slowly. Staring over at blank wall of a seemingly familiar room, Sayomi groaned as she recognized where she was. Her bedroom in Konoha village.

"Oh no….." she stated out loud while she brought both her hands up to cover her face. "How am I back here again?" she asked herself; her words were muffled against her palms, but they did not go unnoticed.

"Welcome back." Came the voice of a person Sayomi least wanted to hear from.

Cracking her fingers open, Sayomi glared out at the wall before she groaned again,

"Not you…." She stated while shaking her head, "….go away!" she added.

"No can do." Kakashi replied. "I never back out of a mission before its complete." He added.

Sayomi could just imagine the smug look he probably had on his masked face. Forcing herself to sit up, she turned her body towards the sound of his voice and saw the masked Jounin leaning up against the doorframe of her bedroom watching her.

"Newsflash." She threw at him in an icy tone as she sent him a death glare with her eyes, "I'm not a mission." She replied. It was then she glanced down on herself and realized that only thing that she was wearing was a black blanket that had been thoroughly wrapped around her torso, like a dress. Instinctively her hands then came up and clutched the black material tighter around her body while she brought her eyes back over to Kakashi's.

"Actually…" Kakashi replied with an arrogant chuckle, "….You are."

Sayomi scowled, "Says who?" she snapped back.

"The Third Hokage." Kakashi replied with a soft shrug of his shoulder, "He gave me strict orders to watch you for the time being." He informed. "Guess he didn't want to take the risk of you running off again." He added.

Sayomi's chin rose in defiance before she neatly swung her legs off the side of the bed and got to her feet; all while keeping a firm grip on the blanket surrounding her. "I don't need this." She stated with a toss of her head as she made her way over to the dresser in the corner of the room and pulled out some clothes to wear. Holding them with one hand and the blanket with the other, Sayomi turned on her heel and marched across the bedroom to where Kakashi stood.

As she neared him and the doorway, Kakashi shifted his body before lifting a single leg up to brace it on the other side of the doorframe, blocking Sayomi from leaving her room.

"Going somewhere, squirt?" he asked in an almost casual voice.

Fuming, Sayomi glared over into his face, "Yeah the bathroom to change." She answered through gritted teeth, "If you don't mind." She added in a more challenging tone. Kakashi's face remained completely expressionless as his black eyes searched her face for a few silent moments.

"Be back in this room in two minutes." He finally stated as he slowly dropped his leg from the doorframe, allowing Sayomi to pass by.

Sayomi gave a soft snort in response as she marched right past him, heading to the bathroom a few feet down the hall. "Like I'll ever follow _your_ orders…."she mumbled under her breath when she felt sure she was out of his range of hearing. Once in the bathroom, she turned and slammed the door shut. When it made a satisfying booming noise, Sayomi quickly dropped the blanket from around her body and got dressed into the clothes she had picked out. It was nothing fancy; just the necessary underclothes, some blue pants and a purple, long sleeved shirt.

Then, the knock that began rapping on the door as she finished pulling her shirt down her stomach, told Sayomi with great irritation that obviously her 'two minutes' were up. Frowning, she stormed up to the door, threw it open and found herself standing toe to toe with Kakashi. Crossing her arms over her chest, she took a single step towards him.

"You're very irritating, I hope you know that." She stated.

Kakashi arched a single smooth eyebrow up at her words, "Put in on my résumé." he replied smartly.

Sayomi's eyes narrowed in response before she dropped her arms from her chest and reached out before giving Kakashi a firm push on his shoulders, in attempt to move him out of her way. "You're in my way." She stated. To her surprise, Kakashi actually took a step back. But before her eyes could light up with triumph, Kakashi's own to hands reached out and took Sayomi by both her wrists before he tugged her out into the hallway with him.

Fed up with his arrogance, Sayomi struggled in his hold which he only tightened before he forced her arms down to her side and held them in place while closing the distance off between them.

"Perhaps you don't seem to understand just the kind of position you're in right now." He stated as he stared down on her small form. Sayomi turned her head up to look him hard in the face. Before she could say anything however, Kakashi continued on, "I'm in charge around here until I am relieved of my duty. Now you can fight me all you want, but I can promise you now that you won't win. Understood?" he asked.

"Oh bite me!" Sayomi replied venomously, "Ever heard the saying you can't cage the wild tiger?" she asked as a tiny, secret smile started pulling at her lips. The old phrase just reminded her of her newfound ability to shape shift into the animal itself.

Kakashi noticed this and found himself puzzled momentarily. But as quickly as that came, it was gone. Shaking his head of wild looking silver hair, Kakashi stared directly into Sayomi's twinkling indigo eyes.

"Nothing a little taming can't fix." He replied as his eyes narrowed softly at her challenging words.

"Ha!" Sayomi answered before she threw her entire weight at Kakashi. Not expecting the attack, Kakashi stumbled until his back hit the wall on the opposite side of the hallway they were in; since he still had a grip on Sayomi, she was dragged along, but she at least was able to feel satisfied with the sound of Kakashi getting thrown into the wall by her efforts.

While Kakashi was trying to process what had just occurred, Sayomi quickly slipped from his hold; putting distance between their bodies by heading back towards her room.

"Who's taming who?" she called back over her shoulder in a false sweet tone, "That's going to be the question." she added as Kakashi's black eyes burned into her retreating back.

Slowly, a corner of his mouth turned up in a tiny smile behind his mask, "Who indeed, little tigress."


	11. Chapter 11: The Starting Point

Chapter 11:

Like sparks to explosives, it did not take much to set things off between Sayomi and Kakashi. And after a little more than seven hours with the young Jounin, Sayomi had had just about enough of him. No matter what she said, or really did for that matter, she just couldn't shake him.

"Go jump off a bridge, Kakashi!" Sayomi venomously called back over her shoulder as she stomped into the parlor room of her house. The Jounin, much to her displeasure, followed behind. By now, her patience was hanging on by a thread.

"Tisk, tisk…" he stated with a brief shake of his silver head, "…such hostility for such a tiny thing." He returned.

That did it for Sayomi; the thread snapped, and Sayomi wanted nothing more than to pound that guy's head in with her bare hands. As Kakashi moved further into the room, going to stand before the large pane window on the far side, Sayomi eyed his movements with a cold scrutiny. With his back now facing her, looking so open, so unsuspecting with his arms crossed over his still-broadening chest, Sayomi couldn't stop herself when she slowly dropped down into a crouching position on the floor. Arching her back like a cat as she silently advanced on the Jounin's form from behind, Sayomi moved forward a couple paces before pausing briefly as she recalled the multiple names Kakashi had called her and the events that had followed.

"_Pipsqueak….squirt….tiny-thing…."_

He always underestimated her;ever since they first met. Well, she may be small but she was not weak; at least not anymore. Lowering herself into a deeper crouch, Sayomi gently moved her shoulders up and down at opposing times all while as she glared dagger into Kakashi's back.

"I'll show you tiny!" she screamed inside her head before she sprung up from her animal-like position, lunging with great speed at Kakashi. Throwing her arms around his neck from behind while wrapping one of her legs around his middle, Sayomi jerked Kakashi to the side with surprising strength that sent them both tumbling to the ground. Landing in a heap on top of the Jounin, Sayomi quickly secured her dominating position by straddling his back while pinning him face down on the floor by his shoulders. The grunt that had come from him was like music to her ears.

"Sayomi?" he spoke through gritted teeth as his head turned to the side like he was trying to look back over his shoulder at the eight-old girl sitting on him.

"Who's the little one now, Kakashi?" she answered as she applied more force on his shoulders with her small hands.

Did she just challenge him? Eye narrowing, Kakashi pulled a leg in which he then used to help lift him off the ground despite the fact that Sayomi was still sitting on top of his back. She hardly weighed a thing to him and with half his body off the ground it was time to turn the tables. Rising up to sit tall on his knees, his movements forced Sayomi to resume wrapping her legs around his waist, the unmistakable sign that she was refusing to let go of her position.

Kakashi then brought his hands up to his shoulders; he placed them over Sayomi's, instantly covering them with his palms before his hands slid up to grasp her firmly at the wrists.

"Bad idea, Sayomi." Kakashi stated in a low voice before he untwisted Sayomi's arms away from his neck while swinging the girl off his back in one easy move.

Refusing to be thrown to the floor, Sayomi untangled her legs from his waist, letting her feet drop to stand herself upright on the ground beside Kakashi who still had her by her wrists. The two then locked eyes with each other; defiant indigo against ebony black.

Tightening his grip on her wrists, Kakashi rose to his feet as well; his form easily towered over hers, his visible eye filled with intimidation and yet Sayomi stood tall, unafraid. Then, in the blink of an eye, Kakashi tugged Sayomi towards him while he spun her around his arms so that her back was pressed against his front and he had her caged against him by her own arms criss-crossed over her stomach. Sayomi struggled in Kakashi's hold, but her attempts were futile against the Jounin.

"Nice try, kid." He said as he leaned down a bit to speak those words within her left ear.

Even through his mask, Sayomi could distinctively feel his hot breath tickle her skin. She turned her head slightly to the sound of his voice while a scowl pulled down on her mouth.

"FYI ninja boy…." Sayomi replied. "….you're a kid too!" she declared. Seeing how she had no ability to use her arms anymore, Sayomi lifted a foot off the ground and swung it back as hard as she could, letting the heel collide in a rather unfriendly manner with Kakashi's shin. The blow left her whole foot throbbing, but it had served its purpose. As Kakashi gritted his teeth from the pain in his shin bone, he had unconsciously loosened his hold on Sayomi.

Throwing her weight forward, Sayomi broke free of Kakashi's little prison. "HA!" she declared triumphantly while she raised her hands up in victory before she turned back around to face Kakashi. When her eyes met his however, the look that was etched within his black orb told her that the match was far from over. "No touchy." she added in a softer, warning voice.

Disregarding her words, Kakashi charged. Throwing his arms around her waist, the force sent them both toppling to the floor. Sayomi wanted to scream in anger when she landed right on her stomach with Kakashi hovering above her. Twisting about to fight for dominance, Sayomi wrestled out her frustration with the Jounin Shinobi; rotating from top position to bottom within seconds as they struggled in this ongoing match. Grunting and breathing heavy, both were so caught up with one another that each failed to hear the front door open as another presence entered the house.

Rolling Sayomi off him so that they both lied on their sides, Kakashi reached out and caught Sayomi's neck with the crook of his arm while ensnaring her waist his other arm, putting her into an efficient headlock. As her hands came up to pry his arms away, Kakashi took that time to wrap his longer legs around her hips, preventing any further movement from her.

"Got'cha." Kakashi stated with a smug smile behind his mask as he tightened his hold on the wiggling girl in his arms.

Snarling, Sayomi made a small fist before she pounded it into the ground, "Kakashi, you bas…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence though when someone cleared their throat from another part of the room they were in.

"Mm-mm." came the familiar voice of a man.

Both Sayomi and Kakashi froze at the sound before their heads turned about slowly to see the Third Hokage standing in the doorway with his hands clasped behind him as he eyed the two kids in their tangle of arms and legs on the ground. Though his face was set in stone, there was no denying the amusement that shone clear and bright within his eyes.

"Am I interrupting here?" he asked in a completely casual tone. The two kids gave their answers at the same time.

"Yes." Grumbled Sayomi. "No." answered Kakashi.

Raising a graying eyebrow up at the responses, a tiny smile started pulling on the Third's mouth.

"Beg pardon?" he returned.

Sayomi opened her mouth to reply, but before she could utter another word, Kakashi reached up and covered her mouth his hand.

"Mmmm!" Sayomi screamed against it in outrage.

Kakashi, unaffected by the fuming girl in his arms, looked over at the Third; his visible eye closed as a sign of him smiling beneath his mask. "Not at all sir." he answered in an almost innocent tone.

Glaring down at Kakashi's restraining hand, Sayomi opened her mouth and bit down on his middle finger, hard; and then through the small spacing of her open mouth, a low, dangerous growl rumbled from the back of her throat.

Eye snapping open in shock, Kakashi quickly withdrew his hand. "Ouch!" he howled as he waved his hand about in the air.

Once his finger slipped from between her teeth, Sayomi spat briefly at the ground; as if she just couldn't stand the taste of him in her mouth. "Next time you try that…" she stated in an icy tone, "…the finger's coming off!" she promised.

Watching Sayomi with deep contemplation as she and Kakashi verbally chewed each other's heads off, the Third Hokage stepped further into the room coming to stand before the two kids.

"The sound she had just made moments ago? "He thought to himself, "….that wasn't human." He noted calmly. "And so the pieces fall into place…" he added.

"Alright you two, "he addressed them out loud with a small smile; at the sound of the Hokage;s voice, the two feel silent, "…let's take a break from all of this." He stated, referring to their wrestling match. Sayomi huffed an irritated breath of air as her response.

"Yes sir…" Kakashi answered obediently as he finally released Sayomi from his hold. As the two sat up and got to their feet, the Third turned to Kakashi and gave him a brief nod,

"I'll take it from here, Kakashi. You are relieved of your duty now." He added.

Nodding his silver head, he bowed in respect to the Hokage, "Yes sir." he answered again. As he straightened up and turned towards the doorway, his eyes met Sayomi for a quick moment. Locking gazes with the aqua green haired girl, a look with the intensity of a lightning bolt passed between the two of them before Kakashi used of his ninja techniques and vanished from the room.

Eyeing the place where the boy once stood for a second or two, Sayomi then brought her gaze back over to the Hokage; finding him already watching her with deep concentration. There was an almost knowing look upon his aging face. Her thoughts were confirmed when he finally spoke up.

"Perhaps…there is something you want to tell me, Sayomi?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Sayomi snorted softly before answering, "I really don't like him if that's what you're asking about." She replied.

The Hokage chuckled, "Actually my dear…" he replied, "I am asking strictly about you."

Sayomi drew her brows together in confusion, "What do mean?" she returned in a slightly suspicious tone.

"I sense a great change in you, Sayomi." He answered in a calm tone. "Something has happened, hasn't it?" he added deliberately.

Sayomi felt herself freeze inside and out at his words; her indigo eyes widening with shock. Did he know about her secret? "No." she answered out loud while averting her gaze to stare down at her feet.

"Sayomi…" The Third murmured softly, "…you don't have to hide from me."

Eyes snapping up to meet his once again, Sayomi frowned defensively, "Who says I'm hiding anything?" she replied. At her denial, the Third fell silent for a few long moments.

When he finally spoke up again, his words stunned Sayomi.

"You've got quite a gift, young one." He stated. "Certainly wasn't what I was expecting but nonetheless, it's incredible."

Gasping, Sayomi turned away as heat came to her cheeks, "…I..I don't know what you're talking about, sir." she answered quickly.

"Don't you?" he returned with a small smile. "I took me some time to finally piece things together but I think I finally understand. The prints, your black marks, and that….little growl of yours. You can shape-shift can't you?" he asked.

Sayomi blinked in shock, "…how…?" she started to ask but stopped shortly after starting the question; afraid to give anything else away.

The Hokage smile's widened slightly, "Then it's true. You _can_ change your form."

"So he _**did**_ figure it out." She thought to herself in disbelief. Seeing no point in trying to lie about the truth, Sayomi nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah…" she answered in a low tone, "…I guess I can."

"How remarkable." He exclaimed quietly. "Out of curiosity, how do you do it?" he asked, his head inclining to the side slightly.

Sayomi swiftly brushed her tongue across her suddenly dry lips before shaking her head, "I…I don't know." She answered, "….when it happened the last time…it was uncontrollable. It just…happened."

"Hmmm…I see." The Third replied with a nod of understanding. "It was triggered by your grief."

Amazed that he had made another accurate statement, Sayomi looked over at him with wide eyes, "Yes…" she answered, confirming his thoughts. "…I suppose it was."

"Mmm…" he murmured softly as he gazed down on her smaller form before him; "Now tell me, Sayomi…." He continued on, "….what do you plan to do with your special abilities?" he asked curiously.

Sayomi blinked silently in response before she raised a hand up to play with a strand of loose hair, "I don't know…" she answered, "….I'm not even sure I can do anything with it….well besides the obvious that is." She replied in a soft grumble. After all, she's never thought about using her gift for anything before.

"Oh my dear, I believe that is far from the truth. I can think of a hundred different things you can do with such a gift. And since we don't know how far your gift extends to, the possibilities are endless."

His words perked Sayomi's interest. "Do you really think so?" she asked; her two indigo eyes twinkling with curiosity.

The Hokage nodded his head, "Absolutely." He answered with a warm smile.

Sayomi pulled her lower lip in and gently bit down on it with her teeth, "But…I don't even know how it works." She confessed.

The Hokage chuckled before he dropped to a knee before her, "Neither do I, dear girl." He informed. "So why don't we discover how it works, together?" he offered. "I'm sure with a bit of training and practice we'll unravel this unbelievable, mysterious power of yours."

Sayomi's eyes widened in disbelief, "You…you wanna train me?" she asked in a small voice.

The Third Hokage nodded his head, "I do." He answered sincerely, "You have great potential." He paused to smile before continuing on in a more serious manner, "Of course…" he added, "If this is something you want to do, I can tell you now that it won't be easy. Training will be hard and it won't be anything like the training that we provide for the little ones of our village. You…well you're a special case, you understand. So….what do you say, Sayomi?" he asked as he extended a hand out for Sayomi to take.

As the Hokage's words finally sunk in, Sayomi thought long and hard about her options. Vigorously chewing on her lower lip in deep thought, Sayomi took a couple seconds to think the offer over. And then, after she released her lower lip from her teeth's assault, a tiny mischievous smile started pulling at a single corner of her mouth. An adorable little dimple appeared in her cheek, and her eyes now glowed bright with something that resembled excitement.

Reaching her hand out, she placed it within the Hokage's; staring boldly up into his aging face,

"Let's do it." She answered determinedly. The Hokage himself couldn't help but smile in return.

"Alright." He stated, "….we start today."


	12. Chapter 12: Let's Play

Chapter 12:

The Third Hokage was not lying when he said the training would be hard; it was brutal. The concentration it required was almost unbearable and it left the body sore inside and out while being covered in sweat and all sorts of grime. Still, no matter how intense things got, Sayomi pushed through with unwavering determination. With time, she along with the guidance of the Third Hokage slowly discovered the true potential of her gift. Not only was she able to shape shift whenever she wanted to but she was also able to permanently adapt the senses of her second form; all her senses from sight, taste, smell, hearing, and touch were heightened tenfold. In some cases, she could even summon brute strength for herself if she ever needed it. There seemed to be no compare when it came to Sayomi; she was unmatchable.  
So as she devoted herself to training night and day, Sayomi hardly made any appearances in town anymore. When she did, the only person she would allow herself to see was the Third Hokage alone. Pretty soon, most villagers forgot all about the scrawny girl with aqua green hair and indigo eyes.

And the Third Hokage, he was most amazed at her progress and unfailing commitment to master her abilities. Going above and beyond his prediction of potential, she was exceptional at nearly everything; especially when things involved close-range combat and tracking. He was proud to have her as a student; she truly was unlike anyone he's ever seen before. But that fact also brought great worry down upon him. Though he himself knew and understood Sayomi's abilities, he wasn't sure the villagers would too if they ever knew about her gifts. So to protect the girl's image, he trained Sayomi in complete solitude; moving her to a secret house located just outside the village gate and no one but himself knew about Sayomi's secret.

As the years flew on by, the small girl grew into an unmistakably beautiful woman; both powerful and dangerous. She relied on no one but herself and had no intention of ever changing that. She was strong-willed, independent and untamable; ready to face the world alone. But unbeknownst to her, fate had something else in store for her. Something much, much, greater and a lot more powerful than anyone could ever imagine…

(12 Years Later….)

Even in its shade, the sun was warm against her face as she sat up in the large tree with her legs stretched out in front, crossing them comfortably at the ankles. Her head was slightly bowed as she thoroughly read across the pages of the open book she had propped up in her lap. It was perfect weather for reading outside;

"Though, I really should have decided against wearing this black sweatshirt." The twenty-year old noted out loud to herself as she reached a hand up to the collar of her hoodie and gave it a brief tug away from her neck.

As her efforts to cool down proved to be fruitless, Sayomi sighed and settled back against the strong and supporting body of the tree in resignation. "Whatever…" she grumbled softly as she dropped her hand back down to her lap and focused on her reading.

It was incredibly calm where Sayomi was; very still and tranquil. She of course preferred the quietness of nature over anything else; it was what she was most use to after all. As her eyes swept across the book's pages, a light breeze started rustling the leaves of the trees all around, including the one she sat in. Its cool touch was like a tender caress across her cheeks. Leaning her head back, so that her chin was lifted towards the blue, cloudless sky, Sayomi savored the feeling of the wind against her body while deeply inhaling through her nose.

Instantly, she took notice of the mixture of scents in the air; pine, water, occasionally the hint of something sweet and rather fragrant like a flower. But behind all that…there was something else in that mix too; something different and it made the hairs on the back of Sayomi's neck stand up. Man flesh.

Naturally, she then reached out with her other senses to get a better feel for what was coming around. The chakra presences were inevitable; they were the first thing she came into contact with, and as she listened in very carefully to her surroundings, about a mile or two off, she could faintly pick up the sound of voices.

Sayomi couldn't help but roll her eyes at the discovery, "Voices." She declared irritably as a tiny frown started pulling down on her mouth, "…which means there's more than one. Perfect…" she grumbled quietly, "What a mood killer."

But despite all that, from what she could sense, the presences posed no kind of threat in anyway. So, she brushed them off and continued on with her reading; or at least she tried to. However it became awfully hard to focus on anything written in the pages when she could clearly feel the chakra presences growing stronger by the minute. And to Sayomi, that meant only one thing, 'they' were moving in.

As the voices got louder, her thoughts were confirmed and she unconsciously tightened her grip on the book she held. How she detested being disturbed; and by now, Sayomi could actually make out the tone differences in the voices as well as the words being spoken even though the people were still quite a ways away.

"Hey Sasuke!" A loud and obnoxious voice shouted irritably; Sayomi actually found herself cringing inwardly at the sound, "Stop showing off!"

There was no doubt within Sayomi's mind that this particular voice belonged to a young boy; from the tone quality of his voice, he must still be in that awkward age of puberty. Sayomi guessed he was probably around the ages of twelve or thirteen. "So that's one…" she noted to herself as she turned a page while still listening to the nearing voices.

"NARUTO!" came the high pitch voice of a young girl, "Don't yell at Sasuke like that!"

By her tone, the girl sounded angry; Sayomi then picked up the distinctive sound of a punch being thrown, followed by a loud 'OW!' and a 'Why Sakura-chan?'

Raising a single eyebrow up into a smooth arch, Sayomi shook her head in distaste before she softly began listing the names belonging to the voices, "Sasuke, Naruto…Sakura." She murmured out loud. "So there are _three_ of them." She stated unenthusiastically as she turned another page in her book. "Well…." She added inside her head, "...what are a bunch of kids? Can't be anymore obnoxious than they are now with their loud voices…"

About ten seconds later, a thunderous boom brought on by an explosion went off from somewhere south of Sayomi's tree. The ground trembled in its aftermath; sending tremors up the tree's base till it jolted Sayomi's perched form. A frown instantly pulled down on her mouth before she slowly raised her eyes up from the book's page. Her indigo eyes now gleamed with aggravation before she brought both her hands together in her lap and snapped her book shut.

"Then again, maybe not." She gritted through her teeth as she slipped the novel she had been trying to read into the large front pocket of her sweatshirt. So much for some quiet reading time.

Uncrossing her legs, she smoothly got up from her laidback position to stand tall on the tree's branch. Facing south, in the direction of where the explosion had come from, she eyed the small cloud of smoke rising above the tree tops a little less than 100 feet away. "Pesky kids…." She grumbled softly. But she might as well make the most of the situation, "Well…." She added quietly as she brought her hands up to pull the hood of her black sweatshirt up and over her head, hiding her face with its shadows, "If they're all about causing a ruckus, I might as well show them how it's done."

She then skillfully leapt off the branch and dropped to the ground; landing gracefully on her feet before she undetectably set off in search for the trio of young ninja.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for Sayomi to find the group of three. With the noises that they made, she could've found them in complete darkness and that's even without using her nose for their scents. Perching herself up in a tree that allowed her to overlook the group of young ninja, Sayomi took a couple seconds to study each of their forms. The first one she looked at was a dark haired boy who was going over some kind of fighting technique; standing off to the side watching him was a girl with pink hair and wide, love-struck green eyes. At last, her gaze fell upon the last of the Genin; a yellow haired boy with blue eyes dressed in all orange.

She noticed that he too was eyeing his dark haired comrade, but in a much different way from the girl. The particular look he had in his eyes was a mix of frustration and jealousy.

"You call that training, Sasuke?" The blonde boy sourly asked. The dark one called Sasuke stopped what he was doing and turned towards his teammate with a silent challenge burning behind his dark eyes,

"Compared to the pathetic little display that you do, Naruto? Yes." He replied venomously. Both boys then took a single step towards each other; and the look they were sharing was like a bolt of lightning being passed between their eyes.

"Who you calling pathetic?" Naruto demanded. In the blink of an eye, the verbal dispute between Naruto and Sasuke progressed into a wrestling match that had both boys on the ground, fighting for dominance. Their female companion, who must be known as Sakura, watched with her mouth agape before she started to yell at them for their immaturity.

Watching the trio from her spot in the tree, Sayomi sighed and softly shook her head before finally speaking out, "You have got to be kidding me." She stated while she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is this is how the Hidden Leaf ninja are coming out? I must say I am highly disappointed."

At once, all three heads of the Genin snapped around to look up at Sayomi standing on a tree's branch. The look of shock on their face was priceless. As they took in her dark, hooded form, the blonde haired boy named Naruto finally spoke up,

"Whoa…" he stated in awe, "…where'd you come from?" he asked curiously though his blue eyes had narrowed in suspicion.

"Around." Sayomi replied coolly as her own eyes narrowed slightly behind her hood, "Now what about you three?" she returned, "Aren't you kiddies a bit too far from home?"

"KIDDIES?" Naruto repeated in outrage as his eye twitched at Sayomi's taunting.

"We're going through some ninja exercises." Answered Sakura in a polite tone.

"Ah." Sayomi replied as she let her hidden gaze sweep across each of the young Genin's faces, "…well from what I've seen and heard, you guys must be very productive." She stated in a highly sarcastic tone. "So why don't you three run along now and head on back to the Academy," she suggested in an icy tone, "I'm sure you must be greatly missed by now." She finished as she started to turn away from the young trio.

As her words sunk in, Naruto and Sakura's mouth dropped open in pure dismay while Sasuke simply narrowed his dark eyes.

"We don't go to the Academy anymore…" Sasuke replied in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, yeah, believe it!" Naruto jumped in defensively, "We already graduated from that place. We are full, fledged Ninja now!" he exclaimed.

"You three are ninja?" she asked as an unseen eyebrow rose up into a smooth arch behind her hood; when the three nodded their heads, Sayomi shrugged an unimpressed shoulder, "Well you could've fooled me."

Gritting his teeth in anger Naruto boldly took a step towards the tree Sayomi was in, "Oh yeah?" he demanded as his hands down by his side curled into fists. Sayomi saw this but was unaffected by it.

"Yup." She answered in a matter of fact tone. She then watched Naruto with slight amusement as he reached into his ninja pouch behind him and pulled out a Kunai blade.

"Well I'll show you!" He declared before he leapt up into the air, heading straight to where she stood. He had his blade raised, ready to strike and seeing this, a single corner of Sayomi's mouth started turning up.

"Oh so he wants to play now does he?" she asked herself as she watched him soar towards her, "Well then…let's play."


	13. Chapter 13: And So We Meet Again

Chapter 13:

"Naruto, don't!" Sasuke protested as he watched his comrade lunge for the hooded woman on the tree branch. But Naruto would not be swayed. He came directly at Sayomi with his blade held high but once he was close enough, she surprised him with an attack of her own.

Moving with such unexpected speed, Sayomi leapt off the branch and met the Genin halfway in the air; she then grabbed the hand that he was using to hold his Kunai while taking hold of his orange shirt with the other before she neatly threw Naruto back away from her to prevent any physical collision with the boy. Sayomi then dropped silently to the ground, while Naruto when his feet touched the forest floor, skidded back a foot or so.

Clicking her tongue in disapproval, Sayomi softly shook her hooded head, "Tisk, tisk…" she stated as she eyed the yellow haired boy in front of her, "With that kind of tactic, you won't get far as a Shinobi."

Anger flashed behind Naruto's blue eyes before he took up a solid fighting stance, "What did you just say?" he asked.

Sayomi rolled her eyes behind her hood before she brought her arms up to cross them over her chest, "You heard me." She answered coolly before she started to turn away. "But whatever, I'm done here." She then added with a bored sigh.

"Hey, just where do you think you're going?" Naruto demanded as he watched her face away from him before she slowly started off.

"I've got better things to do then waste my time with a bunch of ignorant kids." She answered back over her shoulder.

Enraged at her words, Naruto took a step forward before making another lunge at her form.

But that was exactly what Sayomi had been expecting; in fact she had been counting on it. So just when Naruto was about to collide with her and land his blow, she gracefully side stepped the attack at the last minute, letting Naruto pass right by before she spun about and landed a quick kick to his rear that sent him sprawling to the ground. Sakura and Sasuke who stood off to the side watching intently were now just as shocked as their blonde haired comrade.

"Nice try, but you'll need to try a bit harder than that." Sayomi stated knowingly. Growling, Naruto scrambled to his feet. But before he could make a comeback, his two comrades quickly intervened; grabbing him from behind before he could make another move against her.

"Let me at her, guys!" he exclaimed in protest as he struggled against their holds.

"Stop it, Naruto!" Sakura answered. "Chill, you loser." Added Sasuke.

Sayomi watched the trio of Genin argue back in forth for a few brief seconds before deciding that the fun was now over; she successfully had ruffled some feathers and with that in mind, she could turn and walk away feeling satisfied. She had barely taken three steps however when she sensed a forth presence enter the area. The scent was unfamiliar and whoever it was hardly made a sound; but when an ANBU Black Op appeared out of nowhere in front of Sayomi, she was not in the least surprised.

"Sayomi…" the ANBU addressed in his low, monotone voice. Sayomi turned her hooded head to stare over into the ANBU's masked face that resembled a kind of green bird.

"What is it?" she replied coolly.

"You have been summoned by the Third Hokage." He informed. "He wants to see you immediately."

At the mention of her old teacher, Sayomi straightened up and nodded her hooded head, "I'm on my way." She answered. With those words exchanged, the ANBU disappeared from the scene as quietly as he had entered. And then, there was silence.

Noticing the sudden stillness around her, Sayomi turned her head slightly, and found the three Genin were watching her with utmost bewilderment. One would think that they had never seen an ANBU before by their faces.

Snorting softly at their expressions, she turned away and took off into the trees at great speed, vanishing from their sight without another word.

Blinking silently, the three Genin all shared a quick glance with each other while the same question filled their heads at the same time; who was that woman?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Third Hokage stood at his office window, looking down onto the streets of his village; his hands were clasped behind his back in deep thought. After a few more moments of silence, he felt a presence enter his office. Without even sparing a glance behind him, the Hokage opened his mouth and spoke up, smiling softly, "I see you got my message." He stated.

"Always do." Sayomi's cool, feminine voice answered.

Nodding his head in agreement, the Hokage then turned around to see the young, hooded woman standing in the center of his room , "Well, now that you're here, we can get down to business." He stated. "I want to talk to you about something."

Sayomi arched an unseen eyebrow up at the serious quality to his words, "I'm listening." She answered.

"Good…" he started, "…because I have a request. I want you to be a part of the Chunin Exams coming up at the end of this month." He informed.

Both of Sayomi's brows now rose at the Hokage's words. Crossing the room in few long strides before taking a seat on the edge of the Hokage's wooden desk, Sayomi's head inclined itself to the side as she stared over at the old man, "Hiruzen…" she finally spoke, purposely dropping the formal title of his name since she found it unnecessary to address him so since they were in private, "I think I've outgrown the standards for that kind of test, don't you think?" she returned.

The Hokage chuckled, "Indeed." He answered with a warm smile, "Which is why I'm not asking you to be in it, dear girl. I want you to help out with it."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she propped her arms up behind her and leaned back on them, "…like a proctor?" she asked while she smoothly crossed her legs in a very lady like manner.

"No." He answered, "…I need you for a much bigger role actually. I need your…abilities to keep everything in check as the event goes on."

Sayomi drew her brows together in slight confusion, "Is it not against the rules for any outside help to be given during the Exams?"

"You're not allowed to lend a hand to the participants that is true," the Hokage replied calmly, "…but that is not why I'm asking for your assistance." He paused for a brief second before continuing on. "It's been a while since the Chunin Exams have taken place here inside Konoha Village and ninja from all over the country are coming to take part in it."

"And?" Sayomi asked, curious to hear what the Hokage had to say,

"And I just want to be cautious. I don't want something drastic to happen during the Exam." He stated, "….though something almost always does…." He added in a soft grumble.

Understanding now what he was asking, Sayomi chuckled softly and slightly shook her head in amusement, "So basically, you want me to act as a spy."

The Hokage stared directly into the shadows of her hood to where he assumed her eyes were, "Yes." He answered seriously. "I want you to be the eyes and ears of this village for me when I cannot do so personally."

After thinking his words over for a couple of seconds, Sayomi shrugged, "Alright." She answered lazily, "…I accept the task."

The Hokage gave another warm smile, "I knew you would. "

"Though I'm curious as to why you've not asked the ANBU for this kind of thing." She added in a slightly suspicious tone; thinking that perhaps there was a catch to all of this.

"Even the ANBU don't have as sharp of senses as you my dear." The Hokage replied, "…You can sense things coming before they're even there."

Not being able to argue with that statement, Sayomi shrugged in response, "Touché." She answered.

In that exact moment, Sayomi picked up the sounds of hushed voices and approaching footsteps that were coming down the hall outside the Hokage's office. When she felt the presences stop right outside the door, she turned her head to glance over at the Third and gave a faint smile,  
"You've got company." She stated in a soft voice of her own.

The Hokage raised a white brow in response, "Oh…" he answered as he turned towards the door. "They're earlier than I expected."

"They?" Sayomi repeated but her thoughts were then interrupted by the firm rapping on the office door.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK. The handle then turned before the door swung open. And the scent that rushed in before anyone else was all too familiar to Sayomi's memory.

Knowing full well who it was already, she shook her head softly before turning away to stare out of the window, "Unbelievable." She murmured to herself as the people outside the office door strolled on in.

"Hey Old man!" Naruto obnoxiously exclaimed as he, followed by his two comrades, entered the room.

"Well won't this be interesting…" she thought to herself as she listened intently to the sounds of the three Genin's feet crossing the floor. One of the pairs of feet she noticed from hearing froze in mid step while the others continued on to stand in the center of the room; she already had an idea why.

"Wait for it…" she told herself quietly.

"YOU?" Came the sound of Naruto's disbelieving voice as he spotted her sitting casually on the wooden desk.

"Yup. There it is." she finished with quick roll of her eyes. Deciding to humor herself for a biref second, Sayomi turned her head around to stare the boy down; and though he couldn't see her eyes, Naruto must've felt the intensity of her gaze because she saw him take a tiny, unconscious step back.

"Me." she replied in an uninterested tone.

"Wat are you doing here?" he demanded as his blue eyes narrowed into slits that showed his suspicion.

"Is that any of your concern?" she threw back.

Naruto took a challenging step towards her, "I can always make it my concern." He replied.

Sayomi was about to respond when she just barely had the time to sense a sudden sixth presence before another figure walked right into the room.

Sighing, "Now, now, Naruto…" the figure disapprovingly stated in a smooth masculine voice as he entered the room and moved to stand behind the three Genin. "None of that." He finished as he looked down on the yellow haired boy.

At once, Sayomi turned her complete attention onto the new face. And instantly she was shocked speechless for this face was not new at all. In fact it was the last thing she had ever expected to see.

"Oh…." Sayomi thought to herself, "…my….God." she finished as her eyes naturally took in the man's details from head to foot. "No way is that…..."

But there was no mistaking it.

He had gotten taller, a lot taller; and his body looked lean and very well muscled compared to his build 12 years ago. The clothes he wore were the typical outfit for a male Shinobi; sandals, black pants, shirt and a green vest. And as Sayomi let her eyes flicker up past the broadness of his shoulders, trailing across the black mask that still covered his face from neck to nose, moving past that single half opened ebony eye before landing on his full head of unruly looking silver hair, she just could not believe what she was seeing. Physically, he had changed a great deal since last she saw him but no amount of time could truly alter this particular face.

"Late as usual, Kakashi." Came the Third Hokage's voice.

Sayomi tensed at the sound of his name. "Kakashi Hatake." She stated inside her mind with a soft shake of her head. Almost like he could read her thoughts or perhaps he just felt her intense gaze upon him, the Jounin's silver head turned; and though she knew full well that he couldn't see her face from behind her black hood, she could still feel his one eye now directly upon her. "We meet again…."


	14. Chapter 14: There She Goes

Chapter 14:

"_Late as usual, Kakashi." _

"Sorry." The Jounin replied while his eye closed, a sign that he was smiling beneath his mask, "On my way over, I ran into a pretty girl." Said Kakashi before he shrugged a shoulder in what was supposed to be an innocent gesture as he continued on, "…and naturally seeing me, she wanted to go dancing.

Both Naruto and Sakura spun around to face their Sensei at the same time, "YOU LIAR!" they declared in perfect unison. Sasuke on the other hand, remained quiet as a soft scowl pulled down on his mouth.

The Third Hokage sighed; clearly unable to make a response to such a ridiculous answer while all Sayomi could do was just stare silently over at Kakashi with a hard, scrutinizing gaze.

"So this was what became of that masked ninja boy from all those years ago." She thought to herself as her eyes searched Kakashi's face for a brief moment. "Huh…" she added seconds later when she found nothing particularly interesting about the man she was watching.

Kakashi posed with his hands tucked away in the front pockets of his pants; and there was an almost lazy aura about him that matched perfectly with his half-closed eye.

"How disappointing." She would've expected something a bit more exciting after all this time. "But oh well…"

Bored with Jounin and annoyed by the stares of the Genin, Sayomi uncrossed her legs and hopped off the edge of the desk. Her sudden movement startled everyone in the room as they watched her head for the door.

Just as she passed the group of Genin and their Sensei, a voice called over to her retreating form.

"Leaving again so soon?" Naruto asked; his eyes narrowed slightly as he glared over at Sayomi's back that was now facing everyone in the room.

"Yup." She replied in an emotionless tone without even hesitating once in her steps.

"Without telling us you who you are?" He quickly threw back.

"Oh…" Came the slightly surprised voice of the Hokage, "Are you guys acquainted with each other already?" he asked curiously.

It was then Sayomi paused in her step, stopping just right under the doorframe, "Not at all…" she answered coolly without even bothering to glance back at the people who were still watching her every move.

"Then how about you do the polite thing and introduce yourself?" The boy answered gruffly.

"Naruto…" Sakura hissed, "…don't be rude!"

At his question, she slightly turned her head to the side before giving him a simple reply. "I am no one of consequence. "She answered, "…like a mere shadow, I come out of nowhere and I disappear in the dark."

"Can you at least give us a hint on what your name is?" Naruto asked in an almost pleading tone. Apparently not knowing who she was did not settle well with him.

Beneath her hood, a tiny amused smile pulled at her mouth before she shrugged, "There is nothing more to say about me."

Though her clue within the sentence went right over the Genin's heads, the Hokage caught onto it instantly and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"Say. About. Me." He repeated inside his head, "….Sayomi." he established with a secret smile to himself, "Very clever, my dear; clever indeed." Of course, he would expect nothing less from her.

Kakashi on the other hand, found himself deeply intrigued by her words. For some reason, he felt like he should know the answer to her identity, yet he couldn't place his finger on it. Her voice was not familiar to his memory; it had an incredibly rich quality to it, like velvet. So he was certain he had never heard it before. But at the same time, there was this aura about her that he could've sworn he knew from somewhere. It was most frustrating.

"Good day, Lord Hokage…" Sayomi respectfully declared in a gentle tone, disregarding the other Shinobi in the room, "If you need me for anything," she informed, "…you know where to find me."

And with those words, Sayomi departed from the room.

The three Genin silently gawked after her; even when she was long gone from the room. After a minute or so, Naruto broke the silence by speaking up,

"Old man…." He started, "….who is she?"

The Hokage smiled faintly before he turned towards the open window so that his back faced everyone else in the room, "A dear friend of mine," he answered, "… very gifted, very strong; not very social however." He added.

Naruto huffed softly before he turned his nose up slightly in the air, "Yeah, I'll say." He agreed. "…about the social part, I mean." He added. "Other than that, I could probably take her."

Sasuke glanced over at his comrade and gave a soft 'Hmpf'. "Yeah because you know, you did so well against her this morning." he stated with a swift roll of his dark eyes.

Growling, Naruto spun around to face his dark haired friend while he angrily shook a fist in the air, "I was unprepared!" he declared defensively.

Sakura shook her pink head in response, "When are you otherwise?" she replied smartly.

Naruto's mouth fell open before his head just dropped in dejection, "Sa…Sakura-chan…." He mumbled; obviously crushed that she had such a low opinion of him.

The Hokage could only chuckle. "Alright you three..." he stated in a firm but amused tone, "…take it easy."

"Yes sir!" they replied obediently. Naruto's yellow head snapped back up in that second.

"So who was that woman?" he asked the Hokage persistently.

His student was relentless and Kakashi found himself lifting his black eye up to the ceiling before sighing, "Goodness Naruto." He stated with a brief shake of his silver head, "You've got a like a two-second rebound rate."

The Hokage found himself greatly amused by the young Genin's curiosity. "You wish to know?" he asked back.

This time, all three Genin perked up at the question. "Yes." They replied in unison; turning their eyes intently on the Hokage's back.

"Well….." The Hokage started to answer but stopped for dramatic suspense.

"Yeah?" Naruto encouraged. At the same time, the Genin all leaned out towards the Hokage as they anxiously waited for his answer.

"….It's not for me to tell you." The Hokage replied with a soft shrug of his shoulder.

"WHHHAAAATTT?" Naruto exclaimed in outrage as he hunched over in disbelief; his arms hanging limply down by his side, "Old man…." He added, "…you've got to be kidding me. All of that and still no answer?" he asked. Sakura raised a hand up and slapped her forehead before groaning in discontentment. Sasuke's one response was a tiny frown and a brief 'Hmpf'.

The Hokage shrugged, "Sorry guys." He answered with a warm smile. "…but she doesn't like me giving her name out."

Both Sakura and Naruto sighed out loud in response, "Great…" they mumbled; not bothering to hide their disappointment.

Knowing full well that the Genin were bummed out about not knowing the identity of Sayomi, he felt something tug on his heart. "They're just curious." He told himself before he turned his head over his shoulder to glance at Kakashi for a brief moment, "….all of them." He added knowingly.

Now even he had to admit that he had been hoping for some kind of reaction when Kakashi had entered the room with Sayomi still in it. The Hokage knew instantly that she recognized him from the way he saw her body tense up when she was sitting on his desk. But by the vacant yet curious look Kakashi had in his eyes when he spotted her form, he understood that the Jounin obviously didn't recognize her. How could he? With that darn hood up over her head hiding her face completely from view, who could?

"And those two were always so entertaining together…." He quietly thought to himself as he recalled some distant memories of his ex-student with a younger version of the Jounin and the few times they went at each other's throats for no apparent reason. "Hmm….wonder how they'd act now…." He contemplated as he brought a hand up and lightly stroked his chin. Perhaps it was time for a reunion.

"Then again, Sayomi might not appreciate that…" he added as he went back and forth between decisions. "Oh well." He added, "…this could be fun."

Then, remembering that he, himself still had an awaiting audience, he reached a hand up to the large, veiled hat he wore, and lightly tugged it down over his eyes, "However…" he declared; instantly bringing the Genin back to attention, "…perhaps you three could…persuade her to show herself to you." He suggested with a faint smile.

Sakura's head cocked itself to the side, "Persuade?" she repeated. "How do we do that? She doesn't seem the type to listen to words."

He closed his eyes for a brief second to smile, "How very true," he agreed before he turned away from the window to face the observing Genin, "You three are Shinobi." He replied. "….use your imagination." He finished with a secret wink.

Sakura blinked silently along with Naruto and Sasuke; each had their brows furrowed softly to display their confusion. "I'm lost." She confessed.

The Hokage shrugged another shoulder, "Use your tools." He replied in a very casual tone, "…think like a ninja."

It took a couple seconds, but eventually Naruto caught onto his hints. The boys blue eyes widened with glee and a devious grin started tugging on his mouth

"Ooohhh!' he exclaimed excitedly as he slightly bounced up and down on his feet. "Tools…ninja!" he repeated, "I get it, I get it, I get it!"

"That's a first…." Sasuke grumbled smartly. Sakura watched the yellow haired boy with curious eyes,

"What do you get Naruto?" she asked.

"We gotta jump her!" he answered.

"What?" both Sasuke and Sakura answered together with a you're-out-of-your-mind look on their face.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto answered before he turned to the Hokage to confirm his statement. "Right Old man?" he asked with a wide grin.

The Hokage turned to Kakashi; "Is that what the young ones call it these day?" he asked, "Jumping?"

Kakashi could only shrug and Naruto took this response as a definite 'yes'.

Throwing his fist up into the air, he happily declared, "Alright, let's do it!"

However, both Sasuke and Sakura didn't seem very warm to the idea of getting the drop on a complete stranger. They each exchanged a quick glance with each other and remained silent.

Seeing how they needed the extra push, the Hokage chuckled before he nodded once at his open office door, "If you want your answers, you'd best get moving." He stated, "….or else you'll miss her." He added.

Naruto didn't have to be told twice, "Right!' he exclaimed before he reached out and grasped Sakura by the hand before he took off across the room. "Come on let's go, Sakura!" he said as he dragged the pink haired Shinobi behind him,

"Na…Naruto!" she replied in protest as she stumbled along before they rounded the door and disappeared down the hall.

"SASUKE!" Sakura's voice called back seconds later.

Sasuke frowned; looks like he was going to be dragged into this as well, "Crap…" he stated before he took off after his two comrades, leaving behind a pleased Hokage and a puzzled Kakashi.

Upon hearing the soft sounds of quiet laughter coming from the Hokage, the silver haired Jounin turned to the older man with an inquiring gaze, "You're laughing." He stated.

The Hokage nodded before turning towards the silver haired Jounin, "I am." He answered, "…and you're still here." He added.

Kakashi blinked, "…yes…" he replied warily, "…should I not?"

The Hokage smiled and shrugged, "I had simply assumed that you would tag along with your Team."

Kakashi shrugged in response, "Eh…" he answered lazily, "…I see no need to supervise them. What kind of trouble could they possibly get themselves into?" he returned.

At this the Hokage laughed out loud; it was a low, rumbling sound that instantly made Kakashi rethink his words.

"Uh…did I miss something?" he asked as he watched the Hokage's shoulder shake softly with his mirth.

"Oh you have _no_ idea, Kakashi." The Hokage replied; closing his eyes with a smile.

The Jounin couldn't help but arch an eyebrow in response before he brought his arms up and crossed them over his chest, "Just…" he started, "…what exactly are they getting themselves into, sir?" he asked.

The Hokage shrugged innocently, "Why don't you go and find out for yourself?" he returned.

Kakashi sighed before he started to turn his body towards the door, "Well I guess I have no other choice. Something's telling me that there's bound to be some kind of mess from all of this." He stated.

The Hokage's smile widened slightly as he watched the Jounin slowly head for the door. "Well I think you'll be quite surprised at what you'll find, Kakashi."

When the Hokage's words finally reached him, Kakashi found himself pausing momentarily underneath the doorway. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw the Hokage give him a soft nod in encouragement before he turned away to watch out the window.

"What did he mean by that?" he asked himself before he faced back around and left the office. Looks like there was only one way to find out; without another thought, Kakashi set off in search for his team of Genin who were now on the hunt for a mysteriously hooded, young woman.

With Kakashi gone, the Hokage pulled out an old wooden pipe form his robes before he stuck one end into his mouth and swiftly lit the other end with a lighted match. As he took a long drag on it and slowly blew the smoke out through his mouth, he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh drat…." He mumbled out loud, "…I forgot to assign them their mission." He confessed out loud. After a few seconds, he brushed his little mind slip off his shoulder; "Well…" he added before a knowing smile started pulling on his mouth, "Let's face it…._**this**_ will be a mission entirely on its own. "


	15. Chapter 15: Silent, Cold, & Beautiful

Chapter 15:

"Those brats!" Sayomi swore inside her head as she easily dodged a few kunai blades that had flown at her while she had been perched on top of a large wooden fence; they 'thunked' as their tips sunk into the planks of wood and Sayomi couldn't help but eye them for a brief second as she hopped off the wooden barrier. They had come out of nowhere….

_There she had been, walking down the busy town street, avoiding the bustling crowd that threatened to bump and shove her as she moved across the city. And with so many people out and about, Sayomi couldn't sense the three separate forces closing in on her until she picked up on the loud and obnoxious voice of Naruto as he was in mid air, flying at her from behind._

"_Gotcha!" he had cried. _

_Turning her head at the sound, sensing the attack, she shook her head and rolled her eyes "As if." She replied before she swiftly jumped into the air; performing a clean back flip before twisting her body to land perfectly on top of a large wooden fence a couple feet away out of Naruto's poor attack. _

_Just as her feet touched the top of the fence, Naruto landed directly on the spot where Sayomi had been seconds before; staring out at the young boy with sharp eyes, she found Naruto staring right back. He was breathing hard but he had a kind of smile on his face that relished in the obvious challenge she was now providing him. A moment later his teammates joined up with him; taking a stance alongside their loud friend._

_As her eyes darted from one Genin face to the others, Sayomi found herself both amused by what their body language was implying as well feeling deeply irritated by their presences. Each Genin held a kunai blade out and at the ready; and the look of serious concentration that they held in their stares as they watched her almost made Sayomi laugh._

"_What…" she started slowly, "...Do you three want now?" she asked as she reached behind her and casually slipped her thumbs into the back pockets of her form fitting jeans._

"_Who are you?" Naruto demanded in return. _

_Her indigo eyes narrowed beneath her shielding hood, "I thought I already made myself quite clear."_

"_Yeah, well we wanna know!" He replied. _

_Sayomi shrugged, unaffected by his words, "Get use to disappointment." She answered. _

_Naruto gritted his teeth in anger; Sakura and Sasuke both frowned._

"_Ohh…" Sayomi murmured in a false, sympathetic tone as her eyes flickered over their facial expressions, "…unhappy are we?" she asked._

_Growling, Naruto turned slightly and nodded his head once at his companions; understanding the signal, the three Genin flung their arms forward and released their kunai blades with all their might. The blades soared freely through the air, heading directly for Sayomi…._

Which brings her to where she is now; landing lightly on her feet behind the fence out of the Genins' line of vision; the road she was on was completely empty. Or so it was for a moment or two. Next thing Sayomi knew, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke came flying over the top of the fence right after her. Retreating a few paces back, she watched unshakably as the Genin landed and slowly started closing in.

"You guys are incredibly annoying…" She stated in an almost bored tone, "Now I'm going to ask you this one, last time….what do you want?"

"Drop the hood." Naruto replied.

At his request, Sayomi arched an unseen eyebrow behind her hood, "You're kidding." She answered in what could be taken as disbelief, "…that's what this whole charade is all about?"

She found her answer lying within each of the Genins' eyes. The look of pure determination, curiosity and aggravation all mixed into their orbs, there was no mistaking it. They were desperate to know who she was.

"I see…" she replied coolly.

"So you gonna show us your face?" Naruto returned.

"Mmmm…." She murmured out loud as if she was deeply considering his words; of course Sayomi had already made up her mind long before this display had taken place, "No." she replied firmly, "…now go play ninja elsewhere. You're bothering me." She added before she turned and started walking off down the street.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Naruto answered as he and Sasuke lunged for the hooded woman's retreating form.

Hearing them come up from behind, Sayomi rolled her eyes before she spun around on her heel, ready to confront this growing annoyance once and for all. Naruto reached her before Sasuke; and when he did, he took a predictable swing at her head which she swiftly dodged before throwing one right back, catching him in his left shoulder. The force she used was not damaging, but it was enough to cause him to spin out and hit the ground by her feet before he rolled away into another fence.

Next, came Sasuke. His move was similar to Naruto's only his was performed with more accuracy by aiming a jab at Sayomi's center when she had been facing away. But what Sasuke hadn't been anticipating on was how well Sayomi was able to adjust to his movements. Even though she had not been directly facing him head-on, when he grew close enough to land his strike, she able to perfectly counter his attack with a single step to the side; and just as he passed her, missing his target, she reached out and grabbed his arm, twisting it up behind his back. Not painfully of course, this was just kid after all, but she exerted enough pressure to cause the boy to hiss in response.

Sighing, Sayomi then brought her head down to the boy's left ear from behind, "Had enough, yet?" she asked as her eyes darted from him, to Naruto dazed form against the fence, to Sakura who stood completely still with her green eyes wide open; to Sayomi, she looked a little too terrified to try anything against her at the moment. When none of the Genin gave her true response, she took this as a 'no'.

"Suit yourself." She replied. Tightening her grip on Sasuke's arm, she swiftly changed its position only to give it a forceful lift and jerk that caused the boy to flip and land flat on his back. Dropping the boy's limb, Sayomi brushed her hands off and observed her work. Naruto was now just stumbling to his feet again, and slowly Sasuke was overcoming the shock that had briefly taken over when he had hit the ground.

Sayomi then moved past the two recovering Genin boys, heading down the road like nothing had happened; but then she paused briefly in her step, "If you honestly wish to carry on with this ridiculous game, I'll humor you for a bit. But you're going to have to learn how to keep up, kiddies." She stated with a tiny, invisible smile behind her hood before she vanished in a fast blur as she took off sprinting from the scene.

Sasuke was up on his feet within a few seconds; his dark eyes now burning with anger. He did not like to be defeated; and it only made defeat worse knowing that he had lost to a girl. This no longer was a quest of discovery; it was now a trial of pride. "Come on, you loser." Sasuke stated through clenched teeth, "She's getting away."

Groaning, Naruto straightened up and stared off in the direction of where the woman had gone off in. "Right." He answered as his blue eyes narrowed into slits. Together, Naruto and Sasuke set off on her trail, leaving Sakura behind, as they eventually pursued the woman all the way over to the training grounds. For the most part, the area was empty and open.

As they cautiously walked across wide, flat grassland, there was a quick, shadowy blur that caught the corner of their eyes; and they turned their heads east to see the hooded woman standing with her arms crossed over her chest,

"You're an awfully persistent bunch." She stated as her dark head inclined itself to the side as she studied the pair of boy Genin before her.

"She's fast…" they boys noted to themselves. Sasuke scowled in silence while Naruto took a challenging step forward, "Well you practically told us to chase after you!" he pointed out defensively.

To their surprise, the woman laughed; it wasn't a warm sound, nor was it sincere. It was the kind of laugh one uses to mock. "Yes…" she replied with a soft shake of her head, "…but I didn't think you guys would be so stupid as to actually follow."

"Oh yeah? Well when we are done with you, you'll see who's really the stupid one here!" Naruto snapped back before he swiftly brought his two hands together and formed a hand signal, "Take this! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There was a brief poofing sound in the air before 4 more Naruto's stood surrounding Sayomi. Her head turned in all directions, calmly analyzing the situation without a single worry on her mind.

"Let's get her!" the real Naruto cried.

"Yeah!" came the eager response of his clones. Then, all five Naruto's charged.

Despite being outnumbered and surrounded, Sayomi actually smiled faintly before emitting another tiny laugh. As the circle of clones closed in, Sayomi took up a slightly crouching stance with her hands raised up from her sides. In the next few moments, everything moved so quickly it was hard to keep up with who threw what; kicks and punches were flying everywhere followed by the grunts of the defeated Narutos as they poofed from sight, once again leaving behind the real one and a still standing Sayomi. Naruto was panting heavily now, while Sayomi looked rather bored.

"Alright…" Sayomi now stated, "…my turn."

Before Naruto could blink, the young woman, moving faster than he could anticipate, lunged, knocking them both to the ground before she wrestled Naruto down onto his stomach with his arms pulled back behind him as she straddled the back of his knees.

"Nagh!" Naruto grunted out in anger at being defeated at second time, "Sasuke!" he called for help.

Sayomi turned to see Sasuke watching her with cold eyes; and within his two dark orbs she could see him trying to come up with some kind of strategy. She glared back at him softly from behind her hood; her gaze piercing sharp like a knife and colder than ice.

"Come on…" she sneered, "Let's see what you got."

Gritting his teeth in rage, Sasuke brought his hands up from his side and got ready to make a hand signal of his own. "Naruto…" he spoke out in a low, warning voice, "…get ready to move."

Sayomi arched a smooth eyebrow up in response before her gaze flickered down to the yellow haired boy that was pinned beneath her. Apparently, he also had the same thought in mind,

"Move where?" he snapped back.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing, Kakashi softly shook his head, "Leave it to my Team to go off on such a wild goose chase." the silver haired Jounin thought to himself as he followed the trail his Genin had left behind; using his own keen senses, Kakashi traced his students' chakra presences all across the city till he located them somewhere on the training grounds. "I do hope that they're not doing anything stupid…" he murmured out loud to himself as he leisurely strolled down the path that would take him to where his Team was.

But as he drew closer to the grounds, he caught the faint scent of smoke on the wind. Stopping in his tracks, he looked up to see a cloud of dark grey rising above the trees. And when there's smoke, there's bound to be a fire. Kakashi shook his head, "That doesn't look promising."

Without another word to himself, Kakashi set off in the direction of the smoke at ninja speed.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fire Style; Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed as he shot a powerful stream of orange flames at Sayomi's form.

"Fire, huh?" she thought to herself before she dropped Naruto's arms from her hold and dived out of the flame's path, somersaulting into a low crouching position a few paces away from the scorching inferno that had struck the ground just seconds after she had moved. The blazing heat that the fire produced was incredible. Even though she stood at least five feet away, she could feel its high temperature on her skin through her sweatshirt.

Naruto, on the other hand, had the full pleasure of actually experiencing 'the burn' personally. With a loud shout, he popped out of orange flames, holding his rear with both hands as the back of his pants smoked from being touch by the fire.

"Yee-Ow!" he howled with his eyes squeezed shut as he landed and dropped to the ground, rolling frantically across the grass in an attempt to put his pants out.

Sayomi snorted at the sight, briefly watching Naruto for a second or so before she turned her attention back onto Sasuke. But by the time she did, she barely had time to register anything before she found herself caught in a second stream of flames. It engulfed her entire body; how Sasuke had been capable of producing two Jutsu of that level , one right the other amazed Sayomi, if only for a moment.  
"Shit!" she swore as she threw her body up and out of the flames surrounding her, breaking free from its searing prison. Though she herself was untouched by the fire, the same could not be said about her sweatshirt.

The scent of burning cloth filled her nostrils before she instinctively glanced behind her and saw that the back of her black hoodie had caught fire. "Damn kid…" she muttered under her breath as her hands swiftly came down to the hem of her sweatshirt before she tugged its thick material up and over her head, instantly letting it drop from her hands before she came down and landed silently on the ground, behind the blazing fire.

Out of breath, Sasuke cut his Jutsu off, and watched as the pit of flames in front of him slowly flickered out. Behind the orange inferno, he faintly caught the silhouette of the woman; her figure looked smaller all of a sudden and less dark. It then Sasuke smirked with satisfaction,

"Hn." He grunted. Her sweatshirt had finally come off; which meant that as soon as the flames died away, they would finally be able to see who this woman was.

"Having fun?" came the smooth voice of his Sensei from behind. Sasuke gasped in surprise before he turned his head around to see Kakashi standing a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kakashi-Sensei…" he replied automatically, "Where had he come from?" he asked himself.

"Hmm?" Kakashi returned as he slowly approached the young Genin; his form completely towered over his when they finally stood side by side. It was then Kakashi finally looked around the area with an analyzing eye; sighing he shook his head, "Oh boy…" he stated as his eye took in the details of the land that showed hard evidence of a fight. "…why must you guys be such troublemakers?" he asked as he turned his head to stare down on his dark haired student.

"Now wait a second, Kakashi-Sensei!" Came Naruto's protesting voice as he finally finished brushing himself off before he ran over to where his teacher and comrade stood, "_**She**_was the one who started it!" he declared as he pointed an accusing finger at the flames before them that still acted as a barrier from seeing the woman who stood on its other side.

"She?" Kakashi repeated as he turned his full attention onto what was in front of him, "Your lady friend, you mean?" he teased, clearly sensing the strong presence of the woman from earlier.

Both boys turned their noses up into the air before scowling, "She is _not_ our lady friend!" they replied in unison.

"Uh-huh…" Kakashi replied in his usual bored tone.

When at last the wall of fire started to flicker away into nothing, all eyes watched expectantly as the figure of the woman became more and more visible by the second. Feeling the woman's gaze upon them, Kakashi reached a hand up and lightly scratched the side of his head,  
"Sorry about all of this." He called out in apology before his gloved hands came down to rest on the heads of Naruto and Sasuke, "…I know these two can be quite the knuckleheads sometime, so I do hope that they haven't cause you any trou…."

His sentence however was cut short when his eye finally settled on the woman. With the fire completely gone now, she stood out in the open as clear as daylight and Kakashi found himself completely speechless as his eye took in the woman's every detail.

Starting from the top, a breathtaking curtain of aqua green hair fell in soft waves down to her lower back; she had it styled with a simple part down the left side with some shorter strands of hair brushed off to the right so that it hung loose over the right side of her face which was beautiful, flawless and round. Her skin was a healthy ivory color with a natural touch of rose across her cheeks and to add to this woman's undeniable loveliness, she had the most perfect pair of lips; full and luscious looking as they held the tempting color of red berries.

The shirt of silky, emerald green material that she wore, clung to her like a second skin; proudly showing off the fullness of her breasts while emphasizing the slimness of her waist that eventually filled out into her round hips. She also wore dark blue skinny jeans that hugged the lower half of her body in all the right places for she had a figure with the ideal combination of both curves and toned muscle. From face to body, if there was a way to describe this woman's beauty, it would be with the word haunting.

And what really held Kakashi's attention was not her face but her eyes. Framed with long, dark curling lashes, her eyes looked intense, sharp and were the color of deep indigo purple.

"Such a color…" he thought to himself as he stared off into the two orbs from where he stood. "I think I remember those eyes from somewhere…" he noted softly as he racked his brain for an answer. This woman's face however looked both familiar and completely new to him at the same time.

Underneath the scrutiny of his gaze, the woman moved. It wasn't anything huge, just a simple toss of her head to shift the strands of hair that hung over her right eye. The action was almost innocent but it was enough to spark recognition for Kakashi. In fact, it was more like Déjà-vu. One second, Kakashi was staring into the face of a woman, the next he found himself seeing the ghost of a small girl with the same aqua green hair and indigo eyes she had standing alongside her before fading from sight. Instantly, the pieces fell into place, and a name that Kakashi had not spoken in years appeared on his tongue.

"….Sayomi…." he murmured out loud in a low voice as soft as whisper.

Hearing the name, the woman posed with her thumbs hooked into the front loops of her form fitting skinny jeans, popping a hip out while her head softly tilted to the side as she stared across the eight-feet of distance between them to look into Kakashi's masked face. A smooth, eyebrow arched as her only response.

But that was enough of an answer for Kakashi; that, along with a particular glow he noticed had appeared within her eyes when he had spoken her name. That tiny light, in those two indigo pools, told him undoubtedly that she had recognized him too.

Blinking once, Kakashi stared into her face for another second or so before his ebony eye closed in what people assumed was a smile or grin before he raised a hand up into the air as a gesture of greeting, "Yo." He stated in a friendly tone.

Sayomi's only response was a soft scowl and an icy glare.


	16. Chapter 16: Can't help But wonder

Chapter 16:

"Fancy seeing you around here, again." Kakashi stated with a casual smile as he continued to stare over at the young woman standing less than ten feet away.

Seeing no way out of talking to him, Sayomi huffed a quick sigh "Yeeaah…" She answered, "….fancy that." Her tone was almost sarcastic.

Perplexed from watching the two adults exchange a few words, Sasuke instantly noted the obvious familiarity with each other before he turned to Kakashi with questioning in his dark eyes.

"You know her?" he asked.

Hearing the question, Sayomi took the liberty of answering for Kakashi. "Our paths have crossed in the past." She stated coolly as her eyes swiftly swept across the Jounin's form before she averted her gaze to rest upon the dark haired Genin.

Like always, Sasuke looked cool and collected; the same could not be said about his yellow haired companion. Naruto stood with his mouth hanging wide open; his blue eyes, which were locked on Sayomi, were partially bulging out of his head while a deep blush stained his cheeks crimson. And when he tried to speak, all that came out was, 'Uh…umm…Uhhhh….'

Sayomi couldn't help but roll her eyes. "And this is why I hate going out in public." She reminded herself.

No matter her age, people just always had the tendency to stare whenever she was out and about; granted, the looks were mainly because of the strange, black-stripe markings that exotically ran up and down both sides of her body.  
But once she hit puberty, it opened a whole different chapter to another kind of book that would give people even more reason to just gawk.

It was because of this that Sayomi had happily obliged the Third Hokage when he moved her to live outside the village's walls for her training. And she hasn't regretted the decision since. She hates attention and still very much does for the looks are always the same. Whether it's of bewilderment, shock, or awe, it's all just a reminder to Sayomi of how different she is from everyone else; how alone she truly is in their world.

That's why she is the way she is now; cold and unyielding to all, except to one, the Third Hokage.

"So, what brings you back to Konoha?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

His voice, let alone his question instantly snapped Sayomi out of her personal thoughts, bringing her attention back to the trio of male Shinobi in front of her.

She silently blinked a couple times before answering, "Excuse me?" she returned; knowing full well of course that Kakashi could not have been brought up to speed on how things have been with her; after all, she had practically disappeared from the village's sight twelve years ago.

At her response, Kakashi's brows furrowed softly, "You're not here visiting?" he replied, puzzled by her reaction.

Arching a single, smooth eyebrow, Sayomi shook her head, "No." she answered firmly, "….I never left."

The Jounin's visible eye widened in surprise, "Oh." He stated; clearly not expecting _that _as her answer.

"Yeah…" She replied straightforwardly. Then, seeing how the conversation was swiftly becoming all about her, to divert some of the evident interest, Sayomi decided to turn the tables on the Jounin.

"So…I'm assuming that these boys are with you, huh, Kakashi?" She asked in a false sweet tone as she locked eyes with Kakashi before she slowly started forward.

He blinked in surprise, "Uh…yes." He answered without breaking the eye contact, "…they are two of my three students." He explained as he watched her unhurried, deliberate movement towards them.

She was doing this purposely of course; she knew that she had their undivided attention so why not make things a little interesting by provoking some kind of reaction out of them before she left?

"Oh…" she answered sinuously, "You're a teacher now." She stated, intentionally adding a seductive ring to her voice to see how the Jounin would respond.

Kakashi heard her tone and was instantly stunned. His body unconsciously tensed up and all of his muscles tightened with anticipation. "Yes." He replied as he watched the woman before him draw nearer by the second; and though it was no real surprise, she looked even better close up; her features were just mesmerizing and Kakashi could not pull his gaze away.

He found himself absolutely captivated when only a few feet were left between them. "What is this?" he asked himself, wondering why he was so randomly reacting to her the way he was, "More importantly, what is she up to?" he added with soft suspicion. After all, since when has she ever been the type to approach _him_? When they were younger, she'd always try and do the exact opposite. So what's changed?

However, instead of stopping right in front of him like he had assumed she would when she had started forward, Sayomi effortlessly glided right around him and his group and continued on her way without a single glance back over her shoulder.

Now that particular action made more sense to Kakashi as he turned, along with his two Genin, to follow her movement.

"Allow me to give you some advice then." Sayomi called back over her shoulder, "You might want to _**teach **_blondie over there that it's rude to stare." She spoke in a surprisingly icy tone that sent a brief shiver running down Kakashi's spine as he watched her leave, "….Oh and uh…you might also want to help him pick his jaw off the ground as well." She added. "Just saying."

Naturally, Kakashi glanced over at Naruto to see the boy's expression for himself. Wide eyes, mouth open, the boy could've been drooling. "Well no wonder why she left." He stated before he rolled his eye and gave Naruto a firm smack across the back of his head.

That snapped Naruto right back to attention "OW!" he exclaimed as he brought his hands up to rub the back of his neck.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head before he brought his gaze back over onto Sayomi's retreating form which was now a good fifteen feet away. "I guess I'll just see you around then, Sayomi." He politely called back to her with his words of departure.

As his words processed, Sayomi reached a single hand up and ran it smoothly through her silky hair. "Yeah, don't count on it…." She answered.

"Huh?" That stumped Kakashi; if only for a second. But then, a nice breeze came from the direction that Sayomi was walking in, and as it swirled about her body, lifting her long tresses off her back as they swayed and danced in the wind, it carried her scent all the way back to Kakashi and he found himself unable to focus on anything else.

It was sweet but not like vanilla; it was much, much more enthralling, like a rose but there was something else mixed into it, something completely and strictly feminine that Kakashi just couldn't put his finger on. But how the aroma just assaulted his nostrils, even through his mask. Without even thinking, he inhaled deeply, drinking her scent in; and it was simply intoxicating.

He couldn't remember her smelling so good when they were younger. Then again, they had just been kids; a lot has probably changed since then.

"However, from the looks of things, she still possesses that feisty, unquestionable spirit." He noted to himself as he watched Sayomi fade into the trees. Kakashi could distinctively recall a couple moments when that 'spirit' of hers got her into quite a few jams with him back in those days; it didn't take much from him to set her off. And because of that, Kakashi had found her interesting in an entertaining manner.

But now, she was intriguing him in every way, shape and form; and he couldn't help but wonder… how much it'd take to once again ignite that defiant, little sparkle that had always glowed within her eyes whenever he was around.

He didn't see it there today, but God-willing, he'd see it soon. Or at least he hoped to.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching from the globe sitting on top of his desk, the Third Hokage smiled softly and shook his head, "Hmmm…." he murmured, "...interesting. Very interesting."

Rasing a hand up, he lightly stroked his chin in deep thought, "The two reacted quite differently to each other." he noted.

But that wasn't entirely unexpected. He knew Sayomi wouldn't be entirely enthusiastic about this encounter. And even though she had masked it well, there was no denying the tension that she was giving off when Kakashi laid eyes upon her. The Jounin himself looked rather stiff at some points too. Nonetheless, the two were most amusing to watch during that short period of time they were in each other's presences.

And by watching the two of them, it made the Third Hokage start to think; "I wonder..." he thought out loud to himself, "...how well those two would work together..."

Kakashi is a full fledged Ninja with the rank of Jounin who's accustomed to group work; Sayomi however carries no rank and is a 'solo rider' who doesn't really like interacting with people. But though they come from opposite ends, both are highly skilled, loyal, and efficient with tasks.

"...and there has been a certain mission I've been meaning to assign to someone but never found the right people for it." he paused briefly, "Well...until now." he softly corrected before he reached into his desk and pulled out a single document while his eyes quickly read over its contents. As he got to the last line, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself, "Of course, she's gonna hate me for it."


	17. Chapter 17: The Arrangement

Chapter 17:

The next day, in the early morning when the sun was just starting to peak above the horizon painting the sky with vibrant colors, Sayomi awoke to soft sounds coming from her window.

_Tap…tap-tap…_

Sensitive to noise, she groaned before raising a hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes as she slowly sat up in bed. When the tapping continued, she angled her body to face the single, large window pane that hung above her bed. At once her eyes landed on the source of the noise. A black messaging hawk sat patiently outside on the window's ledge.

Letting out an incoherent swear for she was not a morning person, Sayomi wiggled out from beneath her light blankets so that she could sit tall on her knees while she reached up for the window's latch to slide the glass barrier open. As it opened, the hawk gave a high pitched screech of approval before it flew into the room and landed on the bed beside Sayomi.

Sighing irritably, she reached a hand down to the bird's left leg and unclasped the small message vial that contained the apparent notice. She of course knew who had sent it; there was only one person who could've done it.

"What's with the freaking wake up call, Hiruzen?" she asked out loud almost like she was talking to the Third Hokage himself. Fumbling briefly with the vial, she popped open the lid and dumped a tiny note out into her hand.

"This had better be good…." She added as she unrolled the tiny scroll-like message. Here's all it said.

'_**Tea with me, 6:30 sharp on the roof of my building.  
~H .'**_

"Tea?" Sayomi asked out loud as she quickly reread the note before she glanced down on the hawk sitting next to her, "He woke me up for a tea party?"

The hawk's only response was having its head cock to the side at her question. Rolling her eyes, Sayomi crushed the piece of paper within her hand before she fell back onto her bed with a thump.

"Unbelievable…." She stated with a shake of her head as she stared blankly up at her ceiling. Leave it to Hiruzen to pull such a random stunt like this with her.

Suddenly, Sayomi felt a light weight hop up onto her stomach followed by a familiar feeling of talons pressing into her soft but firm stomach. It wasn't painful, but it was enough for her to briefly raise her head to glare down at the black bird now perching itself on her torso.

"What do you want, Eclipse?" she asked. The hawk fluffed her ebony black feathers at her name before she settled herself down comfortably on the young woman as if waiting for something.  
Knowing what it was Sayomi dropped her head back down before she sighed and raised a hand up from her side to gently stroke the black bird's head with a single finger.

"So needy…" she quietly murmured, trying to sound like she was scolding the hawk but couldn't deny the tiny smile that threatened to pull at her mouth. The affectionate gesture earned her a happy chirp.

Even though she was never much of a pet person, she seemed to have developed a soft spot for this bird. Eclipse had been a gift from the Third Hokage as a way for them to keep in close contact with each other. But with time, this bird eventually began acting like a kind of companion to her as well for in many ways, they understood each other.

Scooting forward a few inches, the black hawk bent over and picked up strand of Sayomi's aqua green hair between its beak before it giving it a soft tug. Feeling the pull, she carefully sat up in bed while the hawk moved back to sit in her lap.

"Alright, what now?" she asked. Eclipse, without releasing the strand, gave another tug. "Am I supposed to be going somewhere?" Sayomi added.

The bird chirped in response while softly yanking on her hair a few more times.

Sayomi gave a tiny frown; understanding that that meant 'yes'. "It is _not_ 6:30 yet." She pointed out defensively while her arms came up and crossed themselves over her chest. To make sure she was correct, she swiftly glanced over at the clock sitting on the stand next to her bed; it read 5:56.

Dropping the hair strand, the black hawk opened its beak and let out a sharp, ear-ringing screech. With its high frequency and her receptive hearing, Sayomi cringed at the sound while her hands came up to cover her ears.

" Blasted bird!" she swore out loud while she glared down at the hawk sitting in her lap, "Was that absolutely necessary?"

Without waiting for a response, Sayomi lowered her hands from her ears and offered the hawk her right wrist. Instantly and obediently, Eclipse stepped up and clasped her talons around the bone before the young woman hoisted the bird up so that they could stare at eye level with one another.

Clearly, the Third Hokage wanted to mess around with her today and he was using Eclipse as his starting tool. He liked to do this every now and then; and of course, Sayomi never really complained. If there was one thing she enjoyed more than a good book, it was a battle of wits with her old Sensei.

"Have it your way then." She told the bird as she shifted positions on the bed that allowed her to swing her legs off the side and rise to stand on her feet, "I'll go get ready." She informed firmly, "But **you**…." She quickly added, lowering her voice just a tad to make a point, "…you fly over and give Hiruzen's beard a nice, hard tug for me."

To make sure the hawk understood what she meant; Sayomi brought her free hand up and made a tugging fist right below her chin. Eclipse blinked her black beady eyes at the command before they closed and she puffed out her chest while chirping in response.

Sayomi smiled softly; the Hawk understood. "Good." She stated before she turned towards the window and stretched her arm out, "Now go."

At once, Eclipse lifted her wings as took off into the air, soaring smoothly out of the window and out of sight while Sayomi turned away to start getting ready for the day.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just when the clock struck 6:25, everything had finally been set up for the little morning 'get-together' on the roof. A rounded, cherry-wood table had been placed specifically in the center so that they would have the view of overlooking the city; on it resided a readied tea pot with some cups and around it, having been equally spaced out in distance, were three empty chairs.

Observing his work with a careful gaze, the Third Hokage gave a brief nod of approval before his hands came around and clasped themselves behind his back. "This is good." He noted to himself with slight pride. Now all that was missing was his company.

While keeping one hand behind him, he brought his other back to the front to reach up and lightly stroke the white beard hanging off his chin. It was an unconscious action, but when said action brought forth a slight throbbing sensation to his jaw, he stopped short and dropped his hand back down, recalling the reason why it was so sensitive to touch.

"Darn bird…." He grumbled out loud, "….how on earth did _she_ even teach that hawk _that_ kind of trick?" he asked himself.

_A little more than ten minutes ago, Sayomi's messenger hawk came back from delivering his sudden request to the young woman. He was a bit surprised to see Eclipse again so soon for he had not been anticipation a written response from her in the first place. Of course what that young woman sent back to him was far from any written response; right when he let the night-black bird land on his forearm, it gave him a brief chirp before it leaned its head down and caught the end of his beard with its beak. One tiny powerful jerk of its head, and the Third's chin was tingling in soft pain._

"_Just like Sayomi to give a response like that…." He had murmured to himself as he had frowned softly at the black hawk as it swiftly dropped his white beard from its mouth. He didn't blame the bird of course, she was just following orders; however, he'd have to get her back somehow soon. It might not be today though; today was already going to something else. And with that in mind, he gave Eclipse her next two tasks; one was another delivery, the other a pick-up._

The Third Hokage was swiftly pulled away from his wandering thoughts when the roof door opened with a quiet creak; it was finally 6:30.

When Sayomi stepped out onto the roof, closing the door behind her, he could tell by the straightness of her spine and her slightly drawn back shoulders that she must be a bit peeved at him from earlier. Turning gracefully on her heels, the young faced him with a firm look before she slowly started across the roof to where he stood, next to the set table.

She was dressed in her usual dark skinny jeans, followed by black sandals and a deep rosy pink top that was partially hidden by the black, mini zip-up jacket she wore over it that cut off right around the tops of her ribs; the jacket had long sleeves that fitted her arms well like the rest of the clothes she was wearing. And like always, her aqua green hair hung loose down to her lower back. When she stopped a few feet from where he stood, her arms came up and crossed themselves over her chest while she slightly popped a hip out; this was a pose he was quite familiar with.

Offering her a warm smile in greeting, the Third then slowly moved and took his seat at the table.

"Good morning, dear girl." He welcomed while he gave a soft nod to the empty chair on his right, "Please…." He continued on, "…have a seat."

Sayomi's indigo eyes narrowed slightly in response, but it wasn't so much in irritation; it was more of suspicion. She knew the second she had gotten that small note from him earlier this morning that he was up to something. The question she couldn't find an answer to though, was what? But submissively, she slowly stepped up to the open chair he had signaled to and sat down.

As she smoothly crossed her legs in a typical ladylike manner, Sayomi, keeping her eyes locked onto her old Sensei's face, leaned back in her seat, "Alright…" she stated, finally breaking her silence, "…what are you up to, Hiruzen?" she asked bluntly.

The Third Hokage turned his head first to the left, then to right while of look of innocence played across his aged face. "Me?" he asked in a well practiced tone of disbelief when he finally brought his attention back onto the woman before him.

Sayomi's head tilted to the side in scrutiny while her indigo eyes held a look that clearly read 'yes-you'. He might be able to fool other people with this kind of act, but she knew better.

The intensity that his ex-student looked upon him with caused him to chuckle, "So serious, my dear." He teased. "…now why would you assume that I'm up to something?" he returned; his eyes shining bright with laughter.

"Because I know you." She answered flatly, "….and I also know that you would _never_ wake me up at 5 in the morning just to ask me to join you for tea; not without some kind of catch."

Raising a hand up, he dramatically placed it over his heart, "Sayomi…" he murmured softly, "…I am offended here that you would even think such a thing." He replied. Of course, she was right but he couldn't let her know that just yet. Otherwise it would give away what he was trying to do.

Her brows rose up in response, "Uh-huh…" she incredulously returned , still not believing him; though by now, her firm expression was starting to melt into a more softer and affectionate one towards the old man sitting in front of her.

With another brief chuckle, the old Hokage reached a hand out towards the tea pot in the center of the table and began pouring himself and Sayomi a nice, steaming cup of tea. With his own cup in front of him, he politely passed the second one across to the young woman, who accepted it with a tiny smile and nod of her head,

"Thank you." she stated while she raised the glass to her lips and took a tiny sip.

Heat flooded her mouth along with the sweet taste of Jasmine green tea; and when she swallowed, the hot liquid left a pleasing tingle in the back of her throat which she recognized as being a hint of mint that had been added to the brew. "Mm-mmm…" she murmured softly in approval.

When she refocused her attention back onto the Hokage, she found him watching her with a knowing smile as he sipped from his own cup.

"The tea is to your liking?" he guessed, though he already knew the answer.

Placing her cup back down upon the table, Sayomi nodded her head briefly, "Yes…." She answered, "…however…" she continued on as her eyes slightly narrowed in soft suspicion once again, "…you didn't have to go through the trouble of making my favorite kind of tea." She informed him in a slow, careful tone.

He shrugged a shoulder in response, "It was no trouble at all; in fact, it was my pleasure doing it." He answered.

Sayomi was silent for a moment or two as she analyzed his answer. Then with a soft shake of her head, she leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. Whatever her old Sensei was up to, he was playing his part well.

"So then…." She started in a slow, cool tone as a single eyebrow rose into a smooth arch, "…this meeting is strictly social?" There was a brief pause before she continued on, "…no business involved, no…special request?"

The Hokage found himself trying to bite back a smile at that last part. She obviously wasn't buying his charade. With a tiny laugh, he sat back in his seat and carefully placed his tea cup down on the table. Then with one hand, he reached into his robe and pulled out a green file.

"Well actually…." He started as he set the file down in front of him, "…now that you mentioned it, there is something I was wanting to discuss with you." He confessed while he flashed a tiny, mischievous grin.

At once, there was an immediate change on the young woman's face from the confession. Though her face remained cool and impassable while she calmly leaned back in her chair, her eyes practically glowed with satisfaction.

"I knew it."

The Hokage could only smile before he pushed the file across the table so that it rested in front of Sayomi. Automatically, she in response picked it up and carefully flipped back its cover to read over its contents. While she did this, Hiruzen started speaking.

"I was hoping to wait a bit longer before bringing this out…" he paused for a second, "… but I see now that I can't keep anything from you, my dear." He said softly with affection.

A single corner of Sayomi's mouth turned up in a tiny smile, revealing a soft dimple in her cheek, "No you can't, Hiruzen." She agreed, "But why now did you want to wait?" she quickly returned as her eyes remained glued on the open file in front of her. She seemed to looking at a profile of a rather scary looking man.

"It's all about timing, dear girl." He answered. As he said this, his eyes moved past Sayomi's form to swiftly glance over at the roof door. It was still closed from when his ex-student had first appeared.

At his words, Sayomi finally looked up from her reading and caught her old Sensei staring off in the distance. Instinctively, she slightly turned her head to follow his gaze but when she sensed that there was nothing there, she turned back around. It was then that she noticed the extra chair sitting at the table off to her right. She blinked at it once while arching an eyebrow before her eyes flickered over to stare into the Hokage's face.

Are you…" she started, "….expecting someone, Hiruzen?" she asked as her head inclined itself to the side.

The Hokage quickly waved the question off, "Never mind that, my dear." He replied, "…let's just focus on one thing at a time."

His answer didn't please Sayomi in the least. Though she remained silent, her expression passive, her eyes darkened with mistrust.

"Very well." She suddenly spoke up in a cool tone, "….explain to me then what I'm looking at here." She finished while she brought her attention back onto the open file in her hands.

"Who is…." She paused for a second to scan the name that the profile offered, "….Shimizu, Zentaro?" she asked, "…and why am I looking at his picture?"

'He's a member of a gang called, _'Mana'. _They've been terrorizing the Hidden Mist Village for a few months now." he explained, "….and so we've been asked to take care of them." He stated.

Sayomi nodded her head, understanding the task, "….dead or alive?"

"I'll leave that up to you and your partner; first part of this mission is a stakeout, so you can decide things from your findings." Hiruzen answered, not realizing what had just slipped out until it was too late.

'_Your partner?'_

Her eyes snapped up to look into the Hokage's face. Taking a few moments to gather her wits about her, she leaned forward and placed the file back down on the table,

"….I'm sorry, Hiruzen." She stated quietly, "…perhaps I heard you wrong, but did you just say I have a _**partner**_?" she asked as her eyes burned into her old Sensei's.

The Hokage cursed himself inwardly before he slowly cleared his throat in response, "…well…." He started to answer but was cut short by the young woman in front of him,

"Uh-huh…." She replied quickly, already knowing full well that his answer was going to be 'yes', "…and pray tell, who is this very, **very** unlucky partner of mine?" she demanded in a low, dangerous tone.

"Now Sayomi…." He answered as he too leaned forward in his chair; his tone had a soft warning in it as he grew instantly aware of Sayomi's waning coolness. "….before you start protesting…."

His explanation was cut short when the roof's door suddenly opened up. At once, Hiruzen turned his attention onto whoever had just interrupted them; but when he saw who it was, he raised a hand up to his brow and shook his head, "Oh not good…." He mumbled.

Sayomi heard this and straightened defensively up in her seat, forcing her back in an arch as she listened to the deliberate footsteps approaching their table from behind. Taking a deep breath in through her nose, she was greeted by a strong, masculine scent; a mixture of grass, sunshine, and a hint of manly cologne. The aroma was pleasant to say the least, but she quickly pushed _that_ particular thought from her head.

"Sorry I'm late." Came the all too distinctive voice of Kakashi Hatake. At the sound of silver haired Jounin, Sayomi's hands instinctively curled into two, tight fists.

"On my way over I got lost in the Labyrinth of Love." He informed as his visible eye closed in what looked to be a smile.

Sayomi carefully watched the Jounin as he leisurely took his seat next to her on her right. Once he had settled, his head turned and met her stare. The two locked eyes for a couple seconds, but it felt like hours before she averted her gaze to stare the Hokage down,

"Him?" she wanted to shout but didn't, surprising the Hokage with her calm tone, "…the hell, Hiruzen?" she demanded.

"It's nice to see you again too, Sayomi." Kakashi intervened as his single, ebony eye remained glued on the young woman, next to him.

At once, she turned towards him in her seat; her indigo eyes flashing wildly in warning, "Shut it, Kakashi!" she exclaimed, her voice rising slightly.

If it had been anyone else, Kakashi would've been taken back, but instead he found himself completely at ease with the woman as he calmly stared back into her eyes.

"Ah…."The Jounin quietly thought to himself, "…there it is."

It was just as he remembered it; the sharp, twinkling within her deep orbs. Her eyes shimmered magnificently with her obvious displeasure.

"Hiruzen…" the young woman continued; her eyes going back and forth from her old Sensei to the Jounin, "…you of all people know that I don't do partnerships. I _never_have." She pointed out as her eyes came to rest once more on Kakashi's masked face.

"Until now." The Hokage replied smoothly with undeniable certainty.

"You're kidding me!" She threw back. "You're going to pair me up….with _this_ guy?" She tossed her head slightly to the side, gesturing over to where the silver haired Jounin sat.

Kakashi's eyebrows rose up at this remark but he decided it would be best to remain silent; for now at least.

"Yes, Sayomi," Hiruzen answered in a low, serious tone, "…I must insist upon this."

"_You_ can insist…" she replied in an icy tone as her eyes narrowed softly into slits, "….But _I_ can also refuse."

"Can I say something here?" Kakashi suddenly asked out loud; bringing both Hiruzen and Sayomi to silence as they turned their full attention onto the Jounin at their table.

"No." Sayomi replied firmly.

Hiruzen briefly rolled his eyes and waved her comment off, "Go ahead, Kakashi."

From watching the two verbally go at it, the Jounin had a sudden idea on how to bring this argument to an end. Now it was time for him to put his idea into action,

"Well…" he started in his usual, laidback tone, "….if the lady here is not up to the task, she's more than welcome to back down." He stated as his eye closed in a small smile, "…I can handle things on my own."

Hirzuen's mouth dropped open in shock, his eyes going wide for a moment or two before he glanced over at the young woman to see how she had handled such a statement. "Oh…oh crap." He muttered to himself as he watched Sayomi slowly uncross her legs and rise up from her seat.

Not the best thing to say to someone like her and it was the _last_ thing she needed to hear from _him_. Even after all these years, he was still the same arrogant, smart-mouthed ninja brat that drove her absolutely crazy. Gritting her teeth in rage, Sayomi felt her canine teeth sharpen within her mouth from Kakashi's words.

"Watch it, ninja-boy…" she answered almost venomously, "You can't talk about 'handling' shit, when it comes to me."

"Sayomi!" The Hokage exclaimed; her choice of words shocked him to the very core. But the woman didn't even spare him a glance. Right now, her one objective was the smug-looking Jounin sitting next her.

A hidden smirk started pulling at his mouth when Sayomi's response finally settled in; he had challenged her with his last remark, and now she was answering with one of her own.

Unable to help himself, Kakashi too rose to his feet. "Was that a challenge?" he asked; his single, visible eye shining bright with amusement.

Sayomi took a single step forward; her eyes never once leaving his masked face, "That…" she replied in a low tone, "….was a warning." She clarified, "…one that you would do well to take heed of."

Kakashi couldn't fight the growing smirk that threatened to stretch across his hidden face as he stared down on this young woman before him. Of course, it wasn't like when they were younger with his form towering over hers. Height wise she had sprouted, but he still has her by at least a head.

"Think so?" he replied.

Sayomi's eyes narrowed slightly, "I'll let you figure that one out for yourself." She answered before she turned away and moved around the table, coming to a brief stop at the roof's high ledge. "I'm in, Hiruzen." She informed, "….but I'll be doing things _**my**_ way. And so help me, you better not slow me down, Kakashi."

Without waiting for another response from either man, Sayomi smoothly stepped up onto the ledge before she leapt off the building. Both Hiruzen and Kakashi swiftly moved from their positions to go over to where the young woman had just been seconds ago. They watched as she performed a skilled swan dive off the roof, followed by a graceful front flip right before she landed in a crouching position on the sidewalk below. Then just like that, she easily rose tall and walked out of sight.

Kakashi stared after her for as long as he could; his amazement never seemed to cease when it came to this woman. "Well…I think that went well." He stated in a teasing manner.

The Hokage gave a soft snort in response, "Easy for you to say; you already knew what to expect from this arrangement because of my letter to you this morning." He replied with a soft shake of his head, "…I still haven't told her all the details."

the Jounin raised a single, smooth eyebrow, "Such as?" he inquired curiously.

"Your guys' cover."

Kakashi shrugged a shoulder in response, "Eh," he replied, "…I'll break it to her."

Hiruzen turned to Kakashi with a surprised expression on his face, "…Good luck with that…she's bound to not take it well." He pointed out, "…speaking of which, now that you have an idea of who you're going to be working with," he paused for a second to careful watch the Jounin next to him, "…are you sure that YOU'LL be up to this kind of mission?"

Kakashi turned his head to stare over at the older man; to the Hokage's surprise, the Jounin's eye closed in a smile, "Of course." He answered, "….what's the worst that could happen?" he returned.

The Hokage looked away to stare out over the town,  
"_'What' _indeed…"


	18. Chapter 18: Let it begin

Chapter 18:

It had taken awhile, but after many hours of pacing fiercely back and forth underneath the shade of the trees, just outside the village's gate, Sayomi's frustration finally burned out. Now, with sunset finally rolling around, the young woman headed back to her place to retrieve some things for her 'special' mission.

And speaking of which, how ridiculous was it that she had even been assigned a partnered mission; especially with_ him_ being her partner. Why, just the thought made Sayomi's blood stir.

Tossing her head in aggravation, Sayomi swiftly found and stuffed a clean change of clothes into the small satchel she had tossed out on her bed; following that were a few, last and personal items like a hair brush and other hygienic objects that she would need while on her leave.

Then, with her things packed, she closed the bag tightly and irritably hoisted it up to hang off her left shoulder before she spun on her heel and marched out of her bedroom without a glance back.

After locking her house up, Sayomi turned away from her home and set off down the small path that would take her deep into the trees, eventually leading her back to the village.

With her satchel all packed, Sayomi was ready to get started on her task at this very second.

"However..." the young woman thought to herself with soft annoyance, "...I wonder if my _**partner**_ is ready..."

Freaking Kakashi... after all, she most definitely was. And she was anxious to do things her way.

Partner or no, Sayomi will not let him slow her down. If he's not ready...

"He'll just have to be left behind and catch up with me later." Sayomi thought to herself with a determined nod of her head.

That is...if he even can.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I think they took that rather well..." the silver haired Jounin thought to himself with a loud sigh as he leisurely walked through his house to get to his bedroom. His students that is. To his surprise, not once did they complain about his leaving on this sudden mission, without them. In fact, they seemed fairly happy.

Shaking his head softly, Kakashi couldn't help but smile, "Probably because they think they can take a break from their training and work."

His kids, for sure were some funny ones. Always keeping him on his toes.

Upon entering his dark bedroom, Kakashi had set only about two feet in before he froze in place; his eye locked on a particular silhouette that was sitting stretched out across his windowsill. Had someone broken into his house? Well obviously, the window was partially open.

Instinctively, his hand reached behind him for a kunai blade within his ninja pouch, but a soft feminine laugh prevented him from taking the weapon out for use.

"Calm down there, boy..." came Sayomi's velvety smooth voice, "...I assure you, there's no need for that." she promised, "...now, at least." she added with a hidden smile of challenge.

Kakashi found himself catching a quick breath in shock, "Sayomi?" he called back.

"None other..." she replied in an almost lazy one as she leaned back against the windowsill.

Blinking back his surprise, Kakashi stepped further into his room, moving over to turn on a small light that he had sitting on a desk. With the room now dimly lit with a soft glow, the Jounin turned back to face the young woman sitting comfortably on his window.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

She arched a smooth, yet silent eyebrow up in response.

"Er...not that I'm not...um...pleased to see you...here...uh..." the Silver haired Jounin's words eventually cut themselves off. Alright, now why was he suddenly tripping over his words?

Sayomi lifted her head, giving it a soft tilt while she set her eyes directly upon the male ninja standing not too far away.

He returned her gaze instantly, finding himself completely fascinated by the way her eyes reflected the light shining in the room. It gave her a most mystifying touch to her already haunting beauty. And it seemed to be leaving him tongue-tied.

Closing his eye in a smile, Kakashi then reached a hand up and ran it through his wild looking silver mane. "Haha..." he laughed at himself, "...Uhh..."

Was that all he could manage to say right now?

Sayomi rolled her eyes and slightly shook her head, "Are you always this...articulate, Kakashi?" she returned coolly.

Kakashi shrugged a broad shoulder innocently as his response against her meant-to-be-insulting comment.

"So brings you to my house at this hour?" he returned as he casually started approaching the woman sitting on the windowsill.

Sayomi was silent for a moment or two before responding.

"The mission..." she replied; making it sound like it was the most obvious question in the world.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Oh?" he replied; his half closed eye widening a tad bit at Sayomi's response.

She nodded her head once. "Yeah..." she replied straightforwardly before she drew her eyes away from the man to briefly glance around the room, "That's not a problem is it?"

"Not at all." he quickly replied before clearing his throat softly, "...in fact, I'm glad you came because there were a few things I was wanting to discuss with you." he replied, remembering his conversation with the Hokage about some of the mission's details.

Sayomi nodded her head slightly in understanding, "Of course..." she answered as she turned her body to face the open window, "...you can tell me all you want to say along the way to the Hidden Mist village. So let's go, ninja boy."

That stumped Kakashi. "Wait...what?"

Did she just say to 'Let's go'? Like as if in now?

Sayomi, who had been getting ready to hop right out of the window, stopped her movements to turn her complete attention onto the Jounin watching her with his ebony black eye.

"Let's..." she answered, dragging each word out slowly, "...move it."

"You're kidding..." Kakashi replied.

Sayomi frowned, "Definitely not." she answered.

"The hour's a bit late to be setting off for another village." Kakashi pointed out. "Don't you think?"

Sayomi sighed out loud and rolled her indigo eyes, "No, I do not, actually." she answered while she fixed him with a hard stare, "I prefer to travel at night."

"I haven't even packed for the mission yet, though." he confessed.

Sayomi shrugged an unsympathetic shoulder, "Well that sounds like a personal problem, Kakashi."

The silver haired Jounin couldn't help but narrow his visible eye at the young woman before him; God, she could be so impossible sometimes.

"Hate to break it to you, Sayomi. But since we on are this mission together, it's your problem too." he replied.

A warning scowl started pulling down on her mouth at that comment, "Like hell, it is." she replied, "...As you can see, I'm already packed and ready to go. YOU, however, are neither-or. So who's fault is that?"

Kakashi let out a sigh in exasperation, "Well I didn't expect you to want to leave the very day we got assigned to the task, not to mention leave at such an inconvenient time, too I might add."

Sayomi's scowl deepened. "As a high ranked Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, I should expect that you of all people would be able to expect the unexpected, Kakashi Hatake."

Ouch.

What a little spitfire. Did she really just say that?

Kakashi frowned, "I never know what to expect with you, Sayomi..." he replied in a low tone,

"Hmmm..." she replied as if considering his words, "...this is very true." she confessed, "...you never have; and you never will."

Kakashi straightened up to his full, towering height above Sayomi; his arms coming up to cross themselves over his chest. "Am I suppose to take that as a challenge?" he returned.

To his surprise, a single corner of Sayomi's mouth turned up in a tiny, teasing smile, "Don't flatter yourself..." she replied, "...as far as I'm concerned, you wouldn't be able to handle a challenge from me and so I won't even bother making such an effort.

So...she thinks that he wouldn't be able to handle it, huh? Suddenly, Kakashi was filled with the need to prove this woman wrong. He could handle anything, especially if that 'anything' was going to be a fiery, young vixen who seemed insistent on testing him.

However, if she keeps this up, there's was no telling what could happen on this mission. It can either be a great success, or an incredible disaster for them depending on how well they will work together.

Tossing her head gently, a gesture that had become a kind of habit for her, Sayomi turned her body towards the window and shifted her position into a smooth crouch,

"Well...despite your unpreparedness, I'm heading out." she informed, "... so...just catch up to me when you can. Surely, a ninja of your skill can at least do that without a problem." she paused for a second to let her words sink in, "However, I expect you to move quickly because I won't wait for you. Nor am I going to let you slow me down."

With that that said, she turned her head back over her shoulder to briefly meet Kakashi's unwavering gaze upon her back,

" Try to keep up, Ninja boy..."

Without another word, Sayomi looked away, and swiftly hopped out of the window before vanishing from sight like always.

Kakashi stepped up to the place where the young woman had just been and shook his head in almost wonder but at the same time disbelief.

"That woman..." he thought to himself with a tiny, uncontainable smile beneath his black mask.

Perhaps the Hokage was right, maybe he didn't know what exactly he was going to be getting into with this mission with Sayomi. In fact, they were probably going to drive each other to the brink of insanity.

But...

...deep down, Kakashi couldn't deny the fact that in some unexplainable way, he was more than alright with Sayomi being his partner. She was difficult; defiant, stubborn...witty too. But she offered Kakashi something he hasn't had in a long while.

A perfect dispute; an unforgettable challenge that would no doubt come with some very interesting times for the two of them.

The Jounin, as he turned away from the window to start on his packing, couldn't stop the soft chuckle that came from him as he continued contemplating his 'connection' to the young, spirited woman who was Sayomi.

Oh...Kakashi couldn't wait.


	19. Chapter 19: You did WHAT!

Chapter 19:

It should be about a three-day's journey from Konoha to the village Hidden in the Mist. But Sayomi knew that she could make it there in half the time. In fact, she was counting on it. After all, the sooner she got to the Mist village, the sooner she can find her target, take him out, and head back for home.

Using her unbeatable speed that came from being in her animal form, Sayomi determined that if she traveled nonstop for the whole night and the coming day, she could most likely make it to her destination before sundown tomorrow.

"Sounds like a plan..." she thought to herself as she continued to race across the flat terrain before her with her satchel being held between her teeth. Though she had been traveling for hours now, Sayomi was without exhaustion, in fact, she wasn't even winded.

There was nothing to it when it came to long-distance journeys for her. Her body's endurance was simply mind-blowing. She could withstand multiple days without rest and still have strength to continue on with tasks efficiently. Needless to say, it was an advantage that she was very proud of; along with a few others of course.

"Which is why..." she added, "...this mission will be over long before it can really even begin."

For not even a gang has the abilities to match her own. No has been able to; and that was not likely to change.

...was it?

Suddenly, the image of a particular masked Jounin with wild looking silver hair and a ebony black eye that always seemed to watch her every move and challenge her without question, filled her head. Truly...that Jounin was certainly skilled enou...

Sayomi quickly shook the thought away.

No, no she was not going to be thinking about that guy. He was nothing more then and still remains today, her greatest rival.

"And that's all he'll ever be to me..." she finished with a soft nod of determination before she quickened her pace and left all thoughts of that one man behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had to give that woman credit. She certainly knew how to travel.

"Perhaps I should not have waited till dawn before leaving..." the Jounin thought to himself with a sigh.

Then again, how was he suppose to know that Sayomi would be able to get so far ahead of him like this?

Judging by the faint trail that she had left behind, Kakashi assumed that it would be safe to assume that she was probably at least a day's journey in front of him. And also, it didn't look like she had any intention of stopping anytime soon.

Again, Kakashi sighed in exasperation as he continued leaping across the tree branches.

Surely...she was doing this just to spite him.

In a way, it almost felt like she was flaunting herself right in front of his face though in reality, she was nowhere in .

A tiny frown began pulling down on Kakashi's mouth. Perhaps she was doing this just to give him a taste of just who exactly he had been assigned to work with. Or maybe, she was simply trying to prove her words.

_'...you would not be able to handle a challenge from me...' _

Had she not also had told him that he _'could not talk about handling shit' _when it came to her?

She did...

"Oh boy..." Kakashi thought to himself out loud with a slow shake of his head, "...that...woman."

So, she thought that he couldn't handle her, huh?

"Hmmm...well then..." the Jounin paused for a moment or two, "...do your worst, Sayomi. I'm ready for you."

First things first though...time to catch up with that impossible woman...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A day and a half later...)

"How quaint..." Sayomi thought to herself coolly as she slowly made her way down the emptying streets of the Hidden Mist village. It was a decent sized town, fairly populated too.

"Judging by all the stares I keep getting from the people..." the young woman noted to herself with mild irritation as her eyes took in the multiple faces that turned her way as she walked down the street.

Of course, that could've been expected. After all, clearly with her looks it was obvious that she had come from out of town.

Still...didn't people understand how rude it was to stare?

Sayomi rolled her indigo eyes at her own question before giving her head a soft toss to shift her hair so that the aqua green curtain ran down the length of her back instead of hanging loosely down over the front of her shoulders; being completely unaware of the lone observer watching her silently from a distance.

"Well..." the young woman started, "...might as well find a place to rest for the night."

Her eyes flickered up and down both sides of the street she was on in search of an Inn. After a few seconds, her eyes landed on a Bed & Breakfast at the very end of the block and she couldn't help but smile softly with satisfaction.

"Easy enough..." she noted to herself as she set off for the public house.

As she drew nearer to the Inn, Sayomi reached a hand up and ran it through the length of her hair while she inhaled a deep breath in through her nose. But something was off.

There was a certain, familiar scent in the air.

How could she not have taken notice of it before?

Sayomi slowed her walk to a complete stop, just right outside a shadowy alleyway that resided right next to the Bed & Breakfast.

"I know that smell..." the young woman told herself with great suspicion.

And yet, she couldn't put her finger on where she knew it from.

The aroma reminded her of fresh cut summer grass, bathed in golden sunshine, with a hint of something else, something completely and utterly masculine.

Kind of like...

Sayomi gasped, her eyes going wide with recognition.

"No way!" she exclaimed softly.

At once, Sayomi detected sudden movement coming at her from the side, at ninja speed. Eyes narrowing, she spun on her heel to face off with the one coming at her from the alleyway. But he got to her first.

Next thing Sayomi knew, a powerful arm snaked itself around her slim waist while a gloved palm came down and covered her mouth before dragging the young woman back with him into the shadows.

She shouted against the hand of her captor in outrage while she jerked her body this way and that in an attempt to break free. But he only tightened his hold on her; not painfully of course, but enough so that there was hardly any room left between their bodies so that he could restrict her movement.

"MM-MMMM!" Sayomi cried; her eyes flashing a deadly promise as she frantically shook her head back and forth.

From behind, her captor moved; slightly at least. Chuckling from his place, he leaned his head down by the woman's right ear,

"Easy Sayomi..." he said in a most soothing voice, "...it's just your 'partner'.

She tensed, her entire body going rigid in his arms. So she had been right. It was him.

"Kakashi Hatake..." her head screamed, declaring the words that her mouth could not manage at the moment, "You dead bastard!"

Well this was most unexpected. Even Sayomi didn't think that he would've been able to catch up with her so quickly...

Yet here he was...getting the drop... on her!

Oh, just the thought started to bring out her animalistic side. Things were bound to get ugly if he did not relinquish his grip on her in the next few seconds...

But like he had read her thoughts, Kakashi did loosen up without completely letting her go.

"Now, Sayomi, I'm going to release you." he informed in a surprisingly calm tone of voice, "However...do try not to kill me when I do." he finished in a lighter tone; almost as if he was laughing at her.

Big mistake.

True to his word, Kakashi dropped his hand away from Sayomi's mouth and unwound his arm from around her hips. All the while, she stood completely frozen in front of him, like she had gone to stone or something.

"There..." he murmured as his one ebony black eye closed in a smile, "not so ba..."

The silver haired Jounin only had a blinking-second to react when Sayomi's closed fist came flying at his head, full force.

Hand coming back up from his side, Kakashi barely caught her much smaller fist in his own hand. When he did, he was able to slightly redirect the blow so that instead of getting nailed in the head, her fist struck the spot just above heart.

Still...

Kakashi couldn't help but cringe slightly at the strength of the blow she had put behind it. The force actually knocked him back up into the wall behind him while Sayomi, keeping her fist locked on the spot she had just hit, lunged forward slightly, putting her full weight on the ninja before her.

"Such strength!" Kakashi noted to himself, marveling at how such a small creature like Sayomi could conjure up that kind of brute force. It was also during his time of marveling that he grew aware of the throbbing sting in his chest from Sayomi's punch.

"Oh yeah..." he knowingly admitted, "...that's gonna leave a bruise."

Clearing his throat, Kakashi moved his hand down so that he could firmly grasp Sayomi by the wrist of the hand that she had left touching his person. "I thought I had said to NOT kill me..." he reminded coolly.

Sayomi's lips drew back into a tiny snarl; and it took every ounce of her being to keep her fangs from sliding out of their sheaths before this man.

"I wasn't going to kill you, Kakashi..." she replied between gritted teeth, "...only fatally incapacitate."

Kakashi's ebony black eye blinked once in response, "...well that's not very nice."

Sayomi's eyes narrowed into two warning slits, "...who said I was ever nice?" she returned. "Besides...you're one to talk. You jumped me first!"

"Well I had to teach you a lesson." he replied with a soft shrug.

Wait...what?

"Excuse me?" Sayomi replied in a low tone; signaling that in the next moment or so, there was going to be some deep trouble for the one in front of her.

"Mmhmm...perhaps now you will think twice about rushing on ahead without me on a mission that we had been assigned to together." he explained. Sayomi frowned and so Kakashi continued on,

"There's a reason why two people were assigned to this mission. It's not meant for one person to take on alone. Despite what you may be use to. We are in on this together. " Kakashi informed firmly, "Where one goes, the other will follow. We will also discuss things before taking action...got it?"

The young woman glared silently as her response; her eyes glowing bright with her disapproval.

Kakashi returned the glare with one of his own.

"There will be no 'solo-riding' here, Sayomi...not as long as I'm around."

She raised her chin up in defiance before she slowly pulled her fist back and stepped away from Kakashi's form. Sayomi drew a deep breath into her lungs, meant to calm her raging anger for this man before her. Then she slowly turned away from him and backtracked her way out of the alley, towards the entrance of the Bed & Breakfast.

"You're very irritating, Kakashi Hatake..." she threw back over her shoulder. "I hope you know that..."

Hearing her words brought back sudden memories, and Kakashi found himself smiling softly behind his mask. Then, using his Ninja speed, he moved past Sayomi's form and beat her to the door of the building and politely opened it up for her.

Sayomi paused in her step for a quick second to observe what Kakashi had just done.

Holding the door open for her?

...no one's ever done that before...

Nodding her head in thanks, Sayomi stepped up and gracefully made a move to pass the silver haired Jounin before entering the Inn. But right as she brushed past him, the man surprised her by leaning in slightly to whisper a few brief words into her ear.

"...put it on my résumé . " he returned with a low chuckle.

Sayomi gasped softly in response as she continued on her way inside the building. It was incredibly hard to not want to look back at Kakashi after that.

Dear God, hadn't they spoken those exact same words to each other once before?

They had...twelve years ago.

Though she kept her face composed on the outside, on the inside, Sayomi found herself actually...well...marveled.

"I can't believe it..." she quietly thought to herself as her lashes swept down so that she could watch her feet, "...he remembered."

When Sayomi looked back up again, it was because she had stopped directly at the front desk and was now looking at a middle-age woman who stood working behind it.

"Excuse me, I would like to rent some rooms." Sayomi informed with a tiny, polite smile; trying her best to disregard Kakashi as he came up to stand alongside her.

He had stopped so close that their arms were brushing. It was very...distracting.

The woman smiled happily in response. "Of course, my dear. How many rooms? Two?" she guessed as her eyes went back and forth from Sayomi to Kakashi in bright curiosity.

Sayomi opened her mouth to reply, but for the second time that night, Kakashi beat her to the punch.

"One actually." he replied as his eye closed in what was a friendly smile.

Sayomi had to bite her tongue just to keep herself from doing a double take at the man right next to her.

"Ohh..." the woman at the front desk replied with a soft giggle, "...and will you're lady-friend be alright with that?" she asked teasingly. "She's lovely by the way..."

Kakashi raised a hand up and innocently scratched the side of his head, "Well I should think so." he replied. "...but with our wedding just a week away, she's been getting very old fashioned about my staying with her." Kakashi answered with a charming wink.

"With...our...WHAT?" Sayomi's head screamed. "...the HELL is going on?" Despite the fact that she wanted to throw a tantrum this very second, Sayomi amazed herself by forcing a tiny, shy smile upon her face just so that the woman at the front desk didn't suspect anything different.

The woman sighed in awe, and a dreamy look came to her eyes, "Oh...young love..." she smiled warmly.

Oh...Sayomi was gonna kill him this time. He was so dead!

Kakashi in response, let his arm drape itself over Sayomi's shoulders before he let it slide down to the small of her back.

His touch sent tingles down Sayomi's spine, and she found herself both tensing and shuddering at the same time while all the muscles in her body grew stiff almost to the point where they ached.

"Well, congratulations on your upcoming marriage. I wish you the best." the woman sincerely stated as she then reached out to hand Kakashi a single room key. "May you two always be happy."

Kakashi smiled, "Thank you." he replied.

Sayomi could only slightly nod her head before she allowed Kakashi to usher her away from the front desk, directing her down a long, narrow hallway that she assumed was going to take them to their room.

Their room...

Stopping in front of a closed door for a minute or so, Kakashi quickly jumped on the task of unlocking the room for them before he opened the door and gently nudged Sayomi inside before closing the door.

Sayomi walked a few paces into the room before stopping; then slowly, she turned on her heel to face Kakashi who stood poised at the door, like he was waiting for something to happen.

Oh, something was about to happen alright.

"MARRIED? You told her we were getting married?"

With a loud battle cry, Sayomi dropped into a soft crouch before she lunged for that silver haired Jounin who was bound to drive her out of mind before the night's end.


	20. Chapter 20: Something wrong?

Chapter 20:

He had expected this kind of reaction out of Sayomi; however he was not anticipating her attack to be so strong. The moment her hands found the folds of his green vest, she swung him about and threw him across the room.

It was lucky for him however that he was able to counter her move by performing a swift twist of his body while in midair before landing silently on his feet like nothing had happened. As he rose back up to his full height, he reached up with both hands and carefully adjusted his vest back into its proper place.

"I don't know why..." he started as he watched calmly as Sayomi slowly stomped across the room towards him with a malice look in her indigo orbs. "...but I'm getting this vibe that you're not happy about something."

Sayomi clenched her teeth tightly together in response, "No...you think?" she threw back before charging for a second time.

With her fist raised high in the air, ready to be brought down and do some memorable damage, Sayomi finished closing off the distance between her and her 'partner' before she finally unleashed her powerful blow.

The clear sound of skin smacking skin sounded throughout the room. And Sayomi's eyes widened with both rage and shock as she fixed her eyes upon the hand that Kakashi had now trapped within his own firm grip.

Automatically, the young woman brought her other hand into the picture, but before she could do anything major with it, Kakashi easily caught that one too before he forced both her arms behind her back while pulling her flush against him.

"Cool it, Sayomi." he ordered softly.

"Don't tell me to 'cool it', Kakashi!" Sayomi hissed back in fury as she leaned in to show that she was not intimidated by the lack of space between their bodies.

"I just did though." The Jounin pointed out coolly.

"Oh, bite me!" she snapped venomously while she viciously jerked about in the Jounin's arms.

Kakashi's eye narrowed softly in a silent warning. "It was our cover." he informed.

Sayomi, panting softly from both her efforts and emotions, slowly brought all movement to a stop. "C..Come again?" she replied.

"The whole 'getting-married' act?" he reminded, "...that is our cover for this mission. That was why I had said those things earlier. It's just a cover."

Sayomi tossed her head defiantly, causing loose strands of aqua green hair to fall over her right eye, hiding it from view, "No one...freaking told me about a cover..."

"Well I'm telling you now." Kakashi answered quickly,

She only rolled her eyes, "Oh, yes brilliant ninja boy. And you've done an excellent job I might add." The sarcasm was as noticeable as a slap to the face.

Unable to hold back, Kakashi tightened his grip on Sayomi's arms, "Woman..." he started but stopped to close his eyes and sigh out loud; the sound was a long, drawn out whoosh of air that tickled Sayomi's cheeks and warmed her skin.

"Is it too much to ask for a little cooperation?" he returned quietly.

Sayomi lifted her chin slightly to stare him full in the face, "I agreed to work with you, Kakashi...but when I signed on, it was not to be a part of some kind of...of..role-play! I mean, the thought is utterly ridiculous."

"If we hang around town like a pair of outsiders though, we will most likely arouse suspicions." he pointed out, "We need a cover. And so, we got one."

"Forget it!" Sayomi snapped. "There's no way I'm going to play the part of some...love-struck fiancée just to keep a low profile. If people wanna talk, fine by me, I'm use to the attention."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask. This was a lot more difficult than he had originally thought...

"Look...I understand that you are a very...prideful woman, and this is a lot to ask. But it was not my idea. It was Lord Hokage's."

Sayomi closed her eyes briefly as those words sunk in, "Yeah..." her mind muttered irritably, "...he would do something like that..."

Seeing the woman's silence, Kakashi continued on, "...If you won't play the role for me, your partner..." his voice carried off; though Sayomi knew full well what he was going to say.

"Oh no..." her conscious screamed, "...Don't say it..."

Please say he wasn't going to pull _that_ card out on her...

"Then do it for your Hokage and for the village." Kakashi finished.

Damn it! He had said it. The one thing that Sayomi could never say 'no' to.

Closing her eyes in resignation, the woman sighed before she locked gazes with the ebony black-eyed man in front of her.

"Fine..." she grumbled, "...I'll play the part of the doting yet old fashioned fiancée; in PUBLIC. But don't expect me to hold the role when we are alone like this..."

Kakashi nodded his head, "Fair enough." he agreed while he slowly let go of Sayomi's arms and stepped back to give the woman some space. "Tomorrow, we'll start searching for any signs of Mana."

Sayomi shrugged in response, "Alright..." she replied while she turned away from the silver haired Jounin and started walking around the area of the room in examination of their temporary new surroundings.

Kakashi appeared to have had the same thought, only instead of remaining in the main room where the bed and small kitchen was, he rounded a corner on the far side of the room and disappeared from sight.

With him gone from the room, Sayomi slowly strolled on over to the bed where she then let her satchel slide off her shoulder before she rested the bag down upon the bed while she started searching through her belongings. Within a few moments, she had pulled out her Pj's; a simple outfit of black booty shorts with a snug fitting silk cami that matched the color of her hair perfectly.

Then, once she performed a thorough glance around the room to make sure she was in fact alone, Sayomi quickly stripped down and changed into her nightwear; relishing in the feel of the silky top against her skin and loving the how the cool air touched her exposed legs and arms.

Sighing in pleasure, Sayomi then raised her arms up over her head, arched her back, and stretched out her limbs which were slightly stiff from her travels. Her moment of peace however was interrupted by the sound of Kakashi's footsteps returning.

When he was in sight once again, Sayomi instantly noted that while he had gone from the room, he too had gotten dressed down in his bedclothes which consisted of a nice, formfitting black muscle shirt and some dark grey sweats.

When the two locked gazes with each, they seemed to freeze for a few silent moments as their eyes both took in each other's fine details from head to foot.

While Sayomi found herself speechless, Kakashi, to her surprise, smiled bashfully before giving a nod of his head in what was...approval?

"Cute." he stated with a soft chuckle.

Heat instantly came to Sayomi's cheeks...wait...what?

Was she...really...blushing all of a sudden? And why did her mouth feel so dry?

Sayomi swiftly let her tongue come out and brush itself across her lips while she turned back towards the bed so that her back was the main thing that faced Kakashi.

Grabbing her satchel, she moved the bag and gently dropped it down to the floor on the right side of the bed. All the while of trying to disregard the sure feeling of Kakashi's eyes that were just burning into her back as he watched her from his place across the room.

"So..." Sayomi suddenly spoke up, breaking what felt like to her an awkward silence since after all, all Kakashi was doing was simply watching her. "Are we gonna fight for the bed?" she asked without looking up.

For whatever reason, she suddenly found the bedcovers fascinating, but perhaps that was because it prevented her from looking at him.

Again, Kakashi chuckled before he slowly crossed the room and came to stand on the other side of the bed, directly across from where Sayomi stood.

"We don't have to." he replied, "...I think this bed is big enough for the two of us to share."

Oh, great...the dryness had now spread to her throat at Kakashi's words.

Swallowing as quietly as she could, Sayomi nodded her head slightly before she reached out, pulled back the covers and swiftly climbed into the bed.

"If you say so..." she replied. "...you better stay on your side then." she warned as she turned on her side so that once again, her back faced Kakashi.

Though she couldn't see it, Kakashi smiled down on her before he copied her actions and got into the bed with her.

At once, the bed grew warm with body heat; and even Sayomi couldn't deny the fact that it was...strangely an inviting feeling. But she couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Laying her head back against the pillow, Sayomi bent her knees in slightly while she brought her arms up to cradle them against her full chest. And then she just laid there silently while her head occupied itself with a particular thought on a certain someone.

"Mmmm..." her head murmured softly, "...he's so warm..." she drowsily noted to herself quietly.

They weren't even touching yet Sayomi could clearly feel his heat just radiate off his body like low a fire. It seeped beneath her own skin, warming her inside and out.

The was some brief sounds of rummaging around that snapped Sayomi out of her personal thoughts before Kakashi once again spoke up, "Hope you don't if I read for a bit..."

"Oh..." she answered, "...Umm...no, not all. Go right on ahead. Just...you know...turn the lights out when you're done."

"Of course." Kakashi answered. Then came the sounds of a book being opened, followed by multiple pages being flipped through till there was silence once again; signaling that Kakashi had found his spot.

With the perfect stillness of the room, and the warmth and comfort of the bed, Sayomi suddenly let her body relax and settle down, wanting nothing more but to go and get some sleep.

When at last she finally willed her eyes to close before she snuggled down into the mattress, she quietly heard Kakashi murmur some last words before she fell into a deep sleep.

"...Good night, Sayomi..." he had said in a most tender voice; his tone rich and smooth like chocolate, "...sweet dreams."

A weird fluttering started in her stomach because of that. It was an unfamiliar feeling to her, and yet...

...it did not disturb her in the least.

Good God, what was this? Why was she reacting so?

Could it be...

... that something was wrong with her?


	21. Chapter 21: A New Day & New Reactions

Chapter 21:

_She heard a sound in the distance that made the white hair on the nape of her neck, stand up. Silently, she raised her head from her paws and listened intently. The howl came again, stirring her senses and calling to the wild spirit that lay hidden, deep within her. She slowly got to her feet, as her innate wariness cautioned her to use her eyes, ears and her keen sense of smell to alert her to the possible dangers that might lie in wait for her outside of her den. For a third time, the howl came once more and the call to the wild was so tempting, so compelling, that it was almost irresistible._

_Her natural reluctance gradually eroded, replaced by the knowledge that the adventure that awaited her promised to be glorious. Her restless spirit hungered for excitement. Her every instinct thirsted for a soul mate._

_Silently, she moved from her safe haven into the shadowy, moonlit night. She slipped between the trees to where the ground began to slope upward, following an invisible trail that would lure her to her destiny. _

_Suddenly..._

_...she saw him and stopped dead in her tracks. _

_His light colored silhouette was outlined by the moonlight as he stood on the summit of the hill with his head thrown back. He was the most magnificent male she had ever seen with his powerfully built structure and his alluring coat of fur streaked with the typical black stripes of the Tiger. Instinctively, she knew the male would be dominant, even possibly dangerous. Yet she was ready to follow wherever he led._

_He scented her presence, turned to look at her and roared softly a welcome that was elemental and primal. She drew closer, answering his call and saw that his sleek, black-stripped pelt was a beautiful silver-grey; not like her own which was pure white stripped with black. His eyes were two pools of ebony ink, that reflected her very image in their center._

_He took a step toward her and she growled a warning in her throat. He ignored her and came closer, stopping only inches from her. She watched him with an unwavering gaze before she made a more softer, almost gentler sound of caution, like one of uncertainty..._

_The male then leaned in, his tongue coming out of his mouth to lick her cheek and taste her. The rest of her resistance left her right then and there. Closing her eyes in resignation, she too leaned forward, and nuzzled into his neck, accepting him. _

_At once, they loped down the hill, running faster and faster in a wild frenzy joy, relishing their freedom, ecstatic that they had found each other. They covered hundreds of miles of territory, over fields, through streams and woods until dawn began to lighten the sky. They flushed a convey of birds and playfully chased them though they had little interest in hunting at the moment. The game of mating was far more pleasurable and held them both in its thrall. _

_Exhilarated by the nightlong dash, they found a clearing in the heart of the forest. He stretched his sleek body out in the grass and she lay down beside him, admiring his perfect male beauty. When his head turned to lock eyes with hers once again, she felt for the first time in her life, the primal heat of arousal in her belly. A soft mew left her mouth before she playfully rolled onto her back, yielding to her male's dominance in alluring age-old female submission..._

Sayomi awoke with a quiet start; her indigo eyes snapping wide open to see the first flush of dawn light inching in through the window on the far side of the room.

The young woman sighed while a hand came up to gently rub her forehead. "Oh my...what a dream..." she thought to herself, "...the heck brought that on?" she then wondered.

It wasn't unusual for her to have dreams; and it most certainly was never odd if they ever were about her in her second form.

However...

...what **was** strange about her dream was the random, reckless, and uninhibited mating game that she had participated in.

"Mating?" she thought the one word over in her head. "...utterly preposterous." she added.

Sayomi gently shifted in her position lying on her side; it was a very slight movement, but the little wiggle was enough for the young woman to become distinctively aware of a newfound, warm weight that had come onto her sometime during the night.

At first, she froze on the spot, going as far as holding her breath as she analyzed just what exactly she was feeling. The 'weight' resided on top of her trim waist and when she slowly turned her head to let her eyes sweep downward towards her side, her eyes landed on a well muscled arm that was draping itself over her torso, with its hand flat against her stomach.

Blinking once at the position of the arm, Sayomi then let her eyes continue to trail up the length of the limb, bringing her gaze to a solid rest upon an all too familiar masked face lying less than half a foot away . At first, Sayomi had felt nothing but a slow growing fury for the one responsible for letting his arm come around her like it had. But when her narrowed eyes landed on the sleeping face of the man whom the arm belonged to...

...her anger seemed to but all just melt away.

It was then that Sayomi released the breath that she had been holding as her eyes remained glued to the face of the man lying behind her. Unconsciously, the young woman shifted again, only this time turning her body slightly to get a better look at the silver-haired Jounin.

As an automatic response, he stirred softly in his sleep, his arm slightly tightening its hold around Sayomi's waist in an almost protective, if not possessive manner.

She, of course frowned but still made no move to sock the man one right in his face for having his arm there in the first place.

Instead, she just laid there and watched him.

His breathing was deep and even, his face or at least what was visible from the top of his nose and up, looked to be completely relaxed while his silver-grey hair appeared to be even more unruly then before bed. Strands of it hung loosely around his left eye, no doubt brushing his cheek in an almost tickling manner if he ever were to move even the slightest.

Yet despite the fact that his hair looked positively wild and unmanageable, it still appeared soft enough to touch. And strangely, Sayomi had a tiny urge to do just that.

Reaching a slow, careful hand out, Sayomi extend the tips of her fingers just long enough to lightly brush away the strands hanging over Kakashi's left eye. Her touch had been extremely gentle, perfectly unnoticeable.

And once she had the hair moved from over his eye, Sayomi gasped softly as her eyes traced a long, old battle scar that went from beneath his eyebrow, down across his eyelid, stopping right above his cheek bone.

Sayomi couldn't help but softly tilt her head as she examined the half-exposed face of Kakashi with curious eyes.

"Hmmm..." she calculatingly thought to herself. "...Kakashi Hatake..."

With his wild, silver-grey hair, his two eyes framed with long and surprisingly dark lashes that contradict his hair color perfectly; even with his scar and the rest of his face hidden from the nose down to his neck...

Sayomi couldn't deny the fact that he was a strangely beautiful man.

"Still..." she continued on, switching the idea away from physical attraction, "...he can infuriate me beyond words with just one look of his ebony black..."

Sayomi's thought instantly cut off when suddenly, the image from her dream, of the silver-grey male tiger with the exact same kind of eyes flashed behind her eyes.

At once, she found herself unable to breathe...it was like the wind had been completely knocked out of her; leaving her body feeling numb.

"I had dreamed about finding a soul mate..." she reminded herself dazedly, "...and Kakashi..." she paused "...he was the..."

As she remembered the rest of her dream and where it was leading to, she felt heated stirrings awaken in the pit of her stomach, just right below where Kakashi's hand was resting...

Suddenly, Sayomi blushed and the brief numbness she had felt just seconds ago turned to dismay.

Oh God!

"Oh no!" she murmured out loud in declaration of her objection. Reaching down with one hand, Sayomi swiftly tugged Kakashi's arm off her waist before she threw back the bed covers and flew from the bed. "No, no, no, no, no!" her head screamed as Sayomi bent down, retrieved her satchel from the floor and fled the main room without a single glance back.

If she had looked back, she would've seen a pair of sleepy mismatched eyes follow her with both curiosity and concern...

Entering the bathroom, Sayomi turned and firmly closed the door shut before she locking herself inside.

Dropping her satchel on the counter, Sayomi proceed to fiercely pace back and forth across the cool tile floor; wishing most fervently that its coolness would come and ease the sudden burning that she felt in her body, both inside and out.

"What is this?" she asked herself out loud through gritted teeth. When had she ever reacted like this before?

...that would be never.

Swearing, the young woman spun on her heel and turned towards the bathroom tub and shower. Within seconds she had a cold shower up and running and was already stripping off her clothes without a second thought.

Naked, she stepped beneath the icy streams of water, and Sayomi felt her body tense at the chilliness but welcomed the bracing frigidity. The shower helped cool off her feverish skin instantly, it even soothed the sensitive and heated area that lied between her legs. Thankfully.

Turning her face up to water, Sayomi sighed, shivering softly beneath the streams while her hands then reached out and found a tiny bottle of shampoo and conditioner. Pouring the mixture into the center of her hand, Sayomi brought it up to her head and began rubbing the scented goo into her scalp.

"Might as well clean up while I'm here..." she noted to herself silently as she continued to work the soapy lather into her aqua green hair till it went white with foam and smelled sweetly of coconut. Then, she thoroughly rinsed her hair out.

After finishing her washing, Sayomi shut the water off, turned and carefully stepped out onto a small bathroom rug.

Water droplets ran down the length of her body before lightly dropping to the ground without a sound while Sayomi fetched herself a towel from a shelf and quickly jumped on the task of drying herself off.

When her body was dry, Sayomi quickly bent over and flipped her hair so she could wrap it up in her towel before she straightened up and started getting into her satchel from some clean clothes. She swiftly stepped into some simple black lace panties, threw on a matching silk bra, then grabbed her dark hip-hugging skinny jeans and put those on before applying some deodorant to her underarms before finally she finished getting dressed with an off the shoulder, short sleeved top the inviting color of summer violets.

After packing up her discarded belongings back into her satchel, Sayomi reached up for the towel on her head and freed her damp hair. Tossing the used towel up onto the counter next to her, Sayomi dug out her hairbrush from her bag and efficiently ran it through her long hair till it ran smoothly down to her lower back. Then, once her brush was also put away, Sayomi grabbed her bagged, unlocked the bathroom door and left the small room feeling in complete control. Still, she needed to get away for a bit and just be by herself...

As she rounded the corner and proceeded back into the main room, she entered swiftly, letting her feet carry her back towards her side of the bed where she dropped her bag off at and turned to head for the door that would let her leave the hotel room.

Right as her hand closed around the handle, a voice suddenly stopped her,

"Going somewhere?" Kakashi calmly asked from his place on the bed.

He was wide awake now, after seeing the young woman practically fly from the bed and escape to the bathroom. And when she had walked back into the room, and head over to her side of the bed without sparing him a single glance, he figured that something clearly was bothering. He just didn't know what.

Sayomi felt all her muscles tense at the sound of his voice but did not let things go any further than that.

"Yeah..." she replied coolly, "...out."

Without giving him a chance to further pry, Sayomi turned the handle, pulled open the door and left; pulling the door shut with a firm hand before she set off down the hall and disappeared from the Bed & Breakfast without a single witness.

Back in the room, Kakashi stared blankly at the closed door where Sayomi had been just moments ago. Sighing, the silver-haired Jounin pulled back the covers, swung his legs over the side and rose to his feet.

Taking a few moments to stretch out his limbs, Kakashi then reached down to the floor where he retrieved his own bag of belongings which he then dumped out onto the bed before he picked out his clothes and began getting dressed for the new day.

"Not to mention challenging..." he mumbled out loud.

Especially if Sayomi was going to be like how she is. That was bound to cause slight bumps in the road. And Kakashi had the sure feeling that he was going to be rather busy for these next few days with that woman.

"Busy indeed..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After ten minutes or so, Kakashi was fully dressed and ready to start the day; as he left the hotel room, and securely locked it up for his departure, he lazily stuck his hands into the front pocket of his pants before he set off down the hallway. As he entered the lobby, it didn't surprise him to see no one around; it was still pretty early in the morning.

And when he stepped outside into the fresh morning air, it looked no different. The streets were still clear, and the air around him was silent with the exception of the few chirping birds hidden in the surrounding trees.

"And of course..." he noted out loud to himself as he searched for any sighting of a aqua-green haired woman with indigo eyes, "...she's nowhere in sight too."

Sighing with a soft shake of his head, Kakashi took a deep breath of air in through his nose and caught a florally sweet aroma in the air that was headed to the North part of the town. Kakashi smiled softly beneath his mask knowingly.

"Ah...you went that way, Sayomi..." he stated out loud like he was actually telling the woman in person.

Without another word, Kakashi leisurely set off on the faint trail that Sayomi had left behind.


	22. Chapter 22: Morning Gift & Readiness

Chapter22:

"I **_cannot_**...let such a silly thing get to me..." the young woman thoughtfully determined. "...It was only a dream, after all... and dreams are completely meaningless."

And the 'feelings' she's been experiencing?

"What feelings?" she added spitefully. "I gave up on all of those emotional attachments and attractions long ago..."

Of course, it wasn't like she couldn't feel anything at all. She could...

... she had just limited her emotions to go only so far.

And these new stirrings that came with being in close proximity with a certain silver-grey haired Jounin, greatly overstepped the boundaries that she grown accustomed to years back.

So, being the prideful, unwavering woman that she was, Sayomi drew in a deep, calming breath into her lungs and deliberately dismissed the dream from her thoughts, along with anything else that had nothing to do with the reason she was here in this town in the first place.

"I have a mission to do..." she reminded herself firmly, "...and nothing will come between me and the completion of my assigned task." she paused when a brief image of Kakashi's face flashed across her mind; she quickly shook the picture away in the blink of an eye, "Nothing..."

With the final closure, Sayomi huffed a long sigh before she hooked her thumbs into the front loops of her jeans as she carefully, gracefully weaved her way through the bustling crowds of people that had come out onto the streets. Corner stands were then opened, as were stores, and small market places of all kinds.

By now, Sayomi had been out and about for at least a good hour or so. Though that wasn't nearly as much alone time as she had wanted.

But seeing everything start to open up, she decided that it probably wasn't so bad for it would allow herself a distraction, a way to keep herself and her mind occupied. Besides, most woman tended to enjoy a nice, easygoing shopping trip anyways. And Sayomi was no exception.

As her eyes scanned the multiple stands, shops, and carts of all sizes and colors, Sayomi found herself heading over to the simplest looking one out of them all; it was a small stand containing all sorts of tiny, pretty looking nic-knacks or every color.

When Sayomi approached, she was greeted by the happy old man who ran it.

"Ah..." he exclaimed from his place on the other side of the stand, "...Morning, Miss and welcome! Might I interest you in some home-woven pot holders?" he asked as he proudly displayed a bright orange and yellow plaid one up for her to see, "...Newly made by my own wife." he added with a wink and grin.

Sayomi gave the man a small, charming smile in response, "I'm just looking." she informed politely, "...but thank you."

A small blush came to man's face before his grin widened into a friendly smile. Placing the potholder down, he hobbled around the stand coming to stand next to Sayomi who was now eyeing a small display of handmade necklaces and bracelets.

"Would the lady like a pretty necklace?" he asked as he picked out a simple silver chain that hung a burgundy jewel cut into the shape of a perfect square. " A pretty necklace for a pretty lady." he added.

Sayomi's head turned to admire the piece of jewelry shining nicely in morning sun and reached a hand out to turn the jewel over with her fingers.

"It is indeed pretty..." she agreed as she pulled her hand back and softly shook her head, "...but I don't tend to wear jewelry. My tastes in material...is much simpler I'm afraid." she confessed with a tiny laugh.

The man grinned and laughed too while he turned to his stand to gently lay the necklace back down on the table with the rest of his little collections. "I see..." he replied good naturedly as he continued searching his stand for something Sayomi might like.

A nice breeze then blew on by, and Sayomi lightly tossed her head against the wind's caress, not minding when loose strands of her hair fell down the right side of her face. It was then that she noticed up in the far left corner of the table, a small group of four, hand painted wooden combs.

Reaching a curious hand out, Sayomi lightly ran the tips of her fingers across the smooth teeth of the combs in admiration. "These are lovely..." she confessed with a tiny smile of awe.

One comb was black, painted with pale pink flowers and gold vines; a second one was a deep blue with tiny little birds that resembled doves. The third one was an pastel green decorated with a trio of bright yellow sunflowers. Each comb was uniquely designed, and each one beautiful in its own way.

However, nothing held her attention more than the forth comb. Painted snow white with three realistic flowers carved across the top; two white, tiger lily flowers on either side of a red rose.

Sayomi didn't think she had seen anything more stunning.

Seeing her appreciation for the white comb, the man reach out and picked it up for her, "You have good tastes." he stated with approval as he held the comb out of Sayomi to take and look at.

Turning the intricate comb over in her hands, noting the fine precision it took to make it, and all its fine details, she sighed in awe and smiled. "This is truly a work of art."

The man glowed with pride at the compliment. "And it will suit you nicely, I must say." he returned as he nodded at the small comb she held in her hands, "...care to try it out?" he asked.

"Oh..." Sayomi replied before she glanced down at the object, "...umm..."

"Try what out?" came a new, but most recognizable voice from behind.

Sayomi gasped, her eyes widening in alarm before she turned about to see Kakashi standing right behind her. When she met his gaze, his eye closed in a friendly smile.

"Found you, darling." he stated teasingly. Where had he even come from?

"How...how did he...?" she started asking herself in shock. But then his words sunk in, and Sayomi found her eyes narrowing softly while a tiny frown threatened to pull down on her mouth. "Darling?" she repeated inside her head. Had he really addressed her like that?

Remembering however, that he was just going off their cover, Sayomi quickly relaxed her face, removing all traces of distaste and replacing it with the best bashful yet fawning look she could muster.

"Indeed, babe." she replied and allowed a tiny giggle to emit past her lips.

Babe? Did she just call him babe? Dear Lord, she's losing her mind...

Before she could see Kakashi's reaction to her response, Sayomi turned back towards the stand and met the old man's curious gaze as his eyes went back and forth between her and the silver-grey haired man now beside her. After a few seconds, a dawning look flashed across his eyes before the old man grinned happily,

"Oh I see..." he stated, "...this must be your man, yes?" he guessed.

"My man?" Sayomi found herself repeating the strange pair of words over in her head before she forced a sweet smile and silently nodded her head. It was the only thing she could do without dropping the cover they were going by.

Kakashi confirmed her response by directly stepping up behind her and wrapping both his arms around her front, gently pulling her against him. "Hope my fiancée hasn't been causing too much trouble for you, sir." he playfully stated with a quick wink at the man before he directed a warm, hidden smile down to the young woman in his arms.

Sayomi had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from wiggling away from Kakashi's touch which was already starting to take its toll on her.

"Why is he always so warm?" she asked herself irritably as she distinctively felt his body heat seep beneath the shirt she was wearing. His touch, his heat, it was painlessly searing her skin and Sayomi wanted desperately to run from it.

"Ohh!" the man exclaimed in soft surprise at the information before he smiled commendably at the couple before him, "Not at all... in fact your fiancée, here is most charming company." he praised. "You are indeed a very lucky man for finding such a woman." he added with a wink of his own.

Sayomi blushed at the exchanged words between the two men before she averted her gaze to stare down at the ground.

Kakashi closed his eye and smiled, "I know." he replied with a small chuckle as he reached a gloved hand up to scratch the side of his head innocently, "She truly has been a gift to me." he replied, "...one that I sometimes feel I do not deserve."

Sayomi felt her breath get caught in her throat when she heard those words leave his mouth. "Geeze..." she noted inside her head, "...Kakashi's playing his part very well..." she paused for a second when she felt a soft fluttering arise in her stomach, "...almost too well..." she added as her hands firmly closed around the comb she still held.

"Ah..." the man sighed in awe, "...and speaking of gift," he paused for a moment or two to approach Sayomi and lightly clasp her hands in his, "Please take the comb, free of charge."

Sayomi's eyes snapped up before she fixed the old man with a look of pure shock, "Oh...sir..." she replied, "...that's really not necessary..."

The man silenced her with a raised hand, "Now, now," he answered, "...I insist."

Kakashi shifted his position; coming up to stand right next to Sayomi while keeping one arm still around her slim waist before he gave a small, respectful bow, "That is incredibly generous of you, sir." he then angled his body to stare down at Sayomi, "We really appreciate it."

She could only stare up into his masked face; "We?" her head repeated.

The man smiled and politely waved the comment off with a hand, " It's nothing." he answered.

Kakashi's head then tilted to the side as he intently watched Sayomi for a few seconds longer; his free hand came up from his side to gently tuck the loose strands of hair that were still hanging over her right eye, behind her ear.

But the moment his long fingers started brushing away her hair from her face in an almost intimate gesture, Sayomi felt her stomach twist into a knot before she reached a hand up of her own and caught Kakashi's hand in silent protest, bringing it to a stop.

Or at least, that was what was supposed to happen. However, right when her smaller hand closed around Kakashi's, the Jounin gave a swift turn of his wrist and ended up neatly linking hands with Sayomi. He then guided their hands back down to their sides like it the most natural thing in the world.

Feeling his fingers entwine themselves with her own, Sayomi felt all the breath leave her body like she had just been punched in the stomach.

It was then that quiet laughter reached her ears; and the sound thankfully allowed Sayomi to avert her gaze from the tall Jounin before her, to the old man who stood off to the side watching them as he bustled about his stand.

"It always warms my heart to see a young couple in love." he confessed with a smile, "Now, before you go on your way, allow this old man to give you some words of wisdom." he paused for a moment or so to slightly lean forward across the table towards the pair before him. "Love is two separate hearts, beating together as one; it is never wrong, and it'll never die. Remember this, if nothing else."

Sayomi could only blink in silence and softly nod her head, just to let the man know that she had heard him.

Kakashi closed his eye and smiled before giving another small bow, "Thank you." he replied, "We shall. Have a nice day."

"You too!"

"There's that 'we' again..." Sayomi thought with dread as she allowed Kakashi to turn and with her hand still in his, lead her away from the stand, back down the street.

They walked in silence for quite a bit after that and eventually, the two found themselves coming upon the entrance to a public park. As they passed beneath the archway and slowly set off down the dirt road lined with shady trees, Sayomi glanced down on her hand linked with Kakashi's and found heat slowly rushing to her face.

She then averted her gaze to blankly stare off ahead of them, while she unconsciously drew her lower lip into her mouth and light bit down on it with her teeth.

After another five minutes of walking, the path that they were on spat them out into a nice clearing in the center of the park where a tiny pond rested in its center.

It was then that Kakashi finally looked over at Sayomi as the two headed over to the pond's bank. One look at her face, and Kakashi's found his brows furrowing softly in concern, "You alright?" he asked.

Sayomi jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and glanced out of her peripherals to look back at him, "Yeah..." she replied before she looked away.

"You sure?" he returned, clearly not believing her, "...you look flushed." he pointed out.

More heat came to her face at the statement, and Sayomi couldn't stop herself when she finally got her nerve back to pull her hand back from Kakashi's. "It's warm..." she answered like it was the most obvious response in the world.

Then without another word, Sayomi lengthened her stride, and walked on ahead, beating Kakashi to the bank of the pond where she then took a seat in front of the sparkling water. Kicking her sandals off, Sayomi let her feet drop into the wet sand, and allowed the cool water to softly lap at them.

Kakashi joined her a few moments later, taking a seat on her right though he kept his sandals on and his feet dry. "You were in quite the rush this morning." he started in a nice, casual tone as he stared out onto the water.

Sayomi frowned softly and remained silent. "Oh please let's not talk about this morning..." her head groaned.

At her silence, Kakashi turned his silver-grey head to look over at the woman beside him, "...something wrong, Sayomi?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head slowly without turning to meet his gaze though she could feel it burning on her face. "Not at all, Kakashi." she replied coolly.

Kakashi intently watched the woman next to him for a few seconds after that before he sighed and shook his head, "I don't believe you."

At that, Sayomi turned and fixed him with a firm look of her own, "I'm not asking you to." she replied.

"Hmmm..." he murmured thoughtfully as he considered her words. Then, without breaking the eye contact, Kakashi surprised her by reaching a hand out and lightly grasping her own down by her side, the one that held the white comb. And just like that, he plucked the trinket from her palm.

"Might as well put this to use." he stated in a more playful manner as he leaned forward slightly and with his other hand, he reached out and swiftly tucked the loose strands of hair that were still hanging down in front of her right eye, hiding that side of her face from view, behind her ear before he gently secured the hair back with the comb.

When he drew his hand back, whether it was on purpose or an accident, his fingers lightly the side of Sayomi's face, and a brief shiver ran down her spine at the contact while she stared up into Kakashi's masked face with a look of irritation and puzzlement.

"Why are you so obsessed with how my hair hangs?" she demanded with a tiny frown, "...If I want my hair to hang in front of my eyes or face, then damn it, I'll let it hang and that means no touching."

The young woman was stunned when Kakashi responded with a rich sounding laugh. "That would be such a waste, though." he answered.

Sayomi's frown deepened softly, "Oh yeah?" she threw back, "...how?"

"Well..." Kakashi started as he reached a hand up to run it through his wild, silver-grey mane before he closed his eye in a sincere smile, "...your face is far too lovely to hide away."

Sayomi opened her mouth to reply, but she found herself completely speechless.

And what made being dumbfounded worse was that Kakashi could see it too.

Grinning, the Jounin raised a hand up from his side, "Later!" he stated before he vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving Sayomi all by herself, staring blankly at the place where he had been standing at seconds ago.

"Kakashi Hatake..." she whispered out loud, "...You..."

However, Sayomi couldn't finish her sentence.

It seemed for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say.

But let's face it, when it comes to _him_, she doesn't know what to think either...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi could tell that Sayomi needed some alone time; which was understandable, he sort of needed it too, to think some things over. Things involving their mission, their targets, strategies...or perhaps a certain aqua green haired woman with indigo eyes?

The Jounin had to mentally slap himself when Sayomi's lovely face came to mind.

She was such a distraction sometimes...

Sighing, Kakashi slowly paced back and forth across the floor of their hotel room in deep thought.

"Focus Kakashi..." he told himself, "...now is not the time to let emotions get the better of me. I have a mission to complete."

...but what's to happen when the mission's finally over?

What then?

Will he and Sayomi go their separate ways once again?

Is she just gonna vanish from sight like before, twelve years back?

"...she probably will..." he noted solemnly.

...But he didn't want her to.

Though he, himself couldn't explain it, there was something about Sayomi that he was drawn to. She was, after all, the most beautiful and mysterious woman he's ever known.

"But she's so resistant...to like everything that's not solitude.." he paused in thought,

Not to mention she tended to resist him every chance she got as well...

It was most frustrating.

"It seems that the longer she stays around me, the more walls and defenses she puts up..." he noted to himself thoughtfully.

Does she truly not like him? Or is there more to it than that?

Kakashi wanted answers.

...And so he shall make it his next mission to unravel the mystery that is Sayomi...

...at whatever cost.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sayomi finally made her way back to the hotel room, it was well past sundown; the night already dark, the night sky clear.

Spending the day down at the pond really helped Sayomi gather her wits back around her. And now that she felt refreshed and at ease, she was ready to take on the approaching night with all the vigor she had.

"After all..." she reminded herself with a tiny, mischievous smile, "I have a mission to complete."

As she came to her room, she found the door unlocked; courtesy of Kakashi no doubt.

And when she entered, she found Kakashi lying out on the bed dressed in his day clothes reading by lamplight. Closing the door silently behind her, Sayomi started off across the room, went over to the bed and grabbed her bed of belongings which she then carried with her as she set off for the bathroom.

"Good to have you back." Kakashi called to her from his place on the bed without glancing up from his book.

"Always good to be back." she replied back over her shoulder as she rounded the corner and disappeared from view but not before quickly adding, "I'm taking a bath, try not to disturb me."

Though she couldn't see it as she locked herself up in the bathroom, Kakashi smiled softly behind his mask and chuckled, "...ok..." he replied. "I'll try..."

In the bathroom, Sayomi went straight to work; first filling the tub with water. Then while it filled, she went to work on herself; swiftly stripping off her used shirt she had worn throughout the day before replacing it with a new top of black silk with one strap that slightly hung off the shoulder.

The material clung to her like a second skin, deeply flattering the curves on her body while also highlighting her black stripe-like marks that ran down the lengths of her ivory arms.

Sayomi left on her dark skinny jeans, they went well with the shirt, then she reached up and removed the comb from her hair and gently set it down on the counter before she reached out and turned the sink on.

Taking some water to wet her hands, Sayomi stepped away from the sink, bent over and flipped her hair while she skillfully ran her fingers through her silky locks. After that was done, she straightened back up and tossed her long hair back behind her; her efforts proving to be fruitful for now there was a most tempting wave to it.

Looking herself over in the mirror, Sayomi felt satisfied with her appearance and turned back towards the tub and shut the water off.

If one couldn't guess by now, Sayomi obviously had no intention of lounging around in a tub tonight.

Oh no, she was going out.

Alone.

After taking a few moments to put all her stuff away, Sayomi hid her satchel under the sink before she turned her attention onto the bathroom window that rested on the far wall, past the tub, almost by the toilet. Standing beneath it, she reached up and opened the window.

When the opening was big enough for her body to fit through, Sayomi silently scaled the wall, hoisted herself up, and slyly crawled out onto the sill.

Crouching low, she swiftly sprung from the windowsill and landed lightly on her feet. The jump was nothing though considering she was only on the first floor.

Rising to her full height, Sayomi slowly set off for the streets.

"Right..." she thought to herself with a sot nod, "...time to collect some Intel for the mission."

And she had a pretty good idea of where to go for that.

However...

Sayomi couldn't help but quietly laugh to herself at a certain thought,

"Kakashi's gonna be so pissed!" she paused while another giggle slipped past her lips, "Oh...I love my job..."


	23. Chapter 23: Trust Me? Never

Chapter 23:

"Man...she's been in there for some time now." Kakashi found himself thinking out as he turned another page of his book that he had been reading. "How long does it take for a woman to take a bath?"

Apparently quite some time...

But wait a minute...

"This is Sayomi we are talking about." his head screamed at him, "...when have you ever known her to take her time, with anything?"

Kakashi looked up from his reading at that.

"And she has been awfully quiet in there..." he added with soft suspicion.

Sighing, Kakashi closed his book before he swung his long legs off the side the bed and got to his feet. Then without another word, he set off for the closed bathroom door.

"Though surely, I'm just paranoid..." he grumbled to himself as he approached the door and raised a closed fist to lightly rap on the door.

_ Knock-knock-knock _

"Sayomi?" he called to her through the door.

Silence was his only answer. So he tried again; and as he did, his suspicion grew.

"Uhh...everything alright in there?"

Still, no response.

Frowning, Kakashi brought his hand up to lightly scratch his head in deep thought, "Hmmm..." He then reached out and rested his hand, palm down on the door.

When he did, he gasped at what he felt.

"Sayomi's chakra presence...its...it's gone!" he quietly exclaimed.

Acting on instinct, Kakashi used his ninja skill and had the door unlocked in a heartbeat before he swiftly swung the door wide open and stepped into the bathroom.

...Sayomi was gone.

"No..." he disbelievingly declared softly as he stepped further into the small room, "...she didn't..."

But when his eyes came to rest on the open window, he found his hands curling into aggravated fists, "...She did!" he corrected himself with deep irritation before he stalked up to the window and glanced outside.

Sniffing the air, he found Sayomi's scent very faint on the wind; if he had any chance of finding her by the night's end, he was gonna need some help...

Swearing, Kakashi stepped away and briefly paced across the floor.

"This is the last time I'm letting her ever leave my sight for the rest of the time we are here." he promised out loud while he brought a hand up to his mouth and sharply bit down on his thumb, drawing some blood.

After performing a few hand signs, Kakashi bent down and touched the floor; when he did, the was a soft poof, and sitting down at his feet was a small, brown dog.

"Yo." the dog greeted.

"Pakun..." Kakashi replied, "I need you to help me find someone."

The dog, nodded his head, "Yeah alright." he complied, "...who we talking about exactly?"

Kakashi straightened to his full height and turned towards the counter next to him where he caught sight of Sayomi's white hair comb sitting forgotten on the edge. He retrieved the little accessory before he crouched back down to the ground and held it out for Pakun to sniff.

As the dog took in the scent, he fixed Kakashi with a curious gaze, "A woman?" he chuckled, "...what happened old chap?" he teased, "...she ran off on you?"

Kakashi rolled his eye, "In a manner..." he replied, "...she's my partner on a mission at the moment and she's not suppose to go anywhere without me. But as you can see, she doesn't listen to me that well."

Pakun chuckled again and shook his head, "Perhaps you should try keeping her on a shorter leash." he suggested as got to his feet and turned towards the open window.

"I plan to..." Kakashi replied as he swiftly walked over to the window and easily jumped and climbed out. Pakun was right behind him.

On the ground, Pakun stepped forward and started sniffing the air, "Got her." he informed, "...she went South."

"Let's go then."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old, shabby bar that Sayomi found on the far, South side of town, was a wild blend of both trouble and sleaze.

"The perfect place to find leads on a gang." she noted to herself as she made her way for the entrance.

To take a stab at class, a couple of thugs were posted at the front door to determine who would enter and who would be denied, but it was clear that they took bribes; and it was no surprise that any pretty girl was immediately ushered right in.

A crowd of people were swamping the entrance, all anxiously awaiting for access. The scene was most distasteful to Sayomi, but what could she do? She had a job to do, and nothing was going to prevent her from doing it.

So she ignored it, walking with complete confidence to the door. Knowing full well the effect that she tended to have on people, it did not surprise her in the least when the crowd parted straight down the middle like the Red Sea as she walked right through them. And all turned to watch her with gawking eyes.

As she approached the two bigger men blocking her path into the bar, she offered them a smile and nodded at both, "Hello..." she greeted sweetly.

Both heads jerked up, and each man sucked in his breath audibly when their eyes landed on Sayomi. They didn't even hesitate, one even personally escorted her inside.

The music instantly assaulted her ears and vibrated through her body as she stepped further into the rowdy bar. She felt the crush immediately, the press of bodies against her as she slowly made her way around the room. With all the excitement going on, her ears could even pick up the distinctive sound of hearts beating in a frantic rush. It almost, nearly overwhelmed her.

But Sayomi shook it off and continued to push her way through.

A tall man in black quickly claimed her, catching Sayomi by the wrist, grinning at his find.

The young woman stopped and turned slightly over shoulder to see just who exactly was now slowing her down.

He had a scruffy beard, and smelled of cologne, whiskey, and sweat. His left arm boasted a tattoo of a black widow spider in the center of her web, complete with the red hourglass on her belly and a hint of fangs protruding from her mouth.

The man leered at her and dragged her close to him. "I've been looking for you all night."

Sayomi arched a smooth eyebrow up in response. Of course she knew that when the man had said he had been looking for her, he wasn't targeting her. He was simply looking for a good time. Tilting her head slightly, she smiled up into his eyes. "It's not going to happen." she said softly, persuasively.

The smile on the man's face faded and Sayomi could see the latent violence in him. This was a man who didn't like to be thwarted so his fingers tightened around her wrist like a vise.

"Let go of me." She said it calmly but she wasn't calm on the inside. Instead, the animal deep within her wanted nothing more than to just tear this guy's arms off for even daring to touch her. But that wouldn't settle too well with the rest of the people here, so Sayomi decided to keep things on the down low.

The man laughed and it was frankly nasty. "Let's go outside, babe."

As he made the suggestion into an order by giving a sharp tug on her wrist, Sayomi closed her eyes for a second or so, and when they opened once again, a dangerous light was shining brightly in their center. Fixing him with the deadly look belonging to a predator, Sayomi took a step closer to the man, unafraid,  
"If you wish to live another day, I seriously suggest that you unhand me this instant."

To prove that she wasn't kidding, Sayomi let her lips draw back into what would've been a rather sweet smile...if her fangs hadn't decided to slide out of their sheaths to flash their fatal promise for the man to see.

The man gasped, his eyes going wide with instant fear before he dropped Sayomi's wrist.

Straightening up, she gave the man a soft nod, "Good choice."

Then without another word, she turned and glided away, disappearing into the crowd.

As she slipped through the throng, her head pounded with the beat of the music; her blood was hot rushing anxiously through her veins. Yet her stomach seemed to rebel at the bodies that constantly kept brushing hers. It wasn't so much that she was repulsed by the physical contact necessarily, it was more of the fact that the reeking scents of sweat, alcohol and arousal came with the touching and filled her nostrils to the point where she couldn't escape the nauseating smell.

That was what she found so sickening.

Giving a gentle toss of her head, Sayomi gracefully ducked into the whirling, gyrating crowd and continued making her way across the room with the music beating in her head and through her body.

Finally, Sayomi found the bar.

And several men sitting around parted to allow her access when she approached and took a seat. Some of the men's greetings were speculative, others quite crude. One man even whistled at her from the side; but Sayomi silence him with a flash of her indigo eyes.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?"

At the question, Sayomi faced forward and met the appreciative gaze of the bartender behind the counter as he dried out a glass cup with a white rag.

Despite the fact that she was technically a year under the drinking age, Sayomi thought the question over. She never followed that '21' law anyways, having had her first drink at the age of 18. Offering the man a tiny smile, she replied, "Hmmm..." she considered, "...how about a small glass of fire whiskey?"

The man's eyes widened in surprise, "That's pretty strong stuff." he warned lightly.

Sayomi's smile widened, "Good."

Seeing no point in trying to persuade her otherwise, the bartender grinned and chuckled before he turned away, "I'll have it ready in just a second."

And he was true to his word. In under a minute he was placing a small glass of deep orange liquid down in front of Sayomi who took a moment to admire the glass before she picked it up with one hand and raised it to her lips.

Feelings eyes on her from every angle, including from the bartender, Sayomi tilted the glass up slightly, and let it orange liquid slip into her mouth.

Just like its name foretold, the whiskey burned the tip of Sayomi's tongue and when she swallowed, she felt its sure heat slide down her throat before it filled the rest of her body. The taste was indeed strong, almost bitter, but the young woman welcomed the flavor.

"So what brings you here tonight, sweetheart?" the bartender asked curiously as he eyed Sayomi from over his shoulder as he busied himself with the preparations of a new drink order.

Slowly, Sayomi lowered the glass, now half empty back down to the counter, "I'm looking for someone, actually." she answered. "...in fact...perhaps you could aid me in my search?"

The bartender smiled softly in response, "It's possible..." he replied, "I am quite familiar with the people here."

"Then you might just know a man by the name of Shimizu, Zentaro, yes?"

At her question, the bartender froze for a second or so before he quickly glanced around the bar in precaution.

His reaction however was enough for Sayomi to already guess that he was indeed familiar with the name.

"Ah, you know him." she stated knowingly.

The bartender fixed her with a wide gaze before he nodded his head and came to stand directly in front of her from his place behind the counter. Leaning forward, he lowered his voice,

"Yeah...I know the guy." he replied. "Almost everyone does. He's like the main lap dog to that Riku fellow who leads a group called Mana."

"Yes..." Sayomi replied thoughtfully, "...they've earned themselves quite the reputation, or so I've heard."

The bartender nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah...a bunch of ruthless trouble makers and bullies." he confessed with a tiny frown, "...you can sometimes catch some of the young members here in the bar on some nights." he added.

"Hmmm..." Sayomi considered the bit of information, "...and what if I wanted to catch them elsewhere?" she asked curiously, "...where could I find this pack of men?"

A look of horror flashed across the bartenders face at the thought, "...you...you don't mean that you actually want to have a run in with these guys..."

Sayomi shocked him by nodding her head, "Yes, actually I do." she replied, "...you see, I have some business with Zentaro, Riku and his merry men."

The bartender swallowed, "...what kind of business?" he questioned curiously.

Sayomi leaned forward, "The kind that cannot be spoken about in public." she answered in a low, suggestive tone.

The man blinked; seeing the serious in her eyes and hearing her tone, he found himself completely blown away,

"Who are you?" he asked quietly as his eyes searched Sayomi's face for some kind of answer.

Sayomi could smile softly before she let her eyes gently sweep down so that her long, dark lashes practically touched the tops of her cheeks,

"Now that would be telling, my good man..." she replied before she reached for her drink and once again brought the glass back up to her lips to finish its contents. When the glass had been drained, she quietly set it back down and fixed the bartender with the most persuasive look she could muster,

"So...can you help me find them or not?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're kidding...she's in here?" Kakashi asked out loud in disbelief as he eyed the rundown looking bar from across the street.

Pakun, beside him nodded his head, "Yup." he confirmed, "Her scent goes inside that building."

"Oh perfect..." Kakashi muttered under his breath. "Of all the places..."

"So...what are you going to do Kakashi?" Pakun asked curiously, "...go inside and fetch the girl, or wait for her to come out?"

What to do, indeed.

If he went inside, there was bound to be a scene caused when he finally got his hand on Sayomi again; that woman...

"I'll wait." he answered, "...it'll be less troubling this way..."

Or at least it should be.

However, when it come to Sayomi, one can never fully know what to expect with her. He certainly didn't.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...rumor has it...that Mana's main campsite is 8 miles west from this town." The Bartender finally confessed. "Now I don't know if it's true or not...but...you know...it's a start...I guess."

Sayomi smiled softly, her indigo eyes bright with triumph. "Thank you. " she replied before she reached down into the front pocket of her jeans and pulled out some money to pay from both the drink and tip.

Without another word, Sayomi swiftly got up from her seat, turned and walked away, vanishing once again, back into the crowds. She had heard all that she needed to hear, now it was time for the fun part; the hunt and defeat of the gang called Mana.

Her wild side grew alight with an unspoken excitement at the thought of a good fight. But first things first, she needed to get out of this blasted bar.

After much weaving, dodging, not to mention the avoiding of grasping hands that reached out for her in all directions as she moved across the floor, Sayomi finally traced her steps back to the Bar's one entrance which also was its exit.

As she stepped outside, the two thugs on watch stepped aside to give her easy access to the streets. But the moment she was finally away from the bar, getting ready to jump on the next step of completing her mission, her eyes landed on the silhouette of a figure standing in the shadows across the street.

It took her only a second to recognize that build, not to mention the scent she could pick up from where she stood.

When Kakashi Hatake stepped out of the darkness with his arms crossed over his chest and slowly started making his way across the street to where Sayomi stood, the young woman straightened up to her full height and braced herself for the brawl that was bound to go down in the next few minutes or so.

As Jounin deliberately stopped directly in front of her, leaving less than a foot of space between them, Sayomi frowned and tossed her head defiantly.

"If all you going to do is lecture me, then you might as well save your breath, Kakashi." she informed firmly, "...because I don't want to hear it."

"Yes well..." he replied, his voice low and disapproving, "...you've never been much for words." he pointed out, "...looks like the only way I'll ever be able to get through to you is through actions alone."

There was a hidden threat behind his words, and Sayomi knew he meant business when his arms dropped from their place at his chest to come around her and pull her tight against his body.

At once, a white cloud of smoke engulfed them, followed by a sudden dropping sensation to the stomach.

But as quickly as that came, it was gone. And when the smoke had finally faded away, Sayomi found herself back in the hotel room with Kakashi.

Rolling her eyes, Sayomi made an attempt to step away from Kakashi but found herself trapped securely in the ninja's arms. When she wiggled again, his hold tightened immensely.

Sayomi gasped before she leaned her head back to glare up into Kakashi's masked face, "...alright.." she started, "...you got like 3 seconds to remove your arms, or so help me Kakashi, they are coming off."

Kakashi returned her glare with one of his own, "And why should I listen to you? You clearly don't like listening to me."

Sayomi groaned and tossed her head in her growing irritation, "Newsflash Kakashi...I don't listen to anyone!"

"You listen to the Hokage." he pointed out.

"He's the Hokage; of course I listen to him. He's also my superior."

"And what am I?"

"A dead man if you don't let me out of your little prison in the next second."

Before Sayomi could blink, she felt her feet get lifted off the ground while everything in sight became nothing but a quick blur. Next thing she knew, Kakashi had her up against the wall right beside her side of the bed.

"Wrong answer." he replied firmly. "I am your partner, Sayomi. Your comrade!"

"And your point is?" Sayomi replied.

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "I gave you precise instructions that you weren't to go wandering about without my knowing. More importantly, that I am to come with you in case something were to happen."

"Pssh..." Sayomi snorted, "...I don't need you as an escort Kakashi. I can take care of myself."

"Oh can you, Sayomi?" he replied, "...because you're doing a marvelous job up against me now."

Now, that was a low blow...one that the young woman did not appreciate in the slightest.

Sayomi emitted a soft cry of outrage before she threw her entire weight at Kakashi's form which was efficiently caging her in; the force of her blow knocked him back a couple steps or so, but he swiftly recovered and caught the woman by both hands before he pushed her back into the wall; this time keeping them pinned down at her side.

"So..." she spat out venomously, "...this is the thanks I get for going out and getting useful Intel about our mission?"

Kakashi closed his eye and sighed, "...I don't care about that." he replied as he bowed his head in thought.

Puzzled by his response, Sayomi huffed a sigh of her own before she let herself lean back into the solid support of the wall behind her, "Then what is the problem here, Kakashi?"

When Kakashi opened his eye and raised his head to fix her with his gaze, Sayomi couldn't help but gasp softly at the look he was giving her; it was so intense, so...demanding yet...pleading.

"How can you expect me to trust you, Sayomi..." he asked quietly, "...if you're going to be making decisions on your own?"

Sayomi blinked a couple times in silence as she let his words process inside her head.

"He...he wants to trust me?" she quietly asked herself in disbelief.

But trust only leads to attachment...and that was something Sayomi has always avoided; is still avoiding and that was not likely to change.

Shaking her head softly, Sayomi's indigo eyes swept downwards to stare at the floor,

"...You can't, Kakashi." she answered, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"...In fact...do us both a favor and don't trust me."


	24. Chapter 24: Numbers & Knives

Chapter 24:

Slowly...

...ever so slowly, Kakashi released Sayomi and stepped away; unable to pull his gaze away from her for even a blinking second.

Her eyes held him in a trance; an icy cold spell that left him swimming helplessly within two, vast pools of indigo.

And her words...

...left him completely speechless.

"You..." he started to speak but stopped for a second more to shake his head; his eye narrowing softly, "...You truly are the most impossible woman I've ever known."

Raising her chin up a notch, Sayomi's own eyes narrowed ominously, "Glad to hear you say so..." she replied as she pushed herself off the wall and silently moved to take a seat on her side of the bed; finally breaking eye contact with the silver-grey haired Jounin.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and unhurriedly laid back against the pillows behind her while she lifted her legs up onto the bed to accommodate the new position. Even behind her closed eyes, Sayomi just knew that Kakashi was watching her. She could feel his eyes burning into her skin, but it wasn't in anger; no, he was just at a loss.

Wanting to redirect his focus point, Sayomi's eyes swept back open to stare up at the ceiling above her head before softly adding, "...I have a new lead on Mana..."

Seeing that he wasn't going to hear another word on their previous topic, Kakashi sighed before he raised a hand up from his side to lightly massage his forehead, "And pray tell..." he replied while he turned about and moved around to his side of the bed where he too went to lay down right beside Sayomi. "What is that?"

"Word has it that Mana's main nesting point lies in a camp 8 miles West from this town." Sayomi replied calmly.

As Kakashi settled back against his pillows, he found himself arching an eyebrow up in surprise, "8 miles?" he repeated before his brows furrowed softly in deep thought, "...that's not so bad..." he added.

"No its not." Sayomi agreed, "...about half an hour's run or so..."

Unable to stop himself, Kakashi turned his head to stare over at the woman lying beside him, "Half?" he paused before closing his eye to shake his head in disagreement, "No, no, no it would take at least an hour." he corrected.

Sayomi crinkled her nose in disapproval before she also turned her head to stare back at him, "Well...maybe for you, slowpoke." she replied; though her face looked cool and calm, there was no denying the playful taunting that was now twinkling in the center of her eyes.

"Slowpoke?" Kakashi repeated; his one, visible eye going wide at the title. Turning on his side, he then propped himself up on an elbow and fixed Sayomi with gentle glare.

"Back to the name-calling again, are we?" he asked.

Sayomi looked away, back up at the ceiling, in an attempt to hide the tiny, devious smile that was pulling on a single corner of her mouth, "Well you know what they say..." she replied, "...old habits die hard, I guess."

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, "Indeed...but what makes you think that**_ I'm_** the slow one here?"

The young woman's smile deepened, if only slightly, but it was enough to show the adorable little dimple she had in her cheek, "I'm pretty fast..." she answered confidently.

"And what do I look like? A tortoise?"

"Well now that you mention it..."

"Don't answer that!"

The playful warning in his tone brought forth a tiny, almost unnoticeable laugh from the woman beside him; the sound lasted only a second or two, but it was enough to leave him absolutely breathless for a few moments.

"So...when do we take action?" Sayomi asked, instantly bringing Kakashi back to his senses.

"Oh...ummm..." he paused to think the question over.

"...because I was thinking tonight." she added.

The Jounin felt his body freeze up at that, "Tonight?" he repeated, shocked at the suggestion "...Absolutely not."

It was Sayomi's turn now to be surprised, "And why not?" she returned, a hint of irritation hiding behind her tone, "We could totally take them out now."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "We don't even have a strategy planned for that kind of thing." he answered.

The young woman shrugged, unaffected by his words, "Well it's not that complicated of a situation, Kakashi. We going up against a gang of like...seven or eight at most. It's not like we are taking on an entire army." she pointed out.

Again, Kakashi shook his head, "Sayomi..." his voice was light but firm; official. "...I'm not leaving tonight."

She frowned, clearly not happy with his answer.

"Well then feel free to stay behind. I'll just go take care of Mana by myself..." she returned coolly as she rose to a sitting position on the bed, "...and I'll be back before morning hits."

Right as she started to turn her body to get up from the bed, Kakashi's hand closed around her right wrist from behind.

"Oh, no you don't!" he replied as he gave a firm tug back on her arm. Since Sayomi was not expecting to meet some kind of resistance, she ended up briefly losing her balance, before falling right back on the bed; landing flat on her back.

It had happened so fast, Sayomi found herself in a daze as she found herself staring up at the ceiling, her aqua green hair spilling out around her head like silk. "What just happened here?" It was still processing.

But when she felt Kakashi's warm and partially gloved hand shift her own before she felt something thin and cool wrap itself around her wrist, it was like she had been struck with lighting as she recognized what that particular feeling meant.

"Oh hell no!" Sayomi cried in outrage as she shot up in bed and twisted her body around to face Kakashi who had just finished securing her wrist to his own. She eyed the bond that he had made with deadly eyes before she started jerking her wrist around in hopes that the wire would ease up and her hand would slip free.

...It didn't of course.

And now, Sayomi found herself tied inevitably to Kakashi.

"Ohhhh..." she groaned out loud, frustrated with the man next to her. "Not this again..."

"Yup." he answered with a nod. "You won't be going anywhere tonight."

Sayomi's eyes flickered up to his masked face while a scowl pulled down on her mouth, "...jerk...and what's with you always tying me to _something_ on a bed?" she demanded irritably.

Kakashi blinked in response before his eyes closed in a smile, "Well..." he replied, "...it's like you said earlier Sayomi." he paused, "...old habits just die hard."

The young woman frowned at his response, her hands curling into two tight and ready fists.

Oh no.

He.

Didn't...

After much arguing, and plenty of back-&-forth struggling, Sayomi, seeing no way of getting free anytime soon, gave up and settled down for the night. Kakashi did too.

She fell asleep with a tiny scowl upon her face...

...he had a triumphant hidden smile.

Sure, the two couldn't have been more different. But hey, they've yet to kill each other. That has to count for something, right?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, when Sayomi stirred from her sleep, she dreamily opened her eyes and was greeted by the color green.

Literally...

Lying on her side still, she blinked a couple times in silence as she stared at the earthly green...thing that was just inches from her face. It was textured too. When her eyes started to roam across the green plain, her eyes took in two wide pockets, and a zipper running down its center.

"Zipper?" she asked inside her mind, "...wait, what?"

And why was she so warm? Like all over?

At once, Sayomi found herself wide awake, her eyes darting up and her head tilting back to get a better view of things. When she did this, she discovered that what she had been looking at was a Shinobi vest.

...Kakashi's vest.

Naturally, she then leaned back a tad bit...and learned that she was lying in the Jounin's arms.

One arm had draped around her lower back, the other was side by side with Sayomi's, his hand overlapping hers. And what's more, their legs had somehow intertwined with each other, leaving practically no space between their bodies.

Strangely, the two seemed to fit together perfectly like pieces to a puzzle. With Sayomi's softer and smaller build next to Kakashi's more lean and taller one. They just complimented each other so well.

But as the closeness...the pure intimacy of the situation fully dawned on Sayomi, the young woman found herself without breath, her stomach frantically fluttered about inside of her while her head suddenly seemed too light.

How was it that he affected her so?

Glancing up, she gazed wide-eyed into Kakashi's face which was soundly sleeping a few inches above her own. Feeling his warm breath upon her cheeks every time he breathed out...hearing the slow, steady rhythm of his heart beating beside her...

...Sayomi uncontrollably panicked.

"I should **_not_** be feeling this!" her head screamed.

Both her hands came up in a flash and began to push and shove against Kakashi's firm chest.

In her desperation to get space, Sayomi jerked Kakashi awake.

"Wha...huh?" he murmured sleepily as his half open eyes dropped to fix themselves upon the struggling woman in his arms.

"Geeze Kakashi!" Sayomi quickly swore at him and as she continued her efforts to get away from his...overwhelming touch, "...what do I look like? A teddy bear?" she asked at him while she flashed him a soft glare and scowl of displeasure.

Kakashi blinked once in silence; clearly not seeing the issue that was going on. "Umm...no actually." he replied while his eye closed and he yawned behind his mask.

When that was over, his eye opened back up to see a very irritated Sayomi. "...your too loud to be a teddy bear..."

...

And that was not the best answer he could've given at that precise moment...in fact it only made things worse.

"Nagh!" Sayomi screamed angrily as she threw herself, full force at Kakashi her hands grasping the folds of his vest in an tight hold.

But perhaps, she had put a little too much force behind it; for the next thing they both knew, they were toppling right off the side of the bed, landing in a heap upon the floor.

Sayomi however, got lucky and landed on top; her knees on either side of Kakashi's waist while her hands braced themselves up off the floor next to his head.

Of course she wasn't happy,

...But then again, neither was Kakashi now.

Frowning with a tiny glare, the Jounin sighed and shook his head of wild silver-grey hair, "...you are definitely not a morning person, are you?" he grumbled as he shifted softly beneath her, but made no further attempt to remove the young woman straddling his waist.

Sayomi, slightly hunched over him with a smooth arch in her back, scowled and pursed her lips.

"Not even in the slightest..." she replied through gritted teeth as she unconsciously tossed her head in aggravation.

Kakashi sighed, his silver-grey head turning up to gaze lazily up at the ceiling above him, "...It's too early to be doing this..." he mumbled softly.

Sayomi drew her brows together at that; but before she could ask him personally what that meant, Kakashi had already reached up, grabbed her about the hips, and neatly flipped their positions; rolling till he was the one on top her.

His speed always blew her away; sometimes she could see his movement and come up with a counter, but then there are those rare times when he takes he completely by surprise, leaving her with no reaction time; or defense for that matter.

Staring up at the silver-grey haired Jounin from her position beneath him with Kakashi holding her hands down by her sides, Sayomi swore before she let her head drop back to the ground. "Oh... my... gosh...I cannot believe you just did this." she exclaimed angrily.

Kakashi shrugged a lazy shoulder in response, "Hey, you started it." he answered as he let her wrists go and straightened up to a taller, sitting position.

Sayomi frowned; her eyes coming to a rest on Kakashi's ninja pouch that he still had on since the night before, neither of them had gotten dressed down for bed. Normally, he carried it behind him, but during their struggle, it had slid from its position to hang rather loosely on his hip, towards his front.

"Yeah...and I'll finish it too!"

Kakashi's eye widened softly but remained silent.

With a great burst of energy and speed, Sayomi shot forward; lifting her back partially off the ground so that she was able to reach out and sneak her free hand inside the pouch. Her fingers brushed all kinds of cool, metal objects before she settled on one that she was more familiar with; the typical Kunai Blade.

It took only a few seconds for Sayomi to get a hold of the weapon; just goes to show that Kakashi isn't the only one gifted with speedy movements.

And by the time he realized what had just happened, Sayomi had just withdrew her hand from his tool pouch with the blade in hand, ready for some action.

"Sayomi..." Kakashi declared, her name coming off his tongue in a low warning as he eyed the Kunai in her hand.

Her indigo eyes flickered from his face to his hands and back. Then not wanting to give him the chance to take back his weapon, Sayomi swiftly twirled the blade about with her wrist before her arm lashed out for him.

Kakashi leaned back when he saw the blade coming at his center, but at the last minute, Sayomi changed its directions, skimming the blade out to his side. At first, he couldn't understand why the change of targets...

...but when the blade found wire that had secured his wrist to hers the other night, he finally understood her reasoning.

"So that was your plan..." he thought to himself in soft admiration for the woman lying beneath him.

With a swift cut from the Kunai, Sayomi cleanly snapped the wire off their wrists before she threw the blade down into the floor; its blade sinking softly into the wood.

Now with both her hands free, it was on.

"Kakashi!" she declared, her eyes flashing dangerously as her hands reached up and grabbed him at his forearms. Tapping into her hidden strength, Sayomi bucked her hips under Kakashi's weight, and threw him off her body.

The Jounin landed a couple feet away before he rolled himself in a low, crouching position; his eyes going wide for a second, "Sayomi...you..."

But she was already back on her feet, standing tall, ready for an all out brawl.

Slowly, Kakashi's eyes narrowed while a tiny, hidden smile started pulling at his mouth, "...If you were looking for a fight, Sayomi..." he paused, "...all you had to do was just ask."

A tiny smile of her own appeared on the young woman's face at that, "Well as much as I would love to kick your ass right here and now Kakashi..." she answered, pausing for a second to take a deep breath in and calm her sudden, animalistic excitement that had struck when Kakashi had mentioned the words 'fight'.

"It'll have to wait till after the mission has been completed." she finished before she dropped her fighting stance to a more laid back one with a hip popped and her hands snug inside her back pockets.

At her words, a devious light came to Kakashi's eyes as he slowly rose from his crouch to a standing position as well.

Locking gazes with the lovely woman standing a few feet away, Kakashi closed his eye and smiled.

"Sounds like a date."

Sure, fighting wasn't the most idealistic way to be with someone, but if it meant spending time with Sayomi...

...well...Kakashi was willing to take whatever she gave him.

Sayomi rolled her indigo eyes at the Jounin's choice of words, though she couldn't stop the corner of her mouth turning up with it as well.

"What a dork..." she thought to herself quietly.

"Now..." she once again spoke up as she gracefully turned and started heading for the door, "...Let's go get those Mana bastards."

When she finally got there and had her hand on the handle, she actually found herself glancing back over her shoulder to see if Kakashi was going to follow.

"You coming, ninja boy?" she called to him; her eyes twinkling with unspoken mischief.

Well, what choice did he have really?

With Sayomi all pumped up and ready for action, it'd be almost impossible to try and dissuade her from going on the hunt for that rowdy bunch of Mana fellows now.

Plus...

Kakashi only needed to see that sparkle in her eyes to get him moving across the room to where she stood.

Then again, no matter what the case was...

... He would probably follow Sayomi almost anywhere...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh good, you made it, Kakashi..." Sayomi teased from her crouching position on the high limb of a tree as the Jounin finally caught up to her;

"Man alive, Sayomi..." he softly exclaimed, "...why are you always so gung-ho?" he asked with a soft shake of his head.

The moment they had left the Bed & Breakfast to head west to the presumed campsite of Mana, Kakashi found himself stuck behind Sayomi as the young woman dashed off, leaving him in the dust.

"Seriously...this girl can **_run_**!" he mentally noted to himself.

Sayomi glanced out of the corner of her eyes at the man and smiled cunningly. "I like getting right down to business, Kakashi." she answered, "...I don't let my missions drag out. When given an assignment, I jump right on the task till its completed; even if that means working nonstop for days at a time."

Kakashi's head cocked itself to the side as he studied the woman next to him. "Nonstop?" he repeated, "...you mean like..."

Knowing what he was going to ask, the young woman took the liberty of filling in his sentence for him, "Exactly. No rest, no food."

"...that can't be healthy..." he grumbled softly as his brows furrowed softly at the thought. "People need those things to keep up their strength." Kakashi pointed out. "Systems shut down without them."

Sayomi shrugged; unaffected. " My body has been trained to have an unfeasibly high endurance level. For most people, you're right; it's risky for trying such a thing, and its effects are great. But that's not the case for me."

A tiny frown tugged at Kakashi's mouth, "Even you have limitations, Sayomi."

Her head turned at that, to stare over into his masked face with an expression of utter calmness, "I know..." she paused for a second. "...mine are just harder to surpass."

The Jounin stared intently into Sayomi's eyes; finding himself both amazed yet puzzled. Is there no end to the mystery surrounding her?

"And just what kind of training...did you go through, exactly?" he found himself asking quietly.

Sayomi felt her body stiffen inside and out before she suddenly looked away; the question obviously rubbing her the wrong way, "Now that would be telling..." she answered carefully as she slowly rose up from her crouch to stand tall on the tree limb.

At once, there seemed to be a different kind of air about her; it was cooler, more...secluded.

"The camp is just up ahead..." she started, efficiently changing the topic away from her unspoken secrets before Kakashi could get any more curious ideas about her.

With that in mind now, Kakashi rose to his full height to get a better view of their surroundings. From a distance, he could make out a few details about the camp, like the two glowing fires and the 8 separate tents set up in a small clearing surrounded by trees.

"Right..." he answered as his brows drew themselves together in deep thought as he instantly began contemplating some kind of plan for what they were about to do.

Sayomi quickly glanced out of her peripherals to see Kakashi mulling something over in his head.

"Got any ideas?" she asked curiously. She of course, had one at the ready.

Kakashi turned his head slightly towards Sayomi, "Do you?" he returned.

Sayomi smiled; her eyes slight with the sure promise of causing some trouble for that group called Mana. "Oh yes..." she replied. "...It's quite simple really. We approach them slyly, then hit them hard."

The silver haired Jounin arched a smooth eyebrow up in response, "How do we do that exactly?"

Sayomi stared off at the camp with unwavering eyes, "...I'll head in first." she answered confidently, "...and put on a little show for them. Then when things start heating up, you come in and cover my back."

Kakashi blinked, "...I don't think I like that idea..." he answered while a hand came up and lightly scratched his head, "...The defense part I get; but you heading into that camp alone?"

Sayomi sighed, "If you're worried about me not being able to hold my own against a few men, I assure you Kakashi, you're wasting your time."

"Sayomi we are not talking about a few. I'm looking at the tents and there's like eight of them at least."

"The numbers hardly matter to me, Kakashi..."

"Well they should..."

Turning slowly on her heel, the young woman boldly faced the masked ninja before her; her hands coming up to rest easily on her hips.

"Kakashi..." she spoke, her voice low with a quiet warning. "...your over thinking this."

"And you might not be thinking enough, Sayomi." he replied; straightening up while he crossed his arms over his broad chest to stare down on her shorter form.

Her eyes narrowed at that. "Oh yeah?" she replied.

If one were to look closely at her, one could've seen her indigo eyes darken immensely with anger.

That was it. She's had it with him taking her way too lightly. What does she look like to him? An inadequate female with a stubborn attitude and a pretty face? By God, she would show him; no, screw that, she's _going_ to!

Shaking her head, Sayomi looked away from Kakashi before she took a single, smooth step off the tree branch and fell silently to the ground below. The moment her feet touch the solid earth, without even the slightest stumble in her step, the young woman set off in the direction where the camp resided.

"Sayomi!" Kakashi called down to her from the tree branch; clearly shocked by her audacity.

At her name, Sayomi's head snapped back over her shoulder to look up at the Jounin standing in the tree. However, when he saw the look that she held in her eyes, the ferocity that they held, he found himself frozen on the spot.

"Don't underestimate the things that I can do, Kakashi Hatake..." she called back to him. "That would be a very, _very_ big mistake..."

The last few words came out like a whispered hiss; her tone sounding just as venomous as her statement.

Without wasting another second, Sayomi turned away and walked onward; her shoulders now drawn back with her chin raised high in the air to show her noncompliance.

As the camp drew closer with each, long stride that she took, in an ironic way, Sayomi felt bad for the soul of the first man she was bound to clash with, whoever he may be.

Though it was not her intention to spill blood today, nonetheless, when she was done here, some men were going to have one hell of a time moving again...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half of the men were already out and about in the camp when Sayomi finally approached. The moment she stepped onto their grounds, all their movement ceased; all their eyes came to rest on her as she slowly made her way to the center of the campsite.

At first, the men were silent; like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. But that silence lasted only for a few seconds more before crude whistles and hoots slid past their mouths while their eyes greedily sized Sayomi up.

"Woo...get a load of this..." one man sneered.

"Hey baby, you lost or something?" came another one.

Sayomi rolled her eyes softly. "Men..." she declared distastefully while she drew in a deep, controlling breath into her lungs to help steady her animal instincts that were just screaming at her to tear these guys, limb from limb.

Her eyes swiftly scanned the faces of the men standing around; none matched the image that she had seen in the file; but nonetheless, each looked just as demanding and aggressive as the other.

One man, feeling rather bold, started forward, towards Sayomi before he slowly began circling around her in appraisement. At this, Sayomi came to a slow stop, and allowed the man to have his visual fill of her so that she herself could analyze him.

This man had shoulder length, reddish blonde hair with sea green eyes and a long battle scar that ran from his left cheek to his chin; and the clothes he wore, were nothing special; dark pants with a raggedy, faded blue shirt with its cut-off sleeves uneven and frayed. His build was tall, and lanky with wide shoulders and long legs.

Though face wise, he looked old enough to be in his late twenties or early thirties, physically he reminded Sayomi of an adolescent boy who had just entered the awkward stages of puberty where his body had sprouted in places but failed to fill out in others.

"My, my, my..." he spoke as his eyes ran up and down the length of Sayomi's body from head to foot. "Aren't you just the finest thing I've seen in a while..." he stated as his eyes came to rest on her breasts. "Mmm-mmm...yum..." he added in a much lower and huskier tone.

The men who were intently listening in all snickered to that.

Tilting her head softly to the side, Sayomi stared the man hard in his face while she took a slow breath in through her nose. The scent that filled her nostrils was far from pleasant; in fact it made her almost want to gag.

The man who had now stopped directly in front of her reeked of body odor; of course, he wasn't the only one. All the men here carried the odor on them. And if that wasn't bad enough, even through all their smells combined, Sayomi could distinctively pick out the unmistakable scent of arousal floating around the camp now.

...The strongest of it came from the man before her.

Reaching out, the man let his fingers lightly brush Sayomi's soft cheek before he gave them liberty to trail over her jaw, down her neck, continuing further.

But before they could reach the top curve of her breasts, Sayomi's hand flew up from her side and caught the man's wrist in a steel like hold. Her eyes narrowed; flashing a deadly warning before she forced the sweetest, almost seductive smile she could on her face.

"Easy there, boy..." she stated in a voice as rich as syrup before she took a step closer to the man, "...Keep it in your pants."

With that said, Sayomi pulled the rough hand off her neck, and lightly threw it back at its owner using enough force to have the man stumble back a step in shock.

"Well aren't you just the little vixen." he replied, chucking. "Tell me, what brings you to our humble abode?" he asked.

Sayomi straightened up at the question while her mind worked to come up with a smooth lie. "I'm here to see Riku." she answered.

A bunch of murmurs and grunts were sent around the group of men at the information.

"Any particular reason why?" the man pried, his green eyes narrowing softly in sudden suspicion.

Sayomi decided to play along to keep suspicions down. "On behalf of my employer, I was sent here to make him a business offer that he will not be able to refuse." she answered. "So, if you would be so kind as to direct me to where he is, I would greatly appreciate it." she added in a cool tone.

The reddish man, glanced around before he straightening up. "Very well..." he replied before he turn away towards the multiple tents set up on the site. "Follow me..."

Sayomi nodded.

Then, the man turned about and slowly started leading her off, taking her to the other side of the camp.

Just like she and Kakashi had foreseen, a total of eight tents were set up; seven of them smaller than one tent in particular which had been set apart from the rest.

"And that bigger one must be Riku's." she noted to herself as she was taken on over to it.

The man guiding her, stopped them right at its entrance flap. "Sir?" he spoke through the tent in a loud, clear voice. "...There's someone here to see you." he informed respectfully.

A grunt could be heard from within, and taking that as acceptance, the man drew the tent flap back for Sayomi before jerking his head softly to the side, signaling that she was to enter.

Taking her cue, the young woman nodded once before she smoothly stepped inside the tent, the flap then closed behind.

Briefly, Sayomi took a few seconds to observe her new surroundings; the tent was rather spacious, a bit messy in some places, but it could've been worse.

And then her eyes settled on a large man, at least 6 foot 3 standing hunched over his desk in the far right corner, reading through some papers. Not only was this man tall, but he was also very filled out as well, which would easily make him a pretty intimidating foe.

However, Sayomi was not in the least bit unsettled.

"I take it you're Riku?" she asked calmly as she took a single step further into the room with one thought on her mind. "Take out the leader, and the rest will fall..."Or at least they should.

Hearing her voice, Riku straightened his spine before he slowly turned around. When his pale blue eyes landed on Sayomi, they widened slightly with surprise.

"Well now, you've certainly strayed far from home to have ended up in my camp." he stated as his eyes swiftly looked her over; tracing her every detail. "What's your purpose here, missy?" he asked as his eyes came back up to rest on her face.

Riku looked to be a frightening man, well into his forties; bald with a face covered in scars. He was dressed in all black, and on his person, he looked to be carrying multiple items from Kunai blades to smoke bombs.

"In all honesty?" she returned in her richest voice, "...my purpose here...is you."

Riku arched a hairless eyebrow before he chuckled; the sound was a low rumbling that came from the back of the throat and could freeze the blood of any normal person who heard it.

"I'm flattered..." he replied, "...It's certainly been a while since I found myself in such...appealing company." he informed as he slowly crossed the tent to stand before Sayomi. "...what can I do for you?"

A tiny, cold smile pulled at her lips in response, "Actually..." she answered as she closed the distance off between her and Riku, "...it's more like what I'm here to do to you." she corrected.

Riku flashed her a sneering grin, "That sounds promising."

She gave a brief, unfeeling laugh, "Would you care for a demonstration?" she asked, already feeling her canine teeth sharpen into fangs in anticipation.

Riku's smirk widened, slightly before he reached gloved hand out and lightly stroked Sayomi's cheek. Though she was repulsed by his touch, her face didn't show it.

"Maybe later..." he replied. "But for now..." he continued on while his hand on her right cheek came to a rest.

Suddenly, an icy shiver ran down Sayomi's spine; warning her of upcoming danger.

But before she could get the chance to react, Riku's free hand, which had secretly already curled into a large fist, struck Sayomi full force on the left side of her face.

The force of his blow, knocked Sayomi right off her feet; sending her flying straight back through the tent's flap before she hit and ground roughly and rolled herself into a low crouching position a few feet away.

Seconds later, Riku immerged from his tent, laughing and in his hand, he effortlessly twirled a Kunai blade with his fingers. "Nice try, sugar." he declared viciously; "You know that little 'sweet' act of yours might've worked on me, if I had not already been tipped on your coming from one of my spies who hangs around a Bar all night long."

"Bar?" she gasped inside her head as she slowly rose up from her crouch to stand tall.

Had the bartender sold her out?

"But moving past that..." Riku continued. "Gents?" he called forth in a loud, booming voice.

At once, all seven of his henchman answered; coming out of in all directions to get in on the action going down with their leader and Sayomi.

Feeling eyes on her from all angles, the young woman slowly looked around...

...and found herself nearly surrounded.

"Let's have some fun." Riku declared as he started advancing forward towards Sayomi.

The men snickered and howled with glee before they all pulled out their own weapons and began moving in on the young woman.

Swearing softly, Sayomi drew her lips back into a fierce snarl as the men stepped closer; as an automatic defense of hers, her fangs unsheathed themselves fully while her nails grew out into sharp, deadly claws before she widened the space between her legs to put her into a well readied fighting stance.

So it was 8 against 1...

"Well I definitely had not been expecting this..." Sayomi mentally noted to herself as her eyes quickly scanned the group of advancing men.

Oh well. This'll just makes things more interesting; give her a decent challenge. She hasn't had one of those in a long while.

With her blood running hot and the tiger that was deep within her just begging to be released, she would be able to handle these guys without breaking a sweat; it would be that easy of a victory for her.

...however...

...Sayomi refused to let herself complete the transformation.

If Kakashi ever saw her...

The young woman gasped in alarm. "Kakashi..." she breathed out suddenly remembering the handsome, masked face to whom she had come here with.

She had completely forgotten about him...

And for some reason that she could not explain, Sayomi found her head turning back over her shoulder in the direction that she had come from when entering the camp in some hope of seeing that silver-grey haired Jounin nearby.

But at the cost of looking, Sayomi had let her guard down.

Which did not go unnoticed by Riku's men.

Seeing their opportunity, all 7 thugs swamped the young woman, giving her no time defend herself.

...or escape.

Brutal hands seized Sayomi all over; grabbing ruthlessly, painfully.

Meanwhile, Riku had stopped his advance and now just stood by and watching the assault.

Thrashing this way and that, Sayomi parted her lips and unleashed a fierce and vicious sounding growl that slid out from between her gritted teeth.

When a hand from somewhere reached out to grab her by the jaw, the young woman, seething in rage, snapped at it with her mouth; succeeding too, when her sharp, canine teeth sunk deep into that place that lied between the thumb and pointer finger.

A howl of pain filled the air while the metallically taste of hot blood, slipped into Sayomi's mouth. The man whose hand she had caught instantly began trying to pull it back, but she was not willing to give it up so easily.

While some men held her steady, the rest however began striking out at her in every way that they could in an attempt to get her to let their comrade's hand go.

They aimed their blows at her center since that was the most vulnerable; and no doubt would be the most sore when this was all over.

Eventually, fed up with the taste of blood in her mouth, Sayomi released the man's hand and spat violently at the ground to get the metallically taste that burned the tip of her tongue.

"Alright boys...take her down." Riku ordered from his standing position, no more than five feet away.

Hearing the command, the men sneered at each other before doing what was asked.

Though it was not easy in the least; Sayomi was a hard one to bring down, literally. Even though her movements were being greatly limited, she still bit and clawed whenever at whoever she could.

But even so, after much wrestling about, they finally managed to drag the young woman down to the ground; forcing her flat onto her back while they held her arms straight out to the sides and kept her legs pinned in place.

"Oh, not good!" She screamed inside her head as her eyes flashed upwards to see Riku slowly walking around her with a smug look upon his scarred face. He completed one circle about her before he came back over and crouched down by her head.

Reaching a gloved hand out, he forcefully took Sayomi by the jaw; his grip bruising as he silently stared into her face. Then with his other, he placed it at the base of her throat before slowly, inch by inch, allowing his hand travel down to reach for the neckline of her shirt.

With just his thumb, he slipped it under the silky black material till it rested right in between her breasts.

Sayomi gasped; her eyes widening for a second before they darkened and narrowed into two, deadly slits that just dared him to try anything else.

Reading her eyes, Riku smirked cruelly before he glanced around at the faces of his men watching him, waiting for further instruction.

"I shall have her first..." he exclaimed, "...then after that, you all can all take turns and do whatever the hell you want."

At first, Sayomi couldn't believe what she had just heard, but when Riku turned his attention back onto her and started pulling the front of her shirt down; she believed then.

But she was not happy in the slightest...

"Oh, forget that shit!" she swore out loud as willed her body to buck and thrash around violently.

Powered by her rage, Sayomi was actually able to shake some of the grips off her, momentarily at least.

"Hold her steady, boys!" Riku ordered as his own hands came down on her shoulders to keep her still. "And someone get me a knife!" he added.

No sooner had those words left his mouth that a Kunai Blade was thrown.

Of course...it wasn't **_to_** him...

...it was **_for_** him.

The sure sound of blade sinking deep into muscle and tissue reached Sayomi's keen ears followed by the bellowing howl of pain from Riku as a kunai blade was powerfully thrown into his back.

As the large leader collapsed, face down on the ground beside Sayomi, Riku's followers all turned about in search for whoever had thrown the blade.

"Anyone else need a knife?" came an all too familiar voice that, for once, made Sayomi just want to scream with joy.

One by one, Riku's men slowly eased up on Sayomi till at last, she was free from their hold.

Rising to their feet, the men clumped together as a sort of defense; one even had the nerve of speaking out,

"Just who the hell are you?" the thug demanded as all eyes turned on the new face in the campsite.

"Me?" the man repeated smoothly as he took a few long strides closer to the group. "No one worth mentioning..." he answered with a shrug; pausing for a second when his ebony black eye landed on Sayomi's form less than ten feet away. She was sitting up now while reaching a hand up to brush back some fallen hair from her face.

When she did, she gave him the perfect side view of the left side of her face; and the moment he saw the faint, purplish bruise that was just starting to form on her cheek; his eye narrowed in rage before he fixed the group of men with a threatening look.

"...just Kakashi Hatake..."


	25. Chapter 25: Ideas, Feelings, Trees?

Chapter 25:

"...Who?" said one of the men out loud in a rough voice.

A couple low murmurs were sent around the huddled group as they eyed Kakashi with both viciousness and uncertainty.

"Hey wait a minute..." another voice proclaimed, "...is he the one everyone calls the Copy Nin..."

The man however didn't get to finish his question before Kakashi himself, moving at breakneck speed, charged the group of thugs. In less than a second, he broke right through their little clump; seizing the men standing in the center before hurling them, this way and that.

Needless to say, when Mana saw his motives, their numbers scattered instantly; spacing out and all around Kakashi as he stood amongst them looking as cool and composed as stone with a kunai blade held tightly in one hand.

Snarling, the thugs didn't look appreciative of Kakashi's sudden interference.

"Let's get this pest, boys..." came a new voice whom both Kakashi and Sayomi recognized as the man from the profile they had received when accepting this mission. Shimizu, Zentaro had been his name.

The rest of the men didn't need to be told twice.

"Hyaah!" the seven of them cried as they all charged at Kakashi with their weapons held high.

Kakashi's chin lifted slightly, his eye flickering across the number of men coming at him, while his free hand then reached behind him into his ninja pouch and pulled out a new tool. Before the men could get close enough to swamp him, Kakashi raised his hand and brought the object down and smashed it upon the ground by his feet.

A soft explosion sounded off before both the famous Copy Ninja and the group of thugs disappeared in a dark purplish cloud of smoke.

Sayomi watched briefly with wide eyes and a softly open mouth; clearly taken back by Kakashi's move. But her expression quickly shifted in the blink of the eye when the distinctive sound of clanging weapons and roars of pain reached her ear. Scowling, her eyes narrowed at the smoke screen before she swiftly got to her feet.

"Show off..." she muttered under her breath she took off running into the smoke.

Liked she'd ever allow to be shown up by Kakashi...though the smoke bomb was certainly a new experience for Sayomi. It diminished her ability to see and smell, and when she inhaled, the smoke burned her lungs, however it did not affect her hearing in the slightest, and that was what she used to get in on the fight.

As she ran further into the smoke screen, Sayomi came upon a small trio of men that had been standing uselessly around, disabled by Kakashi's smoke screen.

They stared blindly about, heads turning in all directions, swears leaving their mouths when they couldn't find anything to help them through the thick purple cloud.

A smile pulled at Sayomi's mouth while she silently approached the closest man from behind.

Reaching a small hand out, she lightly tapped the man on his shoulder, "Excuse me?" she spoke in an all too sweet tone.

The man stiffened up before he spun around on his heel to face Sayomi.

Without giving him the chance to make the first move, she sprung into action; more than ready to face him head on as her hand curled into a tight fist before she took a powerful swing at his center. When she made contact, the guy instantly put up his defenses. But she was easily able to break through them in just a matter of seconds; landing a couple of hard blows in his midsection before performing a fluid round house kick right into his gut.

A satisfying grunt could be hear as he was knocked cleanly off his feet. The momentum of it all sent the man sliding back across the ground before coming to a stop a few yards away.

While Sayomi had been eyeing the place where the first man had fallen, a second one tried pulling a sneak attack from behind. But his steps were far too heavy to go unnoticed, and before he could thrust his kunai blade into Sayomi's back, she turned around swiftly as he lunged for her, with just enough time to quickly throw a smooth punch into his face and grab the hand that held the weapon to stop it in midair.

There came a sharp crack that Sayomi picked up on when her knuckles struck the bridge of the man's nose, breaking it instantly. He howled in pain as blood gushed on out and dropped his kunai, almost as if saying he was yielding.

Sayomi scoffed softly at the sudden surrender before she performed a basic drop kick, sweeping the man's legs out from right under him. With a defeated cry, he fell right onto his back, down at her feet; hard.

"He'll be feeling that for a while..." the young woman noted with a tiny nod of her head. "Now...where's that last on..."

Sayomi couldn't finish her thought when she felt a tiny chain get thrown around her neck from the left side. As she felt the blasted thing tighten to a fatal point around her throat, she gasped quietly before her head turned over her left shoulder to the third man grinning manically at her as he gripped his chain firmly.

"I got you girlie..." he declared.

Her eyes narrowed, each containing a deadly gleam shining directly in their center. Drawing her lips back into a snarl, she flashed the man her unsheathed fangs while a soft growl rumbled from between her clenched teeth.

It then that he noticed that Sayomi wasn't the usual opponent. But too bad for him, he had to learn it the hard way...

Reaching one hand up, Sayomi grasped part of the chain that was now cutting into her skin; then with her other, she drew her free, open hand back and swiped at the man's face.

With her nails long and sharp, they cut into his skin like a hot knife slices through butter; making fives long gashes starting from his right brow and ending on the left side of his chin.

Needless to say, the man lost his grip on his chain after that; dropping the contraption to hold his bleeding face with both hands as he roared with pain, dropping to his knees on the ground.

"Actually..." she replied as she calmly stepped away, "...I think I got you." she corrected coolly.

From up ahead, a new sound reached her ears, drawing her attention away from the man to stare off in the direction where the noise was coming from. It was incredibly high pitched, its frequency nearly caused her ears to ache as she tuned in on it. What was odd about the sound was what it reminded her of,

"Birds?" she asked herself.

Yeah...like thousands of the them.

Then at once, a blue glow started peaking through the smoke a good five feet or so away. Followed by the light, came more sounds of struggle before some bloodcurdling screams. But then as quickly as the light had come, it faded. And then, everything went silent; like the fighting had just stopped...

Drawn in by her curiosity, Sayomi began stepping forward. But before she had finished taking three steps, a large force roughly grabbed her about the knees and forcefully pulled her down.

A cry of alarm escaped past her lips when she fell forward, onto her hands while a hand then caught her by her long hair and jerked her up into a tall sitting position. Next thing she knew, an arm was reaching across her front, to press the edge of a kunai blade against the base of her throat..

Turning her head slightly, Sayomi caught sight of the man whom she had carved up his face. "Say good bye." he growled as he prepared himself to drag the blade across and slit her throat open.

"Damn it..." she inwardly cursed; how had she managed to get caught in such a helpless position?

Before the young woman could blink, she felt something whizz right by her head before whatever it had been, stuck itself into the man behind her. She knew he had been hit with something for she felt him go completely rigid.

And then...with a final, brief gurgling sound, he fell to the side; lifeless.

The young woman naturally glanced behind to see the dead man with a single shuriken protruding from the side of his throat; a tiny trail of blood was now running out of the corner of his mouth.

"So..." she thought to herself, "...Kakashi has done it again." Saving her at the last second, she meant.

Sayomi looked away and sighed, her eyes calmly closing, her fangs and nails retracting back to normal while she heard the distinctive sounds of footsteps approach from the front.

Opening her eyes, she found Kakashi already kneeling down before her, staring intently into her eyes. "You alright?" he asked.

Of course she was... granted, she was a bit shocked when she saw his absolute concern for her shimmering deep within his visible eye, feeling her heart automatically leap excitedly in her breast; but despite the fact that she had faced two rather tight positions, she was perfectly fine. ... having him to thank for part of that though...

Still, Sayomi blinked once in response before her eyes narrowed in disapproval.

Then, before Kakashi could react, her hand came up and lightly slapped him across the face.

Her blow wasn't harsh; in fact, it really couldn't even be called a slap for she hardly put any force behind it; more like a firm tap to his cheek, a scolding.

Nonetheless, it shocked Kakashi right down to the bone.

"What was that for?" he asked in protesting; his ebony black eye wide with surprise.

Sayomi rolled her eyes before she rose to a standing position once more, "You were late." she threw back, completely disregarding the instant and heated fluttering that had now started in her stomach.

Kakashi stared blankly after her as she turned and retraced her steps out of the already fading smoke screen. "What?" he replied as he swiftly got up and followed after the woman.

"Don't 'what' me." she answered coolly, stopping when she had finally gotten out of the smoke, into fresh clean air once again before she turned about to face Kakashi who was right on her tail. "Your timing had been cut **_way_** too close back there." she pointed out as her hands came up and perched themselves on her hips.

Kakashi stopped when only a couple feet were left between them, "My timing? That's what this is about?" he calmly asked as his silver-grey head tilted softly to the side as he studied the woman before him.

"Exactly." she answered, her eyes alight with a growing irritation; "When we established that you would have my back, I didn't realize that meant I would almost have to be ravished by a group of thugs or have my throat cut open before you would come to my aid." she explained; her voice rose softly with anger.

However... she wasn't so much angry at him...but at herself.

The fact that she had been caught in a position where she had to _depend_ upon someone...upon _him_... Well, a thing like that only added on to the feelings she was always so desperately trying to fight off.

It was totally unfair how her body was so traitorous around him; his looks burned, his touches brought chills and aches...

"How?" Sayomi asked inwardly as she raised her chin up to look warily into the Copy Ninja's masked face, "...how is it that you, and only you affect me in such stirring ways?" If she had actually asked him, would he have been able to provide the answer where she could not?

She didn't ask for these feelings; she didn't want them.

"But the more I'm around him..." she swiftly cut the thought off; unable to finish it for her heart had started to frantically pound in her chest. It was most distressing for Sayomi.

"It took me years to master control over my thoughts and feelings..." she reminded herself, recalling the countless days she spent training, meditating, teaching herself to lock all kinds of distractions away for the sake that one day she would unreachable, impenetrable; strong.

...And this one man before her, had something about him that just threatened to defy everything that she is.

"I had been right telling him not to trust me..." the young woman quietly finished inside her mind, "...I can't even trust myself anymore..." At least not around him.

Kakashi stared back at Sayomi in complete silence; his eye burning intensely as he gazed into her face. What he found there, absolutely blew him away.

He could see her frustration as clearly as he could see the sunlight, but behind all of that, he saw something else.

Shimmering in the center of her indigo orbs, Kakashi saw...mistrust?

"For me?" he quietly asked himself, his eyes instantly softening.

Did she not think that he would've protected her?

Unconsciously closing the distance off between them, Kakashi reached out and drew the woman into his arms.

It was hard to say what brought him to do such a thing, but to be completely honest, Kakashi couldn't have cared.

He heard her gasp quietly before he felt her hands come up and lay themselves flat upon his chest; but before he allowed her to push him off, Kakashi leaned his head down to her ear, "Sayomi..." he started, his voice low, smooth and soothing.

Hearing her name pass through his lips and feeling his warm breath tickle her neck, Sayomi grew completely still while a long chill ran down her spine. Surprisingly, she made no further attempt to get out of Kakashi's arms.

"... I swear that I would not have allowed anything so despicable happen to you." he informed, "...nor will I ever let it." he promised. "No matter what, I will always protect you with my life..." he finished, hugging her close.

Heat immediately rushed to the young woman's cheeks, "We should finish up here..." Sayomi quickly suggested as her eyes locked onto one of Kakashi's shoulders so that she would not have to look him in the eye. "...Then head home..." she added in a softer tone.

Kakashi gave a silent sigh; holding her there for a few seconds more before he finally dropped his arms away and stepped back. "Of course." he answered, noticing instantly how Sayomi avoided bringing her eyes up any farther than his chest.

Would there be no way of getting through to this woman?

The two fell silent as Kakashi turned around and set off to round up the fallen thugs. Out of the eight they had started with, only two remained alive.

As the silver-grey haired Jounin tied the two brutes together, unbeknownst to him, Sayomi, who had remained frozen in the same place Kakashi had left her in, silently watched with her shimmering indigo eyes as his words echoed hauntingly inside her head while her hands, down at her sides, uncontrollably trembled...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Sayomi set foot back into their hotel room, after Kakashi had dropped off the beaten thugs to the town's own law forces, she immediately went and retrieved her satchel by the bed before fleeing once more to the bathroom.

Inside, she turned on the sink and splashed some cool water upon her face, drying it with a soft towel shortly after. When that was done, and she had lowered the towel back down to set it upon the counter, her eyes landed on her white comb from the day before, sitting tucked away in the corner.

Reaching out, she picked the small trinket up and silently admired its long, smooth teeth and unmistakable beauty. A tiny smile started pulling on her lips as she traced over the carved tiger lilies and rose with the tip of her finger.

At once, words spoken on that day filled her head.

_ "...your face is far too lovely to hide away." _

Kakashi had said that.

As quickly as the smile came to her face, it vanished. Then, with the comb in one hand and the satchel in the other, Sayomi quickly opened her bag up and dropped it inside before sealing it up tight as if the darn thing had been something toxic.

Shuddering, the young reached down and braced both hands upon the counter; her eyes closing in deep thought.

"This has to stop..." her conscience spoke, "...you shouldn't be letting him get to you like this."

But how was she to stop it?

"Sayomi?" Kakashi's voice suddenly called from the main room.

Sayomi's eyes snapped open, ready and alert, "Yeah?" she replied as her eyes watched her reflection in the mirror.

"I just checked us out..." he informed; his tone light and casual as always, "...let me pack a few things up, then we can hit the road."

At the information, Sayomi saw her way out. Slinging her bag over a shoulder, she left the bathroom and set off to wait, most anxiously, at the front door.

It took Kakashi a little less than ten minutes before he was ready. By the time he joined Sayomi at the door with his own travel pack, the young woman was shifting restlessly on her feet. He saw this and smiled softly behind his mask,

"Aren't you eager." he stated with a light, teasing tone.

Sayomi stopped her fervent movement at the comment and scoffed quietly as her response. "You have no idea..." she added in her head as she reached for the handle and opened the door for them before swiftly leading the way out.

Taking long, smooth strides down the hallway, she passed into the Lobby, quickly ducking away from view so that the woman at the front desk wouldn't see her as her feet carried her to and out of the entrance.

When she stepped outside, into the cool air and warm sunlight, Sayomi released a sigh before she set off down the street.

"Whoa now..." Kakashi suddenly spoke up from beside her. "Take it easy, Sayomi. There's no need to rush."

She jumped slightly, turning her head to fix him with a quiet look of surprise. "When did you get there?" she threw back, her pace unconsciously quickening from the closeness between them.

Kakashi easily matched her stride though, keeping up with her as they journeyed down the street. "When haven't I been here?" he returned; his eye closing with a smile. But last she remembered, he was following behind, not alongside.

Seeing how he was just messing with her, she rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning it back to look forward, "Right..."

Kakashi watched the young woman beside him with a curious eye, "You know our mission was a success, right?" he suddenly asked.

A smooth eye brow rose into an arch at the question, "Obviously...seeing how you know, 75% of Mana lies dead, with the other 25% sitting behind bars." she answered smartly.

"Then why do you still walk like you're on a mission?" he replied.

"Why do I..." she started to repeat but stopped while she turned and fixed him with cool, warning stare. "What, you making fun of how I walk now?"

Kakashi chuckled; his eye alight with direct amusement. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Then what are you saying here, Kakashi?"

She got her answer only when the Jounin reached out and lightly took her by the arm, "You're walking awfully fast." he pointed out, slowing them down to a much easier going stroll. "Why don't you take things down a bit and just relax?"

Sayomi glanced down at his gloved hand that was gently gripping her forearm; even though the black open fingered glove that he wore, she could still very much feel heat from his hand seep beneath her skin and slowly spread throughout the rest of her body.

"That's just not me." she answered with a tiny shrug of her shoulder while she pulled her arm away from his touch. "Where I stand, I don't rest, I don't relax unless I'm back home."

Kakashi clicked his tongue a couple times softly "Tisk-tisk woman..." he answered with small, disapproving shake of his wild, silver head; "That's just...unthinkable. I don't know how you can function like that."

"I'm just different; nothing else to it." she replied, rather quickly too as a stronger restlessness began settling over her form.

Suddenly, a nice, long run sounded amazing to her. And at the thought of such a pleasure, a strong, animalistic urge started taking hold.

"...I need to run." she declared with absolute certainty. She needed that sense of freedom, that wild and delicious independence from everything.

Oh, just thinking about it was enough for her canine teeth to slowly elongate into fangs at the anticipation.

"Huh?" Kakashi replied, clearly taken back by her assertiveness.

A mischievous smiled tugged at her mouth as she stared straight on ahead of them, "I'm gonna run." she answered.

Kakashi blinked a few times in surprise and puzzlement, "Hmm...I don't really feel like running..." he confessed as a hand came up to scratch the side of his head.

Sayomi shrugged, "Then don't." she answered, "...but this is something I need to do."

Seeing where this was going, Kakashi's eye widened in recognition, "Oh no..." he replied, "...don't tell me you plan on leaving without me again..."

Sayomi rolled her eyes and waved him off with a gentle flick of her wrist, "Not permanently , no. We'll meet up later, down the road." she assured.

Kakashi's eye narrowed softly with wariness as he watched the woman beside, "Where exactly down the road? "

The moment those words left his mouth, Kakashi quickly saw his mistake and swiftly jumped back in to correct his error, "Actually, scratch that...if I left that up to you, you'd probably say something completely crazy."

"Meaning?"

"I'll decide on the spot."

Sayomi huffed a sigh and shook her head, "Alright fine. Name it and I'll meet you there."

Kakashi slowed to a stop, his arms coming up to cross themselves over his chest.

Seeing him stop so suddenly, Sayomi did too; turning around to face him and his intense scrutiny of her.

"What?"

"Is that a solemn promise?" he returned.

"Wha... ok, yes." she answered as she brought a hand up from her side to run it smoothly through her long hair. "Yes it is."

Kakashi arched a single eyebrow up before he lowered one of his arms from his chest and extended a hand out for Sayomi to take, "I want you to shake on it then."

She rolled her eyes, "Good grief..." she mumbled quietly as she reached out with her own hand and gave Kakashi's a brief but firm shake. "Paranoid much?"

"Just taking simple precautions" he answered while keeping their hands still locked together, "We started out on this mission together..." he pointed out in a much gentler tone, "...and I want us to return the same way."

Sayomi felt something grip her heart at his proclamation. It left her without breath for a few moments before she felt her insides quiver right down to the core; a feeling that she was amazingly becoming more accustomed to with each passing day.

"...fair enough." she answered, her eyes sweeping down softly to stare directly at the center of Kakashi's chest. "Where shall we meet?"

Kakashi was silent for a good minute or so before answering, "Do you remember the old bridge?" he asked.

Sayomi's brows furrowed lightly with contemplation, "...the one that crosses that small ravine just outside the woods?" she replied. "Yeah..."

"To the east of it, is a small clearing in trees. I'll rendezvous with you there after sundown."

The woman's indigo eyes flickered up to his face at that, "...But that's like...only...25 miles." she stated, her voice hinting with disappointment.

"It's 27 actually." Kakashi corrected; "Is that a problem?"

"That's hardly what I would call a run..." she answered.

Both his brows rose up at that, "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Well...that's the spot so..."

"Ugh...Damn it..." she swore but seeing no point in arguing, she complied, "Alright, fine. I'll be waiting for you in the clearing to the east of the ravine. You have my word."

Kakashi nodded his head once while he gave Sayomi's hand a firm but tender squeeze, "Good. Glad we could come to a mutual agreement and shake on it."

"Shake on it...?" she repeated thoughtfully as she cast her eyes down to stare at her and Kakashi's still interlocked hands; briefly wondering why he hadn't let her go already. "Please..." she answered a she finally managed to slip her hand from his much larger grasp before turning around to set off down the street once again, "...You only did that so you could hold my hand..."

Standing in place, Kakashi watched intently as Sayomi swiftly walked down the road; admiring each long, graceful stride she took while favoring the appealing swing she had to her hips before she disappeared from sight moments later; her final words still ringing in his ears.

_"... You only did that so you could hold my hand..."_

Unable to help himself, the Jounin comfortably stuck his hands into his front pockets while he too picked up walking once more; going at his usual, easy going pace while his eye closed and he smiled genuinely behind his mask before making a secret confession.

"How did she know?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sayomi finally found herself completely alone, standing up on a high tree branch that hid her nicely, she smiled to herself before she let her satchel drop off her shoulder to rest at her feet.

"At last..." she breathed out while her hands came up from her side and grasp the ends of her black top.

Swiftly and silently, the young woman tugged up her shirt and unsnapped the back of her bra before discarding the rest of her clothes; stuffing them away in her bag before she carelessly let it drop to the ground below. At once a cool, fresh breeze started to blow, rustling the leaves lightly while hitting Sayomi dead on.

Feeling the soft wind caress her bare body, Sayomi found herself arching back, freely offering herself up to Nature. Her eyes had closed peacefully while she inhaled a deep, slow breath of air into her lungs; it smelled fresh and sweet. A soft mew came from the back of her throat and quietly escaped past her lips before Sayomi's eyes reopened. A new light was now shining within her two, wondrous indigo orbs as she stared out at the scene before her. Nothing but clear skies and open plains, fields and trails. Just for her.

As Sayomi's lips drew back into a tiny smile of excitement, her two canine teeth grew out into sharpened fangs. Wild instincts now taking over, ready the alteration that was sure to come, Sayomi dropped herself into a smooth crouching position for a brief moment before she swan dived right out of tree.

During the freefall, her body finished the transformation on its own. And when Sayomi finally touched the ground, instead of landing on two feet, four decent sized white and black striped paws took their place. With her tail swishing softly back and forth happily, Sayomi, in her complete tiger form now, bent her head down and collected her bag with her mouth before she started away into the trees at a simple trotting pace that eventually progressed into a fast, unbeatable run.

Though it was a shame she could only go 27 miles, Sayomi was prepared to make the best of it. This was her escape, after all. Running, freely with no one else around, nothing to worry about; as long as she could break free like this, she was untouchable.

As Sayomi finally came across the clearing that Kakashi had told her about, she slowed herself to light trot; sniffing the air and checking around cautiously to make sure that this spot was unclaimed. Satisfied when she could sense no threatening chakra presences or any other kind of presence, she brought herself to an easy walk before she allowed her feet to carry her over to a cool, rushing river nearby.

Momentarily dropping her satchel from her mouth, she slowly bent down, over the water's surface; her tongue slipping out of her mouth to vigorously lap at the refreshing drink. When she had drank her fill, her head lifted, and she found herself staring at her reflection. It always amazed her how the only thing she recognized as being her own were her two astounding indigo orbs that stared back at her with an intensity that she was quite proud of. She mewed softly in approval before she turned away and started back for the clearing with her bag back between her front teeth.

Eyes scanning for a place to settle down, in wait for Kakashi to finally make his famous appearances, Sayomi's eyes came to rest on a large willow tree towards the back part of the clearing. She swished her tail lightly, as she eyed the distance from the base of the trunk to the first branch. It was a good eight feet or so off the ground.

But that mattered very little to her.

With a good running start, she bolted straight for the tree. As she came upon it, she swiftly sprang up off the ground; using her claws and some chakra to attach herself to the bark of the tree before she smoothly ran right up its front to highest, thickest branch on the tree.

The branch she landed with took her a little more than 15 feet off the ground. Though she usually preferred the higher spots, Sayomi settled with her finding; lightly dropping her bag down upon the branch while she closed her eyes and concentrated on her form.

As Sayomi slowly brought herself up to stand on her back legs, dreamily, her majestic white and black striped fur melted away; revealing creamy, ivory skin beneath it; her paws followed in suit till bare petite feet and delicate looking hands remained.

Standing tall on the branch, naked but carefree, the young woman sighed peacefully; raising her hands up over her head to stretch out and arch her back. "Mmmm..." she murmured agreeably before she bent down and reached for her bag, leisurely opening it up to pull out her clothes once again.

After dressing in her typical hip-hugging, dark skinny jeans with her silky night cami that matched her aqua green hair, Sayomi slipped her black sandals back onto her feet before she smoothly lowered herself down onto the branch to take a seat.

At first she sat with her legs dangling off the edge, but then the young woman shifted her position to something a bit more laid back.

Laying down on her stomach, resting her head upon her arms as she folded them neatly before her, the young woman, with nothing left to do but wait now for a certain Jounin to catch up, closed her eyes in tranquility, succumbing to a brief slumber...

_ It was night out, and Sayomi stood silently on the shore of a beautiful lake. The crescent moon and stars shone brightly above in the black sky; their lights were reflecting off the surface of the water; bringing a most mesmerizing feel to the scene. _

_ Feeling drawn to the lake, Sayomi slowly walked down to the water's edge and began to wade into the deep blue lake. The water was a bit chilly once it reached her knees, but as she descended in deeper and the water rose higher up her body, she welcomed its cool touch; going no further once the water reach her lower back. The young woman glanced down at the deep blue water she stood in. Reaching a hand out, she brought it under the water's surface and scooped some of it up in her palm. She brought the handful up to her left shoulder, which was bare, and poured the water on her skin; watching in fascination as it ran down her arm and chest; her pale, wet skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight and a small smile came to her lips._

_ Suddenly, she felt the water ripple around her body before two warm hands placed themselves on her shoulders from behind; they gently caressed her skin. Then, a kiss lightly touched her bare back and Sayomi found herself closing her eyes softly. The lips were so soft and gentle, almost unreal._

_ Raising a hand up to her shoulder, she took hold of the hand that rested there before she slowly turned around to face whoever was behind her, their fingers intertwining together perfectly. Once she faced whoever was behind her, a familiar and beautiful ebony black eye stared back._

_"Kakashi…" she whispered his name softly as her eyes took in his masked face and slanted headband._

_ Kakashi smiled softly. _

_ Sayomi raised a hand up and lightly brushed the right side of his face with her fingertips before she began to slowly lower her hand to her side; at her touch, Kakashi reached his other hand up and took her hand; now both their hands were joined together. _

_ Locking her gaze with his, she let her vision trace over his body; he was dressed in his black muscle shirt__that distinctively showed off his broad shoulders, toned chest and abdomen; everything else from his hips down was hidden under the water._

_ However, the same could not be said for Sayomi when she glanced down on herself. Unlike Kakashi, she wore nothing._

_ The only thing that offered her any sort of cover was her long hair that hung down over her full breasts. A blush swiftly rose to her cheeks as she lifted her gaze back up to meet his eyes; but the moment she saw herself reflecting right back in his ebony orb as he gazed upon her like she was the only woman in world, Sayomi no longer felt the need to hide herself. _

_ Kakashi then gently pulled on her hands and Sayomi took a step closer to him, submitting willingly to his silent call; they now stood toe to toe. Dropping one of her hands, the Jounin used his free hand to tilt Sayomi's chin up. Then with a small smile, he leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss….._

Sayomi's eyes snapped open in alarm as she stared straight out at the clearing below which was now darkening from the setting sun. Everything was just as it had been, still and quiet. The only sound Sayomi could hear perfectly, was the fast pounding of her heart inside of her chest which was now beating like a drum.

"So it had only been a dream..." she breathed out as a shuddering sigh slid past her lips. "Damn..." she added, "...they're getting more realistic." she finished while a real blush came and stained her cheeks.

Sitting up, off her stomach, Sayomi shifted her position on the branch so that her back rested against the body of the tree while her knees were braced upwards; then wrapping her arms around her legs, hugging them comfortably, the young woman bowed her head; letting her forehead touch the tops of her knees.

"When will this all end?" she groaned out loud softly. Was is possible for these confounded, distressing, thoughts to leave her alone?

Just what exactly was her best chance for things to return to normal?

The answer...was getting back to Konoha.

And the sooner, the absolute better.

But in the meantime, Sayomi looks like she's gonna have to do what she does best: Distance herself physically from Kakashi as much as possible!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kakashi stepped into the clearing, he noticed something right off the bat.

"Well..." he stated as he walked further into the clearing as his eye took in his surroundings. "...why am I not surprised..."

Sayomi was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it...that woman..." he swore out loud softly as he came to the clearing's center and carefully let his travel pack slide off his back to the ground.

Take a deep breath of air into his lungs, Kakashi caught Sayomi's scent on the wind; sniffing the air thoroughly, he traced the young woman's female scent across the open space towards the back; stopping a few feet from a rather large willow tree.

"Well...she was at least in the clearing..." he noted as his eye continuously searched around and even beyond where the tree stood.

Still, no sighting of her. But her scent was still around; and it was strong too.

"Which could only mean..." His thought was instantly cut off by Sayomi's bodiless voice,

"You won't get anywhere if you keep your eyes down there." she said coolly.

Kakashi arched an immediate eyebrow before he took a few steps closer to the tree; leaning his head back to stare up into it. The willow's long, sweeping branches tangled and mingled with each other, casting ominous eyes upon him. However, as he sustained his search, his eyes landed on something that gave off the same reflection as two jewels side by side.

As the Jounin focused on the twinkling orbs staring down on him, he was able to make out the shadowy silhouette of a woman sitting stretched out on a high branch.

Watching Kakashi from her perch, Sayomi's lip curved up in a tiny smile, shaking her head at him before leaning back against the tree.

"Boo." she called down to him.

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "What are you doing in a tree?" he asked curiously as his hands came up to rest inside his front pockets.

"Hiding from you."

The Copy Ninja chuckled quietly at her witty response, "Cute." he answered, "... But seriously...what are you really doing up there?"

Sayomi moved, rising up from her seat to now stand on the branch as she fixed him with cold eyes.

"Thinking." she lied.

Kakashi's head tilted slightly to the side at her response. "Well come down here, you can think on the ground." he suggested.

Sayomi frowned softly before her eyes narrowed in an icy glare.

"No." she answered stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest to show her insubordination., "I quite enjoy it up here."

The Jounin stared back intently. "But I'd prefer it if you were down here on the ground with me, though." Kakashi replied; his own eye narrowing at the sure challenge she had in her tone.

Sayomi scoffed, "Tough." she answered, "I'm not moving."

The Copy Ninja frowned behind his mask.

Why was she being so darn difficult? Of course, if she wanted to be hard at him, he'll be equally hard right back.

"Sayomi..." he called up to her, his tone low with a sure warning behind it, "...get your ass down here."

Her brows rose up in slight surprise at the firm request; never hearing him swear before. But the young woman still stood her ground; her only movement was the soft toss of her head before she lightly clicked her tongue.

"Well that isn't the way to get me down." she answered.

"Sayomi!" Kakashi exclaimed; she could tell by his tone of voice that he was getting annoyed.

"Good..." her conscience thought, "If I keep ticking him off, then maybe he'll just go away."

"If you got a problem, Kakashi, why don't you just come up and get me yourself?" she threw back.

"Careful what you say, Sayomi." he replied coolly, "...you may not like what happens when you provoke me."

She took that as a challenge.

"Oh really, ninja boy?" she answered; from the way she stood above him, glaring down, with her body poised and ready, she reminded Kakashi of a fierce predator eyeing her prey. "Go jump off the bridge!"

His mouth dropped open behind his mask. Where had that come from? She sounded so lethal just now.

"Huh?" he replied.

Sayomi's head moved slightly, and a ray of moonlight caught her eyes; setting them aglow venomously. What was it gonna take to get him to leave her alone?

Kakashi found himself completely entranced as he gazed upward into them.

"You heard me." She called back down to him, "Shoo!"

The Jounin blinked a few times silently, "I can't help but get this vibe that something is bothering you..."

"_You're_ bothering me..."

"...What did I do?"

"What don't you do?"

Alright, this was getting ridiculous. She was testing him, he knew that. He just couldn't figure out why

"Come down."

"NO!"

"Then I'm coming up." he informed as he slowly approached the base of the tree.

Above, Sayomi's eyes narrowed before the young woman took a step further back on the branch while slyly moving around the tree, hiding herself from view once again.

In a couple easy jumps, Kakashi hopped up to the branch where he was certain Sayomi had been perching on. His mask head turned in all directions in search for her, but she had somehow manage to have fallen out of sight once again.

"Where did you g-Oof!"

Before Kakashi could have sensed it, Sayomi's feet collided with his chest as she had come swinging down from a higher branch. The force wasn't enough to cause major damage; but her kick had been enough to cleanly knock him out of the tree.

Feet dangling in midair with her hands suspended over her head as she held onto the branch, Sayomi glared spitefully down at Kakashi's form. "Get your own tree!" she declared territorially.

The Jounin, who had landed in an easy crouching position on the ground, slowly rose to his full height once more. "I cannot believe you just kicked me."

Sayomi shrugged before she swung herself down to the branch she had been on just moments ago, "You of all people should have seen it coming." she replied icily. "...losing your touch perhaps, Kakashi?"

"So that's the way she wants to play things..." he thought to himself quietly. Well he had a way of making a comeback.

Reaching up, Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his hidden, left eye.

It swept open and Sayomi gasped quietly when she saw the glowing redness of an active Sharringan staring right at her. A chill of anticipation ran down her spine,

"Alright..." she murmured softly as she shifted slightly on her feet, widening her stance, "Now things are going to get interesting.."

"I'm gonna get you for knocking me out of the tree, Sayomi..." Kakashi called up to her; a tiny smile pulling at his lips. He couldn't deny the fact that he was enjoying this little clash with her.

"You know what, ninja boy?" she threw back while she made a bring-it gesture with her hands, "...bite me!"

Now that gave Kakashi an idea.

But to make it work, he was going have to stay out of the way of her feet and get her hands restrained so she couldn't knock him out again.

Keeping his mismatched eyes upon her intently, Kakashi stepped forward, widened the space he had between his legs and moved.

Sayomi gasped when his form vanished from her line of vision in nothing but a fast blur.

"Shit!" her head screamed as her eyes darted this way and that in search of the silver-grey haired Jounin, "...his speed is incredible!" As always.

And what made things even more impressive was his silence. Sayomi could barely detect his movements; making it difficult to pinpoint his exact location.

THUMP!

Sayomi turned about, hearing the sure sound of someone landing on a tree branch not too far away.

Watching the young woman take the bait and turn her back on him, Kakashi saw his opening.

Coming out of his hiding, the Jounin fluently lunged for Sayomi, wrapping his arms tightly around her from behind while pinning her own arms down at her side. The woman made a delicious gasp of alarm, her body going completely stiff when she felt his own build mold into hers.

He smiled softly behind his mask; his mismatched eyes instantly flickering down to the smooth, creamy curve of her neck as she started to thrash. The spot was wide open.

"Just remember, you asked for this." Kakashi stated before he dropped his head and, though his mask, bit down on her neck; hard.

Sayomi felt like she had just gotten struck with lightning. Pain erupted at the tender spot where Kakashi had sunk his teeth into, but behind that mixed another kind of feeling that traveled down her spine and started an inviting, heated pathway that flowed right down to her very core; stirring her blood throughout her entire body.

"OWW!" she hissed through clenched teeth as she grew more aware of the feelings awaking deep within her. After a few seconds more, Kakashi released her neck.

With that, she went into even more wild thrashing until she felt his covered lips and warm breath suddenly against her ear. When he started talking, she fell completely still.

"I told you I would get you back, Sayomi." He whispered in her ear before finally letting her go. Though to be honest, a part of him didn't want to. He liked having her so close to him, the feel of her body against his...it was simply tantalizing. The stirring in his manhood was enough to prove just how strong this woman effected him.

She slowly turned around and swiftly aimed a kick at him but he had expected that and so he stepped out of the way.

"You bastard, that hurt!" she declared fiercely.

He looked at her indicatively while his head inclined itself to the side as he studied her."Did you expect it to feel good?" he returned.

Sayomi gasped and blushed madly, turning her back to him before scoffing quietly so he couldn't see her flush.

Kakashi smiled in victory when he saw her bring a hand up to cover the spot on her neck he had bitten. Turning around, he chuckled, "Nope..." he stated, rather smugly, "...I don't think I've lost my touch at all."

Sayomi's eyes narrowed before she turned around to glare daggers into Kakashi's back. Then, without warning, the young woman charged forward. Jumping the Jounin from behind, she knocked them both right off the branch and sent them falling together to the ground below.

The two hit the earth and rolled once or twice before they came to a resting position with Sayomi landing right on top; pinning him to the ground.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to never turn your back on an opponent?" she asked as she leaned down slightly to hover above him.

Kakashi blinked a couple times in silence before he surprised her by closing his eyes and smiled.

She growled and hit him on the shoulder with a closed fist before sitting up on his stomach; still keeping her knees on either side of him. "Just what do you find so funny?" she demanded.

Kakashi laughed. "Well..." he started; his mismatched eyes, alight with mirth, opening once more to stare up into her face, "...I got you out of the tree didn't I?"


	26. Chapter 26: Home Safefor some people

Chapter 26:

It wasn't long after the tree incident that both Kakashi and Sayomi decided to settle down for the night. The Jounin built them a fire while the young woman found a plush spot of grass nearby to lie down.

Sayomi stretched out on the ground with one arm tucked comfortably behind her head while the other draped itself securely over her stomach; on her back, the young woman was able to stare freely up at the black sky, watching as the stars twinkled above.

"I'm going to be leaving at dawn.." she quietly spoke up, breaking the silence that had started to settle around the clearing.

Kakashi glanced up from stoking the fire; his eye instantly coming to rest on the young woman's form.

"I think we can manage that." he answered calmly.

Sayomi could've sworn that her ears twitched slightly when Kakashi had spoken the word 'we'. Even though he used it often when around her, it still sounded just as strange as it did the first time.

"What..." she continued on as a single brow rose into a smooth arch of disbelief, "...You're not going to fight with me on this? No...protesting or...complaints about not being able to sleep in?"

Though she kept her voice as cool and collected as always, Sayomi couldn't have stopped the tiny teasing that hid behind her words.

Kakashi chuckled as he casted his gaze back down to the flickering flames that left them separated. "As amusing as those things tend to get..." he replied pausing for a brief second, "...I don't always want to end up fighting with you."

He paused again only to glance back over at Sayomi who was still watching the night sky, "...Our time can be much better spent." he confessed, almost rather bashfully.

"Spent?" she repeated; her brows furrowing faintly in response when she felt something start tugging in her chest.

"Getting to know each other more, I mean." Kakashi reiterated gently.

"_Know_ each other?" her head exclaimed inwardly in soft panic.

Uh-Oh...

Sayomi's lips parted in a silent intake of breath; though she wasn't looking back at him, she could feel his gaze burning into her skin. Closing her eyes, the young woman turned onto her side; a sure sign of dismissal as her back was all that Kakashi could see now.

"You don't want to know me, Kakashi..." she stated, her eyes sweeping open only to stare down at the blades of grass cushioning her figure.

"Actually, yes, I really do, Sayomi..."

She shook her head; still very much aware of the Jounin watching her from opposite ends of the fire burning between them.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she quickly asked; hoping to divert the conversation elsewhere.

Kakashi, like he just came out of a trance, gently shook silver-grey head.

"Well…it's just," he paused; Sayomi drew her lower lip into her mouth before lightly biting down on it with her teeth.

"It's just?" she pushed.

Kakashi, kneeling in front of the glowing fire, leaned slightly forward, towards Sayomi. "I'm just trying to figure you out." He answered.

Sayomi sighed. "Figure me out?" she repeated; a tiny frown pulling down on her mouth, " What do I look like to you, Kakashi, a puzzle?" She sarcastically replied.

Unable to resist, Kakashi smiled gently behind his mask and chuckled.

" Not at all Sayomi..." he confessed lightly, "...Puzzles, I can actually figure out." He replied teasingly. "But you... you're a mystery."

Sayomi involuntarily felt heat come to her cheeks.

"Well...some mysteries in life are better left unsolved." she murmured firmly; hoping desperately that he would drop the subject. But of course he didn't.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked curiously, his head cocking to the side ever so slightly,

"Because it's the truth..." she answered coolly.

The Jounin fell silent for a few moments after that.

"You truly are not like most woman, Sayomi..." he declared gently with a slow shake of his head as he sat back on his feet.

She scoffed quietly in return, "My bad..." she grumbled sarcastically with a swift roll of her indigo eyes. "Good night!" she added, bringing their conversation to a quick end.

The Jounin sighed ; clearly disappointed that Sayomi had dismissed him. "Night..." Kakashi replied; his voice as soft as whisper.

It didn't take long for the young woman to fall asleep; before ten minutes had passed, she was sleeping soundly in the grass; her breaths deep and even; her body at complete peace.

And Kakashi could do nothing more...but watch her from across the fire.

He somehow had always known that this female was unlike any other woman he's ever come to know throughout his lifetime.

With her fluctuating patience and that temper that was always so ready to take on the world; Sayomi was indeed something special. She was strong and had a will that probably out matched his own with an air of dominance and a feeling of power to her that went well beyond what is expected from her gender and her age. She was also very persistent when she wanted something; not to mention stubborn.

But there was something that Kakashi couldn't understand; her coldness, her cravings for solitude.

...It was like she was hiding something.

He just couldn't guess what.

However, he did know one thing for sure; he had never felt so strongly about a female before until he had met Sayomi. Every single detail about her, no matter how big or small just drew him in; her very presence flooded him like a tsunami.

Though he wasn't entirely use to the feelings he'd get whenever he laid his eyes upon her, or from being too close, physically; Kakashi still wouldn't have wished for anything different.

...Only that they could be closer.

Rising up from his seat before the fire, the Jounin silently moved around the flames, coming to stand right behind Sayomi's sleeping form. He slowly, silently then dropped to his knees before he carefully stretched out alongside the unconscious woman.

He watched her for a few moments more; listening to her gentle breathing, observing the smooth, dipping curve of her waist and back from behind.

Then, unable to help himself, Kakashi moved in closer; his gloved hands reaching out to draw her close before wrapping her safely up in his arms.

At the contact, Sayomi stirred softly in her sleep; all the while Kakashi held himself completely still, watching for a reaction...

...She settled back down with a soft sigh as her body acted on its own accord; moving in closer to the silver-grey haired Jounin, relishing in his heat. Even in sleep, she still responds to his touch. It was becoming inevitable.

Kakashi drew in a breath of awe when he felt Sayomi's smaller body fit itself nicely against his own.

Truly, how could this be the same woman who was usually so cold towards him? She's nearly unreachable, yet here she was now, lying flawlessly right in his arms.

"So soft..." he noted quietly. "...so warm..."

So...inviting.

The Jounin couldn't resist pressing himself closer.

What was it about this woman that affected him so?

His eyes closed, savoring the feel of her body against his while he pondered over the fact that he wanted this one woman with such intensity.

She was resistant, restricted, stubborn; difficult which drove him crazy sometimes.

...and yet...

She made Kakashi want to hold her, she made him want to protect her.

"She makes me..." The Jounin cut his thought short as it was about to take him down a road he has yet to travel.

She makes him what?

Could it be...that just maybe...he wanted to love her?

* * *

When the first crack of dawn started streaking across the sky, bringing light to the darkness in colorful rays of bright oranges, pinks and yellows, Sayomi, feeling the coming sun, stirred from her dreamless sleep.

Indigo eyes sweeping open, meeting the first light of the new day, the young woman lying on her side arched her back in a catlike stretch, meeting a firm, toned barrier that was behind her.

"Huh?" she asked herself, her brows furrowing softly as her head turned over her shoulder to see what she had bumped in to.

He was masked as always, sleeping soundly beside her closely; his body curled almost protectively around her smaller frame.

That Kakashi Hatake...

Sayomi huffed a sigh and shook her head disapprovingly. And he thought _she_ was the impossible one.

How does he keep managing to get so close to her like this without her knowing it?

Either he was a lot slyer than she gave him credit for...

Or...

...perhaps...she was just getting used to him.

Sayomi's felt her face flush softly at that as she grew aware of how his strong arms had enveloped around her waist in a gentle hold.

"He...he feels nice..." her conscience meekly noted; her body almost melting involuntarily into him.

At once, Sayomi brought a hand up and lightly slapped herself across the face. The quick stinging shook herself free from whatever had begun to take over.

"He feels nice?" she scolded herself, "...nice?"

God, she was so losing it!

Wiggling slightly while using her hands, Sayomi managed to carefully unwound Kakashi's arms from around her waist; when she was free from his hold, she silently moved away and got to her feet; bringing her arms up above her head to stretch and loosen up her limbs.

"Just a little longer.." she reminded herself as she eyed the sleeping man a couple feet away, lowering her arms back down to her side. "...and everything will go back to the way things were."

"Hey!" Sayomi declared.

Kakashi stirred at the sound of her voice, but that was all he did.

The woman frowned, her eyes narrowing softly, "Rise and shine ninja-boy..."

The Jounin rolled onto his back before he turned to lay on his other side so that his back faced Sayomi; almost defiantly.

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

Did he really turn his back on her?

Scoffing, Sayomi marched on over to the sleeping Jounin and crouched down beside him, "Oh no you don't." she stated warningly, reaching a hand out to firmly shake him by a shoulder, "...wake up, Kakashi." she ordered, "...or else I'm going to be leaving yo-eek!"

The young woman yelped softly when Kakashi's hand came up to his shoulder and grasped her by the wrist only to deliver a sharp tug that offset her balance and brought her tumbling over him.

She landed on her stomach, then slowly, she twisted about till she was back on her side, facing Kakashi with a murderous look burning behind her eyes.

"What was that last part?" the Jounin asked innocently as his eyes calmly swept open to stare back at Sayomi.

Sayomi paused for a long second.

"Hmmm...what part? The part where I leave or the part where I kick your ass?"

Kakashi arched a smooth, amused eyebrow up in response, "Now, I don't remember violence ever being a part of it..."

She smiled coldly, " It's a new addition."

The Jounin chuckled and shook his head before sitting up off the ground; releasing his grip on Sayomi's wrist.

The young woman mimicked his actions, taking them a step further so that she was standing once again back on her feet with her arms crossed over her chest. Huffing in aggravation, Sayomi stormed over and collected her satchel, throwing it over a shoulder before she spun on her heel and started walking away.

"H...hey!" Kakashi called after her as he slowly got to his feet; a hidden smile pulling at his mouth. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" the young woman called back.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself as he leisurely went and fetched his own traveling pack. When he had it securely strapped to his back, he turned back only to find that Sayomi was by now, a good distance away.

"Sayomi!"

The young woman heard her name and stopped; briefly. She turned her head slightly over her shoulder to look back at him and surprised him with the tiny, devious smiling that was tugging at a corner of her mouth; a challenge glowing brightly within her indigo orbs.

Turning away, Sayomi quickened her walk to a jog, and then to a fast sprint.

Kakashi blinked in astonishment as her figure grew smaller and smaller with distance before he sighed with understanding.

"Damn..." he swore lightly, shaking his silver-grey head, "...that woman's gonna make me run all the way back home now..."

* * *

Sayomi and Kakashi made it back to Konoha late in the afternoon.

Walking side by side now, the two silently moved down the street with Sayomi disregarding the many looks and stares they got along the way from all the people out and about. Kakashi however didn't look bothered in the least.

"In fact..." the young woman noted as she watched him out of her peripherals, "...he's completely oblivious to the attention..."

"Happy to be home?" the Jounin suddenly asked, his head turning to look over at Sayomi.

She caught her breath silently when their eyes locked onto each other; her mouth now felt dry. "...couldn't be happier." she answered quickly, pulling her gaze away to stare straight ahead.

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding, "Yeah..." he replied with a smile, "...so what will your plans be after this?" he asked curiously.

Sayomi blinked in surprise, "Uh...plans?" she repeated; her brows furrowed faintly. "Go home..." she answered, "...read a book...umm...check in with the Hokage and see if he needs me for anything else... the usual I guess..."

The Jounin's eye lit up with new interest, "Oh!" he exclaimed, "...You like to read?"

She shrugged, "It's a good pastime."

He laughed softly, " I couldn't agree more. What do you like reading?"

"It doesn't matter...I read anything and everything."

"Do you have a favorite book?"

Sayomi sighed, "What is this Kakashi, 20 questions?" she asked coolly.

"No, I'm just curious." He answered, his eye closing in an innocent, hidden smile; "..I don't have many comrades who appreciate a good book every now and then. It's nice to know that I'm not alone when it comes to reading."

"I see..." Sayomi replied in a softer tone, her eyes sweeping downward to watch the ground moving with each step she took.

"Looks like we may have something very much in common." Kakashi added with a soft, friendly chuckle.

Sayomi felt her cheeks gently burn with sudden heat, "...I guess we do..." she answered.

"I know this is random but...may I walk you home?" Kakashi suddenly asked, his head turning to watch for Sayomi's reaction; his voice sounded polite and very tender.

At the question, Sayomi felt all the breath leave her body; her heart instantly quickening its beating while her blood ran hot through her veins.

Uh-oh...the fluttering was even back in her stomach now.

"Damn not this again..." she screamed inwardly as her eyes slyly looked for a way out, she so needed one; if only Kakashi had his attention diverted elsewhere...

"Ummm..." she started, not entirely sure how she was suppose to answer.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei!"

Like an answer to her unspoken prayers, that kid Naruto and his fellow teammates came rushing at them out of nowhere.

"You're back!" Naruto continued on, grinning boyishly as he stared up at Kakashi's towering form.

"How was your mission, Sensei? We've been waiting for you." Said the pink haired girl named Sakura who stood off to Naruto's left.

"Hmpf..." grunted Sasuke on the right; as usual.

Kakashi's eye went from one Genin to the other before he sighed, "Hello you three..." he greeted; bringing a hand up from his side to scratch his head.

Sayomi silently sighed with relief; seeing how the four ninja were so busy with reuniting, they hardly noticed her standing off to the side as she carefully started inching away from the group and more importantly, Kakashi.

When she felt it was safe to move now, Sayomi turned away and disappeared from sight in just a few seconds.

Her presence however did not go completely unnoticed.

"Hey uh...Kakashi-Sensei..." Sakura spoke up, "...where'd your friend go?" she asked.

"Huh?" the Jounin replied; obviously taken aback by the question. His head automatically turn to where he had last seen her standing.

But she was already gone.

Kakashi inwardly swore though he wasn't entirely surprised; this was Sayomi for you. However, he hadn't wanted her to leave like this, so suddenly and without a single word. He had hoped that they could part on much...warmer terms.

...for once.

Looks like he would just have to wait for another time...

And hopefully...he won't have to wait for long.

* * *

At first, Sayomi had started a course back through the town to head over to her place outside the city gates. But then her eyes spotted from a distance the large, red building where the Hokage worked and she changed her plans.

The Hokage...oh boy, did _she_ have a few things she wanted to say to him.

"Hiruzen..." she growled in a low tone as she changed directions and started cutting across the town to get to that old man's office.

For the things she's been through, he was going to be in such trouble...


	27. Chapter 27: Welcome back

Chapter 27:

Upon coming to the large building where the Hokage worked, Sayomi skillfully scaled the side wall, finding the office window open on the top floor before she silently climbed inside. Then, perching herself on the windowsill, she quickly scanned the area; a second later, her deep indigo eyes stared across the room, over at the robed figure of the Hokage who stood looking over at a picture hanging up on the far wall towards the office door.

"Hiruzen…." Sayomi spoke as her eyes narrowed ominously. Her voice was low; her tone hinted with warning.

At his name, the Hokage slowly turned around to see the young woman crouching on top of his windowsill. His eyes showed his surprise as he offered her a warm smile in greeting.

"Ahh..." he exclaimed, "...Welcome back!" said he while he turned away from the photo and slowly started on over to where she was. "I must admit you've returned sooner than I was expecting..."

" Not soon enough if you ask me..." Sayomi answered as she carefully stepped down from her perch.

The Hokage inclined his head to the side, his hands reaching behind him to clasp themselves at his lower back as he studied the young woman before him.

She was standing straight, her spine erect; poised with her thumbs hooking into the front loops of her jeans while she fixed him with an icy, shimmery glare. It was the look she had in her eyes that told him that she wasn't happy about something.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "Did...everything go alright?" his tone was cautious. Had the mission gone wrong somewhere?

There was a brief silence before Sayomi answered. "Mana won't be causing anymore problems if that's what you are referring to."

The Hokage sighed; a look of relief washing over his features before he nodded with satisfaction, "Good, good!" he praised;. "I knew that you and Kakashi would make a most promising pair for this task."

"Hmm..." Sayomi replied, her eyes sweeping down before she turned around and closed the window shut with a fairly loud slam. "...see and _that_..." she paused for another second or so to turn back around and face the old man. "...was _precisely_ what I wanted to talk to you about."

* * *

The room was dimly lit, and cold; its walls were lined with shelves full of sample bottles, tools and the air around was thick and heavy from gut wrenching smells.

But he didn't mind it; not so long as he got his research done.

And it shouldn't be long now...

Standing tall before a large, cylinder tank that was filled will an unsightly green liquid, a man of the shadows studied his experiment with deep interest; his sinister, gold, snake-like eyes carefully watching the creation that resided inside the tank.

The body of full grown man laid at the bottom of the glass cylinder. His eyes were closed, his face drawn tight with dark brows furrowed as if in deep concentration. He was naked too.

The man sneered before he stepped up to the tank; pale hands reaching for the single, IV cord that hung off the side that ran all the way down and connected into his experiment's arm. Grasping the open end with one end, the man inserted a syringe with the other before he slowly injected something thick and dark into the cord.

The liquid traveled swiftly down the tube and into the unconscious man's body.

A long minute passed before the arm twitched.

Then suddenly, the man's body was alight with life.

The eyes snapped open, the man's lips parting in muffled battle cry as he shot up from his deep sleep. When his head breached the tank's surface, a low growl rumbled from the back of his throat as his hands clawed wildly at the glass sides of the container before he lifted himself out of the bath of green, foul smelling fluids.

The moment his bare feet touched the cool stone of the ground below him, the man dropped into a defensive crouching position before he slowly rose up to his full, towering height.

Excess liquids dripped from his wild, dark hair and rolled off his muscled body, pooling around him. He drew in a deep, steady breath of air as his eyes locked onto the long figure that stood watching him.

"Welcome back, Kai." the gold eyed man stated, a sick smile pulling at his mouth, "...good to see that you survived."

Kai raised his chin, his arms coming up to cross over his broad and bare chest, "Lord Orochimaru..." he replied nodding his head in respect.

"Tell me...how do you feel?" the snake man asked, his pale head tilting the side.

Kai was silent, and lowered his arms back down only to stare at his hands; watching them flex a couple times before answering, "...powerful..." Which couldn't have been more truer. He felt invincible now.

"...Did it work then?"

Orochimaru shrugged a shoulder and chuckled, "Why don't you tell me. This was _your_ idea after all. I just simply... helped it along...now, the child whom you had stolen the blood from all those years ago," he paused for a brief second as his long tongue came out and swept across his lips, "...who was she again?" he asked.

Kai scoffed quietly, "She's hardly of any importance..."

"And yet you wanted to be infused with her blood."

Immediately, Kai grew defensive. "Because her blood contains the most unusual properties. I spent years testing the sample I had taken, and her blood is not normal. It..." Kai stopped himself short when he saw Orochimaru's eye grow alight, even in the dark.

"Yes..." the snake man answered, drawing the one word out into a low hiss, "...her blood is powerful; that is what you mean." he finished knowingly.

"Exactly."

"And you desire power?"

"...Yes."

Orochimaru chuckled, "A child's power; and a girl no less, how sad..."

Kai frowned, "That girl is not normal, Lord Orochimaru. Her charka presence was...unfathomable; even as baby."

"And your point is, Kai?"

"You studied her blood yourself; you know precisely what my point is. That girl is not completely human."

Orochimaru grinned, "But if her blood now courses through your veins now, doesn't that make you just that same?"

"That..." he answered slowly, "...is what I'm counting on."

Kai pulled his eyes away to stare down on himself long and hard; his body a mass of rippling muscles. Focusing his thoughts, concentrating on only himself, Kai began to grow distinctively aware of how sensitive he was now, to everything; it was like all his senses had been heightened to extraordinary levels. Even his blood that was rushing through his veins felt different; it felt hot, almost raging with newfound strength.

Before he realized it, his body uncontrollably started to tremble; his form becoming less defined as a man as his instincts screamed at him with a sudden, animalistic urge.

Unable to fight the overwhelming, beastly feelings, Kai gave in to what was happening to him. His bones slowly melted, and then reformed. His dark blue hair spread, sprouting on his neck, his back and belly down to his legs. His face changed, and grew into something cruelly feline as his spine shifted and he dropped onto all fours.

Kai's ears...and his nose...his hands...and his feet...

Orochimaru blinked in silence; his gold, snake-like eyes aglow with a new fascination.

A great, sleek tiger like beast stood before him with white, sharp claws and teeth; his fur was a dark navy blue, and his eyes...

Orochimaru found himself staring into Kai's two blue, human orbs. They were the only feature about him that the snake man could recognize.

"Impressive..." the pale man stated as his unnaturally long tongue came out and swept wetly across his lips, "...I must admit, I did not expect this..." he confessed.

Nonetheless, perhaps he could use this newfound discovery to his advantage...

"The ability to turn man into beast...how marvelous." he paused for a brief moment. " You know Kai..." Orochimaru continued on as he was struck with an instant idea, "Why don't you and I test this innovative 'power' out together. I already have a site in mind if you're interested."

The large animal started unblinkingly at back at him and then slowly, the beast nodded his head in acceptance.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Excellent..." he replied sinisterly, "...We shall leave for Konoha in two weeks time. The Chunin Exams are taking place then...and it would be such a shame if we missed out on all the..._excitement_."

* * *

In under 5 minutes, Sayomi had used every swear word known to man when she gave her report on the mission and her partnership with a certain masked Jounin.

After letting him have it, the Third Hokage stood with his mouth agape at the young woman before him; a faint blush staining his cheeks which he fruitlessly tried to hide by pulling the rim of his large down with a hand; the old man then cleared his throat softly.

"How did you ever come by that incredibly colorful vocabulary, Sayomi?" he asked.

The woman, panting softly after her verbal assault, straightened up defensively, "I read, Hiruzen...a lot!" she answered; her tone still carrying her aggravation, her eyes still narrowed. "God, you know, if you were just a few years younger...I swear Hiruzen I would have no problem kicking your ass for this."

A silence then fell across the room; the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of breathing coming from both Sayomi and Hiruzen.

Finally, after letting the young woman catch her breath, the old man broke the quietness."...still angry with me?" he asked curiously.

"Hell yeah!"

The Hokage winced softly at the swift response; his nose crinkling before he sighed and slowly shook head, "You know, I don't like it when you're upset with me..."

"Humph..." Sayomi answered with a quick toss of her head while she pivoted on her heel so that her back faced Hiruzen before she doggedly crossed her arms over her chest. "You should've seen this coming." she returned. "Never in all my life have I ever endured something so...so...Agh!"

Hiruzen blinked a few times as a white eyebrow rose softly in interest, "Goodness, Sayomi..." He replied, his voice light, almost surprised,

"Damn straight..." she grumbled.

"I didn't realize you felt so strongly about Kakashi."

"He is the most..." Sayomi didn't even know how to finish that statement. That Jounin was a lot of things to her; most of which she didn't understand. She heard the Hokage chuckle before she heard him approach and place a fatherly hand upon her shoulder from behind,

"He's a good man; one of Konoha's best."

Sayomi felt like there was something more to that statement; like he was going somewhere with it, "...what's your point?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm just saying; it's no real wonder why you would like the guy..."

"_Like_ the guy? LIKE?"

At once Sayomi spun around to face the old man; "Oh no..." she answered, feeling her face grow warm by each passing second, "...who said anything about liking Kakashi?"

Hiruzen blinked once, "What...you don't?" he returned; his head inclining itself to the side slightly. Obviously, he didn't believe that.

"Of...of course not!" she answered firmly, "...what's there to like about him?"

A white eyebrow rose into a high, smooth arch, "You're blushing." the old man pointed out, a knowing smile stretching across his face.

Sayomi swiftly turned back around; hiding her face from view, "It's just warm in here..." she answered defensively; bringing a hand up to feel her heated cheeks.

"Of course it is..." he answered; grinning with tiny amusement.

Sayomi's head slowly turned back over her shoulder to glare warningly back at her old teacher; her eyes flashed threateningly; just daring him to say something else on the topic.

He cleared his throat, chuckling briefly, "Well...never mind that, let's move on to more important matters."

"And that would be?"

"Why, the Chunin Exams coming up in just a couple of weeks, of course."

"...oh that..." Sayomi huffed a sharp breath before she shrugged nonchalantly, "Shouldn't be any problem, Hiruzen."

"Nonetheless, I want to go over how I want you to proceed with things."

Sayomi sighed, "Alright...lay it on me."

Nodding his old head, the Hokage turned away and started leisurely pacing the office floor, "There's folder on my desk, containing the different information on how each of the exams are gonna go. All of your instructions are inside." The Hokage explained.

There were faint sounds of movement as Sayomi stepped up to the desk and reached for the file on the far end of the right side. She then opened the file, and skimmed over the contents. After finishing reading the commands at the very bottom of the first page, Sayomi did all she could to bite back the tiny smile pulling at a corner of her mouth, showing a soft dimple in her cheek.

"Huh, this could actually be fun..." she inwardly thought to herself quietly as she carefully closed the file and silently turned towards the open window with the folder in hand before she quietly started for it.

After giving the woman a few minutes to process everything, the Hokage finally spoke up again, "So what say you, Sayomi? Can I count on you?" he asked as he finally stopped pacing.

When all he got was silence for his answer, the Hokage slowly turned around only to see that his office was empty; Sayomi was long gone from sight. Also missing from the room was the folder. Smiling to himself with a quick shake of his head, the Hokage walked over to his desk and took a seat.

"Goodbye to you too, my dear girl..."


	28. Chapter 28: The Chunin Exams start!

Chapter 28:

( two weeks later...)

"Just look at you..." Sakura declared, "...you're hopeless, Naruto!"

"Hmpf...you really are just one, big problem." Added Sasuke.

The two Genin were helping their orange clad comrade walk by assisting him with one arm around his shoulders; Naruto's head was slightly bowed, his face streaked with dirt after coming back from his last mission.

At the Uchiha's words, Naruto growled before he stubbornly threw Sakura's and Sasuke's arms off his shoulders; his face was drawn tight in renewed anger.

"Grrr...SASUKE!" the blonde boy declared; his hands coming up to his front with his fingers bent in slightly as if he was getting ready to make a grab for his dark haired partner. Before he could lunge, a slim arm came out and acting like a barrier, stopped Naruto's advance.

"Huh?"

Puzzled by the sudden interference, Naruto turned his head only to see Sakura fuming beside him with one fist raised promisingly in the air above her head,

"If you keep this up, I'll finish you off myself!" she yelled; her greens eyes flashing with her threat.

The leader of Team 7 stood off to the side, watching his Genin behind his half closed lid.

Kakashi sighed; his one visible eye closing, " Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?" he stated his eye opening once again.

Empowered by his Sensei's words, Naruto spun around to face Sasuke who was by now, slowly walking on ahead of the rest of the group. "That's right!" Naruto proclaimed, shaking a fist at the Uchiha's back, "...our teamwork is all screwed up and it's all because of you, Sasuke! You think you're better than everyone else?"

"Not everyone..." Sasuke coolly replied as he continued on walking, "...just you." he replied, "Face it, I'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact." he added coming to a slow stop before his dark head turned back over his shoulder to fix Naruto with a challenging glare, "...Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong..."

His words struck Naruto like a ton of bricks; the blonde boy snarled and growled with rage, returning the Uchiha's glare with one of his own.

Sakura watched the two boys with wide, green eyes; her face looked slightly nervous about the situation. "They're actually getting along worse than before!" she inwardly stated, "...if that's even possible..."

While his Genin continued on with their stare down, Kakashi, hearing the sound of a bird, paused from reading his book and turned his masked head up to the sky to watch a messenger hawk fly overhead.

A few seconds later, "Alright guys..." the Jounin suddenly intervened, "...let's call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway, I have to file my report on this mission."

"Whatever..." said Sasuke as he finally turned away from his team, "I'm out of here." he finished as he started off down the street.

Sakura watched him leave with love struck eyes; gasping girlishly, Sakura hurried on after the dark haired boy, "Wait! Sasuke!" she called to him, "I'll go with you!"

Naruto could only watch helplessly as his pink haired comrade rushed by him without even a single glance back.

"Ah...ah..." he started in protesting, his hand reaching out in Sakura's direction before his hand dropped limply to his side as his head bowed in defeat, "Uhhhh..."

Up ahead, Sasuke and Sakura had come to a stop facing each other.

"So..." the pink haired girl started; a soft rosy blush staining her cheeks , "...why don't we...I mean, you know." she paused to bring her clasped hands up to her chin in girlie admiration for the boy before her, "Let's do something more personal...I mean to improve our teamwork and all." she suggested with a bashful smile.

Sasuke slowly shook his head, "I swear..." he answered, "...you're just as bad as Naruto."

At once, the smile vanished from Sakura's face and turned into a grim line.

"Instead of flirting, "Sasuke continued on, "...why don't you practice your jutsu and make the team stronger." Slowly, the Uchiha turned away, "...let's face it...you're actually worse than Naruto."

With his words hitting her with the force of a boulder, Sakura's head bowed despairingly, her shoulders hunching over in depression. She looked so distress, she appeared to be on the brink of tears.

"Don't worry Sakura!" Naruto called happily to her from behind standing right next to Kakashi, waving at the girl to get her attention, "Just forget about Sasuke, you and me can develop our teamwork all day!"

An angry vein revealed itself on Sakura's forehead as she gritted her teeth in instant fury.

Just then, in the blink of an eye, Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto turned about to see that their Sensei was gone from sight.

"Huh? Sensei disappeared!" he exclaimed excitedly within his head as a smile pulled at his mouth, "Is he giving us some alone time?" his blue eyes twinkled with hope at the thought.

Before Naruto could further his happy thoughts, he heard something approach him from behind. Turning slowly, looking down at his feet, appeared to be some kind of rectangular rock. He eyed the box for a second, a small, frown pulling down on his lips.

"That's the worst disguise of all time!" he declared, pointing an accusing finger down at the thing. "There's no such thing as square rocks...it's totally obvious!"

"You saw through my camouflage again!" exclaimed a voice from within the box, "You're slick boss, just what I'd expect from my greatest rival."

The rock box then started to glow and then it exploded. Colorful smoke filled the air and when it finally cleared, crouching down on the ground coughing, were three young children; two boys, one girl.

"Guys..." came a boy with brown hair and a long blue scarf wrapped around his neck, "...I think we used too much gun powder." he said. His comrades finished coughing and nodded their heads before all three kids looked up at Naruto who stood above them.

"Konohamaru..." said Naruto, his brows furrowed softly at the kid's appearance, "What are you three doing here?" he asked.

The children's faces dropped slightly at that, "Aww...boss!" cried Konohamaru in protest as he and his comrades scrambled to their feet.

The one girl with orange pigtails stepped up, "You know what we want! Are you busy now?" she asked.

Naruto took a few seconds to contemplate the thought, "Uhh..." he replied, "...I have to train!" he declared passionately. "Believe it!"

"Whaaatt?" Konohamaru exclaimed, "But you promised to play ninja with us today."

Naruto's face fell into a blank expression, "...did I say that?" he asked grinning sheepishly.

"A ninja playing ninja?" came the sulking voice of Sakura as she trudge on over to where the group was. "That is so twisted..."

Seeing the pink haired girl approach, Naruto instantly straightened up, smiling.

"Uh...hey Sakura!" he greeted.

Sakura eyed Naruto disdainfully, "My ninja skills are worse than his?" her head screamed, "...unbelievable!" She was obviously still sour from Sasuke's words.

Naruto blushed under the girl's intense stare before he started to laugh nervously.

"Hey boss..." said Konohamaru, his eyes going back and forth from Naruto to Sakura, "Who's that girl anyway?" he asked curiously as he turned to face Sakura. After a few seconds, his eyes lit up before he spun back around toward Naruto,

"Ah!" he exclaimed knowingly before he reach over and patted Naruto on the back, "I get it, you're a smooth operator, Boss."

"Uhh..."

"Come on I know that she's you're..." Konohamaru paused for a second to lift a hand and show Naruto his pinky finger, "...girlfriend." he chuckled.

"Huh?" Sakura declared, her face filled with aggravation.

Naruto blushed and brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head, "Well, heh-heh, you can tell she's really crazy about me, huh?"

Sakura snapped. "THAT'S IT!" she yelled as she drew a fist back and struck Naruto right in the face.

Naruto cried out as the force sent him flying back into a fence, leaving him sprawled face down upon the ground.

Seeing their idol struck down, the Konohamaru and his friends hurried on over to Naruto's fallen form.

"Boss?" Konohamaru asked. All he got in response was a groan.

Spinning around the young boy shook his fist at the heavily breathing Sakura, "What kind of girlfriend are you?" he demanded; his face looked to be just as angry as the girl with pink hair.

"You're a witch!" Konohamaru declared, "...and you're ugly too!"

Sakura brought both her hands up and menacingly cracked her knuckles before she slowly approached the young boy.

Seeing her anger, feeling it, Konohamaru lost his courage when Sakura stood right before him with her readied fist.

WHACK! She gave the small boy a quick pounding on the head before she spun around and marched off; her face flushed with her fury.

"Humpf!" she finished.

Groaning next to Naruto, both boys now had a large bump on their heads.

"Hey Konohamaru..." said the boy with the runny nose, "Are you okay?"

Naruto and Konohamaru slowly got to their feet, rubbing their sore heads with both hands,

"Ugh...I don't even think she's human!" said Konohamaru, "Did you see how wide her forehead is?"

Even from up ahead, Sakura heard those words and she instantly came to a stop.

Seeing this, all eyes came to rest nervously upon Sakura's back.

After a few seconds, the pink girl's head turned slowly back over her shoulder.

And if looks could kill...

...all four of them would be dead.

Stricken with fear, the quartet, wide-eyed with quivering mouths, stared back. For a second at least.

Then, without warning, Sakura charged. "Grrrr...you!"

Screaming, everyone turned and fled with Sakura hot on their tails. Despite his young years, Konohamaru briefly took the lead. But their escape from Sakura's wrath was cut short when the Hokage's grandson, not looking at where he was going, collided face first into something large and solid.

The poor boy was knocked right off his feet before falling back on his rear.

"Huh?" he asked himself as he turned his head up only to see an older teen guy dressed in all black with purple face paint and a girl with blonde, spiky hair standing above him.

"Do you need something?" the black clad boy asked; a frown pulling down on his mouth.

Sakura, Naruto along with the trio of kids could only stare in confusion at the pair of unfamiliar faces.

* * *

"Our guests should be arriving anytime now..."

Sayomi standing tall before the Hokage's desk softly nodded her head, "Right."

"Do you understand your roll while the exams take place?" he asked while he took a long drag on the pipe that was in his mouth.

Again, the young woman nodded, "Of course, Hiruzen. I'll make sure everything runs according to plan." she promised.

The Hokage blew a cloud of smoke from his mouth and smiled affectionately; his eyes warm. "I'm glad to hear it." he answered, "...our village needs someone like you around."

Sayomi blinked back her surprise at the Hokage's confession, "Me?" she repeated before she slowly shook her head, "I hardly exist to this village."

Hiruzen smiled sadly, "Well then isn't it about time that you start existing?" he returned gently.

Shaking her head gently, Sayomi turned away slightly to stare out of the window. "Hiruzen…" she stated in a low tone.

"It's better if I don't get involved with people…." she stated, "….you know what I'm talking about…" she spoke in a voice very much like a whisper.

The Hokage sighed; his eyes softening, "Sayomi…" he murmured sympathetically before he got up from his seat and walked around his desk to stand directly in front of the young woman.

Reaching an old, fatherly hand out, he placed it gently on her left shoulder; despite the close bond the two shared with one another, Sayomi tensed under his touch. "So why's that stopping you from living a normal life?"

Sayomi's hands, which had been resting down by her sides, slowly curled into two tight fists though her face remained absolutely expressionless, "...normal?" she answered back; staring the old man right in the face, "I'm not normal, Hiruzen. Therefore, I cannot be expected to live normally."

"Now why would you say a thing like that?"

"Because that's just how it is."

A look of deep contemplation passed across the Hokage's face as he studied his ex-student before him, "You know, when you were just a tiny child, you had a much different outlook on life." he pointed out.

Sayomi's indigo eyes swept down till she was left staring at the floor boards, "You're right...but that was 14 years ago, Hiruzen. A lot has changed since then." she finished coolly as her hand came up and covered his hand with her own.

The Hokage sighed, "Look, all I'm saying my dear, is that you shouldn't feel the need to hide yourself away from the world anymore. When you were brought here to this village, it was not so that you would live a life of isolation." He explained, "It was so you could start anew. Would be an awful waste if you choose to spend life all alone..."

A faint, sad smile pulled at one of the corners of Sayomi's mouth before she turned her lovely head back towards the Hokage, "But I've never actually been alone, Hiruzen…" she stated while she gently pulled his hand down off her shoulder only to bring it up to her mouth before she lightly placed a grateful kiss upon his knuckles, "….not really at least." She added.

The Hokage smiled softly at the young woman's words before he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze, "Nonetheless, I must insist upon this. If not for your sake, then my own." He stated.

Sayomi's eyebrow rose up in a smooth arch, "What do you mean?" she asked; not understanding where he was now going with this conversation.

"I'm not going to be around forever, my dear." The Hokage replied, "And you've become very much like a daughter to me. So before I leave this world I must have that assurance that I won't be leaving you on your own." he explained. " Like the bond that we so deeply cherish, I want you to go out and forge other bonds with other people."

A silence fell across the room for a minute or so before Sayomi answered, "We'll see, Hiruzen. That's about all I can give you right now."

The Hokage smiled softly, "Well...that's a start." he answered; satisfied at the moment that at least Sayomi was considering his words.

The young woman nodded her head before she inhaled a deep breath into her lungs. At once, Sayomi grew alert; her body turning towards the open window before she quietly sniffed a few times more.

"Sayomi?" the Hokage asked, sensing the attentiveness that the young woman was now displaying.

"There's a change in the air." Sayomi noted out loud before she swiftly crossed the room and headed over to the window.

"What do you mean?" he questioned curiously.

Effortlessly, the young woman hopped up onto the windowsill, "I smell trouble..." she informed. Before the Hokage could blink, Sayomi jumped out of the window.

* * *

"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed worriedly as he watched the young boy get hoisted off the ground by his scarf.

"So...does this hurt, punk?" the black clad stranger asked as he tightened his grip on the boy. Konohamaru grunted with pain.

"Put him down, Kankuro!" spoke his blonde companion, "...or you know you'll pay for it later." she warned as she wearily glanced about.

"Hey I'm sorry..." Came Sakura, "...the whole thing was my fault." the pink haired girl eyed the pair nervously; "Who are these guys?" she asked herself.

"You better take your hands off him right now!" voiced an angry Naruto.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here, how about we mess with these punks for a bit?" Kankuro suggested as he lifted Konohamaru even higher into the air.

The boy gasped before he frantically started kicking out with his feet, "Let go of me you jerk!"

Kankuro chuckled, "You're feisty..." he noted before he tightened his hold once again, "...but not for long."

"Hey! Cut it out! It hurts!" cried Konohamaru.

"That's it! Drop him now or I'll take you apart. You got that fool?"

At once, Sakura was on Naruto, putting him in a vicious head lock. "You're the fool! Making threats isn't going to help, Naruto!"

Kankuro scowled, "You're annoying." he declared, "...all of you. I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings. So when a whimp like this starts shooting off his mouth..." Kankuro paused to bring a closed fist up from his side, "...I just want to break him in half."

The blonde girl sighed, "Fine...I'm not involved in any of this, ok?"

Naruto and Sakura just couldn't believe their eyes.

Just what was this guy's problem? Things were starting to get ugly.

"First..." said Kankuro, "I'll deal with this little squirt and then I'll waste the other one." he finished as he drew his fist back, ready to nail Konohamaru in face.

Before he could land his blow, something fast and hard struck him in the arm; the one that was holding Konohamaru up. Shocked by the sudden attack, Kankuro released Konohamaru and the small boy dropped to the ground while he was left holding his throbbing limb. Something rolled to the ground at his feet and when Kankuro looked down, he found himself staring at a rock.

"Huh?" he said before he growled and spun around to find the person who had thrown it.

Sasuke sat tall against the back of a tree, overlooking the group while he repeatedly tossed and caught another rock with his hand, "You're a long ways from home." he stated in his usual, cool tone, "...and you're way out of league."

"SASUKE!" exclaimed a much too enthusiastic Sakura.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed, "Oh great...another whimp to tick me off..."

Sasuke frowned; his fist closing tight over the rock he held, crushing it in between his palm. "Get lost." he warned.

At the Genin's threat, Kankuro turned about to face Sasuke up in the tree, "Hey punk, why don't you get down here."

Sasuke remained unmoving; his dark eyes narrowing at the order.

"You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most." Kankuro declared as his hand reached up for the bandages strapped to his back, "All attitude and nothing to back it up."

His traveling companion gasped; her teal eyes widening, "What?" she asked, "Are you gonna use the Crow for this?"

There was loud thump when Kankuro's bundle of bandages that he had been carrying on his back dropped to the floor before him as he eyed Sasuke menacingly.

"Kankuro..." came a new voice, "...back off!" it ordered.

Sasuke gasped quietly; his head turning to the side to see that standing upside down on the branch opposite to him was another guy. He had red green, and light teal eyes; on his back he carried a large gourd.

At once, Kankuro fell back, a nervous smile tugging at his mouth, "Uh...hey Gaara."

"You're an embarrassment to our village." the new guy continued on with his arms crossed over his chest, "Have you forgotten the reason why we came all the way here?" the redhead asked.

Kankuro shifted nervously on his feet. "I know...I..I mean they challenged us. They started the whole thing really." he answered, "...see here's what happened-"

"Shut up!" Gaara ordered; his voice low, his tone deadly. Kankuro took a step back, his face suddenly alight with fear, "...or I'll kill you."

"Uh...right." said Kankuro; putting both hands up in front of him as a surrendering gesture, "I was totally out of line."

Turning slightly, Gaara faced Sasuke, "I'm sorry...for any trouble he may have caused." with that said, Gaara's form vanished in a cloud of sand that fell to the ground below before the redhead reappeared next to his companions. "Let's go." he ordered. "We didn't come here to play games..."

With that said, the trio of strangers turned and began walking away with Gaara leading them.

"Hold on!" Sakura called after them; bringing them to a stop.

"What?" said the girl of the group.

"I can tell by your headbands that you come from the village Hidden in the Sand. Of course the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission." she informed, "So state your purpose here and it better be good."

The trio turned around at that.

"Really?" said the blonde girl, "Have you all been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on, do you?" she returned while she reached down and pulled out a certified card for travel. "We have permission. And we're here for the Chunin Exams, get the picture?"

"The Chunin Exams?" repeated Naruto, "...what's that? I've never heard of it before. Believe it."

The blonde girl laughed, "Oh I believe it alright; that you're totally clueless."

"Hey boss..." whispered Konohamaru, "Those are the exams every Genin's got to take in order to graduate and become a full on Chunin."

"Oh!" exclaimed Naruto, "...well why didn't you say so? I am SO there!"

The trio of Sand Genin scoffed quietly before they once again turned and started back down the street.

"Hey!" came Sasuke. "You, identify yourself!" he demanded as he eyed one of the Sand Genin in particular.

The blonde girl turned back around, "Who? Me?" she asked sweetly.

"No...him; the one with the gourd on his back."

Gaara came to an instant halt. "My name is Gaara..of the Desert. I'm curious about you too." the redhead answered as he turned his head back over his shoulder, "...who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

Seeing the two stare each other down, Naruto swiftly stepped forward, grinning. "Hi there!" he declared, "I bet you're dying to know my name, right?" he asked proudly.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara answered.

With that said, Gaara and his group leaped off the ground and fell away from sight.

Now that the strangers were gone, Naruto turned dejectedly towards his little fan club. "Hey, Konohamaru..." Said Naruto quietly, "...do I seem uncool or something?" he asked.

"Well...compared to Sasuke, yeah! You're pretty lame!" the boy answered.

Naruto blinked once before he spun around to face the dark haired Uchiha. "NAGH! You're not gonna show me up Sasuke!"

"Hmpf...back off, loser."

"Oh come on you guys, not this again."

While the Genin of team 7 found themselves caught up in another who's-better-than-who argument, every single one failed to see and sense the numerous eyes that had been upon them; watching their every move.

Three ninja from the Sound village were perched high above in a tree not too far from where the Genin were.

"Well...what do you think, Dosu?"

"The usual weaklings; nothing special." answered a guy with his face mainly covered with bandages, "..but the one from the Uchiha Clan and that desert rat...we should watch them; _carefully_."

* * *

Hiding in the shadows, having watched everything that had taken place between Team 7 and the Sand Ninjas, listening to every word spoken from then to now, a pair of deep indigo eyes narrowed ominously as she eyed the trio standing together up in the tree.

"Hmm...watch indeed..."

Those Sound Ninja...

Already they rubbed Sayomi the wrong way and the Exams haven't even started yet.

Making a mental note of each character, from their looks right down to their scent, Sayomi drew herself away from the scene and disappeared without an single trace.


	29. Chapter 29: Trees, Snakes & Realizations

Chapter 29:

(The Next Day...)

"The Genin should be finishing up with the written exam by now..." Spoke the Third Hokage as he silently puffed on his pipe.

Sitting stretched out on the windowsill, watching the sky, Sayomi turned her head to look over at the aged man sitting behind his large desk. "How many Genin do you think will make through?" she asked.

The Hokage shrugged an old shoulder, "It's hard to say, my dear." he answered, "Normally though it's not so much the written test that gets them..." he paused for a second to take another long drag on his pipe. "...it's what comes _after_ the written test."

The young woman briefly locked gazes with her old Sensei before she looked back out through the open window. "Yes..." she agreed. "So I've heard...that...forest is quite the handful for most."

The Third Hokage closed his eyes; a grave expression pulling down on his features, "It's a very dangerous place." he stated. "People have died in there... even the ones who can make it out alive are still shaken up at what goes on behind those trees..."

"Indeed." said Sayomi with a cool air of complete calmness surrounding her like a cloak.

And she was getting to go directly into it.

"Well..." she continued on while gracefully swinging her legs off the window's ledge till she was once more standing on her own two feet. "I should probably head on over to the grounds and get acquainted with the terrain before the Genin get there..."

The Hokage gave a soft grunt before he rose to his feet just as Sayomi slowly started across the room.

"They'll be there first thing tomorrow morning, yes?" she asked as she approached the door to leave the office.

A hand on her shoulder instantly brought her to a stop and the young woman glanced behind her to see the Hokage.

Brows furrowing slightly with confusion, Sayomi turned around to face the old man. "Hiruzen?"

A tiny gasp slipped past her lips when she was suddenly spun around and pulled into a surprisingly tight embrace.

"Be careful, Sayomi. Even I don't know what to expect from this part of the exams."

The young woman relaxed and gently returned the hug, "I'll be fine, Hiruzen." she assured. "After all, I'm just gonna be watching from the shadows."

The old man slowly pulled away, "Doesn't mean that something won't cross your path."

A single corner of Sayomi's mouth turned upward in a mischievous smile, revealing a cute dimple in her cheek. "Would be pretty foolish on their part if something did." she began as she carefully backed away from the Hokage, " After all... I'd imagine that my bite is worse than my bark."

Hiruzen brought a wrinkled hand up and covered his face, shaking his head and chuckling softly at her choice of words. "Sayomi..." he began as he lowered his hand back down to his side.

But she was already long gone from sight.

* * *

The next day came swiftly and all around the air was filled with a new kind of tension.

"It shouldn't be long now..." Sayomi thought quietly to herself as she stood perched on a thick, mossy branch looking down at the crowd of Genin who stood anxiously around the metal gate that would lead into the forest.

The scrolls had been handed out to all the candidates, now all there was left to do was wait for the starting signal.

Indigo eyes traced over the grounds lying outside the forest until they rested on a young woman; the proctor for this part of the exam. Though Sayomi never knew her personally, she was aware of who she was. The woman's name was Anko and she was around the same age if not older than herself.

"Alright, heads up you maggots..." Anko declared loudly for all to hear, "..the second part of the exams has now begun!"

And just like that, the gates all flew open and the Genin rushed on inside.

Sayomi couldn't help but smile softly to herself, "Well...here we go." she said as she herself turned and leapt off the branch, heading further into the dark and concealing trees.

The forest was alight with all sorts of life; and the Genin running around only added to it. Which made things difficult for Sayomi to stay in just one place for even a little while. Though she had known that this job would be keeping her on the move, it wasn't until the screaming had started that she fully understood what her job would require.

And after the first couple of hours of observing the individual Genin squads all over the forest, making sure that protocol was being followed, Sayomi found herself leaning back against a tree, catching her breath.

"Woo..." she started, shaking her head with wonder, "..and I've got about 5 days of this."

Of what exactly? She was suppose to watch over what goes on inside the forest, but she was not to interact with those in it.

She was an overseer, nothing more...

Pulling herself away from the tree, Sayomi stretched out her arms and sighed; then she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of cool, forest air into her lungs.

"Well..." she noted to herself, as she allowed her sharp senses to take over and analyze the surrounding area, "...everything's pretty quiet here..."

And then she felt the wind. It was a kind of caress to her face, but behind it was some kind of secret force. The wind itself was unnatural.

Turning west, towards the direction where the strange wind had come from, Sayomi's indigo eyes narrowed with suspicion before she set off into the trees, following the trail.

"What the devil was that?" she asked herself as she hurried along. A bright light revealed an opening in the trees, and without a second's hesitation, Sayomi burst forth into a small clearing.

Dropping from her perch in the tree tops, the young woman landed silently on the ground in a smooth, crouching position; her eyes already flickering across the forest terrain; what she saw sent a brief chill down her spine.

"Thi...this is..." she spoke out loud as she careful rose to her full height and looked around. "What happened here?"

A trench-like crater on the forest floor stretched far back into the trees; it had created a smooth path while also efficiently clearing all that was around it.

Had that strange wind done this damage?

Frowning with an ever-growing suspicion that something was afoot, Sayomi calmly stepped back into the shadows of the forest and carefully followed the ongoing crater to wherever it had come from.

* * *

Crouching beneath the brushes with a kunai clutched tightly in one hand, Sasuke Uchiha peered out from his hiding spot at the large depression that had been made by a fierce wind that had come out of nowhere. Sensing that he was no longer alone, he sprung out of the bushes with his weapon at the ready. But then he stopped when he saw that it was only his pink-haired comrade Sakura.

"Sakura." he exclaimed, slightly surprised.

"Sasuke!" she replied happily and took a step forward. "What was that?"

Sasuke frowned and flashed her his blade in a silent warning, "Stay there. First answer the question...when does a Ninja strike?"

"Oh..." Sakura nodded in understanding. "A Ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

At once, Sasuke's features relaxed and he slowly lowered his weapon. " Good." he said.

"Hey!" came a new voice.

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads to see their third comrade approaching at an easy jog. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Wait, don't come any closer." Sakura called out to him.

"Huh?" their blond partner asked while skidding to a halt.

"What's the password?" Sakura demanded.

The orange clad Genin grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, sure. No problem. A Ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Sakura placed a hand against her chest and sighed in relief; Sasuke on the other hand was not so easily satisfied.

"Hmm." he grunted with a tiny, knowing smile before he skillfully threw his kunai blade at his blond comrade.

"Nagh!" the blond boy cried as he then swiftly evaded the attack by a smooth gliding step to the side before falling to the ground clumsily.

Sakura gasped in alarm.

"What was that? You could've killed me!"

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed, "Got'ta hand it to you, you're quicker than the last one.."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, "What was wrong with that? He just got the password right; word for word." she reminded him.

"Exactly...that's what's wrong."

"Huh?"

"Do you really think that Naruto could memorize all of that? And get it word for word?" Sasuke explained, "Not the Naruto I know, not in a million years. You'd have a better chance at teaching it to a hamster."

As his words set it, Sakura turned her green eyes onto the orange clad boy before them, "Oh right..." she agreed. "...You've got a point."

"Besides, you saw the way this guy dodged my attack, that was not a Naruto move." Sasuke continued on, "Alright come on out, whoever you are!" he called over to the blond haired boy, "Party's over."

The Naruto look-a-like smirked, and a long, pink tongue came out and slid back and forth across his lips, "Aren't we the clever one?" he spoke, his voice sounding much more like a woman now.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke surrounded his form, and when it finally cleared away, a tall, dark-haired woman wearing a straw hat stood in his place. "Tell me..." she spoke, "If your teammate is really that dimwitted, why would you come up with a password he would never be able to remember?"

"Well...it wasn't meant for Naruto so much for anybody who might happen to be nearby trying to eavesdrop on us." the dark haired boy explained smartly. "It was meant as a trap and you stumbled right into it."

The woman reached up and removed her straw hat from her head, "I'm impressed." she noted, "This promises to be very entertaining..."

Reaching behind her, she then pulled out a black scroll.

When both Sakura and Sasuke saw it, they gasped in recognition.

"Ahh...I bet you would just love to get your hands on our earth scroll wouldn't you?" she asked sickly. "It would go so nicely with your heaven scroll." she continued on as she then brought the black scroll up to her mouth. Opening it wide, the woman swallowed the scroll whole like a snake would its prey.

Watching the scene before them, both Sakura and Sasuke felt for the first time since the exam started a deep twinge of fear beginning to settle around them.

And they weren't alone, someone else was watching too.

"Well..." the woman spoke again, "When this is over, one of us will have both scrolls." she stated as she fixed them with a most frightening gaze, "...and the other will be dead!"

Staring into the woman's eyes, Sasuke gasped in alarm, his own eyes wide, his mouth agape. And Sakura did no better. After what seemed like an eternity, both Sasuke and Sakura took a stumbling step backwards.

Then Sasuke collapsed to his knees before falling sick upon the ground. When he looked up he glanced over at his comrade sitting on her knees beside him. "Sa...Sakura?" Sasuke managed to get out. He gasped quietly when he saw that his pink haired partner was trembling wildly with tears streaming down her face.

"It's no use..." he told himself, "She's got it worse than I do." he spoke inside his mind, "...but we must get away from this woman...she's...she's death!"

Fighting against the shock that was ruling his body, Sasuke reached down to his ninja pouch and with much struggling, pulled forth a fresh, sharp kunai blade before he shakily got himself to his feet.

The woman laughed at his efforts. "Very good but what now?" she asked him. When Sasuke could neither reply nor move she smiled before pulling out two kunai blades of her own. "Don't worry then, I'll make it quick. But you already know this don't you? You've seen it with your own eyes."

Then she sighed, "I was hoping you'd be more of a challenge. What a disappointment." she finished before she raised her blades up and threw them full force at Sasuke and Sakura.

Watching the blades soar through the air at them, Sasuke did the only last thing he could think of doing. Taking his own kunai blade, he brought the weapon down till it pierced deep into the top of his thigh. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Sasuke felt control flow back into his body and without another thought, he turned and swept his comrade Sakura up into his arms before fleeing the scene.

"Hmm..." the woman sneered to herself. "He overcame the fear with pain. Looks like the prey isn't so helpless after all." With that said, she turned and vanished from sight.

* * *

Eyeing the now empty clearing from her hiding spot, Sayomi found herself releasing a breath of air that she hadn't even realized she was holding.

"That had been a close call for those kids..." she noted to herself as she remembered their small forms paralyzed with fear when facing that ninja from the grass. The air had grown thick with tension once more, even Sayomi could smell their terror.

Whoever that woman was, she certainly had left an impression upon them. Sayomi too.

"Looks like I've got a lot more to watch out for than I had originally expected." she confessed to herself as she recalled once more the image of the Grass ninja. "And something tells me that I haven't see the last of that one just yet...and neither have those children..."

With that in mind and knowing something foul was definitely afoot, Sayomi thought it would be for the best if she followed the younger Genin for a bit. Just to make sure that everything was ok; after all, that was her mission.

But by the time Sayomi finally caught up with them, they already had a visitor in their midst. Swearing softly, the young woman took her place of silent observation; watching the Genin from the tree tops.

"Sasuke watch out!" Cried Sakura fearfully as a giant brown spotted snake snuck up behind them.

"What?" the dark haired Uchiha exclaimed before he turned to see the monstrous reptile for himself.

With its mouth wide open, fangs hanging out, the snake snapped its jaws at the two young Genin, trying to catch them in its unforgiving mouth. Both barely had the time to dodge the sudden attack, and when they did manage to evade it, the snake continued its pursuit; going straight for Sasuke.

Grabbing a handful of shuriken in both hands, Sasuke flung the sharp weapons at the Snakes head. "Nooooo!" he cried fearfully, "Stay away!"

With a loud hiss, the Snake fell with a loud crash and hung limply over a thick tree branch.

Breathing heavily, Sasuke sat in a low crouch, looking down at the fallen reptile.

Then, something in the Snake's neck started to move.

The Uchiha gasped his eyes wide with disbelief. But sure enough, as he continued watching, the movement got bigger and eventually, the snake's skin tore open to reveal the Grass Ninja woman, covered in the Snake's goo.

Not even Sakura could contain her own gasp of utter shock.

"I sense your fear and your desperation..." the Grass Ninja spoke as she rose out of the Snake's body to her full height, "It's only natural...the prey must never let down his guard...not even for a moment in the presence of its predator." she stated with a sickening smile as her long and grotesque tongue rolled out of her mouth, flicking itself suggestively at Sasuke.

Sayomi's lips drew back into a snarl as she watched the Grass ninja leap out of the Snake's body before she started coiling herself up the tree Sasuke was in just like how a snake would move. And after hearing Sasuke cry of terror as the ninja approached him, Sayomi was ready to forget the 'no interaction' rule and show that Grass Ninja what a real predator is.

However...

Just before Sayomi was about to make her presence known and come to Sasuke's aid, a bunch of kunai blades suddenly stuck into tree right above the grass Ninja, halting her advances.

"Well it looks like I've come just in time." cried a most familiar voice. All heads turned to see Naruto standing with his arms crossed on a branch a few feet away.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura, her eyes alight with sudden relief.

The blond boy grinned, "Oh and by the way..." he started, "...what was that password again?"

At that, not even Sayomi could stop the small smile that tugged at her mouth as she eyed the boy clad in bright orange, "Well, well, well..." she thought to herself, "Look who it is." she softly shook her head. "...this is turning out to be quite the predicament."

"Forget the password." Sakura declared, "I already know it's you. What matters is that your here."

"Ok, Ok, now I don't know what's been going on here..." Naruto confessed as he the pointed an accusing finger down at the Grass Ninja, "...but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that. So you just better slither on back to your hole Snake-Lady...before I make a pair of shoes out of you!"

While both Sasuke and Sakura gasped at the boldness of his words, Sayomi did nothing more but arch a single eyebrow up in response.

"Shoes?" she repeated before sighing inwardly, "...leave it to Kakashi's student to say something as ridiculous as that...and to a foe such as that no less. Does that kid want a death wish for him and his friends?"

Hopefully, someone will get smart soon and bring an end to whatever display was going on because things weren't looking so good right now; and if things continued getting uglier, Sayomi would have no choice but to get involved...

* * *

Standing around a bloodied statue, three sentinels gazed down at the scene before them.

"That is no way to treat a Buddha..." spoke one of the three.

"What do you think? It's some kind of Ninjustu don't you think?" Asked another one as his eyes ran over the three dead bodies laying separately sprawled on the grass.

The third one sighed, "Well...whatever it is, it's a problem...and just when things were running so smoothly." he paused for a second to shake his head, "What a drag..."

With another sigh, the man rose to his feet, "We have to report this...go get the proctor."

In just minutes the proctor showed up on scene to observe the corpses herself. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"All their faces..." she noted, "...they're gone."

"Yeah...there's nothing where their faces use to be, like they melted or something..." a sentinel supplied quietly.

Anko frowned softly before she brought a hand up to touch the back of her neck as she stared down at one of the bodies in particular.

"There's no doubt about it..." she thought to herself, "...this is his jutsu...but why is he here? What's he doing at the Chunin Exams?"

"Ok...I need to see some pictures of what these guys looked like before their faces went missing."

"Of course. Here are their IDs." a Sentinel answered obediently as he handed over some papers to Anko.

She quickly looked them over, her eyes freezing on the image of the woman. "So...this is the face he stole..." at once her eyes widened, "Had it already happened when..."

The thought was too much to take.

Spinning around, Anko faced her small team, "Oh, We've got big trouble." she informed. "Ok so get moving, tell Lord Hokage exactly what's happened here. And while you're at it, tell ANBU Black OPs to get a couple of convoys to the Forest of Death. Meanwhile, I'm going to head in after these guys. Now go!" she ordered fiercely.

At once all sentinels vanished from the scene. And Anko took off into the forest.

"Why?" she asked herself out loud as she sped off into the trees in search of something, someone, "Why did you come...Orochimaru?"


	30. Chapter 30: A Deadly New Foe

Chapter 30: A Deadly New Foe

"Naruto!" Cried Sasuke as he stared up into the branches of the large tree where his orange clad comrade stood. "Get out of here! What are you thinking? You don't know what you're up against! Just go now...and hurry while you still can!"

"So Naruto..." the Grass Ninja smoothly intervened, "You've managed to escape from my friend..." she went on, "Well done..." she finished as she eyed the blonde haired boy with slight appraisal.

A still silence passed between the three Genin and the Grass Ninja. Nobody moved an inch, or even blink for that matter.

The tension in the air made Sayomi's skin crawl with anticipation. Her eyes flickered back and forth across the faces of the children and the creepy snake-like ninja who was getting far too much enjoyment out of their fear. "Just what are they waiting on?" she asked herself as she continued to observe the scene; more importantly, who was going to be making the first move?

A voice finally broke the silence. "You can have it!" cried Sasuke.

All eyes turned in surprise at the sudden outburst to stare over at the dark haired Uchiha.

Seeing how he had everyone's attention, Sasuke closed his eyes in defeat and reached behind into his pouch of tools before he slowly pulled forth the white, Heaven Scroll. "The scroll right?" he continued on, his eyes reopening, "That's what you want isn't it? Alright then. Take it and leave us in peace!"

His teammates eyes widened and their jaws dropped open in shock at the unexpected move.

"Wha...?" Naruto started, clearly baffled, "Sasuke!" he screamed over at his dark haired friend, "Are you crazy or what? We're just gonna hand the scroll over to the enemy? No way! What's wrong with you?"

"Shut up and stay out of it!" Sasuke screamed back in warning, turning slightly in Naruto's direction.

"What?" Naruto answered back in disbelief at what his companion had just said.

"Mmmm...very wise..." Spoke the Grass ninja, "...very sensible. Sometimes the helpless prey, if they are to save their own skins, realize that their only hope is to distract the predator with something even more precious."

Locking eyes with the Snake-lady, Sasuke stared long and hard into her face before he extended his arm out and tossed the scroll into the air, "Take it!" he ordered.

The woman smiled in victory and reached a hand out to catch the scroll, but before it was in her grasp, a flash of orange cut directly in front of her and snatched the scroll away.

Naruto landed in a crouch with the Heaven Scroll in his hand, just a few feet from where Sasuke stood.

Seeing what his comrade had just done, Sasuke turned toward Naruto in confrontation. "Stop being the hero, Naruto!" he yelled in frustration as Naruto slowly rose up to his full height and pivoted on his heel to face the Uchiha boy, "Just stay out of this and leave it to me!"

Next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto's fist met in direct contact with the side of his face. The blow knocked him right off the branch they had been standing on. Using his quick reflexes, Sasuke grabbed hold of another branch just a few feet away and found his perch once again on that.

Sasuke growled, his dark eyes narrowing, "Stupid fool!" he declared. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Panting, Naruto's frame shook with fury, "You know...I may not know the password..." the blonde boy spoke through clenched teeth, "But at least I know who I am. You're the one I'm not so sure about." he continued on, "How do we know you're who you say you are?"

"What do you mean?" Voiced Sakura as she eyed the blonde boy with soft irritation and confusion, "It's him...don't be so stupid!" she called to Naruto.

"What sort of nonsense is this?" Chimed Sasuke, "It's ME you, loser!"

Naruto frowned, "Liar!" he threw back. "LIAR!" he repeated. "You may look just like him, you may sound just like him...but there's no way you're the Sasuke I know!"

Sayomi's ear perked softly with interest as she casually leaned a shoulder into the tree she was standing on and crossed her arms quietly with curiosity.

Seeing how everyone else was speechless, Naruto carried on, " I don't care how tough a fight you've been though...surrendering...giving up the scroll?" he pointed out viciously, "When did Sasuke become such a coward?"

At the word, Sasuke froze.

If Sayomi could, she would've applauded that young boy for his passion. That was not an easy thing to say, especially about one of your own companions. He had guts, she had to admit it; perhaps he wasn't as clueless as she had first thought.

"You keep saying that I don't know what's going on but I do. You CHOKED, that's what it is!" Naruto finished.

The Grass ninja chuckled at the declaration before she turned back towards Sasuke, "Sad...but true." she voiced as her abnormally long tongue came out and swept suggestively around her mouth, "But it doesn't matter, as far as the scroll goes, I could simply kill you and take it anyways." she added as she brought her thumb up to her mouth and bit the tip, drawing blood which she then proceeded to trace down her tattooed forearm.

Taking her words as a challenge, Naruto took up a pair of Kunai blades, one in each hand and charged fearlessly at the woman.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see you try it!" he cried.

"Don't!" Sasuke exclaimed, "Naruto, NOOOOO!"

Swiftly and skillfully, the woman made a few hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu..." she announced.

Sayomi's eyes widened softly, "Oh shit..." Clearly there was more to this opponent then cruel tricks. It was not a common thing for a Genin to summon such a great creature like this. "These kids may just be in for some real trouble..." she noted to herself as a frown of suspicion started pulling down on her mouth.

The wind suddenly picked up and swirled about her form, pushing Naruto's advances back instantly.

The boy briefly closed his eyes against the wind, and when he opened them just seconds later, he found the Snake-like lady standing on top on the head of a monstrous reptile.

Naruto retreated back a few paces, and took up a crouching position.

The Grass Ninja chuckled, "What a tasty meal you'll make for him. But careful..he likes to play with his food."

Almost as if she had uttered a direct order, the Snake whipped his tail at Naruto, easily breaking through the large branch he had been standing on and sent the poor boy soaring up into the air.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke cried in unison as they watched their comrade smash through the higher branches above them until he finally collided in an unforgiving manner into the spine of another thick tree.

Naruto grunted in pain, his mouth open and face scrunched against the unpleasant collision. Then limply, the boy started falling back towards the ground.

"Enough playing..." the Grass ninja stated with a quick laugh, "Finish him off." she told her pet.

Right as the snake readied himself to catch Naruto's falling body, the blonde boy's closed eyes snapped open. The once blue orbs now gleamed a fiery red, and had taken on an almost cat-like shape too.

Sayomi caught her breath as her eyes latched on to the suddenly changed feature on the boy's face. "His eyes..." she breathed out. Those weren't human eyes. Even the aura around him seemed different...darker somehow. "What the hell is going on?"

Twisting his body nimbly, he flipped himself around and delivered a might drop kick to the Snake's nose. "Finish THIS!" he cried rebelliously. The Snake's head shook with the force of Naruto's blow and the boy swiftly jumped back only to charge again.

With a loud battle cry, Naruto lunged forward and using only his bare fists, he senselessly pounded down on the nose of the Snake.

"Naruto's gone nuts!" Sakura declared in shock as she watched her comrade's relentless efforts, "...whoa..where did he get that kind of power all of a sudden?" she asked out loud.

Using its tongue, the Snake brushed Naruto off its head, and the boy rebounded back off the spine of a tree behind him to go in for another attack. "Nagh!" he screamed courageously.

The Grass ninja smiled before she lifted a single hand palm up towards her mouth. Before Naruto could strike again, she blew a stream of fire at his form, and Naruto was once again knocked down to one of the branches below.

"Now then..." the woman said, "Let's see how well you do, Sasuke." she suggested as she and her snake lunged for the dark haired boy standing still a ways away.

Terrified of the creature, Sasuke found himself unable to move, even as the giant reptile closed in on him. But right as the snake was less than five feet from him, Naruto, who had picked himself back up, leapt in between them, stabbed the snake with his two kunai blades, and held the reptile back from his friend.

Breathing heavily, with his head down, Naruto spoke in a rough voice, "Hey kid..." he started, "You're not hurt are you?" Naruto then looked up into his comrade's face, "You scaredy-cat!" His hissed through his teeth which suddenly appeared to look rather sharp and fang-like.

"Standing there frozen like a scared rabbit...there's no way you're the Sasuke I know!" he declared.

Something long, wet and pink wrapped around Naruto from behind before it lifted him straight into the air. Startled, Naruto glanced behind him to see that he had been caught by the Grass Ninja's tongue.

"Oh, hey!" he yelled in protest as he struggled in midair, "Disgusting!" he screamed furiously, "Put me down before I yank this tongue right out of your head!"

The Grass Ninja drew the boy closer. "Extraordinary..." she thought inside her head, "So the nine-tail brat lives."

"I see..." she murmured out loud as her hands took up a hand sign, "When your anger is at its rawest, some of the nail-tails chakra is released." she stated out loud as the tips of her fingers, one by one started glowing with bright purple fire. "What an interesting childhood you must've had."

Seeing the hand sign from a distance, Sayomi gasped in alarm, recognizing it instantly, "Wait a minute...that's the...but how? It's already straining for a Genin to even be able to perform a successful Summoning Jutsu for a creature that size let alone follow it by...that!"

Who the hell was this person? Sayomi didn't know...but there was one thing she was sure of...there was no way this ninja was a simple Genin.

Using her tongue, the Grass ninja lifted up the end of his shirt to reveal the flat plain that was his stomach. Right in the boys center, a black swirly mark sat around his belly button. "The spell that seals him in you has appeared on your skin..."

Brining her eyes back up to the boy's, the woman smiled. "Five-Pronged Seal!" she called out before her hand shot forward and touched Naruto's mark that lied on his stomach.

"NO!" Sayomi accidently let the word slip out as the bright purple fire expanded across the boy's exposed torso and an agonizing cry came from his mouth. Swearing softly, Sayomi dug her nails, which were slowly turning into sharp claws, into the spine of the tree she was on in an attempt to keep her in place.

"I'm not suppose to get involved..." she reminded herself even as she felt her canine teeth elongate into fangs and her nails continued sinking deeper into the bark of the tree, leaving behind scratch marks.

But still...this situation was not good. Or normal for that matter, so don't those factors alone give her enough reason to intervene? Well even if it didn't, Sayomi wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to just stand by and watch...

The purple light, turned white and 5 new marks appeared around his own before Naruto's red cat-like eyes faded back into their normal blue color. Then, all together, the boy fell limp in the Grass Ninja's hold.

After the woman swiftly retrieved the Heaven Scroll from Naruto's pouch, she carelessly tossed the boy over her shoulder.

As Sayomi watched the unconscious boy plummet, she gritted her teeth in restraint, "He'll never survive that fall..." she stated knowing before her eyes flickered over to Sakura who also stood watching his helpless form fall. "Sakura, do something!" she urged silently in her head.

"Hang on, Naruto!" Like the girl had heard her thoughts, Sakura took action by pulling out a Kunai blade and hurling it across at Naruto's form so that it caught him by his orange top and pinned him efficiently to the tree next to him.

The green-eyed girl then turned toward her dark hair comrade who had yet to even blink once. "Sasuke..." she called over to him, "What's wrong with you?" When all he did was quiver in silence, Sakura's green eyes filled with tears.

"Ok...say what you like about Naruto," she firmly stated, "That he's a pest, that he gets in the way...that he's just a kid. But...at least...at least he's doing something. At least he's no coward!"

That's the second time Sasuke heard that word being thrown at him. Closing his eyes, Sasuke thought long and hard about his purpose, his reason for even being in such a predicament. And then, he remembered.

It was to get stronger, to become more powerful so that one day, he would be able to defeat _him;_ his older brother.

"NO!" Sasuke cried before his eyes snapped open and his Sharingan reactivated.

Seeing that the boy finally looked ready to fight, the Grass Ninja cancelled her Summoning Jutsu, and her giant reptile vanished instantly.

"So you're Uchiha blood has finally come to a boil…I think I'll play with you for a little bit and learn the full extent...of your power." she said with a sick smile.

Sasuke's eyes, narrowed fearlessly before he pulled a kunai blade out of his pouch and charged the Grass Ninja head on.

A few yards away now, Sayomi, still well hidden, now found herself on the forest floor behind a large tree, continuing her unseen observation of the Genin below who were engaged now in a ruthless battle above her head. Following the movements of both Sasuke and the Grass Ninja, she was surprised at how well the Uchiha kid was holding his own against his older and much more experienced opponent.

"It's his eyes…" she reminded herself, "He can see her movements and anticipate the attacks…" she noted to herself as she watched the dark haired boy dodge another attack and counter it with a unique one of his own.

Using his fast speed and agility, Sasuke grabbed onto the Grass Ninja, knocking them both right off the branch they had been on and sent them plummeting to thicker branch some feet below; because he had the upper hand now, when they finally landed, he made sure his opponent struck the ground first by falling directly on her skull.

The impact force sent tremors all the way down the spine of the tree and Sayomi was able to feel them in the ground from the soles of her feet. "Nice move…"

Feeling the Grass Ninja's body go stiff, Sasuke let go and watched her legs go limp; for a moment or so. But then just when he thought he had finally won, the body melted away into a pile of mud.

"Substitution!" Sasuke cried out loud, almost in outrage at being deceived.

A rain of Kunai blades were hurled at Sasuke's form; not letting the attack take him out, Sasuke swung himself down to a lower branch once again. But the second he had landed, the Grass Ninja appeared out of the shadows and landed a hard punch to his face and another one right in his gut.

Unprepared, Sasuke was knocked flat on his back before rolling to the side, groaning in pain.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura from her branch quite a ways above.

The Grass Ninja slowly approached the fallen boy with just a couple steps, "What a disappointment you turned out to be…" the Snake Lady stated cruelly as she eyed his form, "The Uchiha Clan weeps…" she continued on, "You're ancestors will thank me for killing you, you silly little worm."

Before she could say another word, an explosion went off right behind her, knocking her down to her knees while suddenly, Sasuke came alive with movement once again.

In his hand, he clutched multiple wires that just seemed fly all around, surrounding his enemy, "Incredible! A Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack!" she had managed to get out before being tightly ensnared by the wires from head to foot, to the tree right behind her.

With his opponent unable to move, Sasuke quickly forged some familiar hand signs "Fire Style; Dragon Ball Jutsu!" he called before a tremendous flame, scourging hot flew out of his mouth, down the strands of wire before fully engulfing the Grass Ninja's body.

Her screams of pain filled the air, along with the putrid smell of burning flesh.

Sayomi's nose crinkled against the odor that was now assaulting her nostrils, "Well…at least that's over and done with…" she mumbled to herself quietly as she watched the flames slowly die out, leaving behind a very charred tree.

"Sasuke!" cried an overjoyed Sakura as she hopped down from her perch in the tree and ran over to where the Uchiha boy stood hunching over breathlessly, "You did it!" she praised with a bright smile.

When Sasuke didn't return her happiness, the pink haired girl grew concern, suddenly noticing how worn out her companion must be. "Hey…are you alright?" she asked before she placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok…it's all over."

Unfortunately for them though, things were only just beginning.

The Grass Ninja's body unexplainably moved, straining against the wires holding it to the tree, snapping them easily before continuing to walk onward like nothing had happened.

Hearing the movement, Sayomi's head snapped in the direction of the Grass Ninja only to see her bring a closed fist into an open hand; the beginnings of a hand sign.

At that same moment, the two young Genin went rigid, like their bodies had become lead. "What in hell's name…" Sayomi wasn't sure what had just happened, but whatever that ninja just did, when Sayomi looked over, it left Sakura on her knees on the ground and Sasuke frozen in place.

Abruptly, Sayomi felt her fangs grow into her mouth, her nails sharpening already into claws as her body grew hot with the need to destroy the apparent threat that this guy had now proved he was, "I knew there was something off about this one…"

Moving around every so carefully, Sayomi adjusted her position to get a better look at this so called Genin from the Village Hidden in the Grass. When her eyes landed fully on the face, she inhaled a sharp breath.

The skin had been mostly melted away, drooping in some places while showing a much more sickly pale skin that lied directly beneath. That wasn't what got Sayomi though; it was the eye that had now been uncovered.

Gold with a dark slit in the center for the pupil, Sayomi had never seen anything like it before. This Ninja literally had snake eyes.

"Such mastery over the Sharingan at so young an age…" Spoke the Grass Ninja; but now something was happening to her voice. It was changing, taking on a more masculine tone. "You're a true Uchiha after all…" the now male voice continued on, "Yes…you'll do nicely."

Trying so hard to overcome whatever hold he was now in, Sasuke screamed in anger but to no effect.

"You are definitely his brother…" the male voice noted, "if anything…your eyes are even keener than Itachi's…"

Sasuke gasped, his red eyes going wide with slight fear, "Who are you?" he demanded. "What do you want?"

The Ninja chuckled before pulling out a Heaven Scroll and holding it openly in the palm of one hand, "My name…is Orochimaru… and as for what I want, well that will have to wait until we meet again, which won't happen until you finish this test with the best score of all." The Heaven scroll that was in his hand suddenly ignited with flame.

Sakura gasped, "The scroll!"

"First you will have to beat the Hidden Sound Ninja who serve me…" Orochimaru added.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…but if you're finished why don't you just beat it?" Sakura shouted in a voice both mixed with confusion and fear. "If we ever meet again, it'll be too soon."

"Ohhh…he and I **_will_** meet again." Orochimaru assured before he made some unusual hand signs. At once, his neck elongated unnaturally, his head flying over to where Sasuke stood with his feet frozen to the ground.

Sayomi watched as Orochimaru's mouth opened, revealing two long fangs, like her own only more reptilian, before the he latched his teeth into the back of Sasuke's neck. She blinked a couple times in pure shock, "He…he just bit that kid…" her mind screamed at her as her head then followed his retreating one back to his body.

Clenching his teeth did nothing for Sasuke as he was instantly overcome with agonizing pain; his grunts and cries of pain leaked out and reached Sayomi's ears, but her eyes were now glued on Orochimaru's form.

Her lips drew back in a soundless snarl, her own fangs flashing evidently now as she unseeingly stared this guy down.

"You…"Sakura shouted, "…what did you do to Sasuke?" she demanded.

"I just gave him a little parting gift…" Orochimaru explained, "Very soon, he'll come and seek me out, desiring my power." Slowly, the man began sinking away into the tree, "In the meantime, I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you already possess…"

"He's getting away!" Sayomi's head screamed at her as she watched the man known as Orochimaru chuckle before melting completely away into the tree. Eye's narrowing at the spot where he once stood, Sayomi released a low growl. "No he's not….not on my watch."

An agonizing cry came from up above; when Sayomi spared a glance, she saw that Sasuke had collapsed onto the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried; her voice filled with concern and fear for her companion as she crawled to him on her knees and placed her arms around him as he choke out another excruciating noise. The boy, clearly unable to take the pain, fell unconscious into Sakura's arms.

Whimpering now, Sakura eyes filled with tears before she turned her head and cried beseechingly over to where her other companion was still hanging from the tree, "Naruto!" she called to him, "Sasuke is hurt…I need you!"

But like Sasuke, her blonde friend wasn't responding either. Both boys were out cold.

Holding Sasuke close, Sakura sniffled back soft sobs, "I don't…I don't know what I am suppose to do." She confessed hopelessly as tears fell down her round cheeks.

Hearing the poor girl's words, Sayomi's eyes softened slightly before she closed her eyes in thought. "Damn it all…"

She may just have to break the rules now…

At once, her eyes snapped back open before glancing up at Sakura's distressed form one more time; "Hang on there, Sakura. I'll be right…back."

Looking away, Sayomi turned on her heel and headed straight into the shadows of the trees. The sun was getting ready to set, and when night comes, this terrain will be filled with even more dangers than when there is daylight.

Stopping behind a sheltering brush, Sayomi quickly shed her clothing and neatly tucked it away out of sight.

Standing tall and completely bare, Sayomi closed her eyes and opened all of her senses. Feeling her wild instincts begin to take over, the young woman leapt high into the air, entering a graceful swan dive, before letting gravity take her back down to earth.

During the freefall, her body transformed and when she finally touched ground again, instead of two feet, four decent sized white and black striped paws took their place. With her tail swishing softly back and forth in readiness for what was about to come, Sayomi, in her complete tiger form now, sniffed the air softly before starting into the trees at a simple trotting pace. But that soon progressed into a fast run as her nose found a lead. Following it, she shortly found herself already hot on Orochimaru's trail.

"This guy probably thinks he's the shit for slyly slipping away, the way he did…" Sayomi thought to herself with a quick snort, "Too bad I'll have to disappointment him."

After all, tracking is one of Sayomi's expertises…

…and the fact that he still smells fresh of burnt decaying flesh doesn't help him in the least.


	31. Chapter 31: The Frightful Truth

Chapter 31:

"His scent is stronger now…I must be closing in." thought Sayomi as she weaved through the trees.

By now, the sun had just about receded below the horizon, and though Sayomi was gifted with superb night vision, even for her it was getting harder to move on the ground. There were just too many obstacles here, like pitfalls, poisonous plants, even other predators.

"If I'm gonna catch this guy, I can't be slowed down by anything." She told herself as she eyed a misshapen tree that she was swiftly approaching. "Might also help if I had some high ground." She added as she smoothly leapt up onto its bent spine and followed it back till she then began jumping from one branch to another, all the while of keeping her fast pace.

Following her nose still, it wasn't too long afterwards that Sayomi began to faintly pick up the sound of voices followed by the distinctive noises of a fight.

One of the voices was Orochimaru, she was certain of that. But who did the other voice belong to?

"More importantly, why had someone else come to seek this guy out?"

Slowing her pace down, Sayomi clambered higher up into the trees; hoping it would give her a better sight of things.

And it did.

When she finally had Orochimaru in her sights, she crouched low the branch she was on and carefully stalked in; anxious to rip this guy a new one but curious to see what the commotion had been all about.

About fifteen feet away, Sayomi came to a stop; and there she waited, watching from her place in the shadows.

"It won't work, Anko…" Orochimaru stated as he slowly began moving in on the second figure that was with him.

At the name, Sayomi's ears perked up slightly, "Anko?" She knew that name from someplace; when she turned her eyes upon the lone woman who was standing before Orochimaru, one look at her and Sayomi knew exactly where she had seen her before. "She's one of the Proctors for the Exams."

And she looks pretty beaten down already…

"Why…are you here?" Anko managed to get out as continued clutching at something behind her neck while glaring relentlessly at Orochimaru's form that was now just a couple feet away from her.

The pale faced man smiled, "I'm a little disappointed; I had expected a friendlier reception after all this time."

Anko snorted before her face grew very serious, "Don't tell me you're here to assassinate Lord Hokage…" she stated in an ice cold tone.

A pair of hidden indigo eyes widened at the statement and a low, drawn out growl slowly started working its way out.

But being in such a place as the Forest of Death, neither Anko nor Orochimaru seemed phased by the sound.

"No, not yet…" He replied, "I don't have quite enough followers to attempt something like that. But I have heard such good things about this Village I thought I might want to make it mine."

Grimacing in pain, Anko suddenly dropped to her knees.

"Ohh…it's the mark isn't it?" Orochimaru stated it like it was some lucky guess, "I put the same mark on a young man just a little while ago. He's a very promising prospect."

Sayomi's angry claws dug into the bark of the branch she was on, "He's talking about that Sasuke boy.."

"You haven't changed I see…" Anko declared venomously, "He'll die before he ever serves you."

Orochimaru gave a short chuckle, "Very possibly…I'd say the odds are…one in ten against him. But the kid may survive…as you did."

Anko sneered at the man before her, "I can see you want him badly…" Next thing she knew, Orochimaru was down on his knee in front of her with one white hand caressing her face.

"Aww…is that it?" he asked, "You can't forgive me for using you, then tossing you aside."

Anko gasped at his words, "No..." she breathed out in denial.

"In some ways…" Orochimaru continued on, "He has more potential than you had. You see, he has inherited the sublime abilities of the Uchiha Clan…" he paused to chuckle, "…and his physical condition is excellent. He might very well be the Heir I am looking for; at very least he makes things interesting."

With that said, the pale man rose back up to his full height, "Whatever happens, make sure no one stops the exams early. Three of my followers are also candidates…I look forward to seeing how they fare."

Turning from her, he began to walk away.

Now with his back turned, it was the perfect time for Sayomi to jump out and tear this guy open. Bringing herself to a strong, ready position, she stalked a couple more feet forward with her mouth drawn back into a snarl, her long and sharp teeth exposed for whoever to see.

Leaping out of the shadows Sayomi released an earth shaking roar as she charged, full speed, at Orochimaru's form, paying no mind to Anko as she passed the shaky female who still sat on her knees.

Orochimaru froze in step, his dark head turning around and catching sight of Sayomi's tiger form only to barely dodge the deadly swipe of her paw as she lunged for him. Jumping back a few feet, his gold eyes were alight with both surprise and curiosity.

"Hmmm…down kitty..." he told her which earned him a roar of fury in response.

Dropping low in the front, but keeping her rear high, Sayomi eyed her target with disdain. Then moving one paw out to give her a better stance, Sayomi prepared herself to attack again.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Orochimaru tisked, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He informed with a cruel smile, "I'd hate to see such a magnificent creature get… ruined so you best just run along now."

Drawing back her ears, swishing her tail, Sayomi growled back as her response, showing him her resolve.

With a shrug of his shoulder, Orochimaru crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine…I guess we can use this opportunity as a demonstration then."

Fine with that, Sayomi charged once more. But right as she got within a few feet from Orochimaru, a large force slammed into her side bringing with it sharp teeth snapping into her shoulder with huge claws digging into her ribs.

Roaring in both pain and a newfound anger for whoever had just attacked her, Sayomi and her opponent hit the ground and rolled over each other a couple of times, struggling now for dominance. Finally, when she was able to break free, Sayomi leapt back a couple of paces so she could see just who her attacker was.

Her eyes widened when she saw a great cat-like beast, very similar to herself standing posed in front of Orochimaru. Only this dark blue feline was a male, she determined from his larger build.

"Impossible…" Sayomi found herself thinking, "He can't be like me…there's no way…"

In mid-thought, the monstrous male tiger lunged for her.

Seeing his attack, Sayomi reared up onto her hindquarters growling while she slashed at the male's head with her claws when he was in reach. She left a gash right under his eye, extending to the cheek bone.

The dark male threw his head back and howled in pain before he was on Sayomi, taking her back down to all fours, trying to subdue her but was unsuccessful for Sayomi refused to give in.

Sinking his nails into her haunches, the male dragged Sayomi beneath him, his larger form easily covering hers as he closed his powerful jaws over the back of her neck, immensely pinching her scruff between his teeth.

She growled, twisting about so she could rake her claws over his flank before throwing her full weight into him, knocking him back off of her just enough so she could get in position again and pounce.

It was a heated fury of snapping teeth and ripping claws.

….Until Orochimaru decided to join in.

And then, after Sayomi had wrestled the male down, she finally was given an opening in his neck where she could've delivered a final and very fatal blow, but before she could land it, a cool length of wire found its ways around her neck and Sayomi was pulled off and dragged back a few feet before she was restrained with even more wire strands that were now wrapped around the branch she was on.

She couldn't move.

Out raged at the move, Sayomi roared from where she now laid being sprawled on her side.

Laughter was her only response followed by the brief sound of a clapping hand, "Well done…this proved to be a very interesting demonstration…"

As Orochimaru went on talking, the male tiger slowly approached Sayomi's form, stopping when he stood at her head staring right down into her eyes; and she of course stared back, snarling without breaking her gaze with the male.

Fiery indigo against an icy sapphire blue;

"Those eyes…seem…familiar…." She thought to herself briefly but she couldn't figure out why.

"I think these new found abilities of yours will prove to be very useful indeed, Kai."

The name was like a punch to the gut for Sayomi.

"_**Kai**_….?"

Suddenly, an image of a young man in his late twenties with dark blue hair and icy eyes flashed across Sayomi's mind, the image belonging to the same man who had killed her mother and then carried her off into the night all those years ago…

"Well I think we are done here now, Kai…we've got some more planning to do before the night's end." Orochimaru spoke up as he leisurely walked over to the great blue cat that still stood over Sayomi's form. Reaching a hand out, Orochimaru placed it upon Kai's head and then suddenly, both he and Kai vanished in a purple glow,

"Oh and Anko," Orochimaru's bodiless voice came for a second more, "Bear this in mind; if anything happens to deprive me of my fun…it'll mean the end of the Leaf Village."

Gritting her teeth, Anko rose up to a standing position, "Great…he's gone again…" she muttered at herself with soft resentment.

And she couldn't have been more correct; even as Sayomi strained her senses for any kind of sign of him, all traces of Orochimaru were gone; there was no chakra presence…no scent. His trail just ends here like he just vanished off the face of the Earth.

"Only he hasn't vanished…" Sayomi reminded herself as she snarled ferociously from her position trying to viciously break the wires that were holding her down, "He's still here….lose…somewhere in the village…with Kai."

"Looks like you could use a little help, huh?" Anko asked, obviously addressing her. At the question, Sayomi settled down; her only movement was a gentle panting.

Anko carefully approached Sayomi and began a slow circle around her form, "I've never seen your kind of species around here before…but compared to the other things that live around here…" Anko went on before she dropped to her knee behind Sayomi's back and pulled out a kunai blade. "You are quite the sight for sore eyes…"

Running her blade through the wire strands, one by one they snapped away, freeing Sayomi who in return, unhurriedly got to her feet before she turned around to face Anko.

The two locked eyes for a second before Anko smiled, "What, you're not gonna try and eat me now are you?" she asked.

The question was so ridiculous, but it left Sayomi laughing softly on the inside despite the burning fury she felt for having been bested.

Giving a soft toss of her head as a silent 'thanks', Sayomi spun around and took back off into the trees,

Leaping from branch to branch, she maneuvered her way back towards ground and when she was close enough, she jumped, landing lightly on the padding of her paws but that didn't affect her run in the slightest. And once she was back on the forest floor, she kicked herself into high gear, bringing her speed up to an unbeatable level as she set a course for the forest's exit.

She had to speak to Hiruzen about this; all of this.

From Kai's return, to everything she had just overheard to Orochimaru's encounter with those Genin.

Sayomi drew in a sharp breath, "The Genin….." at once she dug her claws deep into the earth, turning up soil, forcing herself to skid to a complete stop. "Sakura…"

That poor girl was handling a case of her own; with two unconscious partners and no medical training, or even a way of finding some because of this damn exam.

"And I highly doubt these other candidates will show her any mercy if they find her out in the open…this forest alone shows no mercy." Sayomi told herself as she pondered the situation.

Letting out a roar of both frustration and resolution, Sayomi changed directions and began hightailing it back to those three young Genin who keep giving her the impression of being a just bunch of unruly handfuls.

At the thought, Sayomi gave another light toss of her head. "Just like their Sensei…."

* * *

Having kept a watchful eye on both Naruto and Sasuke for most of the night, it was no surprise Sakura was drooping with exhaustion; when Sayomi finally tracked the Genin down to a small shelter in a clearing beneath the outgrown roots of a tree, she eyed the pink haired girl with soft approval.

"Way to hang in there, young one." Sayomi thought to herself as she quietly stepped out of her hiding place and began approaching the shelter. Before she got to the entrance, she stepped on a tiny twig; and as it snapped beneath her paw, it also alerted Sakura.

Her green eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger as she took in the sight before her. A large, white and black stripped feline beast was right outside her hideout. Grabbing her kunai blade, Sakura got to her feet, her knees shaking the whole time.

"Ge…Get out of here!" she spat, taking up her kunai, flashing it at animal before her.

It return, it cocked its head to the side and took another daring step forward.

Swallowing, Sakura lashed out at it once as a warning, "I said go away!" she exclaimed, her voice rising a little now.

To her utmost surprise, the large cat closed its eyes and shook its head. And then, it lowered its head to the ground where then Sakura noticed that it had been carrying something in its mouth the whole time it's been here.

Putting it down at its feet, it looked to be some kind of water canteen. When the great cat looked back up and met Sakura's bewildered stare, the animal continued to amaze her by nodding its magnificent head, closing and then reopening its eyes before it slowly turned its back on her and began moving away.

Sakura then unleashed a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding before she cautiously, took small steps out to see just what exactly had that great animal brought to her. Reaching down, Sakura picked it up and slightly shook it. Quite a bit of movement came from within and so, drawn in by her curiosity, Sakura gripped the cap with one hand and turned.

When the lid came off with a soft pop, Sakura hesitantly glanced inside at the contents; at the top, sat an even smaller container which she pulled out first. It was warm to the touch and when she shook it and heard liquid contents sloshing around from within, she found herself opening the small container up only to be greeted by a welcoming scent of Jasmine and Lavender.

"Tea?" she asked out loud. Quickly looking around and finding the coast clear, Sakura retreated back into her shelter, placing the tea on one side of her while she continued on seeing what else was in this mysterious canteen.

There was only one another thing down at the bottom, a small and narrow bottle about four inches in height and one inch in width. And next to it, was a tiny rolled up piece of paper.

Setting the bottle in her lap and taking the paper in her hands, Sakura carefully unrolled it out and was greeted by these words;

"This should help your friends…apply generously."

Picking up the bottle, Sakura took the small cork out of it top and sniffed. A bittersweet aroma filled her nose, "Medicine…" she murmured out loud before she poured out some of the bottles contents into her hand; a runny clear sap came out and Sakura instantly applied some to both Sasuke's and Naruto's forehead.

After a few moments, even Sasuke looked like he had been eased of his pain in his sleep.

Whatever this stuff had been, it had worked. Already, her friends looked slightly better.

Turning her head up to the sky, Sakura smiled, her eyes alight with tears.

Someone…something out there had come to her aid and the aid of her comrades. Taking the small container of warm tea, Sakura brought it up to her lips and drank. Instantly, she was filled with warmth and…a strange peace. For once, ever since she had set foot in this wretched forest, she felt completely at ease.

"Thank you….." she whispered out into the night; hoping that her words would be heard.

And they were.

Not too far from Sakura's little shelter, stretched out on a high branch above, was the large white and black striped tiger who was, unbeknownst to Sakura… was Sayomi.

Laying her head down on her front paws while keeping her eyes set upon the shelter down below, Sayomi shook her head at herself while she impatiently tapped her tail against the branch she was laying on, "First the care-package and now you're playing watch dog…." Sayomi sighed, "Damn kids…." She swore irritably in her head, "…I'm going soft…."

* * *

Before the morning came around, seeing how it looked like Sakura had a grasp on things now, Sayomi slipped out of the area. Padding along through the trees, Sayomi backtracked her way to the brush where she had hidden her clothes the night before.

Upon her command, her body changed back to its normal form and Sayomi swiftly got dressed. When that task was done, she located an inbound trail and followed the path further into the forest. Her goal now? Reach the center Tower and find a way to pass word onto to Hiruzen.

The forest was once again, alive with all sorts of life and multiple scents filled the air; some more pleasant than others as Sayomi made her way along.

Using her incredible speed and good sense of direction, Sayomi was able to reach the Tower at high noon that day.

As she approached the giant redwood building, knowing she would not be able to enter the tower using the multiple doors on the ground, she skillfully scaled the side of the structure till she got to the top and climbed onto a balcony. As Sayomi entered the tower, she almost instantaneously latched onto to a particular scent that was both familiar and welcoming.

Sighing, Sayomi quickly tracked the owner of the scent down. After making her way down multiple hallways, and a few flights of stairs, Sayomi found herself on the middle level of the building. A few minutes later, she found herself walking into a large room and in far back, sitting in a chair smoking his pipe, was precisely who she had been looking for.

"I must admit…I wasn't expecting to find you so easily, Hiruzen…" said Sayomi as she quietly crossed the room.

An expression of surprise lit the old man's face up before he rose from his chair, "Sayomi…" he started but before he said anything else, he walked out to the young woman and gave her a warm hug. "I'm so glad to see you're doing alright."

"Likewise, old man." She teased back with a tiny smile before growing serious, "Hiruzen…" she continued on after pulling out of his embrace, "…I need to talk to you."

Taking the pipe from his mouth, the Hokage gave a tiny, knowing smile, "It's about Orochimaru, isn't it?"

Sayomi cocked her head to the side in surprise, "Yeah…how did you?"

"Anko was here, not too long ago actually…" he filled in. "After your guys' encounter, she had a team of ANBU escort me here so she could report what had happened."

"Then she told you about Kai too, yes?" Sayomi inquired coolly; but despite her calm expression and tone, she couldn't help herself as her hands clenched into two tight fists down at her side from mentioning his name.

"Ah, you mean, Orochimaru's new pet?" Hiruzen answered, "Yes she told me; a most unusual choice…even for him." He added thoughtfully.

"Pet?" Sayomi repeated before shaking her head, "Hiruzen…that…he's not an animal...what Anko saw was his secondary form."

The Hokage's white brows furrowed in confusion, "Secondary form…" he repeated, "…well then if that's his second, what is his first?"

Both of Sayomi's brows lifted before she fixed with a You-serious look while making a gesture at herself with her hands.

"He's human?" Hiruzen stated; his eyes wide with slight disbelief.

Sayomi nodded her head in silence.

"But then…that would make him…." The Hokage's sentence cut off on its own as he found himself staring at Sayomi. "….like you…"

"But he's not like me." Sayomi stated, tossing her head lightly, "I was born this way….Kai…well…somehow…he was _made_ like me. It must be some kind of Jutsu or something..."

Hiruzen made a sound that was a mixture of a sigh and a groan together, "So…what you're telling me…is that not only do we have an 'S' Class criminal running around in the village…but a shape shifter too who willingly works alongside him?"

Again, Sayomi could only silently nod her head. "But I still don't understand how those two came together…" she murmured out loud, a tiny frown pulling down on her mouth, "You said Orochimaru was a 'S' Class criminal right?"

"Yes."

"His crimes?" she inquired as she began pacing back and forth across the floor in thought.

"He likes practicing in the Forbidden Jutsus."

Sayomi made a soft snorting noise at that piece of information, "Why I am not surprised?"

"You are not?" Hiruzen asked back with a raised brow as he continued taking drags on his pipe.

"No not after seeing this guy in action…." Sayomi suddenly paused her sentence as something just clicked in her mind. "Hiruzen…" she started again, "…When you say…forbidden jutsus…what exactly does that mean?"

"He'd use people as experiments; dissecting them, taking parts that he thought would be useful for other experiments…run all sorts of illegal tests and concoct ways to copy a person's bloodline abilities if he thought them to be 'special and rare'."

"Bloodline abilities?"

Sayomi was hit with another flash back, back to the morning after her kidnapping; when Kai and his partner ended up taking from her, a fresh blood sample.

At that last little piece of information, everything made sense and Sayomi closed her eyes solemnly, "I was afraid you would say that…"

"What do you mean?"

"It explains everything…Kai's connection to Orochimaru…they're partnership…" Sayomi carried on, "It's why Kai has my shape shifting ability."

Quitting her pacing, Sayomi turned and walked over to Hiruzen to stand directly in front of him, "Hiruzen…remember me telling you, a long time ago, about my captivity before I was discovered by Minato?"

The Hokage nodded his head, "That same morning, before Minato had found me and chased Kai and his other two companions off, Kai had taken from me a blood sample."

Understanding where Sayomi was now going with this, the Hokage added in, "And if Kai had kept that sample…and brought it to Orochimaru….then...oh my God…"

Sayomi nodded gravely, "He's found a way to replicate my ability…"

"Yes but…there's an even more frightful truth behind all of this." Hiruzen confessed as he raised a hand up to cover his mouth in deep thought.

Sayomi arched a smooth eyebrow up in response, "Like what?"

"He knows about _you_…"


	32. Chapter 32: What the Hell

Chapter 32:

The Hokage retook his seat, his eyes were closed, his white brows furrowing as a grave expression sat upon his features.

"Sayomi..." He finally spoke, "...you're not shape shift for the rest of the time the Chunin Exams take place."

The young woman blinked in silence at what her old Sensei had just said, "What?" she threw back, a frown instantly pulling down on her lips. "...Hiruzen...you can't be serious..."

The old man opened his eyes and met Sayomi's disbelieving gaze. "I am quite serious, Sayomi."

For a second time, the old Hokage rose from his chair and moved out to where the young woman stood, " With Orochimaru running around in our village, for whatever reason brings him here, I don't want to take the risk of you possibly catching his eye."

The young woman's eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm not following..."

"Hmmm...well I suppose that is to be expected...nonetheless, I still stand firmly on what I had said earlier concerning your 'gifts'"

"Hiruzen..." Sayomi took a step forward, "You cannot ask me this." Her tone was almost pleading, "Especially when you're not being completely honest with me."

The Third Hokage's eyes widened slightly at the accusation; and the reaction didn't go unnoticed by his old student. Clearing his throat, he reached a wrinkled hand out and placed it upon Sayomi's shoulder, "Sayomi...I'm not asking...I'm telling. "

"Then tell me first why this man has you so troubled."

The old man blinked in silence before he turned pulled his hand away and turned around, "He's an 'S' class criminal...doesn't that give me enough reason?" he replied dismissively

"You're hiding something..." Sayomi stated quietly. "I can see it in your eyes."

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with, Sayomi."

"No you're right...this doesn't concern me...it just concerns my unique 'abilities', right?" she threw back; her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The young woman smoothly walked around the old man till she stood tall, facing him once again. "Hiruzen...talk to me."

The Third Hokage frowned before reaching a hand up to slightly pull his wide-brimmed hat down over his eyes, "Sayomi...this man is dangerous; he is beyond dangerous. And powerful! Not even a team of ANBU can handle him." he informed; his voice solemn and his expression almost regretful despite how hard he tried to mask himself in front of the aqua green haired woman before him.

Sayomi watched the old man in silence, noting his attitude and body language before she took a step away, almost like she had been slapped in the face.

"My God..." she breathed out; her indigo eyes widening, "...you _know_ him...personally don't you?"

Hiruzen's head bowed.

"What is he to you?"

There was a dead silence that passed between the two of them before the Third Hokage raised his head and met Sayomi's demanding gaze.

"He was a student of mine..."

The news was like a punch to Sayomi's gut, "...You...you taught this guy?" she asked. Her old teacher nodded his head in confirmation.

Suddenly an icy bitterness struck her in the chest, "And you never told me...how could you not tell me this? Last I checked, we don't keep secrets, Hiruzen, damn it!"

"Can you blame me?" he replied. "What man would want to share what is my greatest disappointment?"

At once, the bitterness she had felt melted into sympathy, "Hiruzen..." she started, her eyes sweeping down to look at the ground.

He raised a hand up in a gesture of silence, "No...you're right to be upset with me Sayomi..." he replied. "It's time I finally tell you about Orochimaru...so tell me...what do you know about the Legendary Sanin?"

All that came next totally just blew Sayomi's mind. From his relationship with his three Genin who grew up to become some of the most famous Ninja known, to Orochimaru's slip into a gruesome darkness and endless craving for power. By the time Hiruzen reached the end of his story, Sayomi was close to speechlessness.

"...I could have ended him myself. But when the opportunity finally presented itself..." His voice carried off.

"You couldn't do it." Sayomi finished for him. The Hokage sighed and shook his head,

"Despite the monstrosity Orochimaru had become, I couldn't stop seeing him as that little boy he had once been. And I ended up letting him slip away, out of the Village and he hasn't returned since."

"Until now..."

"Until now." He agreed.

"Hiruzen...I had no idea..." Sayomi confessed.

At once, the back doors of the room were thrown open, "Lord Hokage!" A Chunin dressed in dark grey formally addressed.

Both Sayomi's and her old teacher's heads turned to face the sudden intrusion. "The finishing candidates are all here and are awaiting further instruction."

"Hmmm..." The Hokage sighed, "Well...let's bring them in then."

* * *

The room was packed; the candidates in the center, the proctors in the front, along with the Hokage with some of the Genin's Senseis standing behind.

Even Sayomi was amongst the gathering, or rather above them; watching from a safe distance.

Anko then stepped forward.

"First of all, congratulations to all of you for finishing the Second Exam." The female proctor took a second to glance around at all the young faces in the room standing before her. "Alright now pay attention; Lord Hokage is going to explain the Third Exam to you. So you better listen up, maggots."

Anko turned around to face the old man, "Lord Hokage, they're all yours." she finished respectively.

"Hmm..." came the Hokage's response before taking a few steps forward; his hands clasped securely behind his back. Once he had all eyes upon him, Hiruzen cleared his throat before speaking up.

"First, before I tell you what the Third Exam entails, I want to explain something about the test itself." he addressed. "Listen closely now because it's something that you all need to understand. I am going to tell you the true purpose to these exams."

Observing silently from the level above, Sayomi found herself her hands reaching out to grasp the railing in front of her. "Oh boy..." she mumbled quietly to herself, knowing where this was heading to.

"Why do you suppose we hold these exams in conjunction with our allies?" The Hokage asked as he reached an aged hand up to adjust his wide brimmed hat over his eyes.

The Genin all looked puzzled so the Third continued on by answering his own question.

"To raise the ability levels of all the Shinobi and to increase friendship with allied nations to be sure." he replied, "But it's important that you understand it's true meaning. The exams are...so to speak..."

"Why are you bringing this up now, Hiruzen..." Sayomi asked herself with a gentle shake of her head.

The Hokage brought out his pipe which was already lit and took a long drag on it before exhaling the smoke, "They're a representation of the battle between allied nations."

A murmur of confusion swept around the Genin.

"Now..." The Hokage carried on, "If we take a look at our history, all the countries that we are currently allied with, were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with each other for power. In order to avoid destroying each other's military strength meaninglessly, those nations picked some of their elite to do battle on their behalf at a mutually selected location. That is how the Chunin Selection Exams originally began." he explained.

"Well..." Came the voice of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy, "...that's great and all...but why do we have to go through these exams then? I mean...it's not like we're doing this to pick Chunin to go fight." Naruto pointed out.

"Well actually..." The Hokage placed his pipe back into his mouth, "There is no question that part of the point of these exams is to select Shinobi worthy enough of becoming Chunin...that's just not the _whole_ story." Hiruzen answered.

"These exams also allow for a place where Shinobi can carry the pride of their nations upon their backs and fight against other ninja for their very lives."

"Pride of their nation?" came the voice of Sakura.

Indigo eyes swept over the crowd of Genin, "It's not surprising that these younglings aren't catching on just yet..." Sayomi noted to herself, "It's a lot to comprehend at this stage of their training."

"Many leaders and people of prominence from various countries are invited to attend this event as guests and also possibly to seek Shinobi to work for them. This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out."

The Hokage paused to take another drag of smoke on his pipe, "And more importantly...those rulers will watch your battles and take notes of the strengths that each ninja and each nation is developing. If there is a gap in power between the countries, the strong nations are inundated with job requests for their ninja."

Another pause, "And conversely, the requests to countries deemed weak, declined. Therefore, the stronger our nation is, the better our position when it comes to negotiating with neighboring countries."

"So..." Hiruzen concluded, his eyes passing over the group of Genin, searching out the ones bearing the Hidden Leaf on their headbands, "It is important to show how much military strength our village has."

A boy wearing a hoodie with a white dog tucked away in his front suddenly spoke up, "Ok...but even so. Why is it necessary for us to risk our lives?" he asked.

"The country's strength is the village's strength." The Hokage answered rather bluntly, "...and the village's strength is the Shinobi's strength. And the true strength of the Shinobi is only achieved when it is pushed to its limits; such as in a life or death battle."

Sayomi felt herself cringe inwardly at that, "I know how that is..." she breathed out in a sigh as she suddenly recalled her many years of training, trying to master her own limits with Hiruzen as her only guidance.

"This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its Shinobi and hence the strength of the Nation itself. It's because that this exam has your life on the line that it has meaning. And it's for this very reason and for the strength of the nation that your forerunners fought in this exam. It's truly a dream worth striving for."

Sayomi pulled her eyes away from her ex-Sensei and once more glanced at the faces of the Genin; their faces were alight with a mixture of confusion, and a strange dawning look that told Sayomi that a few were starting to put the pieces together.

"But then...why..why did you use the expression 'friendship' before?" a girl with two symmetrical brown buns on either side of her head asked.

"Hmmm...you're only remembering half of what I told you." the Hokage replied. "You also mustn't have the wrong idea about the exam's meaning. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying." Hiruzen paused to remove the pipe from his mouth, "In the world of the Shinobi...that **_is_** friendship."

Suddenly, the all the Genin looked tense, almost antsy at the Hokage's words.

"The Third Exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake."

It was a powerful ending to a powerful explanation.

Sayomi found herself smiling softly as she eyed her old friend from her place above, "Nice finish Hiruzen."

"Any test is fine..." Came the red head boy who was called Gaara. "Just tell me the details of the exam already... I can handle anything you throw at me."

Surprisingly, a bunch of the Genin nodded their heads in agreement.

Taking that as a good sign, the Hokage nodded his own head in response.

"Hmm..." he grunted, a sound of approval, "Very well then. Now listen carefully because I will be telling you exactly what you'll be doing on the Third Exam."

Drawing herself away from the railing, Sayomi turned and quietly began walking away.

"Well while they finish getting everything out in the open, I might as well take some time and freshen up before things start heating up again." the young woman thought to herself.

Her muscles were stiff from spending days straight in the Forest of Death and she smelled like moss coated tree bark.

Needless to say, the thought of a hot shower and some clean clothes greatly appealed to Sayomi.

But first things first... she needed to find a shower.

* * *

Though it took her a good twenty minutes to finally found a bathroom, Sayomi eventually found one.

"In the farthest part of this damn building..." she grumbled out loud as she began stripping off her worn clothes.

Luckily, it had a couple shower stalls in it, so she couldn't complain too much on the matter.

Especially not when she finally found herself turning on the hot water before stepping under the pouring stream.

Though Sayomi held very few pleasures in her life, she found that a good shower always did the trick whenever.

Sighing, the young woman lifted her face up to the falling water, letting it hit her face, soak her long hair and run freely down her body. Using a soap dispenser that hung on the tile wall next to her, Sayomi filled her hand with a blue goo that she used on her hair and skin, working the stuff into a sudsy lather.

Though it wasn't what she was use to smelling like, it carried with it a pleasant scent on its own.

"Like fresh summer blueberries..." the aqua green haired woman guessed as she inhaled the steamy aroma that was filling the room.

Once she was sure that she had scrubbed her body down good, Sayomi leisurely rinsed the soap out from her hair and off her body.

Clean and soap-free, the young woman turned the water off; wrung her hair out as best as she could before she carefully stepped out of the shower.

Instantly, her body was struck with a sudden chill from no longer being under the warm water and a shiver ran down her spine. Crossing the bathroom, which was more like a locker room now that she thought about it, Sayomi opened one of the cubicles and found a cream colored towel which she then quickly wrapped around her naked torso.

Just as she was finishing securing the towel in place, there came a loud popping sound that rang out in the room followed by a 'poof' of white smoke.

The unexpected intrusion startled Sayomi and the young woman found herself jumping back upon instinct into a defensive stance while her mouth drew back into a snarl, her fangs dropping out of their sheaths to show her obvious alarm.

But when the smoke cleared, there was no one around. All that had appeared was a white, rectangular parcel that now sat upon the sink.

Frowning, Sayomi slowly eased up on her stance, taking cautious steps across the floor to where the random package had appeared.

Standing in front of the sink, looking down on the surprise, Sayomi used a sharp nail to slice into the tissue paper covering, slicing away the outside to show what was underneath.

A neat pile of clean clothes was revealed along with a simple wooden comb that had a piece of white paper tied to it by a silky blue ribbon.

Tugging the paper from the ribbon and comb, Sayomi brought the little slip up to see a few words scribbled down in a most familiar manner.

"**_I figured you'd be needing these. Hopefully they're the right size..._**

**_~ H._**"

"Hiruzen..." Sayomi stated knowingly out loud with a shake of her damp head; a warm smile pulling at her mouth as she reread the note before glancing down at the new clothes.

It looked to be a simple outfit; a deep blue top with short sleeves and a scooped neckline, a black belt with a silver, square buckle and dark flared jeans. It even came with black lace bra and matching lace boy shorts.

Sayomi laughed when she saw the underwear; her old teacher obviously had help with _that_ part.

Rolling her indigo eyes at the humorous thought, the young woman reached up, undid her towel, making sure she was dry enough first, before she began reaching for her new clothes.

It didn't take her long to get dressed. And the clothes suited her quite nicely like the rest of the clothing she wore around. Though as she was brushing her tangled hair out with the comb and was watching her movements in the mirror, she began wishing that she had some kind of covering for her arms.

The black stripes that ran down the sides stood out against her creamy skin. Realizing she'd just have to cope with it, the young woman sighed and shook the thought away from her mind.

Now, with her combed hair running like damp silk strands through her fingers, Sayomi gathered her long locks over a shoulder and with swift, nimble fingers, she weaved her hair into a neat braid. Using the blue ribbon, she tied her hair off before giving herself a final look over in the mirror.

Since her hair had been condensed to a long, single braid, Sayomi felt a little odd seeing how much skin was revealed now that she didn't have her curtain-like hair hanging in her face or covering the smooth column that was her neck.

Frowning the young woman reached up and tugged some strands of hair loose so that they fell and twisted over her right brow and eye, falling past her cheek bone.

"Much better." she commented softly before a tiny smirk pulled at her lips.

Ready to go, Sayomi turned away from the mirror, slipped on her black sandals and exited the bathroom.

The young woman moved gracefully down the hall, taking long, smooth strides as she retraced her steps all the way back to the doors that would lead into the large room where the preliminary fights were taking place Upon approaching the closed entranceway, she reached for the door knob.

Right as her hand closed around the cool metal handle,

"Sayomi?" a very masculine and all too familiar voice suddenly called her name.

Instantaneously, a knowing shiver raced down the woman's spine before she in response turned to see that one particular Jounin with wild silver hair and a slanted headband over his eye coming from the opposite end of the hallway towards her.

Though she'd never admit it out loud, but the second her eyes locked with his something strong, nearly breathtaking, began gripping at her heart.

Keeping her face as cool and composed as she always did, Sayomi lifted her head slightly before nodding in acknowledgement.

"Hello Kakashi..."


	33. Chapter 33: Oh no he didn't

**Chapter 33:**

Kakashi Hatake came to a stop just feet from her position.

Her already heightened senses immediately became aware of his nearness-a pattern that was becoming more apparent to Sayomi with every encounter they had. She didn't know why though.

It usually takes quite a bit of work to get under her skin. So how was it that Kakashi had managed a way of doing just that? And what's worse...how does he make it look so easy?

"It's good to see you again, Sayomi." the silver haired Jounin began, "...it's been a while." he added.

Kakashi surprised the aqua green haired woman when she noticed a corner of his mouth turn upwards in what looked to be a small but sincere smile behind his black mask.

Sayomi cleared her throat, "It's only been a couple weeks but..yeah.." she agreed, keeping her voice calm and cool, "I've been pretty busy."

Kakashi nodded his head, "Hopefully, it's not the kind of busy that'll keep you away for another 12 years?"

Her indigo eyes widened from astonishment at the statement. But the second she caught the mischievous gleam twinkling in Kakashi's eye, to Sayomi's even greater amazement, a tiny laugh slipped past her lips that were now starting to form a kind of smile themselves.

Reaching up, the young woman hid her unexpected mirth with her hand before she turned her head and looked away, averting her eyes down to the ground. "Don't laugh..." her mind warned her, "...it'll only encourage him."

Drawing a deep breath into her nose, Sayomi composed herself just as she lowered her hand, "It's not nice to tease..." she returned in the most serious tone she could muster -her chin lifted up, raising her head to look back up at the Jounin who stood watching her with his own silver head tilted to one side.

Kakashi straightened up and took a single step forward; his one visible dark eye lightly tracing Sayomi's face, "Neither is it nice to just disappear without saying goodbye.." he replied in an almost reprimanding tone.

As she stared up into his masked face, watching him watch her with such an intense focus, Sayomi found herself swallowing quietly as her eyes swept down, letting the curl of her long lashes to lightly graze the tops of her cheeks. "Ah...so that's what this is about." she noted before shrugging his words off like it was no big deal, "Didn't think I'd be missed." she replied with some honesty as she once again fixed him with her usual cold look.

The Jounin responded by slipping his gloved hands into his front pockets, "Well..." he answered; his voice was taking on a new tone now, one that Sayomi wasn't entirely familiar with. It was deeper, smoother, almost...sensual. "You were wrong."

Hearing the words and feeling the tone of his voice as he spoke them, Sayomi's lips found themselves parting quietly. For once, she didn't really know what to say-but her body's language screamed otherwise.

Her heart was beating far too quickly for her liking and in that same instant, her whole body felt as though it were being consumed in heat from the inside out. The abrupt need to get out and run somewhere...anywhere lurked its way into the back of her mind, and the young woman was all too eager to answer its call. "Riiiight..." Sayomi replied.

With that said, she smoothly pivoted about on her heels and began walking away with a gentle shake of her head. "Got to go now."

The Jounin was taken aback by the woman's dismissal. Brows furrowing, Kakashi quickly set off after her. "Sayomi..." he called as his one visible eye involuntarily started tracing the woman's silhouette from behind. Drifting down the curves of her back, Kakashi's throat felt suddenly tight as he temporarily lost his focus by the distinctive feminine sway her hips had when she moved.

Meanwhile, the aqua haired beauty only lengthened her stride down the hallway.

Noticing this, Kakashi sighed-shaking his head of wild silver mane, he pulled his hands out of his pants pockets and flexed them subtly down at his side. There was really only one way to get this woman to stay and talk to him.

With lightning speed, the Copy Ninja lunged forward-his two powerful hands then reached out and grabbed an unsuspecting Sayomi by both her arms from behind.

She barely had enough time to gasp for air before she felt herself swung about.

Using the momentum to his advantage, Kakashi easily changed the position of his hands from the back of her arms to the front.

Next thing Sayomi knew, she was pushed tightly up against the closest wall with Kakashi standing directly in front of her. His firm hands held her arms out by her side, pinning them effectively to the wall while his own limbs acted like a well built cage, surrounding her form and keeping her trapped on the spot.

Sayomi's eyes flickered down on her pinned body in disbelief, taking only but a second for the full weight of her situation to settled in. Then, she raised her head and sent a murderous glare into Kakashi's masked face.

At that moment, it was then that she really took notice of just how close the Jounin was actually standing. Less than a couple inches of distance were separating their two bodies-he was so close, in fact...Sayomi could actually feel the Jounin's body heat radiate in waves off his form.

And if she listened carefully enough, she could even hear the steady rhythm of his heart beating inside his chest. All that was needed now was for them to take just one breath of air...and their chests would surely touch.

Against her will, Sayomi's heart quickened its pace as the consciousness of Kakashi's body being where it was now, continued stirring her feelings. The hold he had on her arms felt as though he were sending bolts of electricity all throughout her body-and once the initial shock had worn off, all that was left behind were these warm, tingly and yet equally confounding sensations that she was quickly beginning to resent.

Sayomi briefly averted her gaze and forced herself to shake off all distracting commotions with an immediate toss of her head while her tongue came out and lightly brushed her suddenly dry lips. When she felt in control a moment later, she gazed back up at Kakashi with irritably narrowed eyes that highlighted the scowl which pulled down at her lips. "Rude, Kakashi..." she spoke in her coldest tone.

The Jounin shrugged a shoulder, "You didn't leave me with much of a choice, Sayomi." he replied casually.

The young woman scoffed, "Sorry...was I suppose to?" she asked; her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Sayomi pushed against Kakashi's restraint, "Let go." The man didn't ease up.

Kakashi studied her for a silent moment before finally answering. "No..." Sayomi's indigo eyes flashed dangerously, "Not unless you agree to something first." he added.

The aqua haired woman frowned heavily, "You have got to be kidding me, Kakashi."

"Nope..." He answered with such a lightness in his voice that it made Sayomi desperately want to drop-kick his head in. With an exasperated huff, her head dropped back against the wall in aggravation, "What is it?" Sayomi grumbled, seeing no other way around things.

"I want us to meet up." Kakashi informed, "..for like dinner or drinks or something."

Hearing his request, Sayomi's head snapped down to fix Kakashi with a frosty stare, "Oh..." she replied, her voice carrying an unmistakable warning on it, "...no...no...did you?" she paused for a second only to throw her full weight into Kakashi's chest, "..._did you just ask me out_?!" she shouted in outrage. Her eyes flashed ominously.

The force she applied caused Kakashi to take a small step back. Taking a second's notice to regain his stance, he equally pushed back against Sayomi's struggling form. Their bodies were flushed against each other now, fighting for control. "In a manner..." he replied, through half-gritted teeth as he fought to contain the beauty he had in his grasp.

"No!" Sayomi snapped back-her eyes were alight with her apparent fury which fueled her struggles, granting them more power.

Her strength would always amaze him, the Jounin thought to himself quietly. But for some reason, Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at how fast the young woman had shot the idea down-she just always had to fight him at everything, didn't she?

"I just want to talk, Sayomi." Kakashi assured, "...to catch up with you on some things." he explained.

"Well I don't have time for that kind of stuff!" the woman answered venomously, giving him a hard nudge in his center.

"Hmm..." the Copy Ninja considered her words. Then with a sudden burst of chakra, he had Sayomi tightly sandwiched between himself and the wall behind her once again. "And I don't buy it." he answered.

Sayomi's lips drew back in a silent snarl as her chest continued to move swiftly along with her heavy breathing.

"Make time, Sayomi." Kakashi firmly encouraged.

"Or what, Kakashi?" she threw back.

"Hey...I've got all day for this...just agree to it and I'll let you be on your way." Kakashi stated, "...or you can continue being stubborn and find yourself seeing a lot more of me.." His tone suddenly lowered, "... and not in the good way either."

Sayomi gritted her teeth, hard. So that was how he wanted to play things...

Sayomi's eyes closed as a single arched brow twitched with her obvious frustration. "It's only once...he said only once...then he'll leave you alone..." her conscience reminded her bitterly. With a groan of anger mixed with annoyance, Sayomi opened her eyes and met Kakashi with a harsh glare, "...fine..." she agreed, finally giving in to his request; her voice was a lowered hiss-like whisper.

Though most of his features were masked, there was no mistaking the satisfaction that settled over Kakashi from hearing Sayomi's words. With a nod of his head, Kakashi released the young woman from his hold and politely took a couple steps back; apart of him however, couldn't deny the feeling of disappointment that swept over him the second he had let Sayomi go. "Great.." his ebony eye closed in a smile, "...so then, will tomorrow night at 7 work for you?"

Sayomi scowled, "It'll be just peachy..." her sarcasm bore an evident sharpness like a blade that was ready to cut at any given moment.

Despite her obvious disapproval of the arrangement, Kakashi found himself brimming with a kind of excitement, "Alright...I'll be waiting for you in front of the Hokage's building."

The young woman swore under her breath, "Oh goodie..." she grumbled quietly to herself as she pushed herself off the wall. "Well if that's all you want, Kakashi, I'll be on my way." she added as she turned and once again started off down the hallway.

"You're not going to watch the preliminary fights?" Kakashi asked after her as his hands once again found their way into his pants pockets.

"No...I just remembered I've got someplace else that I need to be." she replied.

"Seems you always have someplace else that you need to be... I do hope none of that will interfere with our 'date' tomorrow." Kakashi replied; the jesting in his tone was back, even his eye now sparkled deviously.

Sayomi cringed at the word 'date' before she slowed to a stop and turned to look back over a shoulder, "It's not a date..." she corrected; her voice baring an unmistakable venom to it once again. "...and if I didn't know any better Kakashi, I'd say you were making a threat..." her eyes narrowed at the thought of a challenge.

Kakashi's silver head dropped back as his laughter filled the hall with a rich velvetiness. When he fixed his gaze back on Sayomi, his eye closed in a good-spirit smile, "I'm just simply saying Sayomi..." he answered as he began to turn in the opposite direction, "You might not want to stand me up...I won't hesitate to hunt you down if you do." he promised teasingly.

Sayomi rolled her eyes before she turned away and carried on walking out of sight. "I should be so lucky..."


	34. Chapter 34: A secret to tell?

**Chapter 34:**  
( The next day...)

"The Genin candidates have been granted a month's worth of time in which they have to prepare for the final selection round."

Glancing up from her book, Sayomi eyed the Third Hokage seated at his desk with perplexed eyes before casually turning a page, "That long, huh?" she returned coolly, dropping her gaze back down to her reading.

The old man chuckled as he neatly stacked a pile of report folders together, "Not everyone can recover from an ordeal as quickly as you, dear girl." he pointed out, "Plus most of these Genin are just kids after all."

"Kids..." the aqua green haired beauty repeated the word as if it was something foreign to her tongue, "...Five from the Leaf, three from the Sand and one from the Sound.." she listed off, remembering the numbers from the late-night briefing she had with him yesterday once the preliminaries were completed.

"Mmhmm..." grunted the Hokage as he reached into his robe and pulled out his pipe, "The Leaf is showing much promise this year...at least one Genin from each squad made it through..._two_ from team Kakashi."

The news didn't faze Sayomi who instead kept her interest locked on the book in front of her face, "Is that so?" though she had returned with a question, her voice clearly expressed her lack of concern.

"Yes... " Lighting his pipe with one hand while holding it with another, the old man took a long drag, "And speaking of Kakashi..." he carried on, blowing out a puff of smoke as he turned and looked over at the young woman reading on his windowsill, "...I hear you're meeting up with him tonight."

Sayomi's head immediately snapped up as she fixed her indigo eyes, widened by surprise, upon her old mentor's face, "Hiruzen..." she breathed out in disbelief as she felt the back of her neck turn red, "...how?"

The man laughed out loud, "What, you didn't think you could keep a secret like this from me, did you?" he replied good naturedly, his eyes gleaming with obvious amusement.

Seeing her speechless, the Third Hokage waved his own question off like it was no big deal, "I'm just glad I got to see the day where you finally decided to start going on dates." He added, earning a loud groan from Sayomi in return who had already taken the liberty of hiding her face in her hands, "You should be having dates at your age, you know."

"Hiruzen..."

"Now I can't say I'm surprised about it being Kakashi...he's a fine man."

Peaking out between her fingers, Sayomi's eyes narrowed softly, "**Hiruzen**..." the warning laced in her tone was unmistakable.

"And you two always made quite the pair..."

At once, Sayomi's hands dropped from her face and the young woman jumped to her feet, not even caring when her book fell forgotten to floor with a ' thump', "Damn it, Hiruzen!" she raised her voice, while her hands curled into fists down at her sides.

The redness from her neck had now crept onto her cheeks making it almost impossible to distinguish whether or not she was embarrassed...or aggravated.

"OK...first off, it's **not **a date!" Sayomi enforced as she irritably began pacing the wooden floor, "...and secondly, there is no pairing of any sort between me and Kakashi."

"Then what do you call tonight's event?" Hiruzen returned, still grinning as he puffed once more on his pipe.

Stopping in her tracks, Sayomi placed both hands upon her hips and turned, facing the old man, "Yeah and that's another thing...I don't know how in the world you heard about it...but let me assure you once and for all...tonight is strictly a... _casual encounter_. "

Watching the young woman's body language for a few silent moments, Hiruzen sat back in his seat with a knowing smile, "He's got your hands tied, doesn't he?" he guessed.

Sayomi frowned, her eyes shimmering with displeasure at the thought of being bested , "Let's just say me and him have an...understanding." With that said, the young woman went back over to the widow and collected her fallen book before effortlessly hopping up onto the window sill.

"Uh-huh..." the old man replied with a hearty chuckle. Taking his pipe from his mouth, the Hokage lowered his eyes back down to the work sitting on his desk, "Wear something nice tonight." he called over to Sayomi.

His answer came back in the form of a low, animalistic growl.

"So temperamental..."Recognizing the sound with a tiny smile, Hiruzen looked back over at the window only to find himself completely alone.

* * *

Kakashi never liked hospitals.

If it wasn't for the fact his student was in one, he wouldn't be here at all.

With his hands in his pocket, the Jounin silently made his way down the hallway, away from the room he had just come from. Glancing up at a clock upon the wall, he noted the time.

"Half past 3..." he spoke to himself. "I still have over three hours kill...what to do with the remaining of my time.."

At the end of the hall, a loud and distinguished voiced reached his ears.

"Hey where's Sasuke's room?"

"Sorry..." answered the polite receptionist at the front desk, "...no visitors allowed."

"Whhhaatt?"

The silver haired Jounin couldn't help but sigh out loud as he drew near. Kakashi knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

"No visitors...you've gotta be kidding me!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"Those are the rules." replied the young woman sitting behind the desk.

"Ahh come on lady..."

Rolling his visible eye, Kakashi decided it was time to step in, "Naruto..." he addressed the boy firmly as he stepped out into the main lobby of the hospital, "This is a Hospital...keep it down." he reminded.

When Naruto turned and caught sight of his teacher, his blue eyes lit up with expectancy. "Boy am I glad that I found you Kakashi-Sensei...I've got to ask you a favor."

The boy wasted no time getting to the point. But before he could utter another word, Kakashi held up a gloved hand to silence him. "Stop right there...I already know what it is you're going to ask." He replied, "So...I've been looking for someone to oversee your training for the final rounds."

Naruto's shoulders slumped with disappointment, "Hold on!" he complained, straightening back up in protest, "Why can't _you_ train me, Sensei?"

"I've have other matters I have to handle." The Jounin answered; matters that involved a certain, aqua green haired spitfire, along with other things. "I don't have time to deal with you, Naruto."

The boy grumbled in his irritation. It was then that something clicked in his mind. "Hey!" he cried out accusingly while pointing a finger, "Ah-Ha! You're going to train Sasuke, aren't you Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Now, now...don't complain." the silver haired Jounin replied. "I've found you someone who's a better teacher than me."

"Really? " Naruto sounded surprised, "Well...who is it?"

"It is I." came a third voice from behind.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around only to jump back, horrified. "YOU?!" he cried in outrage, "You closet-pervert!"

Ebisu adjusted the sunglasses on his nose, a frown pulling down on his mouth already, "Such insolence."

"Th-th-tha-that guy?!" Naruto's disbelief left him stuttering over his words.

Kakashi's eye went from his student over to Ebisu then back to Naruto, "He's a...what?" he asked out loud. "What did you call him?"

"Sensei...you're kidding me! Of all the guys to pick, you chose this guy to train me? What a joke..._he's weaker than I am_!"

Kakashi's eyebrow arched with curiosity, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm serious...he saw my Harem Jutsu once and fell to pieces!"

"Uh..." Kakashi wasn't sure if he was following or not. "Harem Jutsu?"

Before Naruto could delve any further into detail, a frantic Ebisu rushed forward and prevented the boy from saying anymore.

"Oh it's nothing...just a little joke between us." Leaning down, Ebisu whispered something in Naruto's ear that Kakashi couldn't quite catch but whatever it had been, it had subdued his student's struggles.

"Well, well..." spoke Kakashi, "I had no idea you two were acquainted."

"Oh yes...Naruto and I go way back." Ebisu lied while patting the blonde boy on his head as if trying to prove his words.

The boy shot the man a look of disdain, "I still don't get why it's gotta be him...I mean...anybody else..."

"Look you...if Kakashi hadn't been the one asking me this favor, I wouldn't even consider training you!"

"Oh yeah?! Well don't "

Kakashi shook his head at the childish display before he moved forward, ready to bring an end to this disagreement so that he could get on his way. "Hey, hey...come on you two. Let's calm down."

Coming alongside the young boy, Kakashi took a knee and leaned in close to pass a hushed message, "Listen Naruto...you're wrong about Ebisu-Sensei." Seeing he had nothing to lose, Kakashi tried persuading the boy in the only way he could, "He's a _special_ Jounin..a private tutor who only trains the _elite_. And frankly...he's a better teacher than I am."

Naruto frowned, his expression clearly saying that he did not fully believe his sensei's words.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Kakashi rose back up to his feet, "Anyway Naruto..I've got to say, out of the three Genin in squad 7, you're the one who's basic skills need the most work. That's what I want you to focus on, this time around."

"Are you saying that my skills aren't as good and Sasuke's and Sakara's?" the boy demanded sharply.

Kakashi shared a look with Ebisu and shrugged. It was like his words went in one ear and out the other, "It won't matter how many skills you master, Naruto. the fundamentals are well...fundamental. And yours could be improved. So if you really want to become strong, than just be quiet...and pay attention."

Having had enough of these two, Kakashi turned to the other Jounin, "Alright Ebisu-Sensei...I leave him in your capable hands." With that said, the famous copy-ninja turned away and headed for the hospital's exit without sparing a look back.

A part of him did sympathize with his student, of course...

After all, Kakashi wasn't one for turning his back on someone when they ask for help. But he truly felt this would be good for Naruto in the long run...even if the boy couldn't see so himself yet.

Stepping outside, Kakashi took a deep breath of fresh air in before continuing his way down the sidewalk, heading into town.

He still had a few hours to waste before meeting Sayomi...

"What to do...what to do.." Kakashi asked himself as he moved at a rather lazy pace.

He supposed he could go home and freshen up with a shower...or there's always reading Make-Out Paradise.

However, when a glimpse of aqua-green flashed in his peripherals, Kakashi was forced to stop in his tracks as his head turned to the other side of the street.

Walking in the other direction with her nose stuck smartly in an open book, was Sayomi herself.

Today, she was dressed in a simple pair of flare blue jeans and rich, earth green top with sleeves that hung nicely off her shoulders. Her hair had been left down as it usually was, cascading in wild waves down past her shoulders and back before stopping just above her agreeably round hips.

Kakashi noted how focused she appeared to be in the book she held; her brows were furrowing and her berry-colored lips were pursed softly as her dark purple eyes trailed across the pages.

The famous copy ninja of the Hidden Leaf had always thought there was something very attractive about a woman who reads... but it was undeniably so especially if said woman gets so caught up in what she was reading that she fails to take notice of anything else.

When Sayomi reached the end of the street, she made a sharp left and disappeared down a back alley, forcing Kakashi's lips to curl underneath his mask before he silently set off after her.

Where was she going?

Making it so his footsteps were silent and his presence masked, Kakashi skillfully followed the young woman as she made her way down the pathway lined with towering wooden fences on either side.

Though her stride was effortless and constant, Kakashi found his quickening with every nearing step.

How long has it been since he last tried getting the drop on her?

"There was that incident a few weeks back when we were on that mission together..."

But a few weeks suddenly seemed too long to him...and Kakashi was determined to correct that.

When she was but a few feet away from him, keeping his steps light and undetectable until the last foot, Kakashi decided to finally move in, removing his hands from his pants' pocket so that he could careful start reaching for the woman in front of him.

However, to his utmost surprise, when only an arm's length away separated him from her, the young woman whirled around, side-stepping his reach only to retaliate by grabbing his shoulder with one hand instead. Taking the dominate position, Sayomi concurrently shoved the silver haired Jounin back into the far fence, hard.

Even in the remoteness of their surroundings and despite the measures he took to remain unnoticed, Kakashi saw with great amazement, there was no startle within Sayomi's indigo eyes.

Rather, they were alight with a familiar icy glow. She knew he had been following..

"For someone who is constantly praised for being one of this village's best, this was incredibly stupid of you, Kakashi." she seethed, her eyes boring into his.

"Perhaps.." he concurred with a tantalizing chuckle and was not remotely phased by the pressing of her forearm against his neck. "But I thought it would be fun, nonetheless."

"Then you and I have _very_ different interpretations of the word 'fun'." She answered.

Kakashi's eye twinkled with amusement as a smile pulled on his mouth. Reaching up he scratched the side of his silver head, "How did you know it was me?"

The young woman gave a derisive snort, drawing her arm back to her side while her eyes burned into Kakashi's masked face. "The better question would be how could I not know..." she returned, "...its take's more than stepping lightly and masking your chakra presence to go unseen by me."

Clearly, this man did not realize how evident his scent to her was. His smell reminded her of a summer evening- always uniquely fresh, down to earth, and hinted deliciously of spice. That is one of the things that makes his presence so distinguishable to her without him even trying to do so.

"Ooo...ouch." the Jounin answered as a soft laugh escaped him, "So hostile."

Indigo eyes narrowed dangerously, "You just tried sneaking up on me." Sayomi threw back, "I have every reason to be, jerk."

Kakashi shrugged a shoulder as a gesture of innocence. "It happens."

"Hmpf..." the young woman gave the Jounin a dismissive look-over before stepping away, "Shouldn't you be working or something?" she asked, "With two students going on to the final rounds of the Chunin Exam, I would have thought your hands would be full with training."

The silver haired Jounin looked fairly surprised, "For someone who didn't stay to watch the preliminaries, you're pretty well informed."

"I make it my business to know those kind of things."

That was understandable. "Well then, you should also know that one of my students is still recuperating in the hospital."

"Ah..." the face of the dark haired Uchiha boy flashed across Sayomi's mind and she recalled instantly the events she witnessed back in the Forest of Death, "Yes...He had gotten pretty banged up...more so perhaps then your other kids."

"More so?" Kakashi mulled the woman's choice of words over in his head, finding himself both quizzical and intrigued by her knowledge which she expressed with great certainty. "How exactly would you know this?"

"So many questions..." Sayomi brushed the Jounin's inquiry off with a single toss of her head as her hands came to rest on her hips, "Let's just leave it at this - there's hardly anything that goes down in this village that I don't know or that I'm not already aware of."

Kakashi arched a grey brow before he settled back against the fence behind him, "I didn't realize you had such a strong foothold in our village." he stated. "Do you work with the ANBU?"

"Ha!" the young woman exclaimed, "If I did, do you think I'd be so out-front and tell you so?"

Kakashi chuckled briefly, "I suppose not..." he concurred. "I also know however that you're not tied into the Intelligence Headquarters... I know everyone who works there and neither are you a teacher because again, I'd know it if that was the case."

"Ok?" Sayomi shrugged, "What's your point?"

The Jounin shook his wild-looking silver head, "Still just trying to figure you out, Sayomi." Kakashi answered with complete honesty, fixing her with a most intensive gaze.

The young woman took an unconscious yet defensive step back, "I thought I've discouraged you from that once before...I'm not going to repeat myself, Kakashi Hatake."

He had expected that kind of response and took it with a half-smile; his ebony eye twinkling at the unspoken challenge, "You know Sayomi...you can try and put me off all you want..." he confessed as he took a bold step forward, pushing himself off the fence so that he stood toe to toe with her.

"But sooner or later...I'll find a way to convince you, otherwise."

For an instant, Kakashi saw a look of uncertainty flash behind Sayomi's eyes. But with one blink, the look was gone and was replaced by her icy look of poise.

"You know arrogance isn't a very attractive quality in a man, Kakashi..." she pointed out, her voice was cool and crisp like a spring brook in the early morning.

And it sent a tempting shiver running down the Jounin's spine. "Don't think of it as arrogance..." Kakashi corrected softly; his rich voice lowered sensually, "...think of it as..._confidence_."

Though her face gave nothing away, Sayomi couldn't stop her throat from running dry or how her skin came to life with sudden chills. His voice had been like a velvet caress...instantly stimulating her sharpened senses and beckoned to the part of her that she had for so long kept locked away.

Damn it, her head was now screaming at her to run while she still could.

Otherwise, this man will be her complete undoing.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night..." she retorted, doing her best to keep her voice disinterested.

"Oh I don't think I'll have any trouble with that..." he replied rather sheepishly, "..now that I know your secret at least."

Her secret?

Sayomi froze up; her spine became rigid and tense. "What are you going on about?"

This was the second time today someone had tied that word to her name...it was really starting to rub Sayomi the wrong way.

Kakashi's mouth turned up in a grin as he slid his hands inside his pockets. "You think I'm attractive." he teased.

Heat crept onto the back of her neck, "I never said that!"

"It was implied when you made that comment about how arrogance doesn't appeal to you in a man."

Biting her tongue to keep from growling, Sayomi stormed up to the silver Jounin and jutted an accusing finger into his vested chest, "**You** read too far into things.

In the blink of an eye, Kakashi's gloved hand closed around her extended wrist, "Do I?" he returned with a chuckle and slight incline of his head. Twisting her arm to the side, Kakashi used his weight to drive Sayomi's back into the fence behind them, subsequently interchanging their positions from earlier as he held the woman's shoulders pinned to the wooden enclosure.

"You play a good game, Sayomi...but you can't always hide behind a mask of disdain."

"Oh get over yourself, Kakashi!" the fiery woman snapped viciously back. "And you're one to talk when it comes to wearing masks!"

Moving one hand off her shoulder, Kakashi braced his palm flat against the board next to Sayomi's head while his other hand came forward to pinch her chin with his forefinger and thumb. Naturally, Sayomi tried jerking her head away as if his touch had burned her skin. But not allowing her to slip away so easily, the Jounin held on, turning her head back to him while he leaned down close enough so that they were at perfect eye level.

He was so close in fact that Sayomi could make out her own reflection shining deep with Kakashi's ebony eye.

"You can't..." he spoke in an almost hushed tone, "...honestly tell me that you're not feeling something right now, Sayomi." his eye flickered down to that spot on the side of her neck where he could see her pulse beating frantically underneath her skin before bringing his gaze back up to rest on her tempting mouth.

She just had to feel something.

Because he most certainly was. His blood was running hot through his veins and the need to just push this woman all the way up against the fence and kiss her good and hard was starting to become more difficult to deny- especially the longer he found himself hanging around her like this.

"What would happen..." Kakashi asked himself as his visible eye swept back up and met Sayomi's ominous glaring, "If I kissed her this very second..?"

Sayomi shifted underneath Kakashi's gaze, not quite comfortable with how intently he kept eyeing her mouth. Or how her stomach came alive with fluttering. "This is gonna end badly if you don't do something, _now_!" her conscience warned her.

Placing her hands, palms down, against the boards behind her, Sayomi straightened up to her full height, "What..." she spoke slowly, dragging each word out, "...the hell...do you want?"

The Jounin's head dipped down till part of his cool metal headband pressed against Sayomi's forehead, "_I want you feel...__**really**__**feel**_."

"Oh believe me..._I am feeling_, Kakashi." Sayomi answered with venom lacing her voice. "And it's a rather beautiful emotion really..." she went on mordantly, leaning forward slightly so that her mouth rested right by Kakashi's ear. "...it's called..." Sayomi paused for a moment and readied herself, "..._anger_."

Inducing the palms of her hands with chakra, the young woman used the fence as leverage while she jumped, curled her legs in, and launched her feet right into Kakashi's chest.

The force of her kick took the breath right out of his body before sending him reeling across to the other side, smacking into the wood and splintering a few boards. But as far as damage went, that was the worst of it.

"Get this through your head Kakashi..." Sayomi called over to him as both her fists trembled down at her side while watching him pick himself back up and brush off, "...and stop whatever it is you're obviously trying to accomplish with me, alright? I. Don't. Want. It!"

Before Kakashi could reply, Sayomi effortlessly hopped the fence behind her and was swiftly out of sight.

The silver haired Jounin was absolutely stumped. What just happened here?

How is it that this woman could respond one way, but act completely different?

It was like she was on a constant mode of self-defense and Kakashi just couldn't understand why.

"But perhaps..." he thought to himself. An image of the Third Hokage flashed across his mind, "...he might."

Needing answers, Kakashi used his great ninja speed and sped off out of the alley. Jumping rooftops, running across power lines, he made his way over to the large red building where the Hokage worked.

Bypassing the door entrance, Kakashi wasted no time and scaled the side of the facility till he found himself perched outside the Hokage's office window.

It was open...so without blinking an eye, the famous copy ninja climbed on through.

"Sorry for my intrusion, Lord Hokage..." Kakashi started off, "But I was wondering if I could have a word with y..." his sentence was cut short.

Sitting hatless at his desk, his elbows braced upward so that his fingers touched in front of his face, was the old Hokage. His face held a look of deep contemplation while he silently eyed the round crystal globe before him.

"You wish to speak with me regarding Sayomi..." Hiruzen finished the request for him. The old man looked up and met Kakashi's questioning eye, "I know...I saw what happened."

The Third signaled over to a chair that sat before his desk, "Close the window and have a seat...we have...much to discuss." 

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys :) I'm sorry it's taken me this long to pick up this story and continue writing. Anywho, I just wanted to thank everyone who is still following along. Your patience has been incredible. If its not too much trouble, I'd greatly appreciate any kind of review or feedback you have about the recent chapters that have been posted. Since I've been away for so long, I just want to make sure my work is still up to your satisfaction. that is all for now. Thank you again for your support and please, enjoy :)**_


	35. Chapter 35: Kakashi's New Mission

**Chapter 35:**

"Sir...this isn't the first time she's reacted this way around me." Kakashi calmly explained as he got situated in his chair. His ebony looked up at the ceiling above his head with thorough deliberation, "...in fact...at one point or another, there's always some kind of clashing with her."

The Third Hokage grunted knowingly, his hands clasped beneath his chin, "I can't say I'm too surprised - Sayomi has become very set in her... " the old man paused to think of the proper word, "..ways."

"No kidding..." the silver haired Jounin sat back in his seat with a sigh, "She's changed so much.." he noted out loud, slipping his hands into his front pockets as he recalled Sayomi once being nothing but a small fretful child who had come to this village fourteen years ago. And now...

"You don't think..." Kakashi's words carried off for but a moment, "...her behavior isn't because she still thinks ill of me from our childhood, is it?" It was perhaps a silly notion-but what else could explain that woman's coldness towards him?

The Hokage dropped his hands at once, chuckling softly, "No..." Reaching into his robe, he pulled out his wooden pipe, "Sayomi wouldn't hold a grudge all because the two of you couldn't see eye to eye when you were children." he answered, growing serious once more, "Honestly...try not to take it personally, Kakashi. Sayomi just doesn't take to people very easily these days...or rather, hardly at all."

Intrigued, the Jounin brought his arms up and crossed them over his chest while his head inclined slightly to the side, "Why's that?"

"Mm-mmm..." The Hokage murmured as he stuck the end of his unlit pipe in his mouth and lightly chewed on its end, "Before I answer your questions Kakashi, I have something I must ask you first."

"Anything, Lord Hokage..." Kakashi answered with a nod of his head.

"What we are going to talk about _must _stay between you and me. " the old man paused as he struck a match and used it to light his pipe, "It_**cannot**_ leave this room."

The Third was asking for a promise of secrecy.

"I understand."

Which was true more or less. The Hokage had obviously been keeping Sayomi's secrets to himself and it was because of that, that Kakashi found himself even more determined to shed light on the unknown. After all...what could be so crucial that it left Sayomi in a constant state of opposition?

"Good!" the old man took a long drag on his pipe, "Now then...what is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know her story." Kakashi answered with simplicity, "...why she is the way she is now."

"Ahh..." The Third Hokage silently mulled the young man's words over in his head, "Well Kakashi...that's not exactly my tale to tell."

"I know..." Fixing his visible ebony eye upon the old man's face, Kakashi finished replying with a definite air of honesty. "_But I have to know her, sir_."

Taking the pipe from his mouth, Hiruzen found himself starting to smile, "I can see that your mind has already been made up on the matter..." he returned the pipe's end to his mouth and puffed on it a couple times, "Do you care for her, Kakashi?"

The Copy Ninja had been asking himself that very question ever since Sayomi had walked back into his life. Though the aqua haired beauty had made it clear multiple times her lack of reception towards him, it still didn't stop the stirring feelings she arose inside of him every time she was near. Kakashi slowly nodded his silver head, "Yes...I believe that I do."

It was the Hokage's turn now to sit back in his seat, "Why?"

A silver brow furrowed softly with thought, "She's different...rare." The Jounin paused for a second to lean forward till his forearms rested on top of his thighs as he clasped his hands together before him, "There's just something about her that draws me in...something I can't quiet explain."

The old man nodded his head, understanding the younger man's words, "Yes..." he agreed, "Sayomi certainly can have that effect on you. She's a special girl." he stated.

"Special...and impossible!"

Hiruzen couldn't help but laugh quietly at that, "Don't let her fool you, Kakashi..." The old man released a fresh cloud of smoke into the air, "You were right about calling her out on her 'mask'." he went on explaining, "What you see...isn't the **_real_**Sayomi."

"Not the real Sayomi?" the Jounin repeated to himself. With his interest suddenly peaked, Kakashi's form straightened in his seat, "I'm not sure I'm following, Lord Hokage..."

"She is a complicated woman, Kakashi...one who only shows what she wants other to see."

Remembering how her latest reaction to his attention ended with him nearly flying through a fence, the Copy Ninja's silver brow rose into a high questioning arch, "A temperamental handful that likes resorting to violence?"

Hiruzen eyes closed with an amused smile as a chuckle slipped past his teeth, "Something like that...though that last past is really more of a defense mechanism for her."

"But why?" Kakashi shook his head of untamed wild silver hair, "What drives her to react that way?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" the old man returned, "...she likes you."

Kakashi's eye widened with surprise as he sat back against his chair, "She...what?"

The Third Hokage's smile deepened knowingly, "She'd never admit it herself, mind you, but yes. Believe it or not, she does feel for you, Kakashi."

The Jounin blinked almost as if in disbelief, "...She constantly rejects my ministrations..."

The smile on the old man's face began to fade slowly into one of sadness, "Yes...that's her quickest mode of defense."

"Defense from what, sir?"

The Third Hokage released a heavy sigh, "Attachment." he answered while setting his pipe down on the desk's surface before he found himself pushing his chair back and rose to his feet, "To be perfectly blunt...she's terrified of possessing feelings for anyone or anything."

The old man's head bowed softly at what he said next, "And I am partly to blame for that, I think."

"What do you mean?"

Moving around his desk, Hiruzen walked over to the wall where the portraits of the previous Hokages hung. Coming to a rest in front of the framed photo of the Fourth Hokage, the old man reached his wrinkled hands up and gently lifted the picture off the wall and a small hidden door etched into the wall was revealed. "You see, Kakashi...technically speaking, Sayomi doesn't quite exist to this village."

The silver haired Jounin was speechless. "Exist, sir?" he repeated, heavily confused now.

Hiruzen found the small nook that allowed him to open the door up. Reaching inside with one hand, he pulled out a wooden case no bigger than a shoe box. With the box tucked safely under his arm, he carried it back to his desk and placed it before Kakashi.

Kakashi eyed the box for a long moment before he raised his eye back up to the Third Hokage. When he got a nod back as his response, Kakashi took that as an invitation and moved the box into his lap before he lifted the lid and gazed down into the contents.

Papers and scrolls lied inside. Sorting through the findings, Kakashi quickly began noting out loud what he came across, "Health Records...Personal Profile..." Shifting some papers about, Kakashi uncovered an old red scroll buried at the bottom next to a small stack of photos. Taking the scroll out and finding the seal had long been broken, with careful fingers, Kakashi unrolled it till his eye found the written message inside.

"Th...this is..." Kakashi murmured quietly as his eyes read the fine print before him.

"Mmhmm...it's the reason Sayomi had been brought to our village by Minato in the first place, all those years ago..."

Pulling his gaze away from his reading, Kakashi looked up at the old man while he quickly rerolled the scroll back up, "I always knew Sayomi wasn't originally born from the Leaf...but...I had never considered the idea that she was a refugee here."

"Yes...her village had been a small one...and it had been attacked on multiple occasions ever since her birth. But the last time, their defenses were quickly overrun and Sayomi was taken as the trophy of the raid."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask at the disgraceful thought, "She was just a little girl though...a child."

"Yes...a child." Hiruzen agreed with a nod, "..but a child with unique gifts. And to men who hunger greedily for power, she was an ideal prize."

"So after the attack, her village gave her up to come live here with us?"

"Mmhmm...they thought she would have a more...secure life here."

"What about her family?"

Hiruzen's shoulders rose and fell with a sigh before he shook his head, "Sayomi never knew her father from what she's told me...and she lost her mother the night her village was attacked."

Something inside Kakashi's chest tightened, "Sayomi lost both her village and mother in one night?"

"Yes...so naturally, Sayomi found it rather difficult to accept our own village after such an ordeal. But Minato championed her and did all he could to help her adjust and feel welcomed. Eventually, she grew comfortable..."

"But?" Kakashi encouraged the story to continue.

"Then the 9-Tails attacked. And our village suffered a tremendous loss. Sayomi personally didn't handle the news of Minato's death well and I believe it was then that Sayomi started locking herself away. Her only exception became me as I took over being her caretaker as well as mentor."

Kakashi took a moment to let all the information sink in, "...I didn't see Sayomi for twelve years after that...but she claims that she never left our village."

"Which is true to an extent." Hiruzen confessed, "She didn't leave per say...but neither did she continue living among the people. As you can see, I gathered all traces of her existence and I had her moved to a secret location just beyond our city's wall."

Kakashi sat forward in his chair, "Why would you go through such lengths though of hiding her?"

"Well it was mainly for training purposes...but at the same time, I discovered something about Sayomi that I thought was best to keep hidden for her sake. However...I didn't take into consideration the full effect isolating her would bring."

Concern etched itself into the Jounin's features, "And what did you discover?

Hiruzen's eyes closed and he shook his head, "I'm afraid that's the one thing I can't answer, Kakashi. If you wish to know, you must find out on your own. What I can tell you is this-Sayomi grew up alone... relying on only herself...and caring for none, save the bond that myself and her share. The fact that you do bring feelings to life in her both scares and confuses Sayomi and has her undoubtedly on the run now."

Kakashi nodded his head slowly, "I see..." Things were starting to make much more sense now to him, "...what can I do to fix it?"

A tiny smile pulled at Hiruzen's mouth, "I commend your persistence , Kakashi...Sayomi tries not to show it...but she has a sensitive side to her-she's a woman after all. So... teach her how to feel again...that it's ok to show her vulnerability to you."

Reaching into the box once more, Kakashi located the small stack of photos at the bottom and brought them up to eye level. A smile tugged at his mouth as he found himself staring at the cute, round-faced six year old version of Sayomi from years ago. Flipping to the photo behind it, Kakashi guessed that Sayomi looked about 8 years.

Going through the stack, it appeared that for every photo, about 2 years had passed between shots. And in each photo, Kakashi got to watch Sayomi go from a small child into the beautiful woman he knew presently. It was the last photo that held his attention the most.

The photo had been snapped in secret, capturing a perfect side shot of the young woman as she sat with her legs stretched out before her on the tiles of the roof. Sunlight had bathed her in a golden glow and the young woman's head, with her eyes closed and lips parted ever so slightly, was dropped back showing her obvious appreciation of the warmth that was engulfing her body as her long hair swayed and danced in the wind behind her.

Kakashi couldn't have looked twice at what she was wearing in that photo...what held his gaze was Sayomi's face alone. She looked so carefree...so...warm. It was an enchanting site-one that Kakashi wanted to see for himself.

"I understand..." he spoke gently as he pulled his gaze away from the picture in front of him and met the Third Hokage's eyes, "...but Sayomi made it very clear that she doesn't want all of that."

Hiruzen shrugged, " She may claim that she doesn't want it..." he replied, "...but I think you and I both know that there's a difference to 'wanting' something...and '_needing_' it."

The silver haired Jounin nodded his head, understanding his next mission as he began putting things back inside the box on his lap, "I'll do whatever it takes."

A knowing smile appeared on the old man's face, "Oh I know you will...and Kakashi?"

"Sir?"

"...Keep the photo." He told the younger man, "...a picture that nice shouldn't be kept locked away in a box where it can't be appreciated, don't you agree?"

The corner of Kakashi's mouth lifted with a grateful smile as he pulled the picture back out and gently tucked it away in his left breast pocket before he sealed the box and placed it on top of the Hokage's desk once more before rising to his feet. "Thank you."

The Hokage gave a friendly grunt back, "Now...I suggest you let Sayomi cool off for a day or so before you try making another move. These Chunin Exams...well...they have her on edge, so it won't take much to set her off."

To his surprise, Hiruzen watched as Kakashi chuckled, "Alright...she gets a freebee tonight." the Jounin answered as he slowly started to turn away, "...but from here on out...it's fair game."

The old man found himself chuckling as well as he shook his head with obvious amusement, "If you say so...just no more smashing fences, Kakashi."

The Copy Ninja's eye closed with a sheepish smile as he raised a hand up to scratch his head, "No promises." he returned.

With a quick cloud of white smoke, Kakashi Hatake vanished from the room.


	36. Chapter 36: Only Human, Right?

**Chapter 36:**

After Kakashi's visit, the Third Hokage found himself unable to focus on anything but thoughts of his ex-student. Spending the whole day rummaging through the old box that held all of Sayomi's past trinkets he had collected throughout her life in his village, a weight slowly settled in on his heart.

The snapshots taken from Sayomi's childhood were scattered in a display across his desk along with other papers that in their own way, held a piece of her essence in them. Picking up the oldest photo he had of her, the old Hokage found himself smiling.

She had been such a tiny child-tiny, cute and quite the activist with her uniquely open mind.

Inch by inch, sadness crept onto Hiruzen's wrinkled face. Why hadn't he noticed it sooner?  
"The years have indeed changed her..." Drastically so, that the girl he was looking at in photos really was no more than a ghost compared to her present self.

Placing the picture back down on his desk, he reached back into the box and dug around till his fingers brushed a few, old pieces of parchments that remained lying inside, down at the very bottom. A small, used glass candle sat beside them. Each one, crinkled with age, had been neatly folded to preserve whatever secrets it contained.

With gentle fingers, the Third Hokage took first folded parchment that rested on top and carefully opened the square up. Staring down at the paper in his hands, the old man's eyes widened with recognition at what he had stumbled across.

"This was..." Great Buddha . He remembered it now.

How many years has it been since this had been created? Or more importantly...used.

This was perhaps the most important and valued ornament that use to belong in Sayomi's possession. And yet here it now laid...forgotten in a dusty box.

Maybe...just maybe...this would be the key he needed to help Sayomi break out the icy shell she had built around herself. As her closest friend and childhood-mentor, it was his duty to try.

Tenderly, the old man quickly refolded the piece of parchment and grabbed a final article from the box before he safely tucked them away inside a robe pocket before he slowly got to his feet. Grabbing his wide-brimmed hat, he placed it over his wrinkled, white-haired head then with a determined step in his old stride, the Third Hokage left his office without a glance back

* * *

Sinking down into the heavy froth that sat on top of the steamy water, Sayomi closed her eyes and released a sigh of placidity as the hot bath began working its spell. Her body's muscles, tight and aching with a relentless tension that seemingly never eased up, finally lowered their guard and allowed themselves to melt into the heated bath.

"This is just what I needed..." Sayomi inaudibly thought to herself. Nothing like a little peace and quiet to gather her thoughts and collect her self-control-especially after the incident with Kakashi this afternoon.

"Kakashi..." Sayomi eyes swept open to stare numbly up at the mint green ceiling that hung above her head. Even now, she could distinctively remember the way he looked at that moment- trapping her in the cage his arms had built around her, he had leant in, leaving barely a few inches of space between their bodies. Sayomi could even still feel the coolness of his metal headband as it had pressed against her forehead,

"_I want you feel..._**_really feel_**." His words echoed hauntingly in the back of her mind.

That pushy-stubborn-troublemaking Jounin...

Why can't he just take the hint and leave her alone? It's not like she ever expressed interest in him or in anything of the sort, for that matter. But no...this man kept insisting that she was to 'feel' ...and for him no less!

The absolute nerve.

Sayomi softly scoffed at the idea, "Imagine..." She spoke out loud as if needing to prove a point, "Kakashi and I...together on willing terms." Holding hands, going on dates-doing things only a couple would do. The thought seemed absurd; Sayomi rolled her eyes as she sat back against the smooth porcelain tub, "Simply laughable..."

The young woman closed her eyes and attempted to push all thoughts of that silver-haired Jounin from her mind. But the more she tried to forget him...the more she was remembering-like the way he had looked dressed in his pajamas on that first night of their mission together. Or the way things felt lying beside him at night only to always wake up in the morning lying, somehow, in his arms.

And such thoughts really could only lead to further considerations. If she took a step back from everything and thought about things logically, was the idea that far-fetched?

After all...they have known each other since childhood. It wasn't exactly on the warmest of terms but they still had been aware of each other. Furthermore, even Sayomi couldn't deny that there has always been a certain kind of vigor between the two of them. Perhaps that was why her stomach always jittered with self-awareness when he would draw near...or why her heart quickened its pace every time he stared so intently into her eyes. Sometimes it felt as though he was trying to see down into the very depths of her soul...

However, what really left the young woman secretly reeling was that touch of his. Whether it was an accidental brush or an intentional grab, Kakashi brought forth feelings to Sayomi that she had been left to only read or dream about. And if that wasn't bad enough...the longer she hung around him, the stronger the sensations she felt.

Bringing a hand up out of the water, palm up, Sayomi eyed the flat, empty plane for a long moment. Then, without a single word, she raised her other hand and slid it on top, moving it back an inch or so till upon first glance, her hands appeared to be two different sizes-one being, more importantly, Kakashi's size.

Recalling their mission a few weeks back, the young woman found herself pondering the way it had felt when Kakashi took the initiative to hold her hand in public when they were stuck having to act like a soon-to-be-married couple. His hand, partially covered by his fingerless, black glove, was about twice the size of her own. It had a ruggedness to it that was no doubt the result of his many years training as a Ninja while at the same time, it had an unspoken gentleness that Sayomi could feel radiating in its warmth as he had intertwined their fingers together...

The harmless act felt so odd to her then-foreign and yet strangely...nice.

So maybe...just maybe it was possible that...

"I do feel for Kakashi..." The words had slipped out before Sayomi could stop them. At once, she dropped her hands back into the mountain of bubbles with a softly plop while a burning heat ferociously stained her cheeks.

"This can't be happening..." With a soft groan, Sayomi closed her eyes before sinking deep down into the tub until her head was fully submerged under the frothy water. 

* * *

___With his hands tucked casually into his front pockets, Kakashi strolled down the dirt pathway that led into an area of trees. The moon was full tonight, its gleaming shards of light, the ones that dared to show themselves through the top branches of the trees, lit the Jounin's way._

But to where, he wondered silently-and why?

As Kakashi neared the path's end which would spill out into a small clearing, a womanly figure that had cloaked itself in the shadows stepped out into view just ten feet away.

The silver haired Jounin slowed to a halt as his one visible eye took in the woman's every detail. She stood wearing a black top, cropped just above her navel, and a pair of snow white shorts with no shoes on her feet. The two colors, opposite in every way, went well against her ivory skin while also proudly showing the exotic black stripe markings that ran along the lengths of her body from shoulders to ankles. Her long, aqua green hair that nearly reached her lower back, hung in loose curls about her figure and her face, haunting with its loveliness, stared stoically back at him with her two eyes of rich indigo.

The woman's name immediately slipped from the tip of his tongue, "Sayomi..." Kakashi breathed out in awe.

At her name, her chin raised itself slightly in a silent acknowledgement as the corners of her mouth turned up in a teasing smile. Then without speaking a single word, Sayomi turned away and took off running into the clearing.

Kakashi didn't need words to understand what she had wanted. Her eyes had said it all.

'Chase me...' They said. And so...the Jounin did.

In pursuit of the fleeing woman ahead of him, Kakashi followed Sayomi across the small opening surrounded by foliage, watching as she abruptly veered off and gracefully rounded the base of a thick tree before disappearing from view.

Skidding to a halt beside the tree, Kakashi leaned around it one way in search of the missing woman. She wasn't there. As he went to check the other side, like a reflection in the mirror, Sayomi revealed herself once again, standing opposite of where the Jounin was.

She brandished a small smile upon her face now...it was a smile unlike any other Kakashi had seen from her before. It held a genuine fondness for the game she was obviously playing with him now.

Pulling back, Kakashi ducked around the tree, moving as if he was trying to catch her from behind. But as he drew within reaching distance, Sayomi moved herself, stepping about in a small turn as she circled the front of the tree and spared an alluring glance back at the silver haired Jounin before she continued on fleeing deeper into the surrounding trees.

Compelled by the look she had for him in her eyes, Kakashi was quick on her trail, following the woman's motions with ease as he refused this time to let her get too far away.

Whether Sayomi had slowed down or if he had simply sped up, Kakashi wasn't sure. But one thing he did know was each stride he took carried him closer and closer to the woman he was after. When only feet remained between them, Kakashi reached out and caught Sayomi by the hand. With a firm tug back, he forced the woman to turn halfway around until he was able to pull her right into his arms and bring the chase to an end.

To his complete astonishment, Sayomi neither spoke, nor did she resist him. Instead, she stood meekly in his embrace, keeping her hands flat upon the broad, earth-green vest he wore across his chest as she stared up into his masked face, softly catching her breath.  
Fearing she would pull away at any given moment, Kakashi's hands tightened around the small of her back-if just for a little while, he wanted to keep her as close as possible.

Staring down into her eyes that were twinkling like the stars above, Kakashi found himself asking a question that has long been in the back of his mind, "Why do you always run from me, Sayomi?"

The young woman remained unmoving-her eyes unwavering.

"Why won't you accept me?"

A moment passed and Sayomi's eyes swept low, allowing her dark lashes to barely graze the tops of her cheeks. With a heavy push against Kakashi's build, Sayomi freed herself from his arms and stepped away. " It's too risky...too dangerous..." Sayomi continued stepping back until she was beginning to fade back into the shadows once more, "It'll ruin me."

"No..." The Jounin reached out for the young woman again...but right as he had extended his hands, Sayomi had completely vanished...and Kakashi was once more alone...

Kakashi's eyes swept open in a fluid motion before they landed on the site of his bedroom ceiling hovering above his bed. It took a moment to process everything, but eventually, things fell into place.

"Man...what a dream..." he spoke out loud into the darkness as he reached a hand back and ran his fingers through his mane of wild silver locks.

Turning onto his side, Kakashi found himself staring up at the widow next to his bed-his eyes fell upon the full moon just outside. Just like in his dream...

Call him crazy, but he was sure the nightly vision had carried with it a secret message.

The problem was figuring the damn thing out. What did Sayomi mean by calling him dangerous? Of all people, she should be the last one to worry about getting hurt by him. The thought was simply unthinkable.

And yet, clearly she did find something threatening about him...otherwise, she wouldn't have tried to put him through a fence earlier this afternoon.

Poor Sayomi...

Was she really that afraid of attachment, like the Third Hokage had said?

...Or was she just simply afraid of him? 

* * *

Drying off from her bath, Sayomi slipped on a long, silk robe of royal blue which she fastened securely around her waist with a simple knot. She left the bathroom a moment later and entered her meek bedroom, halting fast in her step when her eyes landed on the figure who was sitting at the foot of her bed-and quite comfortably so.

"Hiruzen..." the young woman appeared more than slightly stunned at the sight of her old Sensei, "I...I did not expect you to be visiting." she confessed carefully, her eyes squinting with light suspicion as she picked up her feet and crossed the room to where a small dresser stood tucked away in a corner.

The old man followed the woman's movements and gave a half-smile, "You mean to say you didn't hear me come in?" The soft chuckle he emitted instantly told Sayomi he was teasing, "...Well now...that's not like you at all. Is there a lot on your mind, my dear?"

Keeping her back towards him, Sayomi opened the smallest drawer of the dresser that resided on top and pulled out a simple, black ribbon, "What makes you say that?" The young woman quickly swept her long aqua green hair, still damp from her bath, over her left shoulder and set to work on weaving it into a tight braid.

"Sayomi, I know you..." The Third Hokage replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world, "...and I also know that the only time your keen senses become foggy is when you're deeply distracted to not even realize what's going on around you..."

The young woman tied her hair off with the ribbon and smoothly turned around, "I can't afford any distractions right now, Hiruzen...you of all people should know that, considering certain..._circumstances_."

The false air of calmness that shrouded her like a cloak was almost believable. But Hiruzen knew better, "Mm-mm..." The old man slowly gave a nod of his head; not in agreement, just in comprehension, "Is that why you're trying so hard to shut Kakashi out?"

Though his tone had been temperate, his question carried with it an unseen force that knocked the very breath out of Sayomi's body. There weren't many times she could recall being completely caught off guard like this, and the expression on her face clearly showed it-her eyes had widened...her mouth dropped open ever so slightly as if to respond yet no words could come forth.

"Do you find Kakashi a distraction, Sayomi?" Her old Sensei pushed for an answer carefully, knowing full well he would be walking on thin ice.

Like flipping a switch, the young woman's eyes narrowed fully into two frosty slits. Long gone was the cool composure she had learned to master from the many years of solitude. Vanished, was the expression of shock. And in its place, stood pure sullenness. "Kakashi this...Kakashi that..." Sayomi muttered an incoherent curse under breath as she blatantly shook her head, "Why must everything now be made about that damn Kakashi?!" Without even realizing it, the young woman had raised her voice a little higher every time she had spoken the Jounin's name.

"Don't misunderstand me, Sayomi..." Hiruzen replied as he slowly rose from his seat, "This isn't about Kakashi per say...it's about you."

"Me?" Sayomi repeated as an almost bitter frown began pulling down on her mouth, "Holding an intervention now are you, Hiruzen?" Great...just what she needed-another lecture.

This time, it was her old Sensei's turn to glower, "Easy Sayomi..." His tone now had taken on an all too familiar fatherly ring. It was the kind of tone Sayomi use to hear whenever she'd get chastised throughout her childhood training. "There's no reason to get sour. I'm just here to talk."

The young woman turned her nose up softly as her arms came up and crossed themselves over her chest, "If it's about what happened this afternoon..."

Hiruzen quickly cut her off by raising a hand, "I'm not looking for an explanation, Sayomi." he told her, "I already know exactly what happened."

She tossed her head irritably, "Then what seems to be the problem here?"

The old Hokage sighed, his eyes closing gravely as he took a seat once more at the foot of the bed. "The problem my child... is you and how you have undoubtedly lost yourself over the past years..." he answered. "...it's time we put an end to this charade, Sayomi..."

The aqua haired woman stared hard at her old Sensei for a long moment, her brows softly furrowing with instant confusion, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Hiruzen..." she returned.

The old man gestured over to her with his hands, "This..." He paused for the right words, "... cool nature that you have grown into...the one that does whatever it can to push away anyone who dares to get close while remaining at a distance itself..." he explained, "..Now I know for a fact, this isn't suppose to be you, my child."

The woman frowned, "But it is me, Hiruzen..."

"No." the old man raised his eyes to hers as he replied firmly and swiftly. "You've hidden the real you away...who you are now is just...a shadow of your former self, if even that."

Sayomi scowled and shifted defensively on her feet, "What the hell are you trying to say, old man?"

Sighing, the Third Hokage reached into his robes and delicately pulled out the folded parchment from earlier. "I want you to take a good look at this..." he replied as he held it out for Sayomi to take.

Sayomi rolled her eyes before she stepped forward and swiped the paper from his outstretched hand. Immediately, she felt the brittleness of the paper in her palm and noted how it had turned yellow with age. "This looks old..." she stated out loud as her fingers carefully began unfolding creases that had been set into the frail parchment.

The old man nodded his aged head, "It is..." he confirmed.

"And what is it's point exactly?" she threw back with a deeper frown as she finished pulling back the final fold and opened the paper up in front of her face. Sayomi took a long moment trying to study whatever this thing was. It appeared to be a painted drawing...or at least it was at some point in this life. It's shadings were dull and vague as its once bright colors had been reduced to bleached pastels.

"I want you to remember..." Hiruzen answered in that timeless fatherly voice Sayomi had grown fond of at some point during their strange relationship.

Looking harder, Sayomi made out a fair, hand-drawn smiling face...round , like her own that had been framed with cascading waves of gold. The rest of the details had blurred and smudged with age but one detail about the drawing had remained almost intact, thanks to the way the picture had been folded and stored.

Staring into the set of painted violet eyes, Sayomi found the breath instantly stolen right out of her body as if she had been repeatedly struck in the chest. Her spine went rigid...and her knees suddenly lost their strength forcing the young woman to collapse into a sitting position on the bed beside her old Sensei.

Memories of her bleak past, visions she had spent years trying to forget, came rushing forth in a great flood of emotions and images that seemingly danced before her very eyes.

"Wh..." her mouth tried desperately to form words but the simple act of speech greatly started affecting her ability to draw in air. It felt as though someone had plunged their hand deep into Sayomi's chest where they proceeded to viciously seize hold of her heart only to slowly twist the beating organ into an excruciating knot.

Her fingers lightly clenched the parchment in her grasp, "Where did you get this?" When at last she was able to find her tongue again, her voice was nothing more than a mere whisper.

"Found it amongst some old and forgotten childhood possessions that belonged to you many years ago." Hiruzen answered, as he continued observing the young woman's body language alongside him. She seemed unable to move an inch, unable to pull her eyes away from that old paper she held in her unbending hands. "Do you know what it is?" the old man asked gently.

After a long moment of silence had passed between them, allowing the young woman to gather her thoughts, a tiny sarcastic smile tugged briefly at a single corner of her mouth before she nodded slowly, "Of course..." Sayomi answered as she scoffed at herself quietly, her eyes carefully retraced the faded and indistinct picture, "...I made this myself."

This was good, Hiruzen thought to himself as nodded his wrinkled head. She was loosening up. "It was a portrait, wasn't it?" he supplied kindly.

Sayomi felt her mouth run dry as a thick lump of sentiment built up inside her throat. She swallowed hard and nodded her head, "Yes..." she confessed quietly.

Her old Sensei gave another encouraging push, "Of who?" No matter what happened, he just had to keep her talking-he had to break through that wall of ice she has surrounded herself with.

Her fingers moved on their own accord, reaching out and touching the painted face before sweeping down the page in an almost caressing stroke. "My mother..."

"Weren't you like...eight maybe nine years old when you drew this?"

Sayomi's head finally turned to look over at her oldest friend sitting beside her, "Seven..." she corrected almost immediately as if the event had just taken place the day before.

Hiruzen's mouth twitched with a small, affectionate smile. It was working. "Are you sure?"

"Completely." Sayomi returned as she averted her gaze back down onto the precious picture she held, "...I'd never be able to forget that day..." Even though she had tried desperately to before.

"And why's that?"

The young woman started to answer, "Because it was my 7th birthday...and also the first birthday I had to face without..." Her words faded out, like some unseen force had slowly closed her jaw shut as she came to terms with what she was saying.

Seeing her obvious emotional struggle, the Third Hokage reached into his robes and pulled out the tiny, half-burned candle in its glass casing which he then placed in Sayomi's lap.

The young woman eyed the familiar little trinket before she reached down with a hand and gently picked it up, bringing it to eye-level. As she drew in a steady breath to help keep herself in check, she rediscovered her voice allowing words that ran as deep as a river to flow out of her mouth. "You know...when Minato brought me to this village...it wasn't until my birthday, a month and a half after her death, that I realized I didn't even have a single picture of my own mother-the woman who had given her life trying to protect mine..."

Sayomi closed her eyes as her memories recalled that very same day...13 long years ago...

* * *

_She had risen from sleep inside her lonely bedroom which was inside an even emptier house. No one had been there to greet her with a smile or warm embrace as she walked herself to the kitchen and found her breakfast in a simple bowl of fruit that sat upon a petite table that was big enough to hold a setting meant for just a single soul.  
She ate in solemn silence and once she was done, she proceeded over to the bathroom where she got herself all cleaned up and put on her nicest clothes, a simple tradition her mom use to do with her on all her previous birthdays. Only this time, instead of a brand new sundress her mother would always have laying out for her in her bedroom, this year she found herself clothed in faded blue jeans and a pastel pink blouse-like shirt with short sleeves.  
As she stared at herself long and hard in the mirror that morning, standing alone and in complete silence, she came to conclusion that something very crucial and irreplaceable was missing and that's when the idea struck her right in the face. Wasting no time, she hurried about, scrounging around her house till she found a decent piece of parchment and some dull and used art materials, which she silently thanked Minato for bringing over the day before.  
With the supplies in her hands, she went back over to the kitchen table, laid everything out neatly the way she had seen her mom do countless of times when she worked, before she sat down and began her assignment. Hours flew by. Sketching here, retracing there, her hand glided over the sheet of parchment as she etched her masterpiece down in the finest detail she could muster from scratch. Once she was satisfied with the mediocre shading, she reached for the tiny pallet of oil paint, complete with a fine tipped brush. Using the appropriate colors, a blaze of yellow, a dash of purple, a touch of pink...she slowly breathed life into her picture.  
It was around noon when she finally set her paint brush down and carefully lifted the parchment, still drying from the paint, off the table so she could fully assess her work with a careful eye as she recalled the simple check-list her mother had taught her long before she could remember._

" First.." she would say, "... look over all the shapes..examine their size, are they proportionate to the scene you are trying to capture? Second..." she would go on, "...the colors...these are the most important part as it is the colors that will tell the picture's story." And once Sayomi would go through all of that, if she was happy with her creation, then her mother would proudly display it on the kitchen fridge or even on one of the walls of their home for all to see.  
Likewise, Sayomi had never been so proud of a picture like the one she was holding in her hands. Her fallen mother's portrait was seemingly flawless underneath her young scrutiny-the fair round face she had inherited, her mother's rosy smiling mouth and loving violet eyes which held a never ending sense of warmth and compassion...even the mass of golden yellow waves that draped from her head like a silken curtain, framing her face. It was all perfect. To Sayomi's small mind, she looked like she could have been alive. And in her memories, she was. But only in her memories...  
She smiled at her mom's picture faintly, getting up from the table, she walked the two of them over into the living room where she then took a seat, curled up in an armchair as she cradled the portrait in her lap.  
"Hi mommy..." she spoke out loud, talking down to the picture as if her mother was alive and could actually hear her. "Guess what..." Sayomi found herself sniffling softly as she smiled again, trying her best to copy the loving smile that stood staring up at her from the piece of parchment, "It's my birthday today..." she informed gently, her voice cracking slightly as hot tears of sorrow built up in her indigo eyes, "...I'm seven years old..." She swiftly rubbed at her eyes which were starting to burn, keeping the tears at bay, "...and I live in Konoha now, the Hidden Leaf village...I have my own house and everything." She forced a curt laugh, "...it's a nice house too...very big. There's even an extra room that could've been used for all your paintings. Mine too." she sniffled again as she continued staring down into her mother's silent and forever smiling face which grew blurrier by the second, "...but just so you know..." she raised the portrait up as if she was sharing a secret in her mother's ear, "... I still like our old house better." she whispered sadly as her eyes flooded over with tears that ran in unchecked streams down her plump child cheeks.  
Sayomi took care not let her tears spill onto her mother's painted face and continued holding the portrait at a safe distance as her soft whimpers of anguish echoed throughout the house as she wept...

* * *

A shimmering rain drop fell onto the fading cheek of her painted mother. Sayomi blinked, suddenly free from her thoughts as she eyed the tiny silver droplet upon the parchment. Her eyes were wet, one had even left it's streaming mark down her left cheek.

Astonishing both herself and her old Sensei who had watched the touching display of emotion grace her otherwise stoic features, she disregarded herself entirely and instead tenderly used a finger to brush the single fallen tear off her mother's face, frowning gently when it left a small smudge on the painting.

A warm, fatherly hand came to rest upon her shoulder, and Sayomi automatically turned towards the old man sitting beside her. "In all my years of watching you grow from a small child, into the woman you are today..." he spoke, his eyes filled with a welcoming sympathy, "...I have never seen you shed tears-not once... until now."

A second tear fell from her eye, this time on the right side, forcing Sayomi to set aside the candle so she could reach up, and used the back of her hand to quickly wipe the tear streaks from her face, "Yes well...took lots of practice." she returned quietly before she fixed him with an inquiring gaze that was neither angry or cold. In fact, it was completely calm, "So...is that why you came here tonight Hiruzen? To try and evoke a sob fest from me?"

Hiruzen's mouth lifted in a half smile before he shook his well aged head, "No...that is not my purpose...but it is good that we talk about this finally." Then, he surprised her by reaching around till he himself picked the tiny glass candle up and held it in the palm of his hands. "Minato gave this to you didn't he?" he asked.

Sayomi eyed the half used candle, "Yes...he surprised me with a visit on that same day...he saw me grieving and my mom's portrait and at some point, got the candle and picked up a nice wooden frame for my mother's picture. After mom was framed, we carried her to my bedroom and set her on that old nightstand beside my bed...then Minato placed the candle before her and helped me light it in her memory..."

"And you would continuing lighting a candle for her every day from that day on, right?"

An aqua green brow rose into a curious arch as her head lightly inclined itself the side as she studied her old teacher, "Yes...but how did you...?"

Hiruzen chuckled quietly as a sad smile pulled at his mouth, "I know I wasn't as involved if your life as Minato was when he was still alive...but I still made sure Minato gave me steady reports on your well being. And I always found it very admirable that a child as young as you had kept that small token of dedication to your mother's memory alive the way you did." The smile on his face faded slowly, "...and then something changed in you a few years later..didn't it?"

The young woman gave a faint huffed sigh before shaking her head, "You say change...I call it adaptation."

"Well that's an interesting thought in its own way...care to elaborate more?"

Sayomi fixed Hiruzen with a questionable look, almost as if she had expected him to already know the answer. "I never had a lot of close friends in the village when growing up, Hiruzen. " she softly pointed out, "... The only people I really knew were you, Minato and his team of students."

She went on explaining, "... Minato's presence was like the well placed foundation of a home...and soon his student Obito entered my life as the support beams...through them, I felt like I could start rebuilding my world...and find a sense of family again with Minato and Obito...I even use to imagine that... if I ever had an older sister, she would resemble a lot like Rin."

"And what about Kakashi?"

Sayomi rolled her eyes, remembering in fine detail how the silver haired Jounin's character had been as a child, "Well...every family has at least one brat..."

Hiruzen brought a hand up to cover his eyes as his hid his obvious merriment at her choice of words. "Go on..."

The young woman sighed, "My mother's death was one terrible thing to cope with...but then Obito got killed in action on a mission...and...Minato perished a couple years after..." The young woman shook her head and lowered her eyes, "... just like that, walls came tumbling down and my once stable foundation crumbled beneath my feet..."

Hiruzen lowered his hand and nodded his head solemnly, understanding her perception now. "And because you lost so much then...you're worried you may lose again now, right?" Sayomi didn't answer...but the look in her face said it all. "Sayomi...you asked what my purpose in coming to see you tonight was...tell me, do you know what my answer is?"

Reaching a hand up, Sayomi brushed a loose stray of damp hair back from her face as she gave an exasperated sigh, "I can't say that I do...but I'm hoping it's not because you're taking another go at matchmaking..."

The old man chuckled, "Not this time..." he answered, "Tonight...I came here simply to remind you of one thing."

Her brow rose into another curious arch, "Which is?" she inquired.

The old man took her completely by surprise when he suddenly reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. "That despite everything you've been through... and everything that's makes you who you are...you're still human, Sayomi. " he answered with an unshakable certainty, "...So stop trying so hard to hide or run from it...go out, be human. Take chances and live. Make new bonds, find a man...get married, have children. You deserve far more in life than what you've been giving yourself, my child...and before I leave this world, it is my wish to see you find your happiness."

His words carried with them a passion that only a true father figure could possess-they sent chills of emotion running up and down her spine as his message left its mark on her conscious. Laying the painting in her lap, Sayomi allowed her arms to return her old Sensei's paternal embrace, "You crazy coot..." she verbally jabbed, affection, however, coated her voice as she gently shook her head, "...It will never be that easy for me..." Perhaps now, she thought, would be a good time to inform him of that one other little secret she had been keeping buried...

"Oh, nonsense." Hiruzen returned directly as the two pulled away, "...that's just your stubbornness talking."

Sayomi shook her head, "No, Hiruzen it's my..." Her words cut off. Beyond her bedroom's wall, right about where the bane window hung over the head of her bed, a twig had snapped outside- Sayomi's ears perked at the noise, alerting her of a nearing presence while her old mentor kept on chatting away.

"After all...I deeply believe Kakashi is quite infatuated and you two really do make an adorable couple..."

Sayomi turned in her seat till she was staring over at the glass window five feet away that had adapted the night's black color. Something suddenly and unmistakably did not feel right, at all. "Hiruzen..." Another stirring from outside reached her ears...only this time, its vibrations were heavier...almost thick. Its sound did not come from just a regular footstep belonging to a human or tread of an animal. The rustling movement was too low to the ground...too smooth...too fluid.

The young woman slowly rose to her feet, allowing the old portrait of her mom to flutter to the ground at her feet. "Just like a..." So entrapped in her thoughts, Sayomi hadn't even realized she had spoken out loud.

"Like a what, my dear girl?" The Third Hokage questioned, bearing an expression of complete puzzlement now.

A lanky silhouette moved right outside the glass window. Without blinking, Sayomi quickly reached down and hauled Hiruzen up by his arm only to shove the old man far behind her. "Hiruzen, stay back!" she ordered, snarling at the window as her fangs dropped out of their sheaths and her nails grew into lethal claws.

Before the old Hokage could further question his ex-student, her bedroom window suddenly shattered into thousands of glass fragments and splinters as a monstrous reptile figure, a good 10 feet in length with its shining black body, slithered inside the room and dropped on top of her bed cover with a loud spraying hiss. It displayed its long white fangs that glistened with a putrid yellow liquid that dripped from its mouth onto bed- the color of its venom matched its beady eyes almost exactly.

The snake sat up to its full height as it continued staring Sayomi down, its black scaly head just inches from the bedroom ceiling now.

Hiruzen's eyes went back and forth between them-as terrible as it probably was to even think, but it was quite the site. Sayomi clad in her nightdress facing a massive snake head on without even a blink of fear in her eyes. But even he knew that their staring contest would only last a few moments more before it escalated into a showdown of two predators.

The black snake's bluish tongue flickered out at Sayomi menacingly who in return, had her hands already reaching for the tie at her waist.

"He's challenging me..." Sayomi announced, reading the reptile's body language before sending a low rumbling growl of warning back at the monstrous snake. "...one guess as to who was so kind enough to drop this piece of work off." she added on, "...I must be the popular one tonight, huh Hiruzen?" she laughed sarcastically as her body inwardly prepared itself for battle.

If Sayomi had the opportunity to glance back over her shoulder, she would've seen the old man's face pale softly at her suggestion. "Sayomi no...you promised me you wouldn't turn again while the Exams are taking place in the village." Hiruzen frantically reminded. "If **_he_** **_is_** the one behind this, this may be exactly what he wants to have happen."

The young woman tugged her robe's tie at her waist free, its silky sleeves already starting to slide from around her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Sensei..." she apologized formally, and a part of her did mean it on the grounds that she was breaking her word...nonetheless, "But this scaly bastard just broke my favorite window...so now I'm going have to break his neck with my teeth."

"Sayomi!"

Hearing the almost appalled tone of her oldest friend, the young woman gave a short laugh as she shook her head, "Sensitive much, old man?" she jested, "...no worries then...I'll just take him out back. Oh, and by the way...whatever you hear, Hiruzen..." Sayomi warned protectively, her head turning over her shoulder slightly but without breaking eye contact with the massive snake before her, "...Stay safely inside and if the ANBU comes along... keep them out of the way."

Throwing the royal blue robe of silk off her naked body, Sayomi unleashed a rumbling roar and charged forward. Before the flimsy article of clothing had even hit the ground all the way, Sayomi's womanly body had morphed from human into her wild and much larger feline state that leapt up onto the bed, and hurled herself full force into the reptile's front, allowing her claws to cut into his snake skin like a hot knife against butter before she sent both their forms crashing right through the jagged window gap in her wall and out into the night's darkness.


	37. Chapter 37: I shouldn'tbut I shall

Chapter 37:

Once she had rolled their forms through a shielding line of trees behind her house, Sayomi untangled herself from the great snake with a powerful kick to it center using her hind legs. The slick hissing creature flew into the base of a nearby tree some feet away with a resounding smack that cracked and splintered the bark.

Recovering from the blow, the black serpent picked itself back up- fixing its unblinking yellow eyes upon Sayomi as it started swaying hypnotically.

Meanwhile, she re-positioned herself in a four-legged, semi-crouch stance, with her front low to the ground as though she were ready to pounce at a second's notice. Not a single muscle moved on her sleek, tiger-body as the two predators continued staring each other down, daring the other one to make the next move.

"**_So it's true..._**"Though the black snake hissed out loud in his own reptilian dialect, because of her animal form, Sayomi understood his words as if they were as apparent as the night sky that hung above them. Underneath the serpents yellow gaze, the reptile seemed to almost smile, "**_The original shape-shifter is here in the Hidden Leaf_**."

The tiger's indigo eyes widened slightly at the declaration before her belly rumbled with a low growl, "**_And just who wants to know?_**"

The serpent's blue tongue flickered outward in mocking anticipation, "_**He didn't want me to say...**_"

The white and black striped feline snarled while her front claws slowly drew themselves out and subtly tested their sharpness across the ground beneath her, "**_Then why bother seeking me out?_**"

"_**To confirm your existence, of course**._" the snake answered with a malicious laugh, "**_...and to deliver a message_.**" Without warning, the black serpent spit. Heavy golden drops of venom struck the tiger right in her face.

The great feline screamed, a shriek of agony as her fur-covered flesh began to sizzle.

The snake laughed as its poison dripped from its fangs to the ground. It ran as thick as mercury and was as potent as a lethal acid.

Sayomi staggered backwards with her eyes sealing shut against the pain. Her head thrashed back and forth in an attempt to shake the burning concentrate off but to no prevail. Not needing her eyes to see to know the reptiles' exact location, the tiger leapt straight up and twisted in midair, allowing her back claws to slash the wide-open mouthed serpent across his own face-leaving four large diagonal streaks of crimson running from the top of his black head, down his nose and stopping right around his neck.

Then, Sayomi dived face-first to the ground and ferociously rubbed herself into the earth.

The grass and dirt helped clear away some of the venom, therefore easing its sting, allowing the tiger to slowly recollect herself from the sudden attack while the snake reared up, dodging wildly back and forth, seeking her out.

The reptile's blood spattered the ground-it's violent coils knocked over some small trees that stood around him. After another minute or so, the serpent's agitation gradually calmed as it turned its body around and found Sayomi defensively poised a few feet away.

"_**You bitch...**_" Furious at the tiger's assault, the center of its yellow eyes glowed red with flames as the snake's body slithered forward in great waves. "**_I'm not suppose to kill you...but there's nothing stopping me from killing that weakling of an old man that was with you tonight!_**"

Hearing the threat against her old sensei's life, Sayomi instantly livid...in fact, she was beyond rage now. "**_You can make all the threats you want at me..._**" without giving the snake a chance to prove his words, the tiger lunged forward, bounding off the trees around them and onto the serpent, only to smash its head against the ground. "_**But you will never hurt Hiruzen!**_"

Closing her powerful jaws around the reptile's neck, with its body now in between her teeth, the large white and black feline flipped the serpent up into the night air, then snapped its spine with an audible crack.

Blood spurted. And Sayomi spat the ghastly thing away from her and watched with cool eyes as it writhed around on the earth before her in its death agonies.

Her tiger form stood tall and panting, her mouth stained crimson from the reptile's bitter blood while her face bore the marks seared by its venom into her right cheek and across her brow.

The snake's flopping became more frantic, an unnerving rhythm of its serpentine death.

"_**You said you carried a message...**_" Sayomi pointed out with a snarl, "**_...what was it?_**"

Little by little, it's thrashing subsided as it pinned the tigress with its yellow, lidless eyes from where he laid sprawled on the ground. It seemed to already resign itself to its fate, "**_I would've thought that answer was already obvious..._**" the serpent hissed, "**_...my master wants to see you-in person, that is_**." he informed with a sneer, "**_Privately_**."

Sayomi tossed her furry head dismissively. Knowing full well she had won this fight, she willed her body to change. Her white and black striped fur slid back into smooth, fair skin, her leg bones stretched out straight while her paws grew fingers and toes. All feline features melted away within moments as a round face framed by long wild locks of aqua green with high cheek bones and a ruby stained mouth, redeveloped on top of a feminine neck.

The snake gave a strangled chuckle, "_**...He'll be pleased with you, no doubt. You carry much strength."**_

She finished the change. "Is that all?" Sayomi's unaffected human voice took the place of her animal dialect. Completely bare and now bored with her defeated foe, she slowly started turning away, "...well thanks for the invitation. But I'll pass on that."

Behind her, the serpent's upper body rose with its fangs bared, dripping of fresh venom as its eyes fixed themselves on Sayomi. "**_Suit yourself..._**"

Using a final burst of energy, he snapped forward and before Sayomi could stop it, the snake with his gleaming triumphant eyes buried its fangs deep into the muscle of her naked thigh.

The young woman gave a sharp cry of pain, then enraged, she reached down with both hands and seized the massive reptile by the back of his neck. She had just about had enough of this thing.

Without caring as its fangs sliced open two nasty gashes into her leg, she jerked the snake free from her flesh before dropping into a crouch that allowed her to slam it back into the ground. It's skull cracked under her force.

" Allow me to pass onto your master a message of my own..." She seethed, "...if I ever detect even just a hint of his retched self around this village...I don't care who he is, I will rip him..or any of his associates, to pieces!"

To prove her words, with the snake's neck still in her hands, Sayomi gave it a powerful 360-degree twist, and then pulled until its tissues and scale-covered flesh gave way to her animalistic vigor. After she had separated the head from its body, the young woman left the dismembered parts in a pile before she rose back up to her full height and stepped away.

But the second she put weight on the leg that had been bitten, the young woman's muscle screamed with protest. White-hot pain coursed through the veins in her thigh, feeling like thousands of tiny needles that were ruthlessly assaulting her nerves to the point where everything was becoming numb.

Gritting her teeth, she collapsed heavily to her knees, catching most of her weight with her hands.

"Damn it..." she thought to herself as her fingers dug themselves into the turned up dirt. The venom's potency was stronger than what she had originally anticipated for the bite being so quick.

Off in the distance, her ears twitched expectantly as they detected the quiet fall of fast approaching footsteps. Sayomi looked up and turned towards the sound, sniffing the air lightly. She wasn't surprised that the ANBU had caught on to something-but she couldn't say she was appreciative for it either.

In all honesty, their presence would be nuisance now-especially with her naked self covered head to toe in blood and suffering from the serpent's unpleasant venom that was beginning to hinder her body's ability to function by the second.

Then again...with them around, they'd be able to escort Hiruzen safely back to his facility, she mumbled in her thoughts. At least on that note, there was some benefit-But not for her.

Though most of the ANBU, thanks to her old sensei's vouch, could distinguish Sayomi as a fellow Hidden Leaf peer, she knew none of them would fully understand just what had taken place here tonight. Which was precisely why, "I can't be seen like this..." Even her fallen foe that lied feet away seemed to share the same idea for the large serpent's remains without warning suddenly disappeared in a cloud of white smoke as though it had been summoned away-a thought Sayomi would have to deal with later.

For now, being that she was left with no option, with a quiet sigh- mixed with a light groan- she demanded her body to shift back into its animal form. Then, using her remaining three legs that still could bare her weight for the time being, Sayomi bounded with a steady limp into the shadows-allowing them to efficiently carry her away from her house, away the scene, and out of sight...

* * *

"Lord Hokage..."

The old man looked up from his seat at the foot of Sayomi's bed and took notice of the three ANBU Black Ops kneeling before him without surprise.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" spoke the leader of the trio with a bird mask shielding his face. "...we had detected a sudden splurge of chakra in the air and came to investigate."

Hiruzen forced a harmless smile onto his face, "I am just fine...came to visit a dear friend."

"Sir...there may have been signs of a struggle less than a half a mile from this house...are you sure nothing out of the ordinary took place?"

The old man shook his white head and carried on forming a lie, "Nothing besides my missing hostess who had to run out to the store to buy some more tea. " he sighed with a dramatic air, "...but then again, that's nothing out of the ordinary...she always forgets to keep Chamomile around."

The Trio of ANBU took a quick look around the bedroom, "This is Sayomi's residence?"

"What happened to that window?"

Before the questions could keep coming, Hiruzen held up an aged hand and rose to his feet, "At ease, men..." he told them, "I can assure you that all is in order...and yes, this is Sayomi's house. She's been wanting to renovate her bedroom for some time now and she wanted a second opinion first before she started tearing down walls."

"So she did that herself?" The leader ANBU nodded once at the shattered remains of the bay window behind the Third Hokage.

The old man smiled again and raised a hand up to scratch his head, "What can I say? Sayomi's always been the do-it-yourself kind of girl...and she is quite good with her hands..." the old man took a moment to pause as though he were considering his own words, "...though I'll admit, her technique is a little unorthodox..."

The Three ANBU shared a subtle glance with each other before looking back at the old man. "Well sir, if all checks out as you say...we would then like to ask to escort you back to your own premises. With Orochimaru afoot, it isn't safe for you to be making these late-night visits...especially when they lie just outside our city's great wall."

"Hmm..." Hiruzen once again played along and silently thanked the heavens above that his cover had work, "Perhaps you're right...very well, let us be gone. I'll send a messenger hawk to Sayomi when I get back explaining the situation." After putting his wide-brimmed hat back on his head, the Hokage moved forward and led the way out of the bedroom, "She's a good girl...I'm sure she'll understand."

* * *

Keeping her prints light, Sayomi maneuvered her way through the trees and carved her own path, making it as untraceable as she could in case someone tried tracking her while in her secondary form. She was able to cover a few miles before she could no longer make her body continue on in its current condition.

The venom by now had spread throughout her entire system...her limbs felt heavy as lead and numb to the touch- meanwhile, her flesh and nerves burned with an insatiable inferno. Using her keen hearing and sense of smell, Sayomi hobbled into a small clearing by the training grounds that she deemed safe by a small rocky mountain side where the gentle roaring of a fresh water spring and pool resided.

Once by the pool, she was able to force her body to climb midway up the rocky side before it finally collapsed onto a stone ledge ten feet above the water. Out of breath, Sayomi gritted her teeth painfully as her feline body curled up into a tight ball as she tucked herself out of view against the cool rock.

Luckily, the venom in her system wasn't going to kill her, she knew that much...but until further notice, it appeared that it would immobilize her for some time. The aching fever that was settling in upon her told her that. All Sayomi could do now is shut her body down...and let it fight this poison off.

Finally at her limits, within moments Sayomi eyes closed as she slipped into the deep abyss that was unconsciousness...

* * *

(Five Days Later...)

It was midday, there was still no word or sign of Sayomi since that night...

...and the stack of files and scrolls upon the Hokage's desk that he had been using as a form of distraction were starting to wane in size.

"Sir...you wished to see me?"

Without taking his eyes from the papers he was currently reviewing, the Third Hokage nodded his head, "Yes..." he answered, "...come on in, Kakashi."

At the invitation, the Jounin stepped into the office and closed the door behind him before he leisurely moved across the floor to stand before the large desk.

"I've been meaning to ask since the preliminary fights...how fairs your team of Genin?" the old man inquired as he set a paper down only to scribble his signature down at the bottom corner. "Are they handling the Chunin Exams alright?"

Kakashi slipped his hands inside his front pockets, "Well..Sasuke's still recuperating in the hospital. Sakura is doing fine, taking things rather easily for the time being. And Naruto..." the silver haired Jounin paused in thought before he shrugged a casual shoulder, "...well, he's off being Naruto."

"Good, good..." The Third answered as he left more signatures on the various paperwork before him, "That's...that's good..." A heavy silence befell the room.

A silver brow arched softly as Kakashi continued studying the old Hokage. Something about him seemed awfully off , "Er...was that all you wanted, sir?"

Hiruzen looked up, instantly puzzled as though he had already forgotten that he had company present, "Hmm? Did you say something, Kakashi?"

The Jounin politely cleared his throat, "Lord Hokage...correct me if I'm wrong...but...is something troubling you?" While keeping one hand still pocketed, he used his other to lightly scratch the side of his unruly kept head, "...you seem distracted, sir."

The old man blinked as the statement processed. Then, he sighed, closing his eyes with resignation. "I suppose you can say that..." Hiruzen neatly set all papers aside before he joined his hands together and rested them on top of the desk's surface, "I'm sure it's nothing...but...I haven't seen or heard from Sayomi recently."

Hearing the young woman's name, Kakashi's attention immediately perked and the Jounin straightened up, "Sayomi's gone?" he repeated as his visible brow furrowed lightly with the information, "...is...are you saying she's missing?"

"I'm not sure I would call it missing, per say..." Hiruzen answered, "...after all, it's never been an uncommon thing for her to pull a disappearing act that takes her away for a few days at a time..."

"And she does this often?"

"It's for training purposes, usually." Though Hiruzen was certain that wasn't the case this time around. Nonetheless, he had to keep things as quiet as possible in regards to her absence.

Kakashi sighed and shook his silver head, " That woman...training that keeps her away for days at a time, you say? Makes a man wonder just what exactly she does with her time..."

"Indeed." The old man agreed as he sat back in his chair, "...but like I said...her disappearance is probably nothing more than a training exercise of some sort. I imagine she'll probably show up again soon enough. She always does. Until then, I seem to have developed a habit of worrying I'm afraid. "

Kakashi nodded, understanding the truth behind the Third Hokage's words, "Well...I'll be sure to keep an eye out for when she does, sir."

For the first time in a few days, day, Hiruzen found himself starting to smile, "Thank you, Kakashi. I would greatly appreciate that.

* * *

_"Sayomi…."called a gentle and strangely familiar voice._

_Standing up on the tiny mountain that overlooked their tiny village below, a little Sayomi, no older than six years of age, happily spun around in recognition; her deep indigo eyes sparkled with joy. _

_"Mama!" she cried before she ran with outstretched arms towards the woman standing halfway down the mountain's slope, gazing lovingly up at her._

Bathed in rays of yellow sunshine, that reflected brilliantly off her golden hair that fell down her back in soft curls, her mother smiled warmly, before opening her arms up wide to accept her eager child.

Giggling, little Sayomi flew into her mother's awaiting embrace. "Hahaha, Mama!" Sayomi declared as she snuggled into the woman.

_Her mother's laugh was as clear and as crisp as the melody of a song. And it was Sayomi's favorite thing to listen to. "Hello, sweetheart." Her mother spoke. Pulling back, Sayomi lifted her head up to stare into her mother's lovely face that resembled her own. And like Sayomi, even their eyes matched in similarity._

Of course, there were some obvious color differences between the two- her mother's eyes were the soft shade of violet rather than the deep, drowning indigo pools that Sayomi possessed.

Taking her daughter's tiny hand within her own, the two slowly began their descent down the mountain's slope together, heading back toward their village. "You know I'd prefer it if you didn't run off like this, Sayomi." Her mother lightly scolded her, with a tiny smile, "….especially when you're going alone." She added.

_A light blush came to Sayomi's cheeks before she buried her left cheek into her mother's arm as she walked alongside her, a nervous laugh escaping her lips while doing so, "Heh, sorry!" she apologized while raising her head up to meet her mother's gaze before she smiled a double-dimple smile, "Next time, I'll be sure to take you with me!" she promised._

Her mother smiled in return before she brought her free hand over to tenderly cup Sayomi's face; her hand was soft and warm and she herself smelled fragrantly of vanilla.

_"That's my girl…." _

When the images of the dream faded into blackness, Sayomi stirred from her slumber with a groan. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she was instantly blinded by the daylight. Human once more, the woman brought a hand up to shield her eyes as she slowly came to her senses.

But the more she started to feel again, the more she wished she had remained asleep. Though the venom had finally passed through her system, it's lasting affects still took their toll upon the young woman.

Sayomi felt sluggish and her head pounded with the wrath of a great migraine that left her half blind. She could make out colors and their silhouettes, but other than that, everything looked heavily blurred together. And when she moved, even just to stretch and flex her limbs, thin threads of agony would shoot up and down her nerves.

Willing her naked body to sit up, she breathed slow, deep breaths until she could focus enough chakra to vanquish her present discomfort. Then, using the stone mountainside behind her as leverage, Sayomi clambered to her feet. Her knees wobbled under her weight, and the young woman realized just how weak her physical condition was.

Not to mention dirty.

Sayomi took a moment and gave herself a quick look-over, frowning as her eyes took in the dirt and caked on blood from the fight that still clung to her skin from head to toe. She took a quick whiff of herself, and her responsive nostrils were assaulted by a rancid sourness that all but forced her to lose the lingering contents of her stomach.

"Damn it all..." she felt as horrible as she reckoned she looked.

A shadow suddenly passed overhead, and Sayomi picked up the proud screech of a hawk before she turned her head up to the sky and spotted the great bird just as it dived in and landed on the stone ledge a foot away.

Recognizing the bird instantly, Sayomi moved forward a pace before she took a knee, "Hey there, Eclipse..." she greeted quietly, cringing when her voice cracked and strained itself with the formation of words. God, her mouth was as dry as a desert.

The black hawk chirped in response.

"Did Hiruzen sent you?" Eclipse remained silent and unmoving at the question.

A brow smartly arched as the woman read the bird's body language, "No? So...you came and found me on your accord?"

The sleek black hawk fluffed her feathers, causing Sayomi to softly smile. "I see..." then, she extended an arm out and offered Eclipse her wrist.

At the gesture, the great bird instantly claimed her new perch upon Sayomi's arm. Though most people handled their messenger hawks with protective equipment for fear of their powerful talons, Sayomi preferred the direct contact between the bird and herself. It was just one of the ways the two of them showed their companionship-their trust for the other.

Shaking her head with wonder, the young woman gently stroked the bird's feathered head with an affectionate finger. Eclipse gave another soft chirp as though approving before she delivered a chastising peck upon Sayomi's hand with her sharp beak. Not offended by spilt-response in the slightest, a curt laugh erupted out of the young woman. "You truly are my best and most clever friend..."

At the praise, Eclipse shook her feathers out once more, stretching her wings for a moment before she settled back onto Sayomi's arm. "Can you do something for me?"

Eclipse turned her head to the side, showing Sayomi that she was listening, "Can you go and fetch me a cover of some sort?" To help get her message across, Sayomi gestured down her naked body with her free hand.

The black hawk gave a quick screech of compliance before she opened her wings and took back off into the sky. In a few moments, she was out of sight. Until Eclipse returned, Sayomi thought to herself, she could at least get herself cleaned up a tad.

Stepping up to the stone ledge she had taken sanctuary on as the poisonous venom laid rampage upon her system, Sayomi gazed down into the blue pool that lied a good ten feet below.

"Well...it isn't a bathhouse..." Sayomi murmured out loud as she wiggled her bare toes against the cliff's edge. But a bath was a bath. And at least she wouldn't reek anymore of blood, sweat and acid-like venom.

Without needing more encouragement, Sayomi stepped off the cliff and plummeted into the crisp blue waters below.

* * *

"Hey Pervy-Sage..." Naruto spoke as he and his newfound mentor walked side by side toward the training grounds. "What are we going to do today?"

Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, glanced over at the anxious blonde headed boy beside him and sighed, "Same thing we've been doing. You still haven't mastered summoning yet."

"Aww...can't we do something else?"

The man shook his head, "Look kid...You asked me to train you...so I'm training you. If you don't like what ..I do..find somebody else." Immediately, Jiraiya grew hopeful, "...and leave me to finally carry on with my research."

Naruto grumbled with irritation, "You and your research..."

"Hey...my research is very important!"

"How?!"

"A kid like you wouldn't understand..."

As the two bickered back and forth, they passed through a line of trees and entered the clear, flat plains of the training grounds.

"All I'm saying is I need to be learning something useful for the final exam coming up...how is summoning suppose to...uh.. Pervy-sage?" In the midst of his lecture, Jiraiya had come to a complete standstill beside the young boy, his eyes locked onto something far ahead.

Naruto's blue eyes flickered back and forth from Jiraiya and the direction that held his tutor's absolute attention-he clearly did not see what was so interesting to the older man beside him.

Frustrated, Naruto's arms came up and crossed themselves over his chest, "What are you staring at, Pervy-Sage?!"

"I must get closer..."

"Huh?!"

"Shush!" After delivering the order, Jiraiya seized the young boy and tucked his smaller form under his arm, "...or you will ruin this for me!"

Before Naruto could further protest, the two Shinobi sped off, ducking and taking cover behind nearby bushes and surrounding trees as Jiraiya crept in for a closer look.

Once he had deemed them close enough, he hid them behind a rather large hedge before Jiraiya immediately dropped Naruto with a quiet plop on the grass. Then, he carefully buried his face into the bush. "Ohhhh...myyy..." Jiraiya openly giggled before he silenced himself with his own hand. "Looks like I'll get to do my research after all..."

Looking up at the Sannin, Naruto frowned as he brushed himself off and got to his feet, "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Hush...we don't want to frighten her off..."

"Her?!" Sick and tired of his mentor's rambles, Naruto moved in alongside him and after shifting some branches aside, he peeked on through the greenery.

Heat instantly came to his young cheeks as he spotted just what it was that was holding his teacher in such rapture. Some twenty yards away resided a small pool...and the obvious silhouette of a woman was swimming inside it. And she was completely naked.

Not even Naruto could look away when she reached a shallow end and stood up in the water, offering a pleasing side shot of her body which was revealed from her hips up. Her long aqua green hair provided some coverage, acting like a wet curtain that draped and fitted itself over her breasts, falling down her front before stopping just at her belly button.

"Umm...err..." Naruto was speechless. A part of him screamed that he shouldn't be doing this...but then the other didn't seem to mind.

"Hubba-hubba-hubba..." wide-eyed Jiraiya was practically drooling.

"Pervy-Sage..." Naruto finally managed to speak, "...I don't think we ought to be doing this... she kind of looks familiar..."

"Naruto..." At the unexpected sound of his Sensei's voice, the startled young boy spun around and spotted Kakashi approaching from behind.

"Ka..Ka..Kakashi-Sensei!" the boy exclaimed as he wildly looked about as though he had been caught in a dastardly act, "...wh..where did you come from?"

Stopping in front of the young boy, Kakashi's silver head fell softly to one side, "Me? ...I came here in search of a friend..." His ebony black eye narrowed with mild skepticism as he took in Naruto's guilty look, "...what are you doing here, Naruto?"

"Umm..." The blonde boy glanced over at Jiraiya who was too busy peeping to pay them any mind, "...training?" he offered.

Kakashi's arms came up and crossed themselves over his chest, "Training?" he repeated, not buying it for a second, "...I see...and the purpose of this training is what exactly?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but realized he didn't really have a valid excuse. So, he did the only thing he could do and hung his blonde head in shame, "Ok...I've got nothing..."

Kakashi arched a smooth brow and remained silent, forcing Naruto to shift uncomfortably back and forth on his feet before he pointed an accusing finger at the Sannin's back.

"In my defense though...this was all Pervy-Sage's fault!"

At the declaration, Jiraiya's white head turned to glare at Naruto and Kakashi, "Will you both shut it?" he asked in a lowered voice, "...I'm trying to work here!"

"Work?" Kakashi repeated.

Oh boy...

Coming from the legendary Jiraiya, that could only mean one thing...

Sighing, Kakashi stepped up to the larger male's form and placed a hand upon his shoulder, "Jiraiya...I don't think now is a good time for your shenanigans with Naruto present...if you catch my drift..."

"Shenanigans?" Jiraiya's hushed voiced sounded almost insulted before he caught Kakashi by his shoulder and pulled the Jounin in, forcing his silver head into the bushes beside him.

"Hey!" The Jounin protested as the Sannin forced his direct attention.

"Oh, you cannot call something like **_this_**, that!"

Kakashi was about to resist when his eye landed on the womanly object of Jiraiya's absorption. At first, Kakashi thought his vision was playing tricks on him...but then as he continued studying the feminine details displayed, the resemblance, even looking at her from the side, was unmistakable. The fair skin marked with black stripes...the hair...

His mouth ran dry. "Sayomi...?" the name had quietly slipped out before Kakashi could contain it as instant color stained his cheeks a rich pink that showed from the top of the mask that he wore across his face.

After his meeting with the Hokage, Kakashi had naturally taken it upon himself to try and locate Sayomi's whereabouts, just to satisfy his own curiosity for the mysterious woman. But this...never in his entire life did he imagine he would find her like this. The exquisite sight of the young woman bathing in the pool- naked- before his very eyes was overwhelming.

Surely, Kakashi thought to himself as his blood stirred wildly in his veins, this had to be some kind of Genjutsu...


End file.
